Twenty Years Ago
by AnimeKiwi369
Summary: After a twenty year absence, Sayer returns wanting to take back Akiza. Only he plans to go into the past to get her. Now it's up to Yusei and Akiza's daughter, Copper, to make sure Sayer's plan for revenge fails or she and her friends may never be born.
1. Prologue

AnimeKiwi: Hi! This is my first fanfiction. I own nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. However, I do own the characters I created and the storyline. This prologue just introduces the characters, so it focuses on no one in particular. Please enjoy.

Twenty Years Ago

Prologue

It had been twenty years since the whole Signer-Dark Signer war. Twenty years since the Daedelus Bridge was finished by Yusei, Crow, and Jack. Twenty years since the Signers and Dark Signers had become either friends or friends again. And in twenty years, all the Signers and Dark Signers had gotten married and had all started their own businesses and family.

Jack and Carly had gotten together, not much of a surprise. Kalin had managed to win over Misty's heart. Crow had met a girl who preferred to go by Dove rather than Delila exactly one year after the war. Both Leo and Luna and Leo's friend Dexter had all found someone they liked the same time Crow and Dove found each other. And Yusei and Akiza had finally confessed how they felt about each other.

Each of them had children only a few years afterward. Jack and Carly Atlas had had a son, Jonathan, though he much preferred John and a daughter named Cadie. Kalin Kessler and Misty Tredwell-Kessler had two sons and daughter; Lane, Mikaylan, and Gabe (short for Gabriel). Leo and his wife Majorie, likewise, had a son naming him Zachary and currently were expecting a second child. Luna and her husband Daniel had a daughter, Zoey and also were expecting another kid. And the cousins were practically twins. Crow and Dove Hogan decided to keep the bird names going with their daughters Raven and Robyn, and with their sons Jay and Eagle. They were also expecting a fifth child in a several months. Yusei and Akiza Fudo also had single daughter, Cyli-Elizabeth calling her mostly Copper.

John, Lane, Copper, and Raven were the eldest at fourteen. Then Mikaylan at twelve, Cadie and Robyn next being ten almost eleven. Jay was eight, Zoey and Zachary were next at seven, then Eagle at five. And finally at three, Gabe was the youngest for now.

The twelve, soon to be fifteen, grew up together. All best of friends. Copper was mostly the leader-figure. Never giving up on her friends through the tough spots. All of them were loved dearly by their parents. Especially Copper. She had a very special relationship with them. However none of the Fudoes, especially Akiza, really ever thought that they watched from time to time by someone they never wanted to remember; plotting his revenge.

AnimeKiwi: Good so far? I think so. It is just the prologue. Please read and review...Please be kind in reviews. This is only my first fanfiction. (My next disclaimer and request for review will be more interesting. Promise!)

**Page **2


	2. Chapter 1: The Invite

Chapter 1

The Invite

Summer was finally upon the four 14 year olds and two, practically twin 7 year old cousins. The others were all at home not in the mood to tag along. It had been a long year. But they could finally relax and have fun, without worrying about final exams. Copper, Raven, Zoey, and Zachary watched their two friends, John and Lane, duel. Growing bored.

"Would you guys please hurry up!" Raven shouted irritably, with a trait she had received from Crow. "You guys have been at this forever!"

"C'mon we want a turn too!" Zach complained from his upside down position on the bench they were sitting at. He looked incredibly like Leo, light green hair pulled into a small ponytail, had brown eyes. He wore a blue shirt with a light blue jacket on and very light blue shorts and tennis shoes. Very similar to his father.

"Hey we can't help that we got our father's dueling skills." John and Lane said simultaneously.

"You guys are just like your dads, cocky." Zoey sighed. She looked identical to Luna only with blue eyes, and had her light green hair in small pigtails. She had on a red long sleeve shirt with a pink sleeveless jacket on and very light pink shorts, similar to her mother's on with slightly long socks and pink tennis shoes on.

"You _are _getting all this right, 29? I wanna show my dad how good I've gotten. Then maybe he'll give me a rematch." John grinned.

"For the billionth time, Jonathan Atlas, yes. And my arm's getting tired." Copper sighed. He had a strange personality; constantly asking the same question, like his mom, and yet still being cocky like his dad. Who still hadn't beaten her dad since The Fortune Cup, where Yusei had become the new king of dueling along with seeing a vision of his childhood home being destroyed. Which sometimes still disturbed him. But he had Akiza, her mom, to help him through it. Copper absolutely adored her parents.

"You aren't gonna beat me this time. I place one card face down and end my turn." Lane was saying, snapping Cyli out of her thoughts.

"The only way you'd win is if you became a Dark Signer and summoned one of those Earthbound Immortals, like _both_ your parents." John said. Lane flushed and determination shone in his eyes. This always happened when someone reminded him that _both _his parents had been Dark Signers. The only response to that he could use against John was the fact that his mother was Misty Tredwell-Kessler, the world's number one supermodel (still(even after three kids)). But he only used that when he reminded his dad, Kalin, had been to the Facility. Not with John, though. When he was reminded that Carly had been a Dark Signer, he would always remind whoever it was that his dad was Jack Atlas. One of the greatest duelists there was. He always said that, though. But no one was better than Copper's parents in her eyes. Raven really didn't have responses, except that her dad used to be a Robin Hood figure, when she was reminded Crow had been to the Facility multiple times. Cyli, herself, had two responses. When she was reminded her dad had been to the Facility, she would remind whoever had said that that her mom used to be the Black Rose. When she was reminded her mother was the Black Rose, she'd say that her dad was still the Dueling champ. But they only needed those a few times. The kids at North New Domino Private Middle School actually thought everything was pretty cool about those four, especially that their parents, mostly, had been a part of the Signer-Dark Signer war. Pretty much everyone knew about that. Lane, John, Raven, Mikaylan, Cadie, Robyn, Jaye, Zoey, and Zachary had learned about it when they were six. Eagle and Gabe had only learned about it a few months ago. Copper had known about since her psychic powers showed up, about the same time she started dueling when she was four. However, they were going to be at North New Domino Private High by the end of summer.

"At least this is only a duel, and not wrestling." Raven whispered in her ear, pushing back a piece of reddish orange hair behind her ear. She had short hair hanging loose and purple and yellow plaid headband on. She had her mother's emerald eyes. As well as short cuffed shorts the same style as her headband on; Raven had pale yellow spaghetti strap shirt on with light purple tie short sleeve vest on over it and tan elbow-length gloves on. She had long black socks and tan riding boots on as well.

"Yeah. Don't say anything or they might get ideas and we both know how that turns out." Copper laughed.

"Here I come! Fortune Dragon Light attaaack! And with 1000 life points left, no monsters, and Fortune Dragon Light having 2000 attack points you are finished!" John said

"Not so fast there my friend," Lane said coolly, "I activate my trap, "Betrayal Attack". Now I can take control of your monster and have _it _attack _you_."

The dragon John had been controlling now switched sides but continued to attack only now it attacked John. And he had exactly 2000 life points. That was that. He dropped to 0.

"Finally!" Zachary yelled excitedly.

"In case you haven't noticed cuz, the sun's starting to sink." Zoey stated in a manner quite like Luna's. "That means we have to get home."

"Aww man." He said disappointedly.

"Hey sorry." They said simultaneously with slight guilt in their voices.

Copper closed the video camera and handed it back to her friend.

"Here. You owe us. Big time!" She laughed

"Yeah. Definitely. Thanks for recording Copper. Although now I can't talk my dad into a rematch." He said with amusement in his voice and rubbing the back of his head with his arm, messing up his spiked blonde hair. He had a white v-neck tee-shirt on, dark blue jeans, white jacket and gloves, and white riding boots on. He looked almost exactly like Jack, except with Carly's gray-blue eyes. Lane, who looked mostly like Kalin, with his light blue, slightly long hair laughed,

"I told you I'd beat you." He had Misty's blue eyes and was wearing also wearing a v-neck tee-shirt, too only green along with dark blue slacks, black gloves, (like one's the Enforcers wore), and arm straps (like the one's the Enforcers wore) on his upper arms, and black sensible shoes, like the ones he'd where during dance practice.

"Oh shut up." John said punching his friend in the arm, lightly.

"Hey, don't start you two. If you go home with bloody noses, we're gonna get the 3rd degree from your parents." Raven said. Although it was serious, she added an air a humor in it, just like Crow.

"Well, we better get going; before the sun sets completely." Copper said.

"I'll see the minis home. See ya later." Raven said turning on her heel with Zoey and Zach.

"Meet here tomorrow?" Copper asked. Her friend gave her the thumbs up.

"See ya." The boys were saying.

"All right!" Copper shouted to make sure they heard her. With that she walked to her duel runner and headed for home. _I wonder if dad will get home before me_? She wondered. Her dad would sometimes beat her home when she and her friends dueled and forgot about the time. Causing their parents to worry slightly.

She finally reached home and pulled into the garaged. Her father's red duel runner was missing. _Dad's not home_, she thought as she took off her helmet, letting her long hair fall. She had black hair naturally streaked with red pulled into a braid; she had on a red tank top under her black shoulder strap shirt with light blue jean short cuffed shorts, a red bracelet that doubled as an energy stabilizer to restrain her psychic powers, long black gloves and stockings along with riding boots like her dad's and a blue chocker and goggles around her neck. She had deep blue mixed with indigo and flecked with golden amber brown colored eyes. _Mom's home though. At least I'm not alone._ She smiled as she walked in and called "I'm home!" Her mother came out of the kitchen, also smiling.

"I was wondering where you were." Akiza said coming and kissing her daughter's cheek and hugging her. She was wearing her normal black dress, black stockings, necklaces, and red shoes, but wasn't wearing her red jacket or long black gloves that covered her Dragon Claw Signer Mark. Her mother had short red hair with long bangs, most of which were held with the energy stabilizer in her hair. But she really didn't need it; she had learned to control her psychic powers about twenty years ago, she also had a better energy stabilizer Yusei had made for her. Copper had a similar one like it. Her mother looked at her with her golden amber brown eyes. "How was the duel?" Still being a duelist herself, Akiza wanted to hear how her daughter was doing.

"Never got to duel. Lane and John were at it again. And—"

"Let me guess, Lane won, since John won last time." Copper nodded. "Those two always keep it interesting, don't they?

"Always." Copper sighed. Her mother smiled again.

"Help me in the kitchen?"

"Of course." Copper replied happily, returning her mother's kiss and hug.

She loved helping her parents whenever possible, since they always helped her. She just simply loved her parents. And she especially loved how much they loved her and each other. Copper didn't think her parents had ever had a fight or gotten angry at her or the other. So she did something special for them on their 15th anniversary. She made them a special candlelit dinner and made a couple CDs of mainly slow songs that pretty much described their relationship for them to dance to; as well as clearing space in the living room for dancing. She also did all the around the house chores she could think of to help them out; she left them alone for the entire night, once they got home from their shops. Sure it took all day, but luckily her it was on a Saturday and had her friends help her out. Copper followed her mother into the kitchen and looked at the wall clock, 7:15. _Hmmmm….. That's strange; dad normally gets off at 6:30 and home about fifteen minutes later. Unless he has to inventory. I hope nothing went wrong at the shop._ Copper's dad part owned the most popular duel runner shop/auto repair shop in New Domino City.

Akiza looked at the clock too. "I wonder where your father is. He doesn't have inventory until next month. But I'm sure he's fine. He always ise ." She said as she reached the counter, returning to her work. She had a few roses from their garden in a vase on the table.

"The roses are still blooming." Copper said. Her mother nodded. Akiza had always had a touch with plants; flowers especially. She _had been _the Black Rose, whose deck was mostly compiled of plants. But those days were gone, thanks to her father.

Copper began setting the table and no sooner had she set it when she heard the sound of a duel runner outside. She and her mother looked at each other, both thinking the same thought. Her father was home. Yusei came in through the garage with a slightly weary expression in his deep blue mixed with indigo colored eyes. He came into the kitchen to join his wife and daughter and sat down in a chair and sighed long and heavily. Both Copper and Akiza looked at each other a little worried.

"Everything okay dad?" Copper asked sitting in the chair next to him.

"What a day! Trudge blew a gasket earlier." Yusei finally said

"What did you do this time dad?" She asked, smiling, slightly joking. Her father smiled back and ruffled her mostly black hair that was much like his own.

"For once, nothing." He replied. Even though it was twenty years later, Yusei and Officer Trudge still occasionally quarreled (Yusei mostly playful and Trudge seriously). Mainly about how Yusei was married to Akiza and Trudge couldn't even get Mina, who he still liked and now happened to have the job Goodwin had had, to look at him. "I meant Trudge blew a gasket in his runner, and it took Crow, Kalin, Tanner, Daniel, Dexter, and I nearly six hours to fix it. And that only left Jack, Blister, and Leo to take care of everything else."

"Sounds like you had a rough day." Akiza said, coming to kiss her husband.

"Not really. Work _was_ going smoothly. At least until Trudge came in about one o'clock."

"Seems to me that Trudge needs you guys to work on his runner more than you work on your runner!" Copper stated. Both her parents laughed. "Yeah, but remember he _is _Sector Security. So that's his excuse, for now anyway." Yusei told her, still laughing. "I should probably check my e-mail and shower up." He said, standing up.

"Don't take too long. Dinner's in 45 minutes." Her mother stated

"Don't worry. I'll only take a few minutes. Copper could you set my e-mail up for me?"

"Yeah. Sure, dad." She responded, kissing her dad on his marker. She knew why he had been to the Facility, but to her it didn't seem fair. Sure he had been _raised _in the Satellite, but he had been_ born _in New Domino. So technically, he was a resident of both. Not that it mattered anymore since the Daedelus Bridge had been finished.

"Thanks sweetie." Her father said, kissing the top of her head. Her father left for his and Akiza's master bedroom on the second, (really third), floor. The Fudo's home had an interesting layout. It looked like it only had two stories to it on the outside. But on the inside it was technically three, not including the attic and basement. The stairs went straight, and then turned to the right five steps, with the hallway going back one way. Copper's master bedroom, and spare bedrooms, hall closets and bathrooms were this way. And then the other way, leading up three steps was another hallway where Copper's parent's bedroom was, along with a spare room used for study- or workroom, and supply closet, plus the ladder that led to the attic. Downstairs was the living room, kitchen, spare room used for a music room with several instruments in it, (including a piano that both Yusei and Copper could play extremely well), and hallway that led to the downstairs bathroom and bedroom, garage, laundry room, kitchen, and the stairs that led to the basement that doubled as dance studio for Copper when she and Lane couldn't practice anywhere else. The outside of their house had an all around porch with a swing on it and the backyard was pretty much just the garden Akiza had planted when she and Yusei first moved in after they were married. Only a small bit wasn't used for it, but that was mainly used for dueling. She spent most of her time in her garden when she was alone. She had planted fruits, vegetables, herbs, and flowers, really anything that would grow. Especially flowers, since Akiza was the main owner of Black Garden, a very popular flower shop. Copper's dad spent most of his alone time in the garage, working on either the cars, his runner, or helping Copper learn more about engineering. Throughout the entire house was an intercom system that Yusei had installed shortly after Copper had been born.

Copper went and turned the computer in part of living room several yards away from the fireplace on and spun up her dad's e-mail. As far as she could see (without actually reading the e-mail, just reading the subject) there was nothing interesting. A couple e-mails from Mina concerning when next his duel or turbo duel was. The weekly one Martha sent seeing how they were; another from Yanagi. _I wonder how Yanagi's doing? _She wondered. The old man still traveled the world from time to time, like he was doing now. The fourth e-mail in her father's inbox was from Crow with an attachment on it on the inventory, since it was his turn to take it. But that was about it. At least for now.

"Anything else I can help with, mom?" she asked coming back into the kitchen. Her mother smiled.

"Could you go get a little bit of rosemary for me?"

Copper nodded and went outside to her mother's garden. She found the rosemary easily after years of playing while her mother worked in the garden. She took a small twig of what her mother asked for and went back inside.

"Thanks, Copper."

Akiza's daughter smiled again, "Anytime. Anything else?"

Akiza smiled back and shook her head, "Not at the moment, honey."

"Oh, okay. Just call if you need any help."

"Don't worry, I will." She said, kissing the top of her daughter's head.

She walked to her room upstairs to put her decks on her desk and looked at the photos sitting on it after seeing her pet ferret, Fairwin, asleep. One was a picture of her and Raven in their former school volleyball uniforms. Another of her and Lane from their last dance competition where they had won. Others were various photos of her and her friends and family; some concerning competitions and events, whiles others were just because, most of which were taken by John or Carly. One of her favorite pictures was of Copper and her parents. Her favorite of all of the pictures was just of her parents; it had been taken last summer. She didn't think her parents had ever looked happier; Yusei was holding Akiza close and of course both smiling genuinely dazzling smiles at the other. They loved each other so much! It was hard for Copper to believe that for a time in their lives neither of her parents ever smiled like that… at all!

"So I forgot to ask, how did your duel go today?" Copper's father asked standing in the doorway, startling her. How long had she been looking at those pictures? She looked at the clock; she hadn't been looking for more than ten minutes. She turned to her father. His hair was damp from the shower he had just taken and had changed into his normal black jeans and riding boots and had an open soft blue button up shirt over a black v-neck shirt, revealing his Dragon Head Signer Mark.

"Oh, that. John and Lane went first and their duel 'till pretty much sundown." She said, "So Raven, Zach, Zoey, and I never got a chance, much to Zach's annoyance."

Yusei smiled. "That's too bad. If you had gotten to duel, I'm sure you would've beaten those two easily. You _are_ that good of a duelist. And after all you are a Fudo. It's in your blood."

"Thanks daddy!" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her back.

The father and daughter walked down stairs into the living room where Copper's mother waited.

"I was wondering why you were taking so long." She commented, "Dinner won't be ready for another 20 minutes."

"Okay." He shrugged, "You heard how _my_ day was, but I haven't heard about _your_ day." He said, coming over to Akiza to kiss her lightly on the lips before sitting on the couch. Akiza sat down next to him laying her head on his shoulder and Copper sat on the arm of the couch.

"The usual. Arranging bouquets to fit any occasion, helping brides-to-be decide which arrangements to use. Carly and Dove perfected the summer catalogue a week before it's late. Like I said the usual." She smiled at her husband, "And you spent most of the day working on Trudge's runner." He nodded, smiling.

_My parents are so perfect for each other! Just by how they're smiling is the perfect giveaway._ Copper thought. "And you already heard about my boring afternoon, taping the never-ending duel of John Atlas and Lane Kessler." She said, joining in the conversation. "And John isn't going to get his rematch until he wins again."

"Remind me to ask Jack why he insists on having to be convinced of his son's strength before he duels him." Yusei said, "I certainly don't do that to you, and I definitely know Crow doesn't do that."

"Maybe it's because Jack has too much pride." Akiza put in.

"All I know is that whenever John duels Lane, they take forever!" Copper exclaimed, falling sideways on the couch.

Her father got up and went to the computer to check his e-mail, his wife leaning over his shoulder. Their daughter close behind.

"Anything interesting?" Akiza asked her husband.

"Not really. Just the usual. Yanagi says he's flying in tomorrow from his latest adventure." He started to close out when he received something. The subject read: INVITE, he opened the e-mail. It read:

"Dear Mr. Fudo,

I cordially invite you, your family, and a few others to come visit me to see my latest project and to explain myself.

-Zigzix, former chief of engineering of the Enerdy Reactor under Director Goodwin."

**Page **14


	3. Chapter 2: The Decision

AnimeKiwi369: Hi again! I have decided I'm not going to do disclaimer or review requests _every_ chapter, just on the important ones

Luna: Wasn't that last chapter important?

Copper: Yeah?

AnimeKiwi369: Yes, but some chapters are more important than others. This chapter, like the last, mainly focuses on Copper and her family. So without further ado, I own nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or characters, just my made up characters and the storyline.

Chapter 2

The Decision

_Enerdy Reactor? _ Copper thought. _ As in like the one similar to the one that caused Zero Reverse? _

Her father had tensed up slightly. The phone rang out suddenly.

"I got it," Copper said, moving toward the phone; she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Copper, my dad just got the weirdest e-mail," came John's voice

"Yeah, so did mine. It was from someone named—"

"Zigzix?" John asked

"But how did you?"

"My dad got from the same person. And he said 'a few others'. Lane called me, and Kalin got one just like it!"

"If My dad and your dad and Lane's dad got similar e-mails, then I bet Raven, Robyn, Jay, and Eagle's dad and Zachary's dad and Zoey's mom got ones too."

"Did you notice how it mentioned the—"

"Enerdy Reactor? Yeah. How could I not? My dad's parents were the ones who built to proto type, before Zero Reverse." She said quietly

"I know," he said, with sympathy he got from Carly, "What do you think he—" she heard her friend being dragged from the phone and a new voice came on, "Cyli put your father on." Jack's Australian accented voice commanded.

Copper walked the cordless phone to her father, "It's Jack." She told him as she handed it to him.

"What is it, Jack?" Yusei asked

"You got a strange e-mail, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I got one too and apparently Kalin did as well. So, Crow, Leo, and Luna may have gotten similar ones. Do you remember our turbo duel when The Crimson Dragon first appeared?"

"How could I forget? That's the duel where my first Signer Mark first showed up. And then Sector Security showed up afterward and shipped me off to the Facility!" he said as Akiza wrapped her arms around him from behind as she and Copper tried to listen in.

"Yeah, well, the next day I went to see Goodwin about my arm and how if glowed the night before, during our duel, and I discovered Goodwin had recorded our duel! And Goodwin, Lazar, Zigzix, and even Mina had been watching!"

"What? Why am I just now hearing this, Jack?" Yusei asked massaging his temple with his free hand, incredulous what his friend had kept from him for almost twenty-one years.

"Never came up, I guess."

Yusei rolled his eyes, "And…"

"And I say all of us meet tomorrow night and decide to do about answering his e-mail."

"Where?"

"I figured you'd come up with that." Jack told him.

Copper's father sighed, "You can come over here. But will at least let the others know? I've had a long day; I need rest."

"Fine." The two Signers hung up without another word. Yusei got up and turned to computer off.

"Are you okay?" Akiza asked, with an expression of worry and sympathy in her eyes. He nodded warily. Working on Trudge's runner almost all day was starting to take its toll on Copper's father. Akiza walked around to face her husband and shook her head.

"No, you're not. Yusei, I've known you for almost twenty-one years and fifteen of those years I've been married to you and I know you and you're not all right Stardust." She told him sympathetically.

"I'm just a bit tired is all."

"I say we don't talk about it until tomorrow." Copper told them. Both of them nodded; not wanting to think about the e-mail. It was quiet the rest of the night. After that e-mail, no one had anything left to say.

_**Later that night**_

Copper couldn't fall asleep. _I just can't figure it out, _she thought, lying in her bed. _Why would someone my parents don't even really know just suddenly invite them to his home? Along with Jack and Kalin's families too? I just don't get it. _A while after the e-mail came, Copper received a text from Raven that had read "29, Papa Black Bird got a strange e-mail." She and John were right. The others' dads and Luna had received similar e-mails.

A ways down the hall, Yusei lay on his back trying to figure out what had happened. He hadn't heard the words Enerdy Reactor in a while. It had brought up memories that he didn't like to experience again. Akiza, who had been on her left side breathing deeply suddenly rolled over on her back and turned her head to the right, so she faced her husband and opened her eyes sleepily,

"Are you still awake Yusei?"

"Yes," he said softly.

"Thinking about that e-mail? Or of the Enerdy Reactor and Zero Reverse?" she asked gently.

"Both."

"Don't worry," she reassured, placing her left hand over his heart, "I'm here for you." A few times after the Signer-Dark Signer war he had come to think about Zero Reverse and how his parents designed the Enerdy Reactor and almost always caused him to become depressed; sometimes worse than others. The last time this had happened was seven years ago. And so far, that had been the worst. She thought she saw him smile a little in the darkness of their room.

"I know."

"Get some sleep. Forget about the e-mail, Enerdy Reactor, and Zero Reverse. At least until tomorrow night." Akiza leaned up and kissed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulders, pulled her a little closer, and put his head on top of hers.

"I love you Black Rose." Yusei whispered. "And I always will."

"I know you do Stardust," she whispered back, "I love you and always will too."

With that the couple fell asleep.

_**The next evening**_

All day Copper had been thinking about that e-mail. What it meant. She had trouble concentrating when she dueled Zachary, but still managed to beat him. After that she just went home to wait for her parents; the sooner they responded, the sooner she's be less confused. Both her parents were a bit surprised to see her home so early, but they understood. They felt the same way.

The first to arrive were Raven and her family, then Zoey and Zach families together, and then Lane, Mikaylan, Gabe, Kalin, and Misty, and finally the Atlas' car pulled up. As soon as Jack entered the house both Crow and Kalin in unison asked in accusing tones, "What have you kept from us this time?"

_This is going to be interesting. _Copper kept thinking seeing that Jack would have _a lot_ of explaining to do. But couldn't stop thinking about the other than what she couldn't stop thinking about all day. She got the strange feeling of someone watching somewhere. She was so lost in thought she didn't even notice when Lane poked her shoulder. The others were watching their mothers holding their fathers back.

"Copper?" Lane asked. She still didn't respond. He sighed and pulled her braid hard.

"Ow!" she exclaimed quietly. "What was that for?"

"Couldn't get your attention. Sorry."

Yusei and Akiza came up beside the two.

"I'm not sure I want to see how this night ends if it starts with those three tearing each other apart." Her mother sighed

"As long as it doesn't end up like it would in Satellite, it'll be fine."

After a while, the three had settled down a bit and everyone left for the living room.

"So what is this all about?" Leo asked

"Did you all get a strange e-mail last night?" Yusei asked

Everyone started murmuring. Yusei and Jack exchanged looks and Copper and John did too. Everyone_ had_ gotten one.

"I was afraid of that." he sighed, "The answer to your question, Leo, is that we need to decide what to do about it. I, myself, am skeptical. What about you guys?"

"What I want to know is _how_ this Zigzix got our e-mail addresses." Luna stated. "Maybe if we take his offer…"

"Then we can learn more about Goodwin!" Zach piped with Leo-like enthusiasm. Majorie sighed. But everyone else laughed at how much he was like his dad.

"I'm being serious." he said.

"You might have a point." Yusei responded. "And maybe we could also learn more about the Enerdy Reactor." he looked away as he said this. Copper thought she saw a sad look in his eyes.

"Now we get to the real reason." Crow said. Yusei shot him a look that made Crow shut up immediately and go back to twisting a lock of Dove's hair.

"Well if there are questions that can be answered, then I say yes." Akiza put in. Copper looked at her parents from her spot on the floor.

"I guess if Akiza's in, I'm in too." Dove stated.

"Are you sure, with your _condition_?" Crow looked at his wife, a little worried.

"Yes. Besides you shouldn't start worrying again until at least November." he gave a little sigh as he gave in.

"That makes me a yes too."

Everyone agreed to take the offer. The adults began making plans, as the children left. The kids went to the music room.

"Summer just started and something exciting has already happened!" Raven's youngest brother, Eagle, exclaimed as he sat by the music cabinet. He looked exactly his father when he was young. Raven sighed, "Why did all my siblings and I have to get that trait from our dad?"

"At least you have siblings wish I did." Copper told her. Everyone laughed slightly.

"It's not always as nice as it seems. Look what I got stuck with." John said sarcastically and his sister that was as identical to Carly as he was to Jack smacked his head and stuck her tongue at him. Cadie Atlas had her father's eyes but other than that she was a miniature of her mother.

"Actually I take that back." Copper stated.

"I kinda wish mom and dad would stop having kids." Robyn put in. She had Crow's gray eyes and her mother's bleach blonde hair.

"This is gonna be fun." Three year-old Gabe cried from his position in his sister's, Mikaylan, arms. Everyone started talking at once about this next trip. It was going to be interesting

Copper smiled and sat down on the piano bench. She looked at the keys, sadly. She did secretly wish that her parents had had more kids. She absolutely loved her parents, but she still got lonely. That's one reason why she helped her parents whenever possible. She still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, either. Raven and John were too busy trying to get everyone quieted down, that they didn't notice what was going on with their friend. Lane, however, did.

"Is something wrong? You seem distracted." he said as he walked over to her. He had known her long enough to know when something was wrong. They probably talked the most about feelings, only because they were dance partners. If one was sad, angry, or distracted their practice or their performance wouldn't go as well as they would have liked.

"It's nothing."

"I know you better than that, Cyli-Elizabeth."

"Just feeling a little left out." she told him, leaving out her being watched feeling, "I'd rather not talk about it." Copper smiled weakly at her friend. He only shrugged. She listened to the chatter absent mindedly. She was too busy thinking about her feeling. Copper rarely felt like this. But on a few occasions she had felt as her family was being watched by someone. However, every time she tried to talk about it to her parents she's lose her nerve. So she kept to herself, like her father and mother used to be. At least before they had gotten together.

As the clock struck 9:30, their parents told them everything had been set and it was past the little kids' bedtime, though none of them were sleepy. But it was time for them to leave. Copper told her friends good-bye and sat down on one of the couches to look out the window as they left. Even after they left, she continued to stare into the darkness, her being watched feeling growing. _What if it's him?_ She thought,_ But it's impossible, isn't it?_ She hugged her knees to her chest and shivered at the thought _he _could be back. Even though she didn't _know him _personally_._ But she had _heard_ about _him _and hadn't liked what she was felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at her dad. Her mom must've gone into the kitchen or upstairs.

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" Yusei asked his daughter, worry in his voice.

"Oh. It's…" _should I tell him? He'd understand. _"It's nothing." she finally lied.

"Are you sure? I don't think I've ever seen you like this baby." He sat down beside her and put his arm around his daughter's shoulders pulling her close.

She bit her lip_._ "No." Copper admitted with tears stinging her eyes,_ Why does dad have to have this wonderful quality?_ _He can always get me to open up more than I want to, _she thought. "I feel scared and lonely."

"Why's that?" Yusei hadn't really remembered seeing his little girl like this. He put both arms around her, trying to comfort his only child.

"I can't relate to any of my friends with their families. They all have siblings. I can't help but feel left out sometimes." She said quietly as she laid her head on his shoulder, but refused to look at him.

Yusei nodded, though he had never felt like that because all of his friends were only children as well, except for the twins. "All right. I can understand that. But why are you feeling scared honey?"

"I…I f-feel l-like we're being…" Copper let her sentence trail off a bit, "I feel as though we're being watched." _Did I really just say that out loud?_

"By who?"he asked softly, afraid of the answer himself.

"Sayer." He felt her tremble as she said _his_ name. Yusei looked at her and saw silent tears falling from her eyes; he took off his gloves and started wiping her tears away. Copper finally looked at her dad and just started crying harder.

"Daddy! What if Sayer _is _back and tries to get mom back?" She cried as he pulled her into his chest.

"He's not going to be getting her back even if _he is_ back. As long as I love her, he isn't ever going to get a chance." He told her gently, trying to reassure her, but she continued to cry into him, just as Akiza had done several times since they first got together. "Shhh. It's okay baby. I'm here. You don't have to be afraid." Yusei whispered in her ear. He then remembered when she had been similar to this; when she first developed her psychic powers.

_**-Flashback-**_

He was at work when he got the news. Yusei and Crow were working on trying to fix a client's duel runner. He heard his cell phone ring and saw 'Home' on the caller ID. _Probably Copper wanting to know when I'm getting home. _He had thought smiling.

"Hello?" he said, expecting a little voice to reply.

"Yusei," Akiza replied with her voice trembling, "Copper she's… she's developed… my psychic powers."

"Really?" He had not been expecting that. Both of them knew that their daughter might inherit Akiza's powers. That was one thing she had been afraid of initially when they had found out she was pregnant and that they were going to be parents. Yusei thought she had gotten over that.

"Yes."

"All right. Listen, I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you." He tried reassuring her

"I love you too."

"Who was that Yuse?" Crow asked as soon as he had hung up.

"Akiza," having the feeling his friend would press on for more info he added, "She told me Copper has inherited her powers." Crow gave a little nod, letting the subject drop. It was a few more hours later when he had arrived home. Akiza came out of the kitchen to see him as he came in. She looked worried.

"Yusei…" she started but couldn't finish. She had tears in her eyes. He pulled her close. "I know I can't avoid it, but I don't want her to go what I went through." she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Akiza, she isn't going to go through what you went through."

"You don't know that. I don't want to end up doing what my parents did. I don't want you to leave." she said, telling him her biggest fear.

"Copper won't go through what you did," he repeated wrapping his arms around her waist, "and we're not going to do what your parents did. Besides we both know how to help her; we know what we are getting into. With both of our help, she can learn how to control her powers so she won't have to go through what you did. We're not going to ignore her. And as for that last bit. I love you and I will never leave you. I promise; it'll be okay." he said firmly but gently, placing a kiss on her forehead. "We both love her and that's one thing that'll always help her."

"All right." she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He looked around, "Where is Cyli anyway?"

"Upstairs in her room. I told her go up there and play until you got back. You should probably go see her while I make dinner." Akiza suggested, having been reassured by her husband's words. She smiled at him and buried her head in his shoulder, "And thank you, Stardust. I wish I had, had you instead of Sayer back then. I love you more than anything in the world; except maybe our baby girl."

Yusei smiled back at her and said, "You're welcome Black Rose and I feel the same way. I'll go see how our little star-rose is taking this gift of yours." but stood there for a moment enjoying how close he and his wife were.

He kissed her again and reluctantly pulled away from her to go see his daughter. Yusei went upstairs to Copper's bedroom, only to find her staring at her ceiling from her position on the bed. Hearing her door being opened she sat up, her eyes a bit watery.

"Hi daddy." she replied as he came in. And he just couldn't help but notice how cute she looked at four. He came and sat down on her bed.

"So I hear you've inherited your mother's psychic powers."

"Yes. Are you mad?" she asked timidly.

"Why would I be mad at you, just for having psychic powers?"

"Because mommy told me what happened with her and her parents when she discovered her powers. I don't want that to happen." She had tears in her eyes too.

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay." Yusei tried reassuring her as he had a few moments ago with Akiza. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body and pulled her into his chest. "That isn't going to happen. You mother was afraid of that too, but not anymore. It's not going to be like with your mother's parents and her. They were afraid of her powers. But neither of us are; we know how to handle this."

"I don't want to hurt you or mom like she almost did and did to her dad!" Copper cried harder.

"You're not going to hurt us. And that was because she didn't know how to control powers then. She didn't learn until her second duel against me. But she also had anger due to a lack of love, friendship, and understanding in her life in her heart until then; that contributed to her pain and anger. But you have all of that. Your mom and I love you more than anything other than each other. Both of us are going to help you learn to control your powers. By the time you're your mother's age when she learned to control her abilities, you're going to be just a powerful as she is." Yusei told her softly as he pulled her back to wipe her tears. Copper looked into his eyes.

"Really?"

"Really. Besides these powers are a gift. Not a curse, like you mom thought for so many years. Besides your powers make you more special than you already are." he grinned at her.

"You think I'm special, daddy?"

"Of course I do. You're my little star-rose!" He said as he picked her up and swung her around playfully. "Promise me one thing?"

"Anything, daddy!" she told him, wrapping her arms around him in a way much like Akiza's

"Never think of your powers as a curse. Or of yourself as a monster or witch."

"I promise, but mommy already made me promise that. And daddy?"

"Yes?"

"That was more than one thing for me to promise." she smiled. Yusei just smiled back.

"I know." he kissed the palm of her hand and held it in his as she kissed him on his marker.

He carried her downstairs where Akiza waited. Yusei put his daughter down and she rushed over to her mother and pulled on her jacket. Akiza crouched down to see what her daughter wanted. Copper put her arms around her mother's neck and hugged her as hard as her little frame could.

"I love you, mommy." she smiled. Akiza's only reaction was to wrap her arms around her small daughter and pick her up. She looked over at her husband, who was smiling.

"I love you too, Cyli." she told the four-year old, hugging her back. Yusei walked over to both of them and put his arms around his two favorite girls.

_**-End Flashback-**_

Yusei began stroking his now fourteen-year old daughter's hair, coming back to the current time, as she continued cry into his chest. _Has it really been ten years? It seems like it was just the other day. _the Signer thought. Eventually, Copper's tears ceased and her breathing went from ragged to steady and deep as she fell asleep.

Akiza came back downstairs from getting the suitcases from the attic and saw Copper asleep on one of the couches with her head in her dad's lap traces of tears on her face. Seeing her, Yusei put finger to his lips as he gently continued to stroke his daughter's head. She walked over and sat on the side of the couch Copper wasn't sprawled on.

"What happened?" Akiza whispered as she also started stroking her daughter's head.

"She fell asleep after crying for a while." Yusei answered.

"Why?"

"Well two reasons. One: she feels a little left out since her friends all have siblings and doesn't feel as though she can related to them. She _is_ the only one that doesn't have siblings or is going to have a sibling." They both looked at Copper with sympathetic looks.

"And the second reason?"

"She felt afraid _he _was watching us."

Akiza gave a small gasp. "Why did she think that?"

"I honestly don't know, Akiza. I know this is a question neither of us want to answer or think about, but what if Sayer could be back?"

"I don't know. But I _do _that I never want to see Sayer ever again. All he did was use me. Unlike you, he never really intended to help me." She told Yusei. He nodded because he had never liked Sayer and though it might've seemed like he was helping, but all he was doing was causing Akiza's pain to grow.

"Can we stop talking about _him_, honey?" she asked him.

"Of course," he replied and looked at a clock, 10:00. "We should probably get to bed anyway." He gently picked up Copper and took her into her room, laying her in her bed and pulling the covers around her, though she was still dressed. Before leaving, he looked back at his daughter, remembering the four-year old girl he loved carrying just so he could hold her close. Just like he was always looking for a reason to kiss Akiza. As he was lost in his thoughts, his wife slipped up behind him and put her hand in his. He looked at her and they both smiled at each other as he pulled her close again; they both started thinking of the first time they had laid eyes on their child. The couple just stood there for a few moments not wanting to come out of their memories. Yusei and Akiza looked at each other again, still smiling, and reluctantly left for their bedroom to get some sleep.

AnimeKiwi369: I hope you all liked that chapter, which is one of my personal favorites.

Copper: I'm very close to my parents, huh?

AnimeKiwi369: Yep. I'd really appreciate kind reviews.

**Page **18


	4. Chapter 3: Time Travel

AnimeKiwi369: Now the **_real_** story begins!

Leo: What do you mean by that?

AnimeKiwi369: Read and find out. This chapter isn't particularly my best, but it is _**very**_ important.

Crow: You like italicizing and making words bold, don't you?

AnimeKiwi369: Very true. Now I own nothing about Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its character; I just own the plot and _**my**_ characters.

Chapter 3

Time Travel

Akiza looked at the clock for the eighth time that morning. It was Sunday and that meant both shops were closed and it would only be two more days until the six families would go on this trip.

"Something wrong?" Yusei asked, looking up from the computer he was working at in the kitchen.

"It's nothing. It's just that I'm worried about Copper; she almost never sleeps past ten." the clock read 11:34.

"She probably exhausted from crying so hard for so long. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." he told her. He was worried too. Mainly from what she told him last night. _Why was she so scared? There's no way Sayer could be back. It's impossible, isn't it? _Yusei wondered.

"I know, it's just probably mother's instincts to worry." Akiza gave him a small smile from across the table, and returned to her drawing.

"To tell the truth, I'm a bit worried myself, but that must come from being a father." he said.

"At least I'm not the only one." she reached across the table and put her hand over his.

As if on cue, a still sleepy-eyed (even after taking a shower), Copper walked down stairs and into the kitchen. She sat down in a chair between her parents and put her head on the table. She let out a little sigh. Her parents glanced at her and then at each other.

"Copper?" Akiza asked her daughter, concerned. She replied with a small moan.

"Do you feel okay?" Yusei asked.

"Just tired. And my head hurts a little." Copper replied in a muffled tone. She lifted her head, her eyes were a bit red and she looked a little pale as a result from crying the night before, "When is the trip?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Two days from now." Her father answered. She gave a small smile, too tired to be enthusiastic.

"Okay. I guess I'll pack tonight, so I don't forget tomorrow."

"Sounds like a good idea." Her mother said, still a little worried, "Want anything?"

Copper lifted her head, and nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I'd appreciate that mom." Akiza got up to make her daughter something to eat.

"Did you sleep okay last night, Copper? You slept really late." Yusei asked, before returning to his laptop.

"I slept okay, I guess. It was really dreamless and heavy. I don't know why I slept that way."

"You might've slept that way because of how you fell asleep."

"Maybe. What are working on?"

"I'm just going over the condition of my runner."

"Are you going to take your runner, dad?"

He nodded, "I might as well have a few practice duels since Jack, Crow, and Kalin are taking theirs."

"Can I take mine?" She asked, perking up.

Her father smiled, "Sure. Then I can turbo duel you as well."

_**Meanwhile**_

_So they're going on a little trip, are they? _He thought, _Well I'm not going to let them and their precious friends go alone. This will be the perfect time to exact my revenge. _He let out a dark laugh.

_**Two days later**_

The six families all made their way to their destination. Copper sat in the back of the car, bored to death by the silence. _Rather have silence than endless chatter._ She sighed and heard her phone. It was a text from John. "Are we there yet? :)" it read. "No, John, I inherited my father's impatience, Atlas. We're not!" she replied. He, Lane, and Raven had been texting the same question to her nearly every ten minutes. It started to get a little irritating after the first hour, but now it was just plain annoying during the third hour of the trip. She sat back and watched the scenery go by. _I hope Trudge is careful driving. If he damages the runner, he's so gonna get from all of us who brought the runners._ She thought, with a small, amused smile about what would happen to the office if he damaged the runners in any way. The previous day, the families had asked Officer Trudge to accompany them in case things didn't go as planned. At first he had refused, but then Jack convinced Mina to come along as well and that got Trudge to come. They had also asked him and Mina to tow along the runners.

Copper heard her phone again. _Oh come on! It has not been ten minutes!_ she looked at the same message she had gotten a minute ago, only from Raven. She finally had enough, turned her phone off and put in her pocketand let out an exasperated sigh.

"Something wrong, honey?" Akiza asked turning around.

"Just frustrated. I keep getting the same text." Her mother let out a small laugh before turning back around. She looked at the seat next to her at her pet ferret, who was once again asleep.

It was another two hours before they reached their destination. They pulled up to a mansion.

"That drive was way too long!" Jay exclaimed as he got out of his family's car. Copper heard Crow mutter something along the lines of "You weren't the one driving."

"This guy's mansion is huge. It must have its own zip code." Zach said, unknowingly saying the same words his father had said almost twenty-one years ago. Leo, recognizing his words coming from his son's mouth, let out a loud laugh.

"Wow. I didn't have any idea that Zigzix did this well after Goodwin disappeared and he resigned." Mina stated in awe.

Copper saw movement from the window out of the corner of her eyes.

The front door opened and a man at least several years younger than Tanner, stepped out. He had light brown hair that was longer in front than in back and he wore a lab coat.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming. But I'm glad you did!" Zigzix said cheerfully. "It's been a long time Mina, Jack. You probably don't remember me."

"Oh, I remember you perfectly." Jack said, with his usual cockiness.

"And I remember you, too." Mina replied.

"Yes. Well…we can speak of the past later. Come let me show you to your rooms." He responded. The six families followed him inside, though they were still a little wary of him. Zigzix showed them each to their rooms. Their adults would have their own rooms, the girls would share two rooms, and the boys would share two rooms. Three to each. They settled in before rejoining each other in the front of the mansion and going into the parlor for an explanation.

As Copper came in, she shuddered; she started getting the same feeling she had a few nights before.

"Copper?" Raven asked her.

"Oh I'm fine!" she said, hoping it would be true.

"All right, now!" Zigzix said as he came in, "I believe I owe you all an explanation."

"You bet you do!" Jack shouted, startling Carly.

"Cool it Jack." Yusei ordered his friend.

"No promises." he muttered under his breath.

"Anyway, as I stated in the e-mail, I'd like to explain myself."

"Can we get to the point already?" John asked impatiently, and Copper slapped her hand over his mouth, preventing him from getting another word out, saying "Shut it, Atlas!" glaring at him, before returning her attention to Zigzix and apologized, "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"If there are no more interruptions, I'll continue. After the Fortune Cup, the Signer-Dark Signer war, and Goodwin's disappearance I resigned and shut down the Enerdy Reactor. As Jack has probably told, I recorded the duel where The Crimson Dragon appeared, that night the power it created was enough to knock the power out from the entire city." Copper and Cadie let out little gasps, their fathers had knocked out power to the _entire_ city? "And shortly after, I created the 'D-tector' to look for the Signers during the fortune cup when they dueled."

"Is that what caused my headache when Leo dueled in my place against Greiger?" Luna asked.

"Probably. I, looking back, I regret doing that. And regret working for Goodwin. I only wanted to help the city. But I let the power get the better of me a slightly. What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry for putting you all in the situation you Signers ended up in."

"Well… uh… Thanks. I think."Luna said, with a questioning tone.

Yusei sighed again, "I can't say I'm happy about what you did for Goodwin, but I'm glad you've seen the error of your ways and I accept the apology. If anyone's willing to amend their mistakes, then I'm willing to give them a second chance. " Copper smiled at her father as he said this. She loved how he always gave everyone second chances; that was one of her favorite qualities about him.

"I feel mostly the same way Yusei does. And if he's willing to give you a second chance, then I guess I can give you a second chance too." Akiza said. She had always admired how her husband could give anyone a second chance; unless he had a good reason not to. He had given_ her_ another chance all those years ago and look where they were now- very and happily married. Soon the other adults followed in suit in the small act of giving the former engineering chief a second chance. Then all eyes turned towards Jack, the only adult that hadn't responded. He looked around and gave in to what everyone had done.

"Fine, I'll give you a second chance, Zigzix."

"Thank you, all of you."

"Zigzix," Kalin spoke up, "what was the other reason for inviting us here?" he asked, knowing Yusei would sooner or later.

"That…well, yes." Zigzix responded, "I wanted you to be the first ones to see my project and to help me perfect it."

"And that project would be…?" Crow asked. Zigzix got up.

"Follow me." Each of the families got up and followed him. Copper stayed behind for a second, staring out of the large window. She saw nothing interesting, but still felt like she, in particular, was being watched. _This better just be my imagination_. she thought fiercely . Copper felt something in her hand she knew all too well and looked at it. Lane's hand was in hers, trying to pull her along.

"C'mon Element. Before everyone's out of sight."

"Oh, yeah." She took one last look out the window and followed her friend. When they caught up, Lane let go of her hand.

"You seem really distracted, lately." he whispered.

"It's nothing." he stared at her that made her cave, "I keep getting the feeling someone's watching, okay?" She said, with annoyance in her tone.

"By?"

"Rather not say." Copper looked away from one of her dearest friends.

"_Him_?" Lane guessed. She only nodded and he let the subject drop. Lane Kessler knew two things: Never get Cyli-Elizabeth or Akiza Fudo angry and always drop the subject of Sayer when it came up around any of the Fudoes. Especially Akiza.

Luckily there was some chatter in the proceeding group, so no one could hear what he said. The group made its way toward a basement-like room on the first floor.

"Here is where my project is." the Professor said. The group followed him inside, and saw what a portal shaped device. "My latest project has to do with time travel." a gasp escaped from the group, "I haven't exactly mastered it yet. That is the other reason I asked you here; I know some of you a skilled in engineering. Would you be willing to help?"

"I don't see any reason not to, Professor." Yusei shrugged. Crow and Kalin nodded in agreement, "When do we start?"

"It won't be for a few days." Zigzix answered, "Please enjoy yourselves. My home is your home."

_Okay, he is who he seems. At least I don't have to worry about Zigzix._ Copper thought. As the families departed, Yusei stayed behind a bit.

"Are you coming, dad?" Copper asked him.

"I'll be along in a minute." He told her; she nodded and followed the others. Then Yusei turned to the professor, "Zigzix, when you have a moment, I'd like you to explain to me how the Enerdy Reactor worked." with that he left.

_**Later that Day**_

The kids were watching Yusei and Kalin duel against Jack and Crow in a turbo tag duel. Kalin had his handless combo in play and Yusei had called out Stardust Dragon and Jack and Crow's life points dropped dramatically to 0.

"I see where you get your dueling skills, John, Raven." Copper said sarcastically to her friends. John glared at her and Raven playfully stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Yusei wins again." Crow sighed, not as annoyed by the loss as Jack.

_My dad is, was, and always will be the BEST!_ Copper thought smiling. _No one can ever beat him. _

"How 'bout another round, Yusei? Just you and me." Jack asked.

"Not now Jack. I don't want to risk, burning out the engine. Tomorrow, maybe. After I duel a certain person." He responded with a wink towards his daughter and she blushed slightly.

"Oh like we don't know who that is!" Jack said irritably, "You can duel her anytime!"

As Jack got into a heated argument with Yusei, who really didn't want this conversation, _again_, Copper looked around the small turbo duel track, with the being watched feeling gone. She heard Cadie sigh.

"John, why does dad always get into the same argument with Yusei when he loses to him and is refused an immediate rematch?" the ten year old asked.

"Between you and me, dad's still mad about losing to Yusei a little over twenty years ago." Jack turned his eyes on his son.

"I can hear you, you know!"

Everyone but the three Atlases laughed. Copper's laugh stopped short as her being watched feeling come back. And it was stronger than ever.

_**That Night**_

The evening went by smoothly after the argument Jack and Yusei had. Zigzix had explained how he had gotten the e-mail addresses and some other things. Though the adults had gone to bed, the kids and Zigzix were still up. The boys and girls were up in their rooms, admiring their parent's most prized cards. And the professor was working on his time machine.

"This is an interesting start isn't it, girls?" Lane asked, as he and the other boys came to see the girls.

"Yeah, it is." Mikaylan Kessler answered her brother, with the same bored tone her father mostly used. "How do you think it will play out?"

"I don't know. I'm not the psychic here." Lane answered her back, looking at Copper.

"Hey, I only have telekinesis. Like my mom. So how would I know how this trip turns out?"She said a bit quickly, startling Fairwin, who was around her shoulders. _As long as he doesn't show up, I'll be fine._ She thought again for the twelfth dozen time that night. As if on cue to her thought, there was the sound of quick footsteps downstairs.

"What are you doing here?" they heard Zigzix say.

"What the?" all of them exclaimed. All but Copper who quietly whispered, "Oh no!" The twelve rushed out, they were nowhere near tired, so they hadn't bothered changing into pajamas. Before leaving, Copper grabbed her duel disk, feeling she'd need it and slipped Black Rose Dragon and Stardust Dragon into her extra deck.

"Where is _he_?" Copper asked, certain Sayer was here.

"Hey what are you doing?" Zigzix shouted, answering her question. She rushed ahead of her friends, leaving them a bit confused and into the basement like room that held the time machine. Sayer was there. And the machine was on.

"Well, well, well, Miss Fudo. I'm afraid that we haven't been properly introduced." Sayer said

"Sayer, I've heard plenty about you." Copper responded angrily. "What do you plan to do?"

"I plan to take Akiza back."

"How? As long as my dad loves her, you'll never get my mom back!"

"That's almost the exact same thing your father told you the other night." he laughed. She shuddered and her friends caught up. But they stayed silent.

"You were watching us."

"Very good, Miss Fudo," Sayer told her slightly sarcastically.

"Don't test me Sayer!" She shouted, moving her hand towards her energy stabilizer bracelet about to remove it, to lash her powers at _him_, when she remembered her promise.

_**-Flashback-**_

Copper had just discovered her powers. She was in the kitchen with Akiza, when her mother asked her to hand her the spoon on the counter. Copper was four and very small, and the spoon was at the back of the counter. She stood up on her tiptoes and reached as far as she could, but couldn't reach. _Come here_. She silently commanded, not expecting the stirring spoon to be in her hand the next second.

Akiza realized that her small daughter couldn't reach what she had asked for, and went to get it, when she saw the stirring spoon slowly make its way toward her small hand.

_No,_ Akiza thought wanting to burst into tears, _Copper has my powers. _She walked over to her daughter, who was surprised an object had slid across the counter into her hand. Copper turned toward her mother, shaking a little.

"I-I…..How did I-I…" Copper stammered.

Akiza crouched down so she was Copper's height

"Cyli, honey, you have psychic powers." She told the young girl simply.

"What does that mean?"

"Let's just say it means you're very special." She reached out and tipped her daughter's head up to look directly into her eyes. "I need you to promise a few things."

"What?"

"One: I need you to promise me that you'll never think of yourself as a monster or witch."

"Okay."

"And two: promise me you'll never hurt anyone with your powers, like I did to so many, including my father and yours."

She nodded, "I promise."

_**-End Flashback-**_

_I can't. I promised. And a promise is a promise._ She thought sadly. A couple weeks after her powers manifested, Yusei had made her the energy stabilizer bracelet she wore. Sayer laughed again.

"Aren't willing to break a promise you made when you were four, are you?"

"But how did you—"

"I know everything about you, Miss Fudo. I've been watching you for a very long time. But not anymore. I'm taking Akiza back!"

"You can't. My dad won't let you. I won't let you!"

"Oh, simple child. I'm going to take her back _before_ she and your father ever get together and before you're ever born." Her eyes widened in horror, realizing his plan to use the time machine. "And then she and I can rebuild Arcadia." with that he walked through the time machine. He was gone.

"No!" Copper cried and sunk to her knees.

"This is bad. If goes to the past, everything will get messed up." Zigzix said.

"If he gets Akiza back, does that mean Copper won't be born?" Jay asked.

"It probably means that most of us won't be born." Raven said.

"Uh…why?" John asked.

"Because, if Akiza goes back to Sayer, she and Yusei won't get together, Carly won't get together with your dad, because he caused her to become a Dark Signer. So Jack will be mad at Yusei again. Misty and Kalin will most likely not get together either, because of what Sayer did to her brother. And Misty will be angry again and then another Signer-Dark Signer war may ensue. And most of the others more than likely will not ever meet. Because didn't they meet at the first banquet that celebrated a year of peace in New Domino?" Zigzix inquired. They nodded. "Then they probably won't get together."

"Then someone needs to stop him!" Cadie said, with Carly like worry.

"No duh, Cadie," John said, "I'll go."

"No, I'll go." Raven said. Everyone started arguing on who should go.

"Will you decide. There isn't much time." Zigzix said.

Copper who hadn't said a word or moved since Sayer had gone through the portal, got up, went and gathered as much of her necessity items and a few other things as possible in her large leather bag. She went to get her runner and passed the room where her parents were and opened it slightly. Her parents were still sleeping soundly, arms wrapped around the other so they were close, unaffected by what was going on below them. She smiled a little and then remembered Sayer's plan and her eyes filled with tears. Copper whispered, "I love you, mom. I love you, dad," before closing the door. She retrieved her runner, attached her duel disk, and pushed it towards the basement like room. They others were still arguing, not noticing her leave and come back.

"I'm oldest, so I should go." John declared.

"I'll go." Copper said quietly. All eyes turned on the dark-haired girl. "Most of you look like one your parents, and that would give you away. And the others are mostly too young. But none of you should go. It's not your parents Sayer is trying to make sure never get together on purpose." She had tears running down her face, something her friends had never seen her do. "There's no arguing about it, I'm the only one who should go."

"Okay. But you must hurry. One of the things I needed to perfect was the time part. You'll be able to get to the right time, but one day in that time will only one minute here. And here," Zigzix said, handing her a small device, "this device will make sure you don't, how should I say, disappear in that time, since you weren't actually there. Make sure you don't reveal anything from this time, like Sayer probably will. And make sure that certain events happen, like your parents getting together. And most importantly, stop Sayer. He already put in the date he wants to go to; you'll be going back twenty years ago."

"I'll make sure of that," Copper stated determinedly, and handed Fairwin to Raven.

"Good luck." Her friends wished her.

"Thanks. I'll update you every ten days in my new time." With that, she mounted her duel runner, took a deep breath, and rode into the time machine, praying she'd make it before Sayer got Akiza back.

AnimeKiwi369: I'd _**love**_ to know what you think.

Crow: You _**really**_ like italicizing.

Leo: _**And**_ making words bold!

AnimeKiwi369: I think that's been established already. Please review and remember this is my _**first**_ fanfiction.

**Page **17


	5. Chapter4:Introductions to Familiar Faces

AnimeKiwi369: Not particularly an important chapter, but I don't like not doing a disclaimer. I own nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, just the storyline/plot and my own characters. (Sorry if the title is a little long.)

Chapter 4

Introductions to Familiar Faces

Copper was momentarily blinded by light and held on to her runner tightly before landing roughly in a patch of grass. She stared up at the sky dazed. Blue and cloudless. Wasn't it evening when she went through the portal? She sat up and looked around with a slight pain in her head. The ocean was in front of and below her and a tree with flower buds was to her left. She was just in her parents' special place; the same place where Yusei had proposed to Akiza. It was a little ways away from New Domino. Which was where she was, just back in New Domino the next day. _Looks like that so-called time machine was nothing but a transporter; at least not much of one, since it brought me to tomorrow._ Copper thought to herself. _At least Sayer can't get mom now._

She remounted her duel runner and grabbed her bag, which were on the ground, and road off toward the city. The city _looked _the same, but it _felt_ different. Copper drove to the park. There she saw the twins, but not the adults she was used to. They were a good foot shorter and they looked much, much younger. _Oh. My. Gosh. I really am in the past!_ And a thousand other thoughts ran through her head at the same time. Luna was sitting on a bench, while Leo dueled his friend Dexter. _If I'm in the past, then Sayer is too! I hope he hasn't gotten mom back. _She returned her attention back to the three in the park. Leo had just beaten Dexter.

"Ha! I told you I don't lose all the time." Leo told the other two.

"Whatever, I need to get home anyway. See ya later." Dexter told them and left. Leo turned towards his sister.

"What now?"

"We could go visit Yusei." Luna suggested. After the events in the past year, both the twins had come to think of Yusei as an older brother figure.

"Yeah!" Leo said, enthusiastically as they began walking, "And maybe I get a duel out of him or Crow."

Copper smiled at Leo's enthusiasm that he would pass down to Zach. She rode secretly followed them; certain that Akiza would come see Yusei as well.

_**At Akiza's house**_

Akiza was in her room reading; she'd been doing a lot of it lately. Her father was at work, as usual. But he was home more often than before. And her mother was somewhere around the house. It had almost been a year since the Signer-Dark Signer incident. But today she had a little trouble focusing. Akiza heard a knock at her bedroom door.

"Akiza, I'm going out." Her mother told her.

"All right mom." She replied with a bored tone.

"I think you should, too."

"And do what?"

Her mother shrugged, "I don't know honey. You could go see Yusei." She suggested; she knew her daughter liked the young duelist. Even if her daughter wouldn't admit it. Akiza blushed slightly and perked up.

"Yeah, I'll go see Yusei."

_**At Yusei, Jack, and Crow's apartment**_

"How long are you going to work on your runner this time?" Crow asked Yusei.

"I don't know, until I can get my upgrades to work." The dark-haired duelist answered. Crow let out an annoyed sigh.

"You know, your next official duel isn't for a while?"

"I know." He said, not looking up from his runner.

"That's what you said last time I asked you that."

"I know."

"Will you stop saying that? It's getting on my nerves."

Yusei smiled a little, "I know."

The orange-haired teenager yelled out in frustration and stalked out of the garage. As he walked out, the twins came in.

"Hey Yusei!" the two greeted him.

"Hi guys." He responded, still without looking up.

"What's wrong with Crow?" Luna asked

"He's just frustrated with me. I keep saying the same thing to him. Nothing new." Yusei shrugged.

"Hey Yusei! Guess what? I won my last duel." Leo exclaimed, unable to contain his excitement.

"That's great Leo."

"Can we have a duel?"

"Maybe."

"Ha! Good luck getting him off his runner." Crow announced as he came back into the garage.

"How about this: If you beat Leo, I stop working on my runner for the day." Yusei suggested.

"Do I still get a duel against you, even if Crow beats me?" Leo asked anxiously.

Yusei nodded. "It just means that if Crow loses, I get to continue on my runner later. And you get an extra duel in to expand your skills."

"Fine. Works for me. There's no way I'm gonna lose!" Crow said confidently.

"You're starting to sound like Jack." Luna commented. She looked around, "Where is Jack anyway?"

"Out with Carly." Crow told her, then added, "Again."

"They've been going out a lot lately, haven't they?" came a familiar female voice from the doorway of the garage. Yusei finally looked up.

"Akiza." He stood up and saw Crow shake his head and smirk at the same time, Leo with a confused look on his face, and Luna stifle a giggle, out of the corner of his eye. Yusei was about to say something to Akiza, when all of a sudden he couldn't think of anything to say.

Crow pulled on the collar of his shirt slightly. "Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" He knew his friend had special feelings for the psychic duelist; even if he wouldn't admit it

"Uh… It does seem a bit warm in here." Luna played along.

"No it's not. What are you talking about?" Leo asked, oblivious to what his twin and Crow were doing.

"Come on Leo. Shouldn't you be getting ready for your duel?" Luna said rather than asked, as she and Crow dragged him while they made their way outside.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll explain later."

"Let me go!"

"Let's go start our duel." Crow said.

"But isn't Yusei gonna come and watch?"

"Oh, he'll be along in a minute. Won't you Yusei?" Crow asked and Yusei nodded slowly, thinking, _Great. Thanks a lot you two._

The twins and Crow left, leaving Yusei and Akiza alone in the garage in an awkward silence.

_Say something!_ The mental voice in Yusei's head screamed. "So, Akiza, what brings you here?" he asked, returning to his runner to feel less awkward.

"I really had nothing to do." She told him awkwardly and felt heat rise to her face, forming a blush.

"Well, I'm glad you came." was it getting warmer in there?

"You are?"

"It's just that I haven't seen you for a while."

"Oh," she smiled a little, and walked over to him, "What are you working on?"

"Just some modifications for my runner, but if Crow wins his duel against Leo, I have to stop working for the day. But I should probably stop though, despite the outcome." He stood up, "Speaking of the duel, we ought to go see how it's going. My work is on the line." Yusei chuckled softly and offered Akiza his hand. The two walked outside to where Luna sat watching Leo and Crow's duel. Leo looked a little frustrated.

"What's wrong Leo?" Crow asked without concern, "Am I too good for ya?"

"And I thought Jack was the cocky one." Luna said under her breath.

"You should've seen him back in the days of the Enforcers." Yusei told her, recalling mostly nice memories.

Jack came riding up on his white runner, looked at the duel and left again.

"Typical." Crow muttered.

From the darkness of a nearby alley, Copper watched Crow and Leo have a duel. And let out a small, almost inaudible, laugh when Jack rode up and then rode away. She thought she saw something from the corner of her eye. Something frighteningly familiar.

Leo stared at the cards he had in his hand and grabbed one.

"I summon," he started, but was interrupted by large truck hauling logs sped past, creating a gust that was strong enough to blow the card out of his hand and into the street.

"I'll get it Leo." Luna said. She got up went to the street, looked both ways, and went to get Leo's card. From a short distance away, Copper heard a snap and looked to the side and saw a small glimpse of someone quickly walk away. _Like from evidence._ She thought quickly before whipping her head around to the snapping sound. The truck that had been hauling the logs lost one of its ties that were holding the logs! Luna was too far in the street to get out of the way. She, Leo, and the other three Signers watched, terrified as the scene unfolded.

_I can't let this happen!_ She revved up her duel runner and sped towards the young girl as fast as she could.

Yusei and the others watched in terror, since they could do nothing to reach the female twin in time. A familiar sound came from an ally.

"What's that?" Leo asked, trembling. They turned their heads towards the sound. An unfamiliar red duel runner came speeding towards Luna. When the runner got to Luna, the rider grabbed her by the jacket before the log could run her over and then sped towards them. The driver stopped short and gently put Luna down, before the young girl sank to the ground, shaking. The four Signers and Leo rushed over to her. Leo was the first to reach her.

"Luna are you okay?" Leo asked, sinking to the ground by her side.

"I-I think so." She replied weakly and Leo put an arm around her shoulders; she turned to the rider, "I would've been flattened, if you hadn't showed up. Thank you for saving me."

"Yeah, thanks for saving my sister!"

Yusei came up beside the twins, with Crow and Akiza a bit behind, "If you hadn't saved Luna, we'd probably have one less Signer. Thank you."

The mysterious rider nodded, "No problem. I couldn't just stand by and watch someone get run over and not do anything about it." The rider said in a sweet, feminine voice. The driver took off her helmet, letting a dark, waist long braid fall. The girl looked only a year or two older than the twins. Fourteen, maybe. She was a complete stranger, and yet she had a familiar feel. Her eyes were cat-like and dark shade of blue and indigo and had another color in them, but Yusei couldn't tell what color specifically. The girl's hair was similar to his own, black. But instead of having gold highlights, it was shot through with red.

Yusei turned towards the twins and crouched down so he was their height, "Luna, are you sure you're all right?" he asked concerned. She nodded again, hesitantly. He tipped her chin, in a way an older brother might, and looked into her green eyes, "You're sure?" after the events in the past year, he had come to feel like an older brother to them (especially after they cared for him when he had amnesia) and cared for them deeply. He did for all his friends.

"No." Luna responded quietly.

"I'll take you two home." He told them standing up. Both of them nodded.

"Thanks again for saving me. I'm Luna by the way and this is my brother, Leo."

The mystery girl gave another little nod as the three started walking. Yusei turned around, "And I'm Yusei. What's your name?"

"Oh, you can just call me 'Copper'. And I already knew who you are."

He nodded, "Copper," Yusei said slowly, "I hope we can see you again."

"That was risky and dangerous and very skillful. I think you and I are going to get along just fine." Crow grinned with recklessness, after Yusei had left with the twins.

"That was really brave."Akiza commented, quietly. She was still worried about Luna.

"It was nothing." This 'Copper' stated. She walked around them a few times in a circle.

"Uh… What are you doing?" Crow asked

"Oh, nothing. I just can't believe who I just met and am meeting."

"You mean Yusei don't you?" Akiza stated rather than asked softly, feeling a slight pang of jealousy.

"Well yes, but I also meant the twins and I am currently face-to-face with: the duelist formerly known as The Black Rose, Akiza Izinski."

Akiza was lost for words. Again, The Black Rose was brought up. Copper gave a thoughtful look, like she'd seen this happen before, "I think your powers are really interesting. And kinda cool, really."

"Why?"

"Because, watching you in The Fortune Cup showed there are more psychics outside of my family." Copper looked away, it looked like guilt showed in her eyes for a moment.

_Now why would she feel guilty?_ Akiza thought to herself, and then remembered what she said about psychics.

"Are you a psychic duelist?"

"Sure am. Same with my mom."

Crow grumbled, feeling left out. This new girl turned to him, "I'm glad to be face-to-face with you too, but I don't know who you are. So I don't know anything about you. Sorry."

_So far, so good. I guess._ Copper thought later. She got to meet the twins when they were kids. And her dad and mom and Crow when they were only a teenagers! _He's as handsome back in my time as he is in this time; mom's beautiful in any time._ Copper thought. Though she hated lying and felt guilty about doing it, but she couldn't reveal much. When she told Akiza that her she and her mother had psychic powers, that wasn't technically a lie. After all Akiza was her mom. Several years from now. But she had lied to a much younger, much more mischievous Crow. In her time, he was practically her second father. But she had no choice. Either lie or blow everything.

Yusei walked the twins back to their apartment at the Tops, where their parents were, once again, on another business trip. They were gone so often, it was like the twins were growing up without parents. Both of them didn't enjoy it. Yusei could sympathize; his parents had died in Zero Reverse, when he was only a baby, so he really never knew them. The closest thing he had to a parent was Martha. Same with Jack and Crow.

"Luna, do you think mom and dad will ever stay home for more than a couple days?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, Leo." She responded.

"Do you feel all right, Luna?" Yusei asked her, concerned about how she was doing after what happened earlier.

"I'm still a little shaken, but I think I'll be fine." She gave him a small smile.

Leo, having regained his hyperness, asked, "Yusei, will to stay with us tonight?"

He nodded and smiled, "Sure."

"Yes!" Leo exclaimed and started going on and on about what they should do tonight. Luna sighed, but did smile a bit as she sat on one of the couches. As he continued to talk without the other two really listening at all, Luna motioned Yusei over. Once he reached her she whispered, "You like Akiza, don't you." It was more statement than question.

He looked at her, "We're just friends," Luna stared at him, amusement in her eyes at Yusei's lie, "To be honest, I don't know what I feel for her." She continued to stare at him, and he finally admitted, "Is it that obvious?"

Luna nodded, "It's been obvious since The Fortune Cup." She winked and added, "Don't worry. Your secret's safe until you're ready to admit it."

"What's been obvious since The Fortune Cup?" Leo asked, finally realizing no one was listening to him.

"Oh, nothing." Luna said. The phone rang and she grabbed, "Hello?"

"Luna, put Leo on too," a familiar voice came.

"Luna, who is that?" Leo asked at the same time. He sat down next to her and put his ear to the phone to hear.

"Hi, mom." She said flatly. Leo listened in closer.

"Luna, listen your father and I are just a half hour away. So see you soon."

"Uh… see you soon." The young Signer hung up.

"That was mom?" Leo asked; she nodded, "What did she say?"

"She said they're a half an hour away."

"WHAT? That's great!"

"I guess, but that means," she turned to Yusei, "that you can't stay." She sighed.

"Why?" Leo exclaimed. His sister turned toward him, glaring.

"Leo. You know how mom and dad feel about people who have been to the Facility and Satellites. I'm sorry Yusei, but I don't think our parents are going to like us being around you."

"It's not fair what mom and dad think. Not all people who have been to the Facility and Satellites are bad!" the male twin exclaimed, "Yusei, Crow, Tanner, and Yanagi have been to the Facility and they're not bad. They're awesome! Especially Yusei!"

"Will you calm down, Leo?" Luna sighed, "Don't you think I know that? But you remember what happened when dad saw the guy who cleaned the pool had a marker."

"What happened?" Yusei asked

"Our dad fired him."

"It's still not fair!" Leo continued yelling, "And you used to be that way too, Luna. Until we met Yusei."

"Is that true?" Yusei asked

"Yes, I was apprehensive of you at first, but not anymore. You're like our brother, now."

"Maybe if we tell mom and dad about the whole Signer-Dark Signer incident, they'll change their mind." Leo suggested.

"You haven't told them about the Signer-Dark Signer war?" they both nodded.

"They don't even know about our dueling in The Fortune Cup." Luna admitted.

Yusei sighed, "You guys need to tell them." He started walking, "I'll see you later."

"Yusei's right; we need to tell them, Leo."

_**Elsewhere**_

Sayer began making his way to where his office was. After he had (somehow) been released from Misty's Earthbound Immortal, he kept a low profile. He doubted anyone knew he was around. That was all right with him. That way, it was more surprising when he made his comeback. Sayer walked into his office and immediately felt a disturbance; someone else was in there, too.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

"I'm not your enemy." came a familiar voice. A figure stepped into the light. The figure looked like…..him. Sayer stumbled backwards. Was he having a nervous breakdown for real?

"You're not hallucinating, Sayer." This Sayer look-alike told him.

"If I'm not hallucinating, then who are you?"

"I'm you."

Okay, he was _definitely _having a nervous breakdown. "Me? That's not possible."

"Oh, it is. I'm you from the future."

_Might as well play along, since I'm already losing it._ He thought, "And you're here because…?"

"I'm here to help you get Akiza back."

Akiza? "Tell me more."

"I should start from the beginning. In the future, my time, you never reclaim Akiza or manage to rebuild Arcadia because of it. However, I have been watching her for a great many years. Then when she and some others took a trip, I followed her and that's where I overheard about a time machine. So I used it. I figure if I can help you, myself from the past, get her back in this time, I can have Arcadia rebuilt. And our plan will be fulfilled."

"Why couldn't you get Akiza back?" Akiza Izinski had been his most powerful psychic, next to him of course. She was his greatest weapon. Without her, his plan would fail.

"She married, started a business, and had a family, before I- I mean we- could get her back." The future Sayer said, bluntly.

"Who did she marry?"

"Yusei Fudo."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: I'd really like reviews for this chapter.

Leo: Yusei likes Akiza and Akiza likes Yusei.

Yusei and Akiza: No I don't!

Luna: Leo cut it out. We already know that anyway.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, it's completely obvious. Please review and please be kind.

**Page **15


	6. Chapter 5: Forgiveness and Confessions

AnimeKiwi369: I take back what I said in Chapter 2. _Every _chapter is IMPORTANT!

Jack: Are you ever going to put me in this more?

Copper: Patience Jack. You'll be in it soon enough.

Jack: How do you know?

Copper: I'm from the future, remember.

Jack: Oh, yeah. Right.

AnimeKiwi369: Anyway, I do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or characters, just my own characters and storyline.

* * *

Chapter 5

Forgiveness and Confessions

A few days after the near run-over incident, things settled down. Copper began to hang around Yusei and the other Signers (plus Leo), except Jack, who was almost never around; though she did meet the younger version of John and Cadie's father while she was still speaking to Akiza and Crow after the incident. She kept lying so as to not blow her cover, though no one other than herself knew it. A week after the incident, Copper was sitting on the floor of the garage watching Yusei work on his runner…again. Crow had gone to Satellite to see how the orphans he used to take care of were doing and Jack was riding around after his date with Carly ended unexpectedly. She was asking him questions she would have never thought to ask in her real time.

"Do you always work on your runner, Yusei?" she asked him with amusement.

He simply responded by nodding subconsciously, unaware of her questions.

"Even when the twins show up?"

He nodded again.

"Do you _stop_ working for _Akiza_?" she was trying to make him admit he treated her future mother differently.

He nodded again, still not paying attention to her game of 20 questions. Copper took advantage of Yusei's situation.

"So you _do _like Akiza?"

He started nodding again, and then caught the question, "I'm not answering that."

"Okay," Copper said slowly_, avoiding the question, definitely likes Akiza now. _She thought, "then answer me this: What do you _like about _Akiza?"

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that, right?"

"Yep." _Still avoiding._

"What do your parents think of that?" Yusei asked her back. Copper's cheery expression fell suddenly and she looked away. He hadn't asked her anything about her parents so far.

"My parents," she said again slowly, "didn't mind." She lied.

"What do you mean 'didn't'?"

"Let's just say my parents aren't 'around'." She smiled a little at thinking of her parents… back in the future. He nodded, sensing she didn't want to talk about it. For a few moments there was an uncomfortable silence between them. A ring from the phone broke the silence.

"Hello?" Yusei answered.

"Yusei, can you please come down here?" Mina asked through the phone.

"Sure." He shrugged.

"Thank you." The two hung up.

"I got to go." Yusei told her.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later." Copper said, she started towards her runner when she stopped abruptly, and turned to him, "You know, you never answered my last question."

"The one about Akiza?" He asked, feeling his face grow warm. She nodded, "I guess I'd say what I like about Akiza is, she's… different. In a good way; special. Like a rose."

Copper smiled at him and said, "That's all you had to say," before leaving.

_**At Arcadia**_

After hearing that Yusei Fudo was the reason why he couldn't get Akiza back, Sayer stopped believing he was having a nervous breakdown.

"So how can we get Akiza back, if she gets together with Mr. Fudo?" he had asked.

"Simple," his future self told him, "We get Akiza before she or Yusei fully realize their feelings."

Sayer pondered how to do this for several days, then the answer came to him, "I know how to get Akiza back."

_**At the Sector Security Building **_

Yusei came to a stop at the front entrance of the Sector Security building.

"Yusei!" Crow called as he pulled up beside his friend, "You got a call too?"

"Yeah," he responded, "What do you think this is all about?"

"If I don't know, how can you expect Crow to?" Jack asked him as he pulled up.

"So you got a call from Mina, too." Crow stated

"No, I'm just here because I feel like it." Jack said sarcastically, "Of course I got a call."

"Do you think Mina called anyone else?" Crow asked

"Yeah, we did!" Leo said as he ran up beside the three with Luna a little behind him.

"And if we did, it's a safe bet Akiza got one." Luna said matter-of-factly

"You're probably right." Crow said.

"There's no 'probably' about it." Yusei told them, seeing Akiza behind the twins.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, but Luna turned around.

"Hi, Akiza."

"I see I'm not the only one that Mina called."

"And you six aren't the only ones." Officer Trudge announced, coming out of the building.

"What do you mean, Trudge?" Yusei asked

"Follow me inside and you'll find out." Everyone followed Trudge. The officer led to the elevator and up several stories and then down a few corridors before they reached their destination. Trudge walked in and the six followed. The room was fairly large; Mina was in there, speaking with several others. Hearing them come in, Mina turned around, and Yusei and the others were able to see the other people Mina had been speaking to were the former Dark Signers.

"You're here. Good timing," she greeted, "I've called you here because the former Dark Signers felt the need to talk to you." She stepped out of the way so the former Dark Signers could say what they needed to say. Most of them were there: Kalin, Misty, Greiger, Carly, and Devak. Kalin stepped in front of the others.

"All of us wanted to talk to you about what happened between us last year." He started and Misty picked it up.

"We all feel terrible about what we had to put you through in those shadow duels."

"We let our anger and desire for revenge take over," Greiger took over, followed by Kalin again.

"And we willingly gave ourselves to the shadows for many different reasons, all centered around revenge." Like Greiger, who had become a Dark Signer because he thought Goodwin had destroyed his village and made his friends and family vanish, though the Dark Signers (namely Roman) were really the ones to blame.

"And then we took out our anger on you Signers to make those who wronged us pay, with our new 'abilities'." Carly continued, looking at all of them except Jack, since it because of him she went looking for answers on The Crimson Dragon, which, in the end, was the cause of her becoming a Dark Signer.

"We came here to tell you that we're very sorry for what we did." Devak finished.

"We also came to ask if we could try to be friends." Misty stated. She still felt terrible about blaming Akiza for her brother's disappearance for so long, when it was really Sayer that ultimately was her reason to become a Dark Signer.

"Or for some of us, friends again." Kalin said.

"Can you all find it in your hearts to forgive us?" Carly asked for all of them, though she remembered nothing of the war. The former Dark Signers looked at the Signers and Leo, hoping for forgiveness. Yusei closed his eyes and painfully remembered what drove his best friend to become a Dark Signer; all because a misunderstanding between them back in the days of the Enforcers. He nodded.

"If someone is willing to right their mistakes, I can forgive them." The others looked at him and agreed. He looked at the former Dark Signers, "Besides, you all misunderstood the situations that caused you to become Dark Signers and now you know the real stories. And if you want to either try to be friends or friends again," he looked at the light blue-haired duelist, remembering how Kalin thought Yusei had sold him out to Sector Security, when, in reality, Yusei tried to take the blame for Kalin's actions, "then I say go for it."

"Thank you, Yusei." Kalin said for all of them, making eye-contact with his former fellow Enforcers, who were now all Signers.

"Well, now that, that's settled, things can really go back to normal." Mina stated. "If you want to stay, you can, but you can leave now."

"If we can even find our way out!" Leo exclaimed. Trudge sighed.

"Follow me."

After following Officer Trudge out of the building, the former Dark Signers parted ways after getting reacquainted with the Signers.

"We haven't been seeing much of you two lately." Crow said

"Our parents are actually home from a business trip. And for once, their next one isn't for a while." Luna told him.

"Do your parents know why you're down here?" Yusei asked them.

"No. They were out when we got Mina's call." Leo responded

"It sounds like your parents are gone more than my dad is." Akiza said.

Both nodded, "Even when they're home, we never see them; at least you get to see your dad when he's home." Luna sighed.

"If your parents are still out, I could see you guys home." Yusei suggested.

"Could you see us home anyway," Leo begged, "Please Yusei?"

"Yeah, please Yusei?" Luna asked. He smiled at them; they were so cute.

"Sure." Yusei got on his runner and rode slowly while the twins walked along the sidewalk. Crow rode back towards Satellite to finish visiting with the kids he used to call 'his nest', and Jack had gone off as soon as they got outside, leaving Akiza alone. She began making her way back home, wanting to spend more with Yusei.

Akiza recalled how Yusei was the first person she ever met who saw her as a normal person. Not as witch or monster. She smiled. He had even said she was beautiful during The Fortune Cup, when they had dueled for the first time. And he hadn't seen her as someone to use for the psychic powers, like Sayer did. Even though Sayer had used her, and she thought he was gone for real, she still sort of missed him. But she shuddered at the thought of Sayer's true intentions. Akiza was so lost in thought she didn't notice a red duel runner pull up alongside her.

"Hi Akiza." Copper said to the psychic.

"Oh, hello." She responded, coming out of thought. "You've been spending a lot of time with Yusei lately."

The young girl nodded, and sensing Akiza's slight jealousy said, "You don't have to worry. I have no romantic interest in Yusei Fudo. It's just that he's a great duelist. Besides, he has his eyes on someone else who likes him just as much." She winked at her to indicate who that 'someone else' was.

"I don't like Yusei that way," Akiza tried to deny, but blush formed on her face.

"Whatever you say." Copper commented. "But you two have been through a lot, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but we're only friends," she kept denying, while her blush reddened.

"Whatever you say." The girl repeated, "But your face says otherwise."

"Why are you here anyway?" she asked quickly, changing the subject.

"You looked lonely." She shrugged, "I thought you might want company."

"Oh…thanks." She said quietly. No one, besides Yusei and maybe Luna, ever came to keep her company when she was lonely. Copper gave her the 'okay' sign with her hand and a bracelet on her wrist fell. It was red and inscribed with her name.

"That's a nice bracelet." Akiza commented.

"Oh. It doubles as an energy stabilizer. My dad made it for me when my psychic powers first showed up." she looked away, missing her parents back in her time. Akiza sensed how she felt and stopped talking for the rest of the way to her house.

"Copper, thank you." She repeated again.

"It's no problem." Copper told her, regaining her cheerfulness, "I'll see you around." With that the young girl rode away.

"Yeah, see you around." She walked to the front door and opened it, knowing her mother was home and went upstairs to her room to continue reading. The day was going by too slowly for her taste. Akiza hadn't been reading very long when something flashed outside. She looked out her window and saw…Sayer. She blinked once. Twice. Was it possible? Was Sayer back? He made brief eye contact with her and started walking away. _Wait!_ She thought. Without thinking, Akiza ran out of the house and began following Sayer.

Copper hadn't ridden far; she wanted to keep an eye on Akiza, since she was Sayer's target. She had been watching for maybe ten minutes when she spotted Sayer outside of Akiza's house. He stood there, with his duel disk, for a minute or two and began to walk away, and Akiza had ran out of her house after him.

_No! He can't get Akiza back. _Copper thought, _I need to tell Yusei!_

_**With Yusei and the Twins**_

Yusei rode slowly so he and the twins could talk, seeing that the twins hadn't seen him all week.

"When are you guys going to tell your parents about the past year?"

"We don't know." Luna said

"It's not exactly easy to say 'Hey mom, dad! Guess what! In the past year, we've met and befriended and had several people who have been to the Facility, two having been there more than once, one having been sent for attacking Sector Security, one a former pro duelist, and another being the new duel champ, whose parents also built a prototype of the Enerdy Reactor and now like an older brother to us, stay with us, as well as some Satellites, participated in The Fortune Cup, met Jack Atlas, supermodel Misty Tredwell, and the duelist formerly known as the Black Rose, and discovered Luna's a Signer and dueled in a war where we might not have returned from the Netherworld. How was your past year?'" Leo said.

"You have a point." Yusei responded.

"I think it'd be easier if we had the rest of you guys to help us out." Luna told him, "But I don't know how they'd respond to us bringing you, Crow, Akiza, and Jack coming over. Especially Jack and Crow with the way they act." They finally reached the Tops.

"I'm sure you two will figure out how to tell your parents about what's been going on." Yusei reassured them.

"Thanks for seeing us home." Both said simultaneously. He ruffled the tops of their heads.

"I'll see you two soon." He rode off back towards his, Jack, and Crow's apartment. He pulled his runner into the garage when Copper sped towards him and stopped just before she crashed into him.

"Copper, something wrong?"

"Yusei," she panted, "Akiza… she started… following…"

"Akiza started following who?"

"Sayer." He didn't need her to tell him anymore. Without getting on his duel runner, he grabbed his duel disk.

"What way did she go?" Copper pointed in direction.

"I don't know what other way she went, but, Yusei," she recalled when she was little and wanted a story and how her father had told her about the first time he told her mother his true feelings and recalled the setting he had told her, "try the first place you ever saw her. Downtown Domino; where you first saw the Black Rose. Please, you have got to hurry!" she told him with urgency. Copper didn't need to tell him twice, he started running. Yusei had to find Akiza.

_**Meanwhile **_

Akiza kept following Sayer, not believing what she saw. She followed him to the same place where her powers had gone crazy last year; the same day she first saw Yusei Fudo. Today, it was empty. Sayer stopped and she came up behind him.

"Say-Sayer?" She asked, timidly. He turned to face her.

"Yes, Akiza?" he asked her. He _was_ real. She felt dazed, like she was in a dream. But she wasn't; she felt that way because Sayer was putting her in another trance, using his powers, like before. Only this time, he didn't need a sentence.

"How are you...?"

"When you defeated Misty's Earthbound Immortal, you set me free from it."

"Then why are you just now showing up again?" Akiza took a tentative step toward him.

"I wanted my reappearance to be that much more surprising and special to you." Sayer lied, attempting to deepen her trance.

"You wanted to surprise me?" a small smile crept onto her lips as she felt it become more and more like a dream.

"Of course, you're very special to me." He continued to lie.

"But you used me…" she looked away, her trance weakening slightly.

"Would I really, truly use you dear Akiza?" he asked her, turning her towards him to make her look in his eyes to deepen her trance. He offered his hand to her, "If you want me to prove it, come back to the Arcadia Movement."

She unconsciously started moving her hand towards his.

Yusei ran as fast as he could towards Downtown Domino. He finally made it. Akiza was there with Sayer. His hand was extended and her hand was slowly making its way towards his.

"Akiza don't!" he cried as he ran towards them. Akiza turned to him and Sayer scowled as he approached.

"Yusei…" Akiza said weakly. Her beautiful amber-gold eyes were glazed, like they were when Sayer had unleashed Akiza's full powers. "What are you—" she started but Sayer cut her off.

"Mr. Fudo, I'm afraid you have no business being here." He told him

"Neither do you, Sayer." Yusei retorted

"If you were planning to get Akiza, it's too late."

"No it's not!" he said angrily, then in a softer tone, "Akiza don't you remember what Sayer did to you? You can't trust him." Just seeing Akiza like that pulled on his heartstrings.

"Nothing you say will make a difference. She's under my control." Sayer let out an evil laugh.

"Akiza, don't you see Sayer is using you?"

She shook her head, "No he isn't. Sayer wants to help me. You _will _use me."

_Akiza, _He thought, _how can I get you to see Sayer's intentions?_ Yusei couldn't recognize the feeling that was filling his heart. _What is this feeling? _He racked his brain for words to describe his feeling.

"Mr. Fudo, I'm afraid that if you have nothing else to say, we'll be leaving."

He finally recognized it as they turned to walk away.

"Akiza," Yusei called, "please don't go with Sayer. I don't want you to leave; you mean so much to me. If you go with him now, I'll lose one of best things that's ever happened to me."

"And what would that be?" Akiza asked, she thought she saw a tear at the corner of his eye.

"It's you, Akiza." He confessed. Yusei looked away for a moment, then turned back to her, many emotions filling his gorgeous blue-indigo eyes, "Akiza, I don't want you to leave. You mean too much to me. Akiza, I love you!"

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: I really, really like-no _love_- this chapter!

Yusei: Why does Sayer have to show up and put Akiza in a trance for me to confess how I feel?

AnimeKiwi369: Because that's how I wrote it.

Akiza: So what you said _is_ true?

Yusei: Well I-

AnimeKiwi369: You'll find out in the next chapter! Please, please review! I'd really appreciate it! By the way, I may not update for a couple days; one of my relatives is moving and we're helping them move, and they live out of state. So if I don't update withing the next few days, don't worry, but please give kind reviews.


	7. Chapter 6: Invitation to the Banquet

AnimeKiwi369: I am SOOOO glad to be back! Anyway, this chapter was originally combined with chapter 7, but it was getting to b too long so I made this a separate one. This chapter focuses on Yusei, Akiza, and Copper a little bit.

Akiza: So we find out whether Yusei really loves me or not.

Yusei: Akiza, I-

AnimeKiwi369: No time. You guys should already know this anyway. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, just my own characters and the plot/storyline. I added a duel in this chapter and any card that is bold faced is one that I made up, just to let you know.

* * *

Chapter 6

Invitation to the Banquet

Yusei had said those three words; _I love you,_ and realized how true they were. He _did _love Akiza. She took a small step forward, a confused look on her face.

"You _what?" _Akiza asked, not sure she had heard him right.

"I love you," he repeated, and she started to walk slowly towards him. Yusei looked at Sayer. He was very, very angry; his eyes betrayed his hatred for the dark-haired duelist. He looked back at Akiza, who was less than two feet from him; her eyes had mostly gone back to normal. They were still a little distant. Yusei was breaking Sayer's hold on Akiza. _No, I can't let Yusei break my hold. _Sayer thought.

"_Is_ _it_ _true_? _You love me?"_

"Yes," he nodded and took a step closer to her, "Akiza. I love you. I love you more than either my head or heart can comprehend."

"Yusei…I—" she started but from across the way, Sayer snapped his fingers and Akiza collapsed before she could finish. Yusei caught her before she could hit the ground and held her tight. He lowered himself close to the ground and laid Akiza across his lap.

She stirred a little, and opened her eyes weakly at him, strands of hair falling across her eyes. "Yusei…" she said, almost inaudibly.

"Yes, Akiza?" he asked her gently, brushing hair away from her face, which had gone very pale, forgetting Sayer was still there and getting angrier by the second. She placed one hand on his chest, directly over his heart.

"Help me."

"I will. Always. I promise."

She smiled weakly at him, "Thank you."

He put a finger to her lips, "Don't talk; just rest. I'll get you out of here. I promise." She nodded weakly to respond as he brushed his fingertips lightly over her eyes to make her close them. She closed her eyes and rested her head where she had, had her hand. Yusei picked up Akiza and glared at Sayer.

"I won't let you leave." Sayer said, coldly.

"And how are you going to stop me?" he asked angrily.

"I told you this once before, Akiza belongs to me. You can't save her."

"We'll see about that."

"Duel me or else."

"Or else what? If you think I'm going to put Akiza down, even for a second, to duel you, you're crazy!"

"Then I have no choice. If you won't let her go willingly, then I'll have to make you!" He pulled knife from his jacket, "Farewell, Mr. Fudo."

Sayer threw the knife right at them. It was half way towards Yusei when he heard someone yell, "Stop!" and a red duel runner went speeding towards the knife backwards and stopped the knife with a duel disk. The duelist pulled the knife out of their duel disk and took off their helmet. It was Copper.

"Yusei get Akiza out of here. Now." She commanded.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of _him_." She said with a slight tone of malice, "Please, just get Akiza back to her house."

"Okay, Copper. Be safe." He started leaving as fast as he could without running so he didn't hurt Akiza. Only when he felt he was far enough away from Sayer did he slow down. Yusei looked down at Akiza; her body was tense and shaky at the same time.

"Akiza," he whispered. He gently carried her back to her house; hoping one of her parents was there. Her mother was standing by the window and she saw him. Mrs. Izinski came out with a worried expression.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"I promise you, Mrs. Izinski I didn't do anything to Akiza. It was Sayer; he put her in a trance and when I started to break it, Sayer made her collapse using his powers."

Akiza's mother nodded, "Bring her inside and follow me." Yusei silently obeyed and followed Mrs. Izinski to Akiza's room. "Lay her down on the bed." He put Akiza down on her bed. Her mother put a hand on her neck and her worried expression increased, "She's running a fever, I'll be right back." Mrs. Izinski left the room. Yusei looked at Akiza with as much worry as her mother.

"Akiza," he whispered again. "Please be okay."

_Why did it take me to so long to figure out that I love her? _He asked himself. Mrs. Izinski returned with a cloth and bowl of water. She soaked the cloth in the bowl and then laid it on her daughter's forehead. She walked out of the room and motioned Yusei to follow.

"Yusei, thank you for bringing Akiza back here."

"It was no problem, Mrs. Izinski." He responded.

"No problem for you to do what, Yusei?" Akiza's father inquired as he came into the house.

"It was no problem for me to bring Akiza back here, Senator."

"What happened to her?" Yusei told Akiza's parents what had happened with Sayer, excluding his confession. When he finished relaying the story to them, both her parents had concerned expressions. After a while in silence, Akiza's father repeated what her mother had said before he got there.

"Thank you, Yusei."

"I'm should go see how Akiza is doing." Her mother said, and left, leaving Yusei and Akiza's father alone.

"Senator, is it all right if I come see how Akiza's doing in a few days?" he asked.

"Of course." The senator liked Yusei, despite the fact he had been to the Facility; after all, Yusei was the one that had brought their family back together. The young man began to leave.

"Thank you."

"Yusei before you leave."

"Yes, Senator?"

"What exactly did you say to my daughter to start breaking Sayer's trance?"

Yusei looked away for a few moments, "I told Akiza that I…" he let the sentence trail off.

"You told my daughter what?" The dark-haired duelist looked at the senator.

"I told Akiza that I loved her."

Akiza's father nodded, but remained silent. "That's all I wanted to know." He said as a form of good-bye.

"Good-bye Senator." Yusei said back and left.

_**Meanwhile**_

Copper threw the knife on the ground and glared at the younger version of Sayer. He glared back, even though he had no idea who this 'Copper' was. Or why she didn't like him.

"If you know what's good for you, you _will_ stop your plans." She hissed, her anger at the younger version of Sayer beginning to take over.

"I don't know who you are, but you shouldn't involve yourself in other peoples' business." Sayer reprimanded.

"Oh, I believe it is my business."

"Leave if _you_ know what's good for you. Or you'll be very, very sorry." He warned.

"I don't care!" Copper seethed. He had tried to get her mother back and attempted to kill her father! Luckily, she had followed Yusei and stopped the knife with her duel disk, creating a small puncture in the device. All she wanted to do was make him pay, like Misty had wanted to do. _Calm down!_ She commanded herself, _You know what happens when you get mad._ Copper fingered her bracelet, and took several deep breaths.

"If you don't care, then I'll have to teach you a lesson. And I know of only one way to do that." He held up his duel disk and inserted his deck.

"It's on!" Copper told him, inserting her own deck in her held up duel disk.

"Let's DUEL!" they both shouted.

Copper: 4000; Sayer: 4000

"I go first. I draw." Sayer said, "I summon Krebons in attack mode. With that I end my turn." The creepy clown-like monster appeared on his side of the field.

Krebons: Lv. 2. 1200 ATK/ 800 DEF

Copper: 4000; Sayer: 4000

"It's my turn and I draw!" Copper looked at her hand, and thought _Perfect._ "All right. First I summon Star-Rose Archress LV. 4 in attack position." A silver-white female archer with rose petals for clothes and vines for hair appeared on her side of the field.

**Star-Rose Archress LV. 4: Lv. 4. 1400 ATK / 1500 DEF**

"Now I'm gonna use one of her special abilities which enables me to special summon another monster as long as it's in defense mode and as long as it's level 4 or below. So now I summon Copper Synchron," a dark red machine-like phoenix creature appeared in front of her.

**Copper Synchron: Lv. 4. 1850 ATK / 1600 DEF**

"But they're not staying around because I tune Copper Synchron with my Star-Rose Archress to synchro summon my Copper Phoenix!" the machine-like monster turned into four rings and the female archer turned into four stars as the two creatures combined into one; the was a flash of light and a copper red phoenix appeared on front of the young girl.

**Copper Phoenix: Lv. 8. 2700 ATK / 2500 DEF**

"Impressive. But you can't touch me. If you attack I can use my Krebons' special ability to stop your monster by sacrificing 800 of my life points."

"You mean that you would've done that if I didn't have this," She said, holding up a card.

"What is it?"

"I play my spell card, **Opponent's Demise**. With this I can destroy as many cards on your field as I have on mine, but I only have to choose one, Krebons." Sayer's only monster was destroyed. "And now I activate **Double Trouble**, which allows any and all monsters on my side of the field to attack twice per turn."

"What?"

"That's what you get for trying to get Akiza back and trying to hurt Yusei! Now, Copper Phoenix attack Sayer with Element's Fire!"

Copper: 4000; Sayer: 1300

"And thanks to my spell card, my phoenix can attack again. Copper Phoenix, show Sayer what he gets for his plans."

Copper: 4000; Sayer: 0

Sayer stood there with a dumbfounded expression on his face. _How did I let her beat me? A mere child!_ He thought angrily.

"How did you get to be that good of a duelist?"

"Let's just say it runs in the family. The one _you're _trying to make sure never exists." She responded, her voice trembling with anger, fear, pain, and sadness. She slipped her deck back in the deck box on her belt. Copper turned and ran back to her duel runner, put her helmet on hastily, and took off.

_That was too close._ _He almost had mom! _She thought with tears stinging the corners of her eyes, but then a thought came to mind. _But dad did admit he loved her._

_**With Yusei**_

Yusei made his way back to the apartment slowly, trying figure out what would happen with him and Akiza, now that he had told her his true feelings. He wondered what would become of the friendship. And did she feel the same way he did? He started thinking he made the wrong choice telling her he loved her. _No, _he thought, shaking his head, _if I didn't tell her, Sayer would've gotten her. Or worse._

"Yusei are you all right?" a female voice asked from behind him. He turned and saw Copper; he had been in such deep thought that he hadn't heard her come up behind him on her duel runner.

"Not sure." He said honestly.

"If you were fine, I'd be worried. I mean, you told Akiza you loved her. And then Sayer tried to kill you."

He nodded, then a thought came to mind, "You saw all of that?"

"Yes," Copper responded truthfully, "But, Yusei, I had a bad feeling about what was going to happen."

"Well, it's a good thing you showed up. Thanks." Copper smiled at him.

"No problem. I'm just glad Sayer didn't manage to keep his hold on Akiza."

"I don't even want to think about what Sayer would've done to her if he got her back." Yusei looked away.

_Neither do I._ Copper thought.

"I wish I had figured out how I felt earlier." Yusei said quietly.

"Yusei, what really matters is that you figured it out."

"I guess so."

"I'll see you later." Copper said and rode off.

Yusei continued to walk slowly back the apartment; when he reached it, he slipped in quietly so Crow and Jack, who were both arguing, wouldn't notice him. He walked into his room and laid down on the bed. _Why did it take so long to figure out what I feel for Akiza? _Yusei asked himself again and sighed in frustration. He took Stardust Dragon and stared at it for a few minutes, wishing his parents were still around. Why did Roman have to go and cause Zero Reverse? If he had just accepted Professor Fudo shutting down the Enerdy Reactor, then he would have someone, either his mother or father, to talk to about why it had taken him so long to figure out his feelings. He did have Martha, but most of the time Akiza was brought up, she would tease him about how he felt about her. When he agreed to go with Senator Izinski to help to wake Akiza up from her coma, Martha had teased him by saying he should take Akiza out on a date after the whole Signer-Dark Signer fiasco was over. He sighed again. Jack and Crow came in without knocking.

"Yusei, you are here." Crow said, surprised, "We didn't hear you come in."

Jack let out an annoyed sigh, "That was probably the point Crow. Or maybe it was because of your shouting."

"My shouting? What about your shouting?" Crow exclaimed, his voice rising.

"Crow, don't start. I'm not in the mood to be playing the peace keeper tonight." Yusei told them half-heartedly. Both his friends looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" Crow asked him sympathetically. He had always been the most expressive of the three (or four, depending on if you Kalin or not) and could sense when his friend wasn't all right.

"It's nothing." Yusei lied

"We've both known you long enough, Yusei." Jack said, though he was nowhere near interested.

"Sayer's back." Was all he said.

"What?" Jack exclaimed. What Sayer did to Carly had turned her into a Dark Signer.

"Okay, I'm not following." Crow announced

"Sayer was the head of the Arcadia Movement. The same Movement that Akiza was a part of." Yusei answered, with a soft tone when he said the psychic's name.

"Well what happened?" both of them inquired at the same time.

Again, Yusei told what happened earlier with Sayer and Akiza, and, again, leaving out what he had told his fellow female Signer.

"Then why do you seem distracted?" Crow asked

"In other words, what did you tell Akiza to break Sayer's hold?"

Yusei sighed again; there was no way in trying to lie to his two best friends. He looked at both of them. Quietly he repeated what he had told Senator Izinski, "I told Akiza I loved her."

"You WHAT?" both of the other Signers exclaimed.

_**At the Arcadia Movement**_

Sayer reentered his officer, where his older self sat at the desk.

"You failed." He stated bluntly.

"I would've succeeded if Yusei hadn't shown up and broke my trance." Sayer retorted. His future self looked up, alarmed.

"What did he say?" he demanded from behind the desk.

"Yusei broke my trance by telling Akiza he loved her." His other self hit the desk and muttered to himself, "And then younger girl showed up and dueled me as Yusei took Akiza away."

The other Sayer's head shot up. "What did she say her name was?"

"Yusei only once referred to her as 'Copper'."

From behind the desk, Sayer let a hollow chuckle. "So you did follow me after all."

"What do you mean?"

"Miss Copper is the other reason I was never able to get Akiza back."

"I'm not following."

"I did tell you Akiza started a family. You dueled Miss Cyli-Elizabeth Fudo; Yusei and Akiza's one and only daughter."

_**A Few Days Later**_

Yusei still felt distracted, but not as much as he had a few days earlier, but felt like he should do something for Akiza. He was in the garage again, with both the twins, who found out about the event from Crow, and Copper.

"I can't believe you actually told her you loved her!" Leo kept exclaiming about every ten minutes, just like Jack and Crow kept saying 'finally' since he told them.

"Neither can I." Yusei said for about the sixteenth time that day.

"Yusei, do you know anything about how Akiza's doing?" Luna asked him, concerned for the older, female Signer.

He shook his head, "No. I'm thinking about stopping by either today or tomorrow. But I don't feel like I should see her without doing something for her."

"Maybe you could do something to help her with her psychic powers?" Copper suggested. She was still a little shaken from Sayer's antics.

"Like how?" Leo asked for Yusei.

"Well, you could try to make her a more powerful energy stabilizer to control her powers," Copper suggested, trying to get Yusei to make the same bracelet she and Akiza wore back in her time. "In the form of, say, a bracelet." She held out her left wrist, containing her stabilizer bracelet.

"Where did you get that?" Luna inquired

"My dad made it for me when my psychic powers first showed up." Copper said

"Wait! You have powers like Akiza's?" Leo asked.

"Yes. Anyway, what about something similar to this to give to Akiza?"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Yusei responded

"What else do we not know about you?" Leo asked suspiciously

"That I'm an international spy on a mission to take over New Domino City for my employers, whose cover is a professional dancer and duelist." Copper replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"That's not true."Leo said

"Of course it's not. But, the part about a duelist and dancer is true. And I do, however, already happen to know about Signers, The Crimson Dragon, Dark Signers, Earthbound Immortals, the whole war between the Army of Shadows and Crimson Dragon that happened over 5000 years ago. Same with the war went on last year."

"Do your parents know you're here?" Yusei asked the twins for about the thousandth time in the past several days. He didn't want those two to get in trouble because of him.

"Not exactly. All they know is that we're with 'a friend', and they probably think it's Dexter." Luna told him, "We're still trying to figure out a way to tell them about this past year." He nodded at her response.

"You sure you don't want me there with you when you explain?"

"Not entirely." Leo said, "I know we want you there, but our parents probably don't want you there, since you've been to the Facility." Yusei traced his index finger down the marker on his left cheek, below his eye.

"Speaking of our parents, we should probably get going, before they wonder where we are, call Dexter, only to find us not there and send Sector Security to come find us." Luna said.

"As long as they don't send Trudge, I'll be fine with it!" Leo joked, but agreed to leave, to keep Yusei safe.

After the twins left, Yusei turned back towards Copper, "Now how does that bracelet work?"

After several long hours of building a replica of Copper's bracelet, Yusei finally finished one. He took Copper's advice to personalize the new energy stabilizer to Akiza's style; to her personality. So he took the time to make intricate little roses and Akiza's name around it. When the bracelet was finally finished and Copper looked at it, she gave Yusei a smile. Indicating a job well done.

"Looks _perfect_." She told him. It looked exactly like the one her mother wore back in her time, "Akiza'll love it." She reassured him.

"I hope you're right."

"Oh, don't doubt your work, Yusei. You _know _I'm right. Akiza _will _love it." Copper reassured him, with confidence, "When are you going to see her?"

"Tomorrow."

_**The Next Day**_

Yusei rode slowly back to Akiza's house; not sure what to say to her. Copper gave him a small, red box to put the bracelet in, along with a note explaining what his gift was. He didn't know whether or not he would feel awkward being with her. When he reached the Izinski's, he walked up to the door and knocked on it. Mrs. Izinski answered.

"Hello Mrs. Izinski, is it all right if I see Akiza?" He asked her politely.

"She actually hasn't stayed awake for very long or very much and isn't up now. And her fever broke only last night."

"Should I come back later then?"

Mrs. Izinski shook her head, "No it's all right if you see her now."

"Thank you." She led him upstairs to Akiza's room, where the psychic lay asleep. "May I have a couple minutes alone with her?"

Her mother nodded, "I trust you, but I'll be downstairs."

"Thank you." He repeated as she left. Yusei walked over to the side of Akiza's bed and kneeled down, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." He whispered as stroked her cheek lightly with the back of his hand. She only reacted by turning her head slightly towards his touch. He stood up and took out the box containing the bracelet and placed under her hand. Yusei whispered, "I love you, Akiza," before he left. Her mother was at the bottom of the staircase. He gave her a small bow as he reached her, saying "Thank you Mrs. Izinski."

"You're welcome Yusei." Akiza's mother responded as he left and rode back to the apartment. For once both Jack and Crow were working on their runners, while Copper and Carly watched. The young girl turned as he came in.

"You delivered it?" he nodded, "How is Akiza?"

"She was unconscious when I was there, so I didn't get to talk to her about what happened." He sighed.

"I cannot believe Sayer's back!" Carly said, her eyes unable to be seen beneath her glasses, "Or that you told Akiza you love her!"

Yusei looked at Jack, "You told her didn't you?"

"Yes. So what?" Yusei didn't respond.

There was a knock at the garage door, and Mina walked in.

"Good you are here." She said, and handed an envelope to each of the three Signers, "These are for you."

"What are they?" Crow asked, staring at the envelope.

"It's an invitation to banquet."

"A banquet?" Crow said skeptically, "That's not exactly my up my alley."

"Even if you're one of the Guests of Honor?" Mina asked.

"'Guests of Honor'?"

"What is this banquet about, Mina?" Yusei asked

"It's to celebrate a year of peace in New Domino City." Mina turned to Carly, and held out another envelope, "This is yours," she said dryly, since she was still jealous of the reporter.

"I'm invited?" Carly stated in disbelief.

"Yes, and," then she turned to Copper, with another envelope, "I figure since you've been hanging around these guys lately, that you should be invited."

"Thank you." She said, then asked, "Would you like any help setting up?"

"Yes, thank you for offering."

"Who else is invited?" Jack asked

"The people who are invited are you Signers and Leo, plus the former Dark Signers, that's why she's invited," Mina indicated towards Carly, "and the allies and/or supporters to the Signers and whoever was absorbed by the Earthbound Immortals. And Copper."

"I think pass. I'm not much for fancy parties." Crow said, waving his hand nonchalantly.

"Crow, think about it. Anyone who was absorbed will be there. That means Martha will be there. Do you think she's going to let you sit around and not go?" Yusei argued reasonably.

The orange-haired duelist gave a sigh, "Fine I'll go."

"Are you hand delivering them to everyone?" Copper inquired.

"No. I'm only hand delivering to the Signers, Dark Signers, you and Dexter. Speaking of which, I should probably finish my deliveries." Mina said before she left.

"This is going to be boring."Crow said after Mina left.

"You never know." Copper stated a bit cryptically, "You might meet someone you think is special."

"Sure," he responded, rolling his eyes, "I'm gonna meet some girl at this event who I like and likes me back. Yeah, right."

Copper smiled inwardly at her knowledge of the first of yearly banquets. Knowledge that none of the others knew.

Yet.

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: I was _**quite**_ proud of this chapter.

Crow: Again with the italics and bold face words?

Carly: You finally added more of me in.

AnimeKiwi369: And there will be more probably. I'd really like to know what you thought of this chapter, and please be kind in your review.

Crow: When do we find out if Akiza feels the same way?

Copper: Chapter-

AnimeKiwi369: Don't reveal anything! Please review!

**Page **17


	8. Chapter 7: The Banquet

AnimeKiwi369: I must say, I'm really enjoying writing this fanfiction!

Crow: No, really?

AnimeKiwi369: Is that sarcasm I detect?

Crow: No.

Copper: Crow, that was a rhetorical question.

Jack: Think a little.

AnimeKiwi369: A rhetorical question that it was. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or the show's characters, I only own the storyline and my own characters.

* * *

Chapter 7

The Banquet

A week after the 'Sayer incident', Akiza woke up fully, though she was still a little tired from not being up very much since the incident. She opened her eyes sleepily at the ceiling, early morning sunlight streaming in through the window. Immediately, she felt something under her hand. She clutched her fingers around the solid object and brought it to her face to see what it was. It was a small red box with a transparent black ribbon around it. Slowly, Akiza sat up in her bed and untied the ribbon. She took the top of the box off and saw a note; she unfolded it. It read:

_Akiza, _

_I'm sorry it took me so long to figure out how I feel about you. In the box is an energy stabilizer, like the one you have in your hair, only stronger and designed to be a bracelet as well. I hope you like it and that I can see you soon._

_- Yusei _

Akiza reread the note a couple times, only thinking, _Yusei made me something? _She remembered when she had been under Sayer's influence, unaware of her situation, Yusei had showed up and told her something to make her come out of Sayer's trance. He had said he loved her. Or had she imagined it? _I didn't, _Akiza thought, _Yusei did say all of those sweet things._ She smiled a little at the memory of hearing Yusei say those three words, but her slight smile faded at remembering Sayer. She looked down in the box and took out what Yusei made for her. The bracelet was the color of a red, red rose; her favorite color. She turned it a few times over in her hand, and noticed little roses carved into it, and saw something else; _Akiza, _carved in it as well_._ Akiza slipped the bracelet on her wrist. It was a perfect fit.

"Yusei," she whispered to herself.

Her door knob turned and her mother came in. She looked surprised to see her daughter up, "Akiza, you're awake." She walked over to her with an envelope in her hands. "This is for you."

Akiza took it and opened it and read it slowly. It was an invitation to a… banquet?

"Who gave you this, mom?"

"Mina stopped by a few days ago. Your father and I each got one too."

She reread the date when this banquet was supposed to be.

"It's tomorrow." Her mother nodded.

"Yes. I figured you would like to go, so I told Mina you would be there."

"Thank you, mom."

_**Meanwhile**_

"Is it straight now?" Officer Trudge asked in frustration.

"It was straight seven minutes ago." Copper pointed out. She was helping Mina and Trudge set up for the banquet and Trudge was trying to straighten some streamers against the wall. He only agreed to help to spend time with the blue-haired woman, but she was too busy with everything else to notice. Copper heard her phone, which surprisingly still worked in this time; (so she had let the younger versions of people she already knew her number in case they needed to reach her. In exchange, the others had given her their numbers, though she already had them). It was the twins.

"Hello?"

"Copper!" Leo whined, "We need your help!"

"It isn't as bad as it sounds, but we do need your help." Luna said into the phone.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"THANK YOU!" Leo exclaimed, sounding nervous and relieved at the same time. The twins hung up. Trudge stepped down from the ladder.

"There it's straight."

"It was straight ten minutes ago too." Copper muttered, while thinking, _Trudge can so stubborn._ Mina came into the banquet room.

"This looks good you two, but there's still a lot of work to do. Take a break, though and be back here in three hours." She said with a smile. When she left to attend other business regarding the event, Trudge fell backwards/fainted from Mina's smile. Copper smirked as she left, and thought _I'll be back before he comes to._

She rode to the twins' apartment where they greeted her at their door.

"Your parents aren't home." She stated

"No." Luna said. Leo's friend Dexter was there too.

"What's the emergency?"

"Leo is afraid of the banquet." Dexter told her.

"And the reason is…?"

"There are going to be lots of people there…and probably going to be _girls our age_ there!" Leo informed, "And I don't know how to dance!"

"That's it?" Copper asked, amused

"Leo always overreacts." Luna stated

"I do not!" he retorted.

"If all you need is a short dance lesson, I can teach you in only a couple hours. I used to with some of my other friends."

"Thank you!" Leo exclaimed again.

_**The Next Afternoon**_

"What do you think Martha called us over to Satellite?" Crow asked as his, Yusei's, and Jack's duel runners sped towards Satellite.

"I don't know Crow." Yusei answered, "But it had to be pretty urgent if she wanted us right away."

They rode the rest of the way in pondering silence to the house they mostly grew up in. They reached the house as another duel runner did.

"Kalin, Martha called you too?" Yusei asked

"Yeah."

"There are my boys!" Martha said, coming outside. "You haven't changed since the last time I saw you."

"Hi Martha." The four greeted simultaneously.

"Come in." The former Enforcers followed their foster mother inside the old house a bit tentatively. As soon as Yusei walked in, he got a strange feeling about what would happen in there, but continued to follow as Martha into the dining room. The table and chairs were pushed up against the wall.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Jack said as Yusei thought the same thing.

"Martha, why did you ask us all here?" Crow asked her.

"I asked you here so I could help you get ready for the banquet." She grinned, "Or should I say to make sure you all get ready for it."

"Oh, come on!" Crow groaned

"Then that also means…" Yusei started as he and the other realized what was going to happen.

"We're gonna be wearing tuxedos." Jack finished, as both Crow and Kalin groaned in displeasure. Martha only laughed at their reactions.

"Now all of you, go wash up."

_**A Few Hours Later…**_

"Yusei hold still!" Martha commanded as she tried to fix the black tie around his neck, "There." She said finishing the adjustment, "Don't you go anywhere." She warned the four as she left the room to get something.

Yusei looked at his friends, each wearing identical black tuxes, except for Jack who was wearing his signature white. Each of them on varying levels of liking getting dressed up. Jack had gone to similar events that required getting in a suit, so he didn't mind it as much as Crow, who couldn't stop squirming. Both Yusei and Kalin were somewhere in between not caring and disliking it, though Yusei wasn't too fond of putting on the tie. He had beat Hunter Pace, Greiger, Akiza, and Jack in The Fortune Cup and had defeated three of the Dark Signer, but couldn't tie a necktie to save his life.

"I don't get why we have to wear these." Crow complained, pulling on the collar of the jacket.

"It's so you look nice." Martha told him, coming back in the room with a pair of scissors, a comb, and spray bottle filled with water. She pointed towards Kalin, "Over here. Now."

"Too bad; you have to get a haircut." Crow whispered to the former Dark Signer, whose hair was longer than it had been the previous year.

While Kalin struggled with his hair getting cut by their foster mother, Yusei began thinking about Akiza, again. And what he had said to her a week ago. He hadn't gone and seen her since he dropped off his gift. Although it had been a week, he still couldn't stop thinking about how long it had taken him. He had always felt a little more than friendship for Akiza, but he had always thought it was because he had always tried to help her when Sayer hadn't.

"Yusei," Crow said, waving his hand in his friends face.

"Sorry. I got distracted again."

"Kalin Kessler, you're as bad with your hair as Yusei was with that tie." Martha told him, bringing the two back to paying attention to the light blue-haired duelist. A few more minutes later, the four former Enforcers were riding back towards New Domino. They arrived at the place where the banquet was being held and parked their runners in the parking garage, where Mina and Trudge waited, in their normal uniforms.

"I'm glad you could make it." Mina said, motioning them to follow her into the banquet room.

It was mostly empty, except for a few former Dark Signers, who Kalin went and joined, Copper, and the three Signers, Mina and Trudge.

"Where is everyone?" Yusei wondered

"You're actually a several minutes early. I asked all the people I hand delivered to come a bit early." Mina said

"When is everyone else supposed to arrive?" Crow asked.

"Ten minutes or so." Trudge responded

"I'm going to go see if anyone else has arrived has arrived." Mina said, already leaving, with Officer Trudge in tow.

"Each of the table has certain people sitting at them." Copper told them as she walked over in a simple knee length black spaghetti strap dress with red roses on it and black heels; she had taken her hair out its normal tight braid and had it loose around her, gently curling at the tips, which made the red in her dark hair more noticeable.

"How exactly?" Jack asked the young girl. She motioned them over to one table with eight places.

"I set this one up for you Signers, Leo, Dexter, and I." she told them proudly and then pointed to the table where Kalin, Misty, and Greiger were at. "And that one is for the five former Dark Signers."

"I hope this thing is over soon." Crow complained, sitting down in a chair.

_By the end of the night, you won't._ Copper thought with a smile.

The ten minutes passed by quickly for the three Signers, Dark Signers, and Copper. People began streaming in the banquet hall. Mina and Trudge came back with Leo, Luna, and their friend Dexter, while Yusei started wondering if Akiza was all right.

"Hey, guys!" Leo exclaimed, rushing over to them in his little blue suit and bowtie. "We won't have to worry about telling our parents now about the past year."

"Why's that?" Yusei asked him

"Because this banquet thing will probably explain all of it. Or at least most of it," Luna said, much more calmly than her twin. She was dressed in a little pink dress and white cardigan.

"So your parents are going to be here." Jack stated

"Yeah. They were invited because they're our parents." Leo told them, as he, Luna, and Dexter slid into seats across from the older boys, next to Copper.

"At least that's what Mina told us when she gave us the invites." Luna added.

"That's probably the same reason my parents were invited." A familiar, female voice said from behind. Yusei turned towards the source of voice; it was Akiza. She wore a red spaghetti strap dress that stopped a little before her knees with a small split up the side, but she had on her normal black gloves and stockings, red high heels, and necklaces. She sat down in the only seat left available; next to Yusei.

"I'm glad to see you're all right, Akiza." Yusei told her. She smiled a little.

"Thanks, Yusei." Akiza looked away from him, trying to hide the blush spreading across her face; Yusei felt his own face grow a bit warm and loosened his necktie.

People continued to trickle in for several more minutes, some being Satellites, some having been to the Facility, and some just being Domino City residents.

"Hey! I see Tanner and Yanagi." Leo exclaimed when he saw the former pro and eccentric old man.

"And I see our parents." Luna sighed.

"Where? I don't see them." Leo said, scanning the room.

"There at the same table as Martha, Blister, Mina, and Akiza's parents, but it's also the same table as Tanner, Yanagi, _and_ Trudge." Luna told him.

"Just for reference, I did _not_ set that table." Copper informed

"Well at least if your parents start asking questions, Martha can say something good about us." Crow commented.

"Trudge, won't though." Jack said, unhelpfully.

"And they're more likely going to believe Trudge since he's part of Security. And they probably won't even acknowledge Tanner and Yanagi." Yusei sighed.

"I'm sure my parents will say something nice about you," Akiza said, trying to be helpful, "After all you've done so much for us."

"And Mina probably will too." Dexter added

After a while, when all the guests had arrived, there was the sound of clinking from the light tapping of silverware on glass. Talking ceased as everyone looked to the where the sound was coming from to see who was probably going to make a speech. It was Mina. She stood behind a podium.

"Everyone tonight is a very special evening." She started, "This night marks a year of peace in both New Domino and Satellite. And a year since the Daedelus Bridge connected the two. Something that not many believed could ever happen. All of this was possible because of the bravery, skill, and determination to save those absorbed by each of the Earthbound Immortals, the former Dark Signers, Devak, Greiger, Carly Carmine, Misty Tredwell, and Kalin Kessler, and turn them back to the persons they once were, and the world from complete darkness under the control of the Army of Shadows from six individuals. These individuals risked their lives and spirits so Satellite and city could be safe, so in honor of them, there is this banquet and will be one every year to celebrate how these six were able to bring peace back to both Satellite and Domino City." She paused

"Great. I gotta dress up in this thing once a year now." Crow quietly muttered to himself, but loud enough for the others at the table to hear.

"Furthermore it's time that these individuals are recognized. The Signers and one other saved this world. I will first introduce the 'one other' who is none other than Leo, who bravely stood by his sister the entire war and dueled in her place to protect her, though he is not a Signer himself. Next is the youngest Signer, Luna, who happens to be the twin of Leo, and not only helped save this world but the Duel Monster Spirit World and Ancient Fairy Dragon as well." Leo grinned and Luna blushed as she smiled as the two were recognized.

"The second Signer is actually the fifth and final Signer, Crow Hogan, showed amazing courage facing the Dark Signers to save the orphans he took care of because he didn't even become a Signer until the last battle." Crow grinned like Leo; he loved attention. Especially this much.

"The next Signer dueled in harsh conditions, having been blamed for her opponent's brother's disappearance and having to also deal with being controlled. But she overcame being controlled and helped her opponent see the truth; this individual happens to none other Akiza Izinski, better known as The Black Rose." Akiza flinched and looked down. She didn't like being reminded of those things. People began whispering.

"Furthermore, the following Signer is very well known and risked everything for the one person that changed him. Jack Atlas is one of these six." Jack was still as bored as ever, though he _was_ looking at Carly.

"Finally the last of the Signer took down three of the Dark Signers. He showed _phenomenal_ skill, heart, and determination to save the Dark Signers and those taken by the shadows, and learned about the past of how Satellite split from New Domino City. And his connection to it, learning more about where he comes from. The final individual is someone who changes every life he meets. The last Signer is Yusei Fudo." Yusei looked straight ahead at Mina with no real expression in his eyes. "Now that introductions and explanations are through, please enjoy yourselves everyone." Mina concluded with a smile.

With the conclusion of her speech, she went back to the table she was at before and an orchestra began playing. Noise began enveloping the room again and some people began slow dancing.

"Well… that was interesting." Jack said after a while.

"Very." Yusei responded quietly

"I was acknowledged as brave!" Leo exclaimed happily, "And skillful!"

"Why are you so surprised?" Yusei asked, "You are brave and skillful."

Leo covered his eyes with his arm and Luna teased, "Crybaby."

"Am not!" He shot back. The two started getting into a playful argument of 'are too!', 'am not!' Copper chuckled them.

Crow sighed in somewhat depressed way, "I wish that I had a sibling."

"I do sometimes too." Yusei confessed, "If Zero Reverse never happened, we'd all have our families with us."

"Yeah, but like I told you before, if it never happened, most of us probably would've never met." Crow pointed out.

"Crow's got a good point." Jack said

"I know. But, we all grow up together. So that makes us like brothers and we've got the twins." Yusei commented with a slight smile. The other two nodded. Everyone at that table noticed a small whimper coming from Leo.

"What's wrong?" Crow asked

"D-d-_dancing._" He stuttered, seeing several girls his age in the room; with one especially cute brunette that made eye contact with him.

"He's afraid to dance with some girls our age." Dexter informed, seeing a little redhead with glasses, attracting his attention.

"Yeah, we had Copper come over and teach us when she was available." Luna added

"And they're _not_ that _bad_." Copper told them.

Crow looked around with a bored expression, not caring about this banquet or Leo's dilemma. He didn't have any reason to worry about dancing. But then someone caught his eye; it was a _girl._ She was standing alone by the wall in an emerald dress with the same bored expression he had. She looked about the same age as he, Yusei, Jack, and Akiza were and a little shorter than he was. Crow thought the two features that made her stand out the most were her hair and eyes. Her hair was a very light shade of bleach blonde and curled at the ends that fell around her shoulders. Even from a distance, he could tell her eyes looked identical to emeralds. Crow began getting the same feeling Leo had.

"What _are_ you gawking at?" Jack demanded

"Wow, that girl is cute." He said unconsciously.

"What girl?" Yusei asked him.

"That girl." He nodded towards her.

"Ask her to dance then." Yusei suggested

"I can't do that!" he protested, losing his confidence which was very unusual, "Look at me. She wouldn't be interested in someone who's been to the Facility."

"In case you've forgotten, I've been to the Facility too." Yusei reminded.

"But you haven't been there multiple times. My face is covered in markers! What makes you think she'd ever want to dance with me?"

"Speaking of dancing…" Jack started; he got up and walked over to Carly, who blushed deeply when he asked her to dance. Copper and Luna both giggled at Carly's reaction.

Yusei looked over at Akiza, who had been quiet since her name had been mentioned in Mina's small speech. She was looking at the table absently. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you all right, Akiza?"

"I don't like being reminded of those things is all. It reminds _everyone else _about my past."

"You're not that person anymore, though."

"I know, but still…" she let the sentence trail off

"It still hurts?" he guessed; she nodded, "I know how that feels, with Zero Reverse and the Enerdy Reactor." He said softly. Akiza looked up at him, both forgetting they weren't sure they would feel awkward or not around the other.

"Will you just ask her Leo?" Luna asked, sounding annoyed, bringing the two out of conversation.

"I c-can't." he continued to protest

"Where did all that courage you had when you fought Devak?" Luna wondered

"It went away when the darkness did." Yusei had to let out a small laugh at Leo's excuse and did something he would've never thought of doing before.

"Leo," Yusei said, "it's not that hard asking someone you like to dance."

"You don't know that." Crow accused, taking Leo's side now that he spotted someone.

"If you don't believe me, I'll show you it's not that difficult." He stood up and extended his hand to Akiza, "Would you care to dance, Akiza?"

Everyone was taken by surprise, especially the psychic, who blushed again, but put her hand in his and replied, "I would love to, Yusei."

He led her out onto the dance floor, ignoring stares and whispers from other people at seeing the current duel champion and former Black Rose together. They took up the normal slow dance position with Akiza having one hand on Yusei's shoulder and the other in his hand and with Yusei having one hand on Akiza's waist and the other in her hand. The two danced in silence of a few minutes, both unsure of what to say to the other. Yusei finally broke the silence.

"You look beautiful tonight, Akiza."

She blushed again, "Thank you. You look nice tonight too."

"You're a very graceful." He commented, finding it difficult to start up a conversation.

"You are too. Where did you ever learn to dance like this?"

"Let's just say there are some things Martha taught us that I never thought I would end up using." Yusei noticed something dangling off of Akiza's wrist, "You're wearing the energy stabilizer bracelet." He said with a small smile.

She nodded, "This was one of the nicest gifts I've ever gotten Yusei."

"I'm glad you like it." She nodded again, but then looked away.

"You seem distracted. Is everything okay?"

"I can't stop thinking about all those sweet things you said to me." Akiza confessed, knowing she couldn't hide anything from Yusei, "No one has ever said anything that nice to me. I don't understand how you can feel that way about me." She said quietly.

"I can feel that way because I do. I _meant_ what I said; I wouldn't lie about something like that. Especially to you."

"How you can _love _me? I caused you so much pain before…" she let the sentence trail off as he spun her around. "Why did you ever forgive me for that?"

"Nearly everyone deserves a second chance," he told her softly, "and you _deserved _one."

She looked away again and whispered, "You're _too_ sweet."

Akiza stumbled, forgetting she and Yusei were still dancing.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." He said reassuringly, as he caught her.

_He really does love me. _Akiza thought, relaxing a little.

"Just look at me and you'll be fine." Their eyes locked, his blue-indigo gaze meeting her golden-amber one.

He gently spun her around again, but instead of returning to the dance, they stepped slightly closer to each other. Akiza leaned up while Yusei started leaning down. Unconsciously their faces were getting closer as their eyes began closing with each passing second. Their lips finally met for a soft, sweet kiss. Akiza's lips were soft against Yusei's, while his were warm against hers. They pulled away after a few moments and looked at the other; each slightly blushing from their first kiss.

"That was…" Akiza started, trying to figure out the right word, "_nice_."

"That was _very_ nice." He agreed. Yusei gave her a smile which she returned, unable to resist his charm. He was the only person that could get her to give a true smile.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she had her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder and enjoying his warm embrace. They danced in that position for a few more minutes, with no worries. Eventually, Yusei led Akiza off the dance floor, and back to the table, still holding hands. Luna, Copper, and Dexter were still trying to coax Crow and Leo into asking girls to dance.

"Leo if you don't come with me to ask a girl, then I'll go by myself." Dexter said indignantly.

"He still won't ask?"Akiza asked Luna.

"No. He'll willing take my place in a shadow duel, but won't ask a girl to dance. I don't get him." Luna sighed. Yusei chuckled softly at the young girl's comment.

"Same goes for Crow," Copper stated, "He's willing to put everything on the line for the orphans, but won't risk a thing trying to ask a girl to dance!"

"Crow, Leo, didn't I show you easy it is to ask someone to dance?" Yusei asked, both nodded sheepishly, "Both Jack and I asked someone to dance, and did it seem that hard?"

Crow's mischievous glint returned to his eyes, "You're right. It didn't seem that hard." He stood up, "If you can ask Akiza and Jack can ask Carly, then I can ask that girl." He went started walking towards the blonde. She still looked bored; He tapped on her shoulder and she looked surprised to see someone get her attention. Crow could see her eyes really did look like emeralds.

"Uh, hi," he started a bit awkwardly, he _was not_ very good around girls, other than the two female Signers and now Copper, "I, uh… noticed you standing here over here and thought you were kinda cute and was wondering if you'd like to dance with me." He finished, quickly and waited for her response, praying she'd say 'yes'.

"You've been to the Facility." The girl said bluntly, and Crow's hopes fell.

"Yeah. Multiple times." He told her

"What for?" Her tone was different than he expected. It sounded like she was…_interested._

"Mainly for stealing, but it was only to help the orphans I was taking care of."

"Why did you care for orphans?"

"Yeah, they were like me, with no place to go, so I took them in, protected them. They were my family." Crow told her.

"That was brave." The blonde told him, "How faced those Dark Signers, I mean."

"Uh… thanks. I'm Crow." He said, though he had already been introduced along with the others.

"So I heard. My name is Delila Merrineten." Delila said, then added, "I prefer Dove."

"Dove…" Crow repeated slowly, "I like it, but you never answered me."

"About dancing?" Crow nodded, growing anxious, "Why not."

Back at the Signers' table, Leo finally got up enough courage, seeing Crow, who felt the same way get the courage to ask someone, stiffly got up, "I-I'm gonna try to ask. Le-let's go Dex." He stuttered as the two young boys got up. Leo walked up to the brunette that caught his eye earlier. Both she and her friend that had Dexter's attention saw them and started giggling.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." The brunette said back, "You helped in the war."

"I supported them." Dexter added.

"Yeah," Leo told her, gaining some confidence, "I'm Leo and this is my best friend Dexter." _Why am I introducing myself all over again? _He asked himself.

"I'm Majorie. And this is my best friend, Rachel."

"Would you like to dance?" he blurted out. Leo saw a smile spread across her face. She leaned in and whispered in his ear,

"I was hoping I would be the girl you asked."

Yusei looked over towards the Dark Signer table. Misty was getting offers to dance from a lot of guys, but she refused all of them, all the last one; Kalin's. And he noticed Jack and Carly still dancing, and smirked inwardly at his friend, who _never_ wanted to learn to dance, when they were little and was now dancing the night away with the former Dark Signer, whom he towered over.

"So," Luna asked, "How was your dance?"

"It was very _nice." _Yusei answered her, entwining his fingers with Akiza's.

"_Very nice._" Akiza repeated, enjoying the feel of Yusei's hand in hers. It made her feel safe. More safe than she all ready felt with him.

Copper smiled inwardly thinking, _One event that brings mom and dad closer down. Several more to go. _

"You better hope Martha and Akiza's parents didn't see, you two. Or else you're going to be teased for the rest of your life." She told the younger version of her father and mother.

"Or my parents." Luna sighed, "I not sure how they would react to seeing you two together or seeing you two, you know." She said with a giggle that brought a blush back to their faces, knowing the light green-haired girl was insinuating the other two Signers' kiss. Akiza touched her lips with her free hand, the feeling of Yusei's lips on hers lingering. She felt something warm on her cheek. Akiza turned towards the source and blushed harder as she realized it was Yusei kissing her.

"What was that for?"

"Let's just say a shooting star is truly in love with a beautiful rose." He whispered in her ear.

"You _are _too sweet." She said as she compulsively kissed his cheek.

"_Awww…_" Copper said unable to resist embarrassing the two, "You guys are so cute together!"

"I wonder why it took you guys so long to—" Luna started but stopped feeling someone tap her shoulder; she turned to see a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair facing her. She found him incredibly _cute _and felt a blush rise to her face like Yusei and Akiza had felt a minute ago, "Um, hello." She said.

"Hi, you're the youngest Signer, Luna, right?"

"Um, yes."

"I'm Daniel Michaels," he said, tapping his index fingers together a bit nervously, "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to dance?"

"I, um…" Luna looked at Yusei.

"You helped the others to dance, now it's your turn, Luna. Go have fun. You deserve it" He told her with a reassuring smile and reached across the table and ruffled her hair in a big-brother manner.

She smoothed her hair and turned back to Daniel, "Okay, I'll dance with you."

Yusei watched as the young Signer left the table, leaving only him, Akiza, and Copper at their table. Copper had her face in her hands, eyes closed, and a smile playing about her lips. Akiza looked lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her quietly.

"Nothing. Just how I feel about you."

"What do you feel for me?"

"I'm not sure," she whispered, "I've never felt this way. At least not in a long time. I think it might be…"

"You think it might be what?" She brought her face close to his, so he would be the only person to hear her and whispered,

"Love."

"Akiza," Yusei said, bringing his face even closer to hers and looked her straight and softly into her eyes, "I love you." He brushed his lips lightly against hers and she returned the small gesture.

Crow and Jack came back as the two pulled apart. Jack was actually smiling for once and Crow was smiling the biggest smile Yusei thought he had ever seen. The other three came back, smiling and Luna was blushing a little bit.

"This is the best night of my life!" Leo exclaimed

"I agree." Dexter said

"This has been a wonderful night." Luna commented

"I never thought I would admit it, but this has been a good night." Crow admitted, clutching the piece of paper Dove had given him after dancing and talking.

"Agreed." Was all Jack said.

Copper nodded, "Don't you two agree?" she asked her future parents.

"Tonight has been_ perfect._" They both responded, with small smiles towards the other and still holding hands.

None wanted the night to end.

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: This is probably going to be my longest chapter. And it's one of my favorites.

Yusei and Akiza: We kiss?

Luna: Don't act surprised. We all know you two like each other.

AnimeKiwi369: That kiss is why I _love_ this chapter.

Leo: Italics again.

AnimeKiwi369: Yep. I'd really appreciate kind reviews, so please review.

**Page **23


	9. Chapter 8: Full Force Psychic Duel

AnimeKiwi369: I'm back. I made this chapter basically about Yusei and Akiza. sorry if any characters seem out of character in this chapter. And, unfortunately, I did not add any Copper in this chapter.

Copper: What?

AnimeKiwi369: Sorry. On with the story! I don't own anything about Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. I just own my own characters and storyline.

* * *

Chapter 8

Full Force Psychic Duel

Sooner or later, the banquet had to end and everyone went their separate ways. Though all went very reluctantly. The twins and Dexter went back to the Tops with the twins' parents, who were _definitely_ going to want a full explanation of the past year. Copper went her own unknown way. Akiza and her parents went back to their home. And Crow, Jack, and Yusei all rode back to their apartment in a pleasant silence.

"What a night!" Crow said, happily as he took off his helmet.

"For once I agree with Crow." Jack commented, with _the_ rare Atlas smile.

Yusei touched his lips, enjoying the lingering sensation of Akiza's lips against his, "This is definitely a night I will remember always."

For the next several days, there wasn't much communication between Yusei, Jack, and Crow and Akiza and the twins. The twins knew they were going to get the third degree, so Luna stayed in her room speaking to Ancient Fairy Dragon, Regulus, Torunka, and Kuribon in the spirit would and Leo was just avoiding their parents in every way possible. To avoid the explanation. Akiza had been spending as much time as possible with her father since he would be out of town on business in the next few months and was also slightly avoiding Yusei; still not exactly sure what she felt for him. But she did want to see him soon.

Jack tried getting out of there as soon as he could each morning, wanting to escape Crow's incessant talk about Dove. Which was all he had on his mind the following days. And Yusei mainly either was pretending to work on his runner or in his room, thinking about Akiza and the previous year.

A lot_ had _happened. From escaping Satellite to seeing The Crimson Dragon for the first time. Then getting sent to the Facility and meeting Tanner and Yanagi and getting out of there; then getting his runner back to getting amnesia and meeting the twins for the first time. And The Black Rose. Participating in The Fortune Cup, and technically meeting _Akiza _as herself, before being exposed as The Black Rose, and finding out he was Signer to finding out his best friend was Dark Signer. _Not to mention the fact he almost sent me to the Netherworld._ He thought, _I never thought a crash would actually save me. _Waking Akiza from her coma and helping her reconcile with her parents after their second duel where she nearly hurt her father and learned to control her powers. In the past year he had overcome his fear he got from dueling Kalin the first time and learned about his parents, mostly his father and how they had been the chief engineers for the prototype of the Enerdy Reactor. He had even gotten to meet the spirit of his father. _After Roman destroyed the bridge we were dueling on,_ Yusei thought. And when Sayer had returned, (who had released Akiza's Black Rose persona), he helped Misty see the truth about her brother, by tricking Sayer into revealing the truth to the model. And in the last year, he had defeated the last of the Dark Signers after both Jack and Crow crashed and received the Roman's former Dragon Head Mark and his former Tail Mark got transferred to Crow. Which finally made five Signers; completing the group.

"Hey! Yusei! Where are you?" Crow hollered from somewhere in the apartment.

"In here." He said back, sitting up on the bed, to look at his friend, once he got in there. The orange-haired teen opened the door.

"Just to let you know, you've got a guest." He smirked

"And just who is that?" he asked, maybe a bit sarcastically, hoping it was who he thought it was.

"I told them to wait in the garage."

Yusei got up and went to the garage, and smiled when he saw the redheaded psychic quietly waiting.

"Akiza, what brings you here?" he asked her casually.

"I wanted to see you," she answered him, "and I wanted to talk."

This surprised him a bit. Akiza wasn't much for talk, but, then again, neither was he. "What did you want to talk about?"

"_Us._" She answered quietly.

"What about _us_?"

"What are we, now? Now that we've…" Akiza turned away from him, touching her lips, no doubt thinking about what had happened on the dance floor several nights before.

"I don't know." Yusei told her honestly, "What do you want us to be?"

Akiza wasn't sure how to answer him. What _did_ she want them to be? What _did_ she feel for him? She liked him. A lot, and had for a long time. But was she sure she loved Yusei Fudo? And she had told him at the banquet that she might love him. She hadn't felt this in a long time, if _ever_. He had told her he loved her. But she didn't know just how strong her feelings reciprocated. He had saved her from herself and rekindled her relationship with her parents after years of being feared. Tears at the corners of her eyes threatened to fall. Yusei was so kind. _Why don't I know what I feel for him? _She asked herself, maybe a bit bitterly.

"I don't know." She said softly.

"If you don't want us to be anything other than friends, I won't force you to be in anything you don't want. Especially a relationship." He told her gently; he only wanted her to be happy. If she didn't want to be in a relationship, he wasn't going to force her, like others might have. Even if he did want to be in one.

The tears that threatened to fall fell. He was so sweet. Yusei saw Akiza tremble a little; he walked over to her and protectively, yet gently put his arms around her. Akiza felt Yusei's strong, gentle grip encircle her. She turned around so she could look at him. The tears fell faster as she stared into his eyes. Those gorgeous blue-indigo eyes; those gorgeous, soul-reading eyes that seemed like they could see right into her heart. He pulled her closer into his chest and let her cry; he wasn't going to stop her. Though he didn't like seeing her like this, but when she was like this, they grew slightly closer emotionally. Akiza clutched his shirt as she cried and Yusei put his head on top of hers, trying to comfort her. After a while her tears stopped and she rested her head on his shoulder. Listening to the sound of his heartbeat calmed her even more than his embrace. He took off one of gloves before he pulled her back. Yusei dried what was left of her tears and stroked her cheek a couple times. She was a little surprised when Yusei ran the back of his hand down her cheek, but relaxed under his touch.

"Thank you, Yusei." She thanked quietly

"It's no problem, Akiza. I'd do anything for you." He said just as quiet, letting go, giving her a smile. She mumbled something; he placed his non-gloved under her chin and tipped her head back a little, "I'm sorry, but I didn't hear you."

"I said, I want to us to be more than friends," Akiza repeated, with some of her usual determination, "I want us to be something. Or at least try. That's what I said, Yusei."

"If you want to us to try to be something, then we can." He leaned down and kissed her; she surprised him by kissing him back before it ended.

"I should probably get going." She said after a few moments.

"All right. Do you want me to take you home?"

"I'd like that." Akiza told him, pressing herself to him.

After Yusei got his runner back outside, he went to get an extra helmet for Akiza, and when he came back out, she wasn't there.

"All right Akiza, where are you?" he asked more to himself than the psychic.

"She's over here, Mr. Fudo." Said a menacing voice he hadn't been expecting. He turned around and Sayer stood there behind Akiza, holding a knife to her throat!

"Sayer." Yusei stated with an unusually cold tone, "Let her go."

"If you want to save her, you'll have to duel me." He cackled as he left dragging Akiza, who looked absolutely terrified.

Yusei disconnected his duel disk from his runner and ran back into the apartment, "Crow!"

"What is it?" Crow asked from the couch.

"Grab your duel disk."

"Uh…why?"

"Sayer has Akiza. The only way to get her back is to duel him, but I don't trust him. I just know he's going to pull something. I want you to come as backup. Just in case." He explained quickly. Crow only responded by getting his duel disk off his runner.

"Just like the days of the Enforcers." He commented as they went the way Sayer had gone. Yusei saw something at the corner of his eye move and followed it with Crow behind. That happened for several more minutes, one of them seeing something, no doubt the female Signer and the former leader of the Arcadia Movement, out of the corner of their eyes and then they'd follow. Eventually, the little chase led the two Signers to an old parking structure.

"Looking for me?" Sayer's voice asked, sarcastically before disappearing into the structure.

"Crow stay a little behind. Sayer has to let go of Akiza to duel, I want you to get her out of there, while I distract Sayer." His friend nodded.

They hurried into the structure, very aware of the danger.

Sayer tied Akiza tight to the pillar.

"You're not going to win!" she seethed

"Don't be so sure." He said coldly, before he hid in the shadows.

Yusei saw Akiza tied up at the end of the floor. He didn't like the looks of this, but he rushed over to her anyway.

"Akiza," he said, trying to undo the knot Sayer had tied in the rope around her, "where is he?"

"Hidden in the shadows." she said, "Please help me."

"He'll do nothing of the sort!" Sayer shouted, emerging from the shadows, "He won't be able to help himself when I'm through with him."

Though Yusei knew it was probably going end badly for him, he didn't care; he _had_ to get Akiza out of there.

"You said I if I wanted to save her, I would have to duel you."

"Yes, I did say that didn't I?" he asked himself, "We'll duel: yes. But I can't say you'll enjoy this. Or Akiza for that matter." Yusei looked over at her; her eyes were wide with fright. He shifted his eyes past Sayer and saw Crow. There was a silent communication between the two. Crow began moving silently about.

"Yusei!" Akiza cried, "Please don't! Sayer will _hurt_ you a _hundred_ _times_ worse than I ever did! This _will_ be _worse_ than a _shadow duel_!"

Yusei looked at her, both determination and slight fear in his eyes, "I'll be all right."

"Are you ready to start Mr. Fudo?" he asked sarcastically.

"I won't let you get away with this." Yusei said, inserting his deck.

"Let's DUEL!" they shouted

Yusei: 4000; Sayer: 4000

"My move," Yusei said, drawing the top card in his deck, "I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode. I place two cards face down and end my turn." A machine-like warrior and two holographic card backs appeared on his field.

Speed Warrior: Lv. 2. 900 ATK/400 DEF

"My turn; I draw! First I summon Psychic Commander." The green commander appeared on his field.

Psychic Commander: Lv. 3. 1400 ATK

"Now, Psychic Commander, attack Speed Warrior." His monster shot an electric shock towards Yusei's. "And I activate his special ability and pay 500 life points so your monster loses that many until the end of the turn."

"I activate my trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This negates your monster's attack and then I can place it face down again." The scarecrow intercepted Sayer's attack.

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Sayer said bitterly.

Yusei: 4000; Sayer: 3500

While Yusei played his trap, Crow quietly slipped up behind Akiza and tried to untie her, but ended up startling her. She turned her head to see who was behind her.

"Crow?" she whispered and he signaled her to be quiet, so Sayer didn't see him.

"It's my turn," Yusei started, "and I play The Tuning spell card; now I can select one tuner monster from anywhere in my deck, but I have to send as many cards to the graveyard as that monster's level and I choose Junk Synchron." He sent three cards to the graveyard; "Now I think I'll summon the monster I just pulled from my deck in addition to my draw." an orange machine looking monster appeared.

Junk Synchron: Lv.3. 1300 ATK/500 DEF

"Now I tune my Junk Synchron with my Speed Warrior to synchro summon Junk Warrior!" the orange monster became three rings around the other machine, which had turned into stars, as the two combined. The purple machine-type monster took its place on Yusei's field.

Junk Warrior: Lv. 5. ATK 2300/1300 DEF

"Now Junk Warrior attack Psychic Commander! Go Scrap Fist!"

"I activate my commander's ability again, and I pay 500 life points again so your warrior looses 500 attack and defense points until the end of the turn."

Yusei: 4000; Sayer: 3000

Junk Warrior: 1800 ATK; Psychic Commander: 1400 ATK

Yusei's monster continued its attack and destroyed Sayer's monster.

Yusei: 4000; Sayer: 2600

"I end my turn with one face down." Yusei said.

"All right, my draw, and I summon Psychic Snail in attack mode. Now I play Emergency Teleport, which allows me to special summon another psychic-type monster from my hand or anywhere in my deck. And I summon another Psychic Commander. Now once again use the ability of my commander."

_What is Sayer up to?_ Yusei wondered as Sayer explained all over again.

Yusei: 4000; Sayer: 2100

"Now Psychic Commander attack his warrior."

"I play my trap Scrap-Iron Scarecrow; unfortunately I can only activate this trap once per turn."

"Yes. Too bad for you because I activate my trap Battle Teleportation, so now I can bypass your monster when I attack you with my Psychic Snail." Sayer told him, smirking.

_This isn't good._ He thought.

Sayer's second monster sent a psychic wave of energy towards him with such force that it knocked him painfully against the wall of the structure; Yusei thought he felt and heard something(s) crack.

"Yusei!" both Crow and Akiza cried, worried.

Yusei: 2100; Sayer: 2100

The dark-haired Signer struggled to get up. Akiza was _wrong._ Sayer didn't feel a hundred times worse; he felt a _thousand_. He was going _full_ _force_. Yusei felt lightheaded and slightly dizzy as he got struggled to get back to his side of the field, searing pain coursing throughout his entire body. _This feels worse than after I crashed my runner against Kalin the first time._ He thought, _Or either of the duels I had against Akiza. _

"I end my turn." Sayer smirked.

"Yusei!" Akiza cried again. She wanted to tell him to stop, that she couldn't bear to see him in pain. New tears spilled from her eyes, as Crow continued to slowly and carefully untie her. And as she realized her feelings for him.

"All right," he said, trying to catch his breath; his arm sending more waves of pain as he struggled to move it, "My draw. I summon Shield Warrior in defense mode and place one card face down and end my turn."

Yusei: 2100; Sayer: 2100

Shield Warrior: Lv. 3. 1600 DEF/ 800 ATK

"I told you, you weren't going to enjoy this and by the look on her face, Akiza isn't enjoying this either." He cackled. Yusei looked over at her; she had tears running down her face, "My draw. I play Psychokinesis and sacrifice 1000 life points to destroy your scarecrow."

Yusei: 2100; Sayer: 1100

"Now I pay another 500 life points and bring down your monsters points again."

Yusei: 2100; Sayer: 600

Junk Warrior: 1800 ATK; Psychic Snail: 1900 ATK

"Now Psychic Snail attack Junk Warrior." Yusei's only monster was destroyed and another wave of psychic energy knocked him to the ground and struggled again to get up.

Yusei: 2000; Sayer: 600

"Now my commander can attack you directly!" Yusei was knocked back on the ground, barely able to stay conscious and beginning to have trouble breathing.

Yusei: 600; Sayer: 600

Crow finally was able to undo to the knot holding Akiza to the pillar. As soon as she was free, she rushed over to Yusei's side before Crow could get her out of there.

"Yusei, please, just, stay down," she begged, "don't fight anymore. I can't stand to see you get hurt anymore. I don't want to lose you; you mean too much to me. Yusei, I-I _love_ you."

He reached his hand up to her face, not paying attention to the pain it was causing him, and pulled her close to him, and kissed her, "I know." He said, struggling again to get up, the pain increasing rapidly in his right arm, left ankle, back, torso, abdomen, and head; Crow stayed on the sidelines and Akiza stayed be Yusei's side, putting an arm around him to keep him steady, though it was adding a little more pain, "That's why I can't back down."

"You a stubborn one, aren't you, Fudo?" Sayer asked rhetorically and sarcastically.

"You got that right." Yusei answered back. "My move!" He shook from the pain as he drew the top card; _It all comes down to this draw._ He thought as he looked at the card, "Just what I hoping for. I summon Hyper Synchron." The blue machine appeared.

Hyper Synchron: Lv. 4. 1600 ATK/800 DEF

"Now I play my trap Descending Lost Star, which allows me to lower down my Junk Warrior's level by one and defense points to zero so I can special summon it back to my field." Yusei explained as Junk Warrior reappeared, "And now I tune my Junk Warrior with my Hyper Synchron to synchro summon Stardust Dragon!" there was a flash of light as the two combined into the mighty creature, that floated gracefully above Yusei.

Stardust Dragon: Lv. 8. 2500 ATK/ 2000 DEF

"Now Hyper Synchron's special ability activates. See, when Hyper Synchron is sent to the graveyard for a synchro summon of a dragon-type monster, that monster gains 800 attack points, so now Stardust has 3300!"

"What?" Sayer exclaimed in disbelief.

"Stardust Dragon attack his commander with Cosmic Flare!"

Stardust Dragon: 3300 ATK; Psychic Commander: 1400 ATK

"I use my commander's ability and—"

"It's over Sayer. You can't do anything to stop Stardust's attack. Even if you lower your life points, you're done for. You're just going to make yourself an easier target." Yusei interrupted, ignoring the pain, dizziness, and difficulty in breathing he felt. Stardust continued its attack.

Yusei: 600; Sayer: 0

"I might not have won this round, but I assure you this won't be the last." He yelled, and scurried out of the parking structure. Akiza put another arm around Yusei, unfortunately increasing the pain, dizziness and knocking what air he had left out of his lungs.

"Yusei, you did it! You beat Sayer! You saved me!" she exclaimed in delight, hugging him, not able to see just how hurt he was. Or how weak he was becoming.

Yusei felt his legs give out on him and begin to sink to the ground. Thankfully Akiza was supporting him so he didn't fall to the ground as quickly as he would've if she wasn't.

"Yusei!" Crow said, worried, as he rushed over to the other two Signers.

All the pain, dizziness, lightheadedness, and breathing trouble was increasing dramatically. From the pounding in his head and the lightheaded- and dizziness, he was positive he had received a concussion when he hit the concrete wall. His arm shook uncontrollably from the waves of pain that went from his shoulder to his fingertips. His ankle felt like it would shatter if he tried to move it. He had been knocked onto his back plenty of times, but the pain this time was unbearable; every time he moved because of the uncontrollable shaking, the pain would work its way into his spine and make its way to every part of his body. His torso felt like it was burning; having such difficulty breathing, made his lungs feel sharp and small in his chest, which caused pain every time he could get a breath in. Same with his heart, every time it beat, it caused pain to ripple in his chest. Yusei remembered the pain he felt in his abdomen after first facing Kalin. _That was nothing compared to_ _this, _he thought, _Now I know the true pain of a psychic duel. _His abdomen was the worst; it felt like it would burst. The exact same place he had needed surgery on last year was especially painful. And from the pain in his ribcage, he guessed he had injuries there, too. Yusei was barely aware of what was happening, going in and out of consciousness.

"We have to get Yusei to the hospital," Crow said, "And fast."

"Crow, we should get an ambulance." Akiza argued, with a trembling voice, "He might get hurt more if we move him."

"Good idea." Crow agreed and ran to get an ambulance. Akiza started to move.

"Akiza?" Yusei asked, the pain spreading again; she stopped moving and sat down next to him.

"What is it, Yusei?" she whispered, bringing her head close to his so she could hear him; he eyes were glazed over a little.

He ignored the mind-numbing pain again, and grabbed her hand, "Please stay. And please don't let go."

She laced their fingers together and held his hand tight; Akiza kissed his cheek reassuringly, but a tear fell from her eyelashes onto his cheekbone, "I won't let go. I'll stay with you as long as I can, Yusei."

He smiled weakly at her, like she had days before, "Thank you, Akiza." With that, he fell completely unconscious.

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Cliffhangers, don't you love them?

All: No!

AnimeKiwi369: Gotta love, gotta hate them. Please review; and thank you all of you who have been reviewing this far!

**Page **15


	10. Chapter 9: Hospital

AnimeKiwi369: Considering I left you hanging last chapter, I decided to put the next up right away!

Akiza: It's a good thing you did.

AnimeKiwi369: We all know you're just worried about Yusei. Not that, that is a bad thing. This chapter pretty much focuses on Akiza and then later her and Yusei. And, sorry, but Copper isn't in this one either.

Copper: Oh, come on!

AnimeKiwi369: Sorry, again. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, just the storyline and my own characters.

* * *

Chapter 9

Hospital

Crow seemed to take forever. Tears continued to stream from her eyes. _Why did it take me until now?_ Akiza kept asking herself, like Yusei had the previous week, and never feeling like this before. Seeing him in so much pain broke her heart and all of it was caused by psychic powers. _Did I ever cause that much pain to anyone when I was The Black Rose? _She wondered, bringing more tears. _Did I ever cause Yusei that much pain? _Akiza held his hand tighter; she didn't want to lose him. Not now. Not _ever_. Not now that she realized she loved him more than anything.

"Please don't leave me, Yusei." She whispered quietly as she ran her free hand through his hair, trying to relax him, trying to ease any of the pain. "I love you."

Akiza waited for a few more minutes, which seemed like hours, before Crow came back to the empty structure with the ambulance on his mostly black, slightly bird-looking runner.

"What took you so long?" she demanded of the Satellite.

"I can't help traffic, and I went to get my runner because I thought it would be faster. And then Jack showed up with Carly and I told them what happened and they're going to get the twins and meeting us at the hospital." He explained hurriedly.

"This is your friend?" a male paramedic asked motioning towards Yusei.

"Yeah." Crow told him. A female paramedic stepped of the emergency vehicle. The two paramedics brought out a stretcher and delicately put Yusei on it, his hand still in Akiza's; she didn't want to let go.

"May I please ride with him?" Akiza asked, able to stop the tears for the moment. The two paramedics looked at each other then at the redheaded Signer.

"He should have one of us close by until he gets to the hospital," Crow added, attempting to be helpful. He had heard Akiza's confession; she needed to be near Yusei, had to know he would be all right, at a time like this, and he needed her, "She should be the one; besides I have my runner to get me there."

"You can ride." The second paramedic said in a sympathetic tone. Akiza nodded her thanks and climbed into the ambulance after the two paramedics carefully got Yusei in. She continued to hold his hand the entire way to the hospital.

_**At the Hospital**_

When the ambulance reached the hospital, Yusei was immediately taken into surgery after a quick x-ray of his injuries in the ambulance. Akiza reluctantly let go of his hand as he rushed into the operation room. As she let go, she thought she felt him give her a reassuring squeeze before her hand came out of his. Akiza sat down on the bench outside of the operating room and pulled her knees to her chest; she buried her head, afraid if she looked up she'd begin crying again.

"Akiza!" Crow said, as he came up to her, "Where's Yusei?"

"In there." She told him, nodding towards the operating room.

"You're taking this really hard." He commented, "I can understand why. You don't need to worry; Yusei's tough. He'll make it through this."

_I hope Crow's right._ She thought fiercely. _Yusei, please be all right._

"I'm sorry if I snapped at you earlier." She apologized.

"Forget it. You were worried about Yusei is all, right?" Crow waved his hand, dismissing the subject.

Akiza nodded, still fighting to keep her emotions under control.

"Crow! Akiza!" Leo called, running over to them with Luna, Jack, Carly, close behind him, "Where's Yusei? Is he gonna be okay?"

"He's in surgery and he's gonna be fine." Crow tried reassuring.

"What happened?" Luna asked, "All Jack said when he came to get us was 'Something's happened to Yusei'. We left so quick, our parents didn't have time to even ask why Jack Atlas was there."

"He dueled Sayer. And Sayer went full force on him." Akiza answered, not lifting her head. Leo cringed; he had dueled Sayer and been hurt by him badly enough to knock him unconscious for hours when he _hadn't_ gone full force. He didn't want to imagine what his idol had endured.

"If Sayer's powers put Yusei in emergency surgery, I can see why I became a Dark Signer." Carly said to Jack.

"You know, you _did_ experience a duel against that creep before you became a Dark Signer." He told her back, "And he was the first person to experience your dark, new powers."

Luna noticed Akiza's distress over Yusei's condition and went over to sit next to her. She didn't say anything to the older girl, but her company comforted Akiza a little.

The psychic kept her face buried for another hour or so, not wanting to look at the others.

"Akiza," Luna finally spoke, "you have really strong feelings for Yusei don't you? Is that why you're so upset?"

"Yes." Akiza told her, "I know none of us wants to lose Yusei, but I especially don't want to lose him. He means too much; he's changed me too much."

"You love him." Luna stated simply.

The older Signer looked at the younger one, startled, "Yes, but how did you know?"

She shrugged, "It's obvious. I don't know how, but it is."

_**Several More Hours Later**_

Yusei still wasn't out of surgery and all of them were growing increasingly worried. And it was getting late. The twins reluctantly went home, but said they were going to come back as soon as they could. Jack and Carly took them home and Crow said he should get going, too.

"Are you going to stay a while longer?" he asked; she nodded solemnly, "You should call you parents then, so they don't worry about you." Crow said before he left.

Akiza took Crow's advice and called her home, where her dad answered, "Hello?" he asked

"Dad, I don't want you to worry if I don't come home tonight."

"Why wouldn't you come home?"

"I'm at the hospital," she started, able to keep her voice from trembling and then added, "Yusei's been hurt really bad and I want to know if he's okay. I feel like l owe it to him."

"All right. But please be home before tomorrow evening."

"Okay, dad." She hung up and sat back down on the bench, the tears coming back. At that moment, she _hated_ Sayer. He was responsible for _her_ pain this time because of what he did to Yusei. Akiza again wished she never had these powers. _But if it wasn't for my powers I might not be a Signer or ever find Yusei. _She argued with herself. _And if I didn't find Yusei, I wouldn't know what's it's like to love someone so strongly. Or know what it's like to have real friends._

Akiza found even more tears in her eyes; she had _never_ cried this much. She never _needed_ to cry this much; she never felt so empty and torn up. She had never felt so many emotions in one day and slightly missed when she practically didn't feel any emotions at all. The Black Rose practically didn't have emotions; but she wasn't The Black Rose, she was Akiza Izinski. She _did_ have emotions. She stared at the sign above the operating room that was still glowing to indicate an ongoing surgery. Yusei had changed her so much in the past year; she used to be so cold towards everyone _but_ the members of Arcadia and Sayer, but now that she had met Yusei, she only felt anger _towards_ Sayer. Akiza looked around for a clock and found the time to be 7:15. Had she really been here nearly seven hours?

_Please, Yusei, don't leave me. _She silently begged him, as she rested her head against her knees, her eyes closed, the tears ceasing, _If you leave, I don't what will happen._ She heard someone come up to her and looked up.

"Are you all right, dearie?" an elderly nurse asked her.

"No," she shook her head, regaining her composure.

"Were you the one that came in with the young man still in surgery?" the nurse asked.

Akiza nodded, "Do you know how he is?"

"No. I'm sorry. But we have the best surgeons in New Domino working to save him."

She buried her head in her knees again and continued her silent wish that Yusei would be okay.

"Ah, young love." The nurse said. Akiza looked up at her, "You truly love that young man, don't you?"

She nodded absently, "I do, but I wish it didn't take me until today to figure out I love Yusei more than anything."

The elderly nurse gave her a sympathetic smile. "How long have you been here?"

"Since he came in. I _need_ to know if Yusei is going to be okay. I'm afraid I'm going to lose him. That I'll never get to see him again. Or that I'll never his voice again. Or hear him tell me 'I love you' again. And that I'll never get to tell him 'I love you'," she stopped and gave a meaningless laugh, "Listen to me. I sound so clichéd and out of character."

The nurse sat next to Akiza, "I was like you when I was a little older than you are."

The psychic looked at the nurse, her eyes questioning.

"I mean, when I was a little older than you are now, my boyfriend was in an fatal accident and it was the same day I was going to tell him how much I loved him. He was in surgery for hours and I cried each of those hours, wanting to know if he would be all right."

"And was he?" Akiza asked her, intrigued, forgetting about her own tears.

"It took a while, but when I went to see him while he recovered from surgery, I couldn't hold back my feelings. I told him I loved him. And do you want to know what happened after that?"

"What?"

"He took my hands in his and told me I was the most special person to him and that he was afraid he'd never see me again. And that he hoped I was the first person he saw after the crash."

"That was sweet of him." Akiza commented, "He must've really loved you."

"He did," the nurse said, "and I felt the same way. But I never realized it until I almost lost him. And because of that near loss is why I wanted to become a nurse."

"So what happened?"

"After he recovered, our relationship grew and three months later he proposed. And our relationship is still strong."

"That was a nice story, but I'm not sure it's the same with me. I'm technically the reason he's in so much pain." Akiza said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm Akiza Izinski, The Black Rose; a psychic duelist. I was part of The Arcadia Movement. When it fell apart when Sayer disappeared, I left, and the leader of it, Sayer, is back and wants me back to help rebuild it and twice he's tried to get me. And both times, Yusei has managed save me. But this time, Sayer dueled Yusei and although Yusei won, Sayer went full force with his powers. And being the leader of Arcadia, he was the most powerful psychic."

"I see. You sent a few to the emergency room in the past few years."

"I know." She answered in a despaired tone.

The nurse leaned back, "It's hard to believe you sent people in here, you seem like such a caring young lady."

"I wasn't like this before I met Yusei and I didn't even change until after my second duel against him." She said quietly, "He's the reason I changed at all. I think Yusei's always been a little sweeter to me than others." She smiled at all the wonderful things the dark-haired Signer had ever said to her, but it faded, thinking of his current condition and longed to see him out of surgery and perfectly fine.

"Akiza," the nurse said, "how would you like it if I pulled some strings and could get you to visit Yusei as soon as he gets out of surgery and stay with him as long as you like, outside of visiting hours?"

She smiled a little, "I would like that. Thank you, nurse."

"My name is Shirley."

"Thank you, Shirley."

"Is the Yusei you're worried about the current duel champion, Yusei Fudo?"

"He is."

"Interesting." Shirley commented, "Akiza, you wait here. I'll go pull those strings I mentioned earlier."

Akiza waited about an hour before the kind nurse came back.

"The arrangements are set."

"Thank you."

"When Yusei gets out of surgery, I'll come back."

"Thank you." Akiza repeated.

As she waited, she thought about what had happened since she met Yusei. A few tears unknowingly spilled from her eyes again, praying he would make it through this. She longed she him again; she wanted to see his eyes. Akiza wanted stare into his soul-reading blue-indigo eyes and never look away. She wanted to feel his comforting presence and relaxing touch. Wanted to tell him just how much she cared about and loved him; and wanted to hear him say the same thing. Akiza wanted to feel the sensation of Yusei's lips on hers.

Akiza was being so out of character. She tried to never show her emotions; or show she cared about anyone. She didn't want herself to seem weak. But she didn't care; Yusei had changed her and turned her life around. And she was worried.

She looked up at the glowing sign above the operating room; still glowing brightly. It felt like she had waited days to see Yusei come out of surgery all right. Akiza looked at the clock again; 11:30. A day a crying and worrying was taking its toll; she felt exhausted. Akiza looked again at the glowing sign above the operating room and saw it dim out. She sat up straight and stiffly. Shirley came back and spoke to the head surgeon before Yusei was brought out. She saw the surgeon nod and walk back into the operating room. The kind, elderly nurse came back over to the redheaded psychic.

"Good news Miss Akiza." She said, "Yusei's is going to pull through and is currently doing fine. The operating crew is getting him ready to go to his room. I'll give you some more information when we get to his room."

Akiza smiled and followed Shirley silently up a couple levels and down to the end of the corridor.

"Here we are." It was a nice room, though it felt like all other hospital rooms; clean and quiet.

"Why was the surgery so long?" Akiza asked

"It was several surgeries because he had very serious injuries. But he's okay now." She reassured

The psychic cringed a little, "How bad were his injuries?"

"He had several fractures throughout his right arm and he had a slight dislocation in his shoulder, his left ankle is sprained pretty badly, and he received a concussion. Yusei also had internal bleeding and bruising, a few broken and cracked ribs, and several places in his spine needed small adjustments, so he wouldn't feel so much pain since that part of the body is very sensitive. And he needed surgery on his chest area. But that area is also very delicate; even the smallest injury can cause immense pain." The nurse explained.

Akiza winced at hearing all the injuries Yusei had gotten from Sayer's psychic assault. She noticed a chair near the center of the room, apart from some others.

"The bed is going to next to that chair; Yusei will be along soon."

"Thank you for everything." The elderly woman just gave her a smile and a nod before she left. Akiza sat down in the chair, growing very drowsy, and patiently waited for the doctors to bring in the other Signer; she didn't have to wait long. The doctors weren't surprised to see her in there, having been informed by the head surgeon by Nurse Shirley, that there was someone who was staying with this patient.

Nearly all of Yusei's chest and abdomen was covered in gauze and on had an oxygen mask. He had gauze around his head too. And his arm was bandaged up, covering his Mark. He was hooked up to a heart monitor too. His eyes were closed, his face relaxed. Akiza put the back of her hand to his cheek and ran it through his hair, before she put her hand back in his, lacing their fingers together again. She sat there, feeling calm and contented being near him. She kissed his cheek and smiled, knowing that he was going be all right. Her eyes slowly began closing and she was unaware of the fact her head was sinking. The last thing Akiza remembered before she fell asleep was hearing the sounds from the heart monitor blending with his heartbeat and feeling Yusei's chest moving in a slow rhythmic pattern.

_**At Arcadia**_

Sayer was furious. He had failed…_again_. He had lost to that Satellite and let Akiza slip through his fingers. But he _did_ cause as much pain as possible to Yusei.

"What happened this time?" his older self demanded when he came back without the Signer.

"I had tied Akiza to a pillar to make sure she couldn't escape and watch what I did to Yusei, but one of Mr. Fudo's friends untied her as we dueled."

"And…?"

"After one of my attacks, Akiza rushed over to him and tried to tell him to stay down."

"What are you leaving out?" the future version of Sayer narrowed his eyes in a hard glare.

"She told him that she loved him. It was a very," Sayer paused, thinking of the right word, "_intimate_ moment between them."

His future self hit the desk again, "This is not how I planned it. It will be difficult to get her back now if she's admitted she loves Yusei Fudo." He thought a moment and an idea came to mind, "We should wait a while before we attempt to Akiza again. Let her relationship with Yusei grow. Her feelings for him will be our weapon in getting her back into Arcadia."

_**At the Hospital**_

Yusei stirred in his sleep and felt no pain; the terrible pain he had felt from Sayer's powers was gone. He opened his eyes. It was dark; meaning it had to be very late _or very early_. He heard the sounds of a heart monitor. And he found no trouble breathing either and noticed an oxygen mask on his face. But he did feel something on his chest besides the gauze and looked down. In the darkness he could see Akiza's head was resting on his chest near his shoulder, the energy stabilizer that she still wore in her hair drifting over his shoulder, so as not to hurt him with the point on the ends; and he felt her hand back in his. Yusei looked at a clock on the wall and could barely see the time; it was a sometime after four.

_Has Akiza stayed with me all this time? _He wondered. The door opened and an elderly nurse came in with a clipboard. She seemed a bit surprised to see him awake.

"You're up before I would've thought; considering how much anesthesia you were given for you surgeries." She told him.

"Surgeries?" he repeated; had he been hurt _that_ bad? Yusei saw the nurse nod.

"Your injuries were quite serious."

"What were my injuries?" He needed to know how bad he had worried his friends.

"You have several fractures throughout your right arm and had a slight dislocation in your shoulder, you sprained your left ankle pretty badly, and you have a concussion. There was also internal bleeding and bruising, a few broken and cracked ribs, and several places in your spine needed small adjustments, so you wouldn't feel the pain as intensely as you had when you came in here. And you had injuries to your chest, specifically your lungs, so you had trouble breathing. And you're hooked up to that oxygen mask as a precaution," she paused, "but the reason I'm here is to make sure you're steady enough to be taken off of it."

The nurse checked a few things, like his pulse, and carefully took the oxygen mask off, seeing he was stable enough to breathe on his own.

"Has Akiza been with me all night?" Yusei asked the nurse as she started leaving.

"She has. She's been here since they first brought you in and stayed even after your other friends left. And she waited for you to come out of your operations. I had to pull a few strings so she could stay with you when you came out of surgery. That girl truly loves you. Go back to sleep, she _will_ _be_ here when you wake up." With that the nurse left. He recalled what she had told him during his duel against Sayer: _I love you._

"Akiza," he whispered and put his uninjured arm around her, "thank you." He closed eyes, falling back into a peaceful sleep, her words ringing wonderfully in his head.

Yusei woke up several hours later, the feeling of Akiza head on his chest gone, but the feeling of her hand in his remained. He opened his eyes towards the ceiling.

"Yusei," he heard Akiza say from his right; she sounded relieved, "you're awake."

He turned his head towards her; her eyes were a little red, "Good morning, Akiza." He greeted casually as if nothing had happened the day before.

Akiza didn't know how to respond to that. He had worried her for hours and he was acting like he wasn't in a hospital? She considered slapping him for making her and their friends worry so much (and for responding like that), though it was really Sayer that made her worry since he was the one that hurt Yusei. She decided against it; she had already caused him _too_ much pain in the past. Instead, she clutched his hand a little harder.

"I'm glad you're okay." Akiza told him finally.

"I'm glad too." Yusei gave her a small smile. She gave a small smile back to him; Akiza remembered when she woke up, she felt Yusei's chest under her head and one of his arms around her.

"How do you feel?" She asked, wondering if she had hurt him at all when she had accidently fallen asleep on him. He _did_ only come out of surgery _barely_ last night.

"Better than after my duel against Sayer." He told her honestly.

"Yusei, you worried all of us." She said, leaving out how worried she especially was.

"I'm glad you stayed with me, Akiza." He said, changing the subject.

"How did you know?"

"I woke up earlier this morning and a nurse came in to see if I could be taken off the oxygen mask. She told me that you've been with me since I came in and stayed even after the others had left. That and when I noticed you this morning, you were asleep with your head on my chest."

"Oh." She said and smiled, blushing a little, but in an unabashed way. Yusei tried to sit up, but Akiza placed her free hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down, "You only came out of surgery last night, Yusei. You shouldn't try to do anything yet; you don't want to get hurt anymore than you are, do you?"

"I guess not." He admitted, "You were worried more than the others, weren't you?" He stated rather than asked.

"I was." Akiza said honestly, "I was afraid, I'd never see you again."

"I was afraid I'd never see any of my friends, but I was especially worried I never see _you_ again."

"I love you." She said hurriedly, "I was worried I would never get to tell you that again. Or that I'd never hear that again."

"I'm sorry I caused you to worry so much." Yusei apologized.

"You better be." Akiza told him bitterly, and then regretted it and changed her tone, "I'm sorry, Yusei. It's just that you really scared me." She let a few tears trickle down her cheeks, not caring that she was acting out of character.

"It's all right Akiza," he said, sitting up before she could push him back down. Yusei grabbed Akiza's wrist and pulled her from the chair onto his lap, putting his arms around her again, "You have the right to be upset."

She felt a little startled, being so close to him, "I've never felt so lost," she said, "I thought I'd lost you. Before I felt lost and alone without Sayer, but I felt so lost without you. I never thought I would ever cry so much over someone I didn't even want to know at first."

"It's all right Akiza," he repeated, drying her tears and stroking her cheek, "I'm fine now."

She calmed down and regained her composure, "I know." Akiza stated in her normal tone, "Why is everything about you so calming?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everything about you has a calming effect. Your eyes, your voice, your embrace, your…your kiss. Even your presence is calming. No matter how I feel, you can calm me. Anyone really," She told him honestly and gave another laugh, but this one actually had a little amusement in it, "I sound so silly, don't I?"

Yusei shook his head, "Not really. Maybe a little out of character, but it's nice."

"Yusei?"

"Yes?"

"If you _ever _scare me like that again, you _will_ be _very_ sorry." Akiza warned in all seriousness.

"I'll just have to make sure I never sure that doesn't happen." Yusei responded half-playfully and kissed her. He felt a quick pain in his ribcage and doubled over.

"Yusei, are you okay?" Akiza asked, concerned she had hurt him and stood up. He lied back down on the hospital bed.

"I guess I'm trying to do too much my first day after surgery." Yusei told her.

"You better take it easy then, since Leo and Luna are probably going to be here." Akiza suggested

"Are you going to stay?" he asked and she took his hand again, which he figured to mean 'yes'.

As if on cue, the door opened slightly and then all the way as Leo burst into the room with Luna behind.

"Yusei!" the male twin exclaimed, both of them coming over to the bed, "You're okay!"

"Yes, Leo, I'm fine."

"Do you feel okay, Yusei?" Luna asked, "You really worried us."

"Yeah, sorry about that. And I feel a lot better than I did yesterday."

"Akiza, do you know when Yusei came out of surgery last night?" Luna asked the older girl.

"A little after 11:30."

"You've stayed with him that long?" Akiza nodded, "That was sweet of you."

"I needed to know he would be all right as soon as possible."

"Yusei, how bad were you hurt? Do you know when you're getting out of here?" Leo asked in a hyper tone along with a dozen other questions.

"Would you give him a break, Leo? He only just got out of surgery last night." Crow said, coming in, "I see you're recovering well." Yusei nodded.

Leo noticed Akiza's hand in Yusei's and thought of something, "Yusei are you and Akiza officially together?"

Yusei looked down at his hand in Akiza's and looked at the psychic, "Like I said before, only if you want to." She kissed his cheek.

"Take that as my answer for 'yes'."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: I thought this was a good chapter. And sorry if Akiza seems out of character, but let's face it, if someone you loved was undergoing surgery, you'd act out of character too.

Akiza: Why do you keep focusing on me and Yusei the most?

AnimeKiwi369: Because you two belong together plus you and Yusei are my favorite couple. Please review and please be kind.

**Page **18


	11. 10: Unexpected Chances and Life Stories

AnimeKiwi369: Well, this chapter has a really long title, and this is chapter 10.

Copper: Am I back yet?

AnimeKiwi369: Yep. This chapter doesn't really focus on any specific character. Although for most of the chapter I kind of focus on Leo, Luna, Yusei, and Akiza and at the end I focus on Crow.

Crow: Finally!

AnimeKiwi369: I don't own anything about Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, I just own my characters and the story.

* * *

Chapter 10

Unexpected Chances and Life Stories

For the next several weeks, Yusei was stuck in the hospital, recovering. Akiza, the twins, and Crow came and saw him nearly every day. Copper, once she heard about the incident, came too. She seemed especially worried, though no one but her knew why. Even Jack came in with Carly every once in a while. So did Trudge, Mina, Tanner, Yanagi, and Blister once or twice. Martha came in when she could, which wasn't often, still taking care of some orphans.

"Leo, hurry up." Luna said as they were getting ready to leave several days before Yusei was allowed to leave.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying."

"Are you two going out again?" their mother asked. Their parents had received a call that the current business trip had been cancelled, so they didn't have another trip for a few more weeks.

"Um…yeah." Leo said. Both the twins had been elusive of their parents since the banquet because they still weren't sure how to explain the past year.

"Who are you to go see?" their father asked, almost accusingly.

"Just a friend in the hospital." Luna told them honestly, leaving out the specific name of their older brother figure.

"I see," he said

"Leo, Luna, there's something your father and I want to discuss with you."

"What?" they asked simultaneously.

"This past year and what you two did."

Leo and Luna exchanged looks, both pairs of identical green-gold eyes saying the same thing: confession time.

"And we're also willing to meet the others you were sitting with at that banquet."

"You _are_?" they both asked simultaneously again.

"We're willing to _at least_ give them a chance. Maybe invite them over for dinner or something within the next week."

"Okay." Luna said a bit skeptically.

"When you say 'the others you were sitting with at the banquet'," Leo asked, "do you mean Yusei and Jack and Crow and Akiza?"

"Yes. But there was also one other besides Dexter, who we already know, that we'd like to meet."

"Okay." Luna repeated skeptically and turned to leave, "Come on, Leo. We'll see if they'll come over."

"Luna, do you know what this means?" Leo asked her as they walked towards the hospital.

"I do Leo."

"Our parents might see not all Satellites and people that have been to the Facility aren't like they think."

_**At the Hospital**_

"Yusei, don't make me have to use Rose Tentacles to keep you still!" Akiza warned in an almost menacing tone, though she knew she _probably_ wouldn't need to use her monster.

"You wouldn't do that." He said, figuring she was bluffing.

"I might if you start struggling." She told him with a short laugh. The doctor had said Yusei's concussion was healed enough that the bandage around his head could be removed and Akiza was attempting to do so, since she had offered to do it. "There." She said, as she gently finished unwrapping the gauze from his head and briefly running a hand through his dark hair.

"Thanks, Akiza." Yusei said and touched where his concussion had been, it was a little sore.

"Is something wrong?" Akiza asked him, noticing him touch the back of his head.

"It's just hard to believe how much damage psychics can cause."

"It is." She said looking away, thinking about her days as The Black Rose indignantly.

"Sorry, Akiza. I didn't mean to remind you." Yusei apologized and took her hands.

"I know, _Stardust,_" She told him, looking into his eyes, forgetting everything, "I know."

Yusei looked at her with a slight quizzical expression at hearing something other than his name, "Stardust?" Akiza nodded, he thought a moment and he said, "I like it…_Black Rose_."

For once, Akiza didn't mind hearing the old name; it felt right to hear Yusei say it with such affection (instead of distaste, hatred, and fear) as a nickname between the two. She put a hand to his cheek and gave him a quick kiss.

He tried to return her gesture, but the two heard footsteps and turned to see the twins, looking a little distressed.

"Something wrong you two?" Yusei asked them.

"Our parents want to give you a chance." Luna said

"What do you mean by that?" the redheaded Signer inquired.

"Our parents want an explanation about last year and are willing to give you guys a chance." Leo informed

"What do you mean by 'you guys'?" questioned a slight Australian accent, startling them. Jack and Crow were standing in the doorway.

"You, Yusei, Akiza, Crow, and Copper. That's what he meant." Luna stated.

"Uh…I thought you're parents didn't like Satellites or people who've been to the Facility?" Crow stated rather than asked.

"They don't." said another new voice from behind the towering blonde and heavily markered ginger. Crow stepped a little to the side to see the black-haired red streaked fourteen year-old.

"Copper, how did you know that?" Leo asked

"I know things." She shrugged.

"Okay?" Luna said, "Anyways, our parents want to have you over for dinner or something."

"When?" Yusei asked

"Within the next week." Leo told them.

"Well, if it's after I get out of here, I can go."

"It will be." Luna said

"If your parents are willing to get to know who we are," Yusei said, "I don't see why we shouldn't let them." The others nodded in agreement.

_**A Several Days Later**_

"Are you guys sure you want to do this?" Luna asked, nervous about the next evening. Yusei nodded.

"You don't need to worry, Luna. We'll help you explain about this past year."

"But our parents don't even know of my Mark and I don't know what they'll think of it."

"Stop worrying, Luna." Leo said, "Tomorrow's going to go fine."

"I hope so."

"Yusei? Akiza?" Copper asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah?" they asked together.

"I think in the twins' best interest, you two shouldn't show your feelings for the other tomorrow night."

"I think that's a good idea. We just want them to know we're okay to be around them; we don't want them to think otherwise with our relationship." Akiza agreed with the younger psychic.

"Agreed." Yusei nodded.

After several weeks of being trapped in a hospital, Yusei was healed enough to be released from it. Though his ribcage and a few places in his arm weren't completely healed and occasionally gave him a split second of pain if he moved just so. His ankle had healed the quickest followed by his spine, which really didn't need much healing. His lungs actually didn't need to heal at all since the surgery had fixed his breathing problems right away. The concussion had only just finished healing a few days ago. But Yusei's abdomen and right arm took the longest to heal because of the broken bones.

Akiza sat next to Yusei on the hospital bed, undoing the bandages he still had around him. She figured the doctors and nurses had better things to do rather than unwrap bandages, so she had asked if she could do it instead. That and she really wanted to help Yusei recover as much as she could, convinced it was her fault he had gotten hurt in the first place. Yusei sat still as Akiza unwrapped the bandages that were around him, knowing she _would_ materialize one of her monsters to keep him still, after a small incident involving an adjustment with the gauze around his arm before it had been moved to a sling for a couple days to finish recovering after a cast, which he had gotten a couple days after surgery, had been removed. He felt a little awkward as she unwrapped the bandages around his abdomen, though; her slender hands felt soft and a little ticklish as they brushed against his stomach as she unwrapped the lower half of his torso. Akiza also felt a little strange as she removed the wrappings around Yusei's abdomen.

"Yusei will you have a duel with me?" Leo asked him

"In a few days, Leo. My arm still needs a little more time to heal, but I _will_ have a duel against you soon."

"Me too?" Luna asked.

Yusei smiled at them, "Sure."

"Tomorrow's going to be interesting." Akiza commented for the first time in a few minutes.

_You have no idea_, Copper thought remembering what had happened when she and the others had been told about _that_ particular night. _You have absolutely no idea what tomorrow night will hold._ They still, back twenty years from now, weren't sure what to think of it.

_**With Crow**_

Crow walked down the street, duel disk on his arm, looking for an opponent other than the twins, Copper, Akiza, who were at the hospital visiting the Dragon Head Signer, or Yusei, who was getting out of the hospital today, but was still healing some. And Jack wasn't around to duel, although he was today; he had already dueled him enough back in the days of their childhood. He would've asked Kalin, but he didn't know where the ice-blue-haired former Enforcer leader was. Crow stopped and sighed. He only wanted a duel to take his mind off of the next evening; he started walking again, just anywhere. Unconsciously, he came to a park, and saw kids about the same age as the orphans he used to take care of.

"Maybe I should go see them." He said to himself. Crow looked around, seeing if somebody, anybody, was also looking for a duel. To his disappointment, no. He looked around again, studying the park. It was like most other parks in anywhere but Satellite, even though there was a park. There was a playground for little kids, a small (and currently empty) place for dueling, and several normal sports fields. All but one was empty and that was one of the tennis areas. He was bored enough that he wondered who the only person was practicing, he casually walked over there, pretending to just walk that way like it was normal.

Crow looked through the cage containing the tennis courts and saw two people; both girls. The first was standing off to the side and looked about in her early to mid twenties with dark blonde hair and strikingly familiar green eyes, though he couldn't place it, watching the other with intensity. She seemed like the coach. The other was doing all the work, hitting small green tennis balls off a serving machine and doing very well, he thought. The actual player seemed very, very familiar with extremely light bleach blonde hair and he could barely catch a glimpse of the eyes. They looked like _emeralds_.

_Could it be? _Crow thought, _No, it couldn't be. _He hadn't seen _her_ for weeks.

The older woman looked frustrated and sighed, "That's enough for now, Delila. Pick it up in an hour." She said, leaving, "And this time, for you break, just stay here." The younger blonde looked frustrated, too, but not with herself, like the other seemed to be. She stalked over to the bench where her stuff was, muttering under her breath. Crow could tell that the two probably didn't get along very well, like he and Jack were some of the time. The blonde seemed to feel someone watching her and looked up; the Satellite regretted his decision to see who was over there.

_It is her_, he thought as she met his gaze. She gripped the metal fencing, obviously in disbelief on who she was seeing again. Crow unconsciously walked towards her. Her emerald eyes widened in both disbelief and something that looked like delight. Crow still thought she was _very_ pretty.

"I don't believe it," she said, as he met her, "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Neither can I." he said, unable to think of anything else to say, he still wasn't very good with girls.

"It was Crow wasn't it?" she asked, what Crow didn't know was she wasn't very good around boys.

He nodded, "Dove, right?" she nodded, this time.

"At least someone calls me that." Dove smiled, "Did you see all of that?"

"Just the last couple minutes. It seems like you don't get along with your coach." He commented

"It goes deeper than that," his questioning gray expression convinced her to go on; "It's a long story. You got an hour?"

Crow shrugged and leaned against the fence, "I don't have anything else to do."

Over the next hour, Crow listened as Dove pretty much gave him her life story. And when her coach hadn't come back, she asked for him about himself. Afterward they made sure they had the others' stories correct, like they had known each other for years.

"So let me get this straight, you've been playing tennis since you little and your parents want you to go pro, but you don't want to because your parents push you too hard? Even though you love the sport?"

"Yes," Dove answered, "and 'Crow' is just a name you got when you were younger back in Satellite that stuck since your deck is compiled of blackwings. And Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo are like your adopted brothers."

"Yeah. And your coach, Jessica, is also your older sister and is frustrated that you're too good for amateur leagues, but not yet good enough for the pro leagues. And you prefer 'Dove' because your deck is compiled of whitewings."

"Unfortunately yes and yes." Dove surprisingly felt more comfortable around this Satellite than basically everyone else…except one. But despite the markers covering his face, underneath it, she thought Crow was _really_ cute.

"Sounds like you've had a rough life like in Satellite."

"Probably not to that extent but yeah, it hasn't been perfect."

"Question: why were at that banquet?"

"Well one night last year, during a very late practice, this thing appeared in the sky, by the Arcadia building and then what looked like a lizard took its place and a few minutes later another thing appeared and then I remember nothing until I saw a sunset's light."

"You must've been absorbed by one of the Earthbound Immortals." Crow said, though he wasn't sure of which Dark Signers had shadow duels at the same time, but Arcadia tipped him off. It was either Misty or Carly. He made a mental note to ask Akiza if it was Misty or Carly that had been the lizard Dark Signer. Though both of _those_ former Dark Signers hated Sayer almost equally for personal reasons that caused them to become blinded by the darkness.

"And you're a Signer." Dove stated

"Yep." He told her with a grin. Surprisingly, he didn't feel very awkward around her anymore. They hadn't really talked much during their dance at the banquet, both concentrating on the dance. Crow was never as good a dancer as Yusei or Jack when Martha had been teaching them when they were little and Dove wasn't too good a dancer either even if she was graceful on the tennis courts. Both of them heard footsteps approaching and they both knew their conversation would be ending in less than two seconds.

"It was good seeing you again, Crow." She said despairingly as good-bye and stuck a small hand through the fence.

"Yeah, I'm glad I got to see you again, too." He told her, taking her hand, giving it a quick shake, "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, I hope so."

After Crow left, he didn't care that he hadn't gotten to duel, or care about his dread about the upcoming evening at the twins'.

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Well...I'd really appreciate reviews.

Crow: You gave me a love interest!

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, well...I didn't want to leave you out. Yusei and Akiza are together. Jack and Carly are together. You're the only one of the older Signer that isn't together yet. So there.

Crow: I'm not complaining.

AnimeKiwi369: Please, I would love to know what you, my faithful readers, think about chapter 10. So please review. And, again, please be kind.

**Page **11


	12. Chapter 11: First Impressions

AnimeKiwi369: I felt like updating again. Well, this chapter focuses on all of the main characters.

Leo: So everyone else is going to meet our parents?

Luna: Yes. You don't pay very good attention.

AnimeKiwi369:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, just the story and my own characters, like Copper.

* * *

Chapter 11

First Impressions

Each of the Signers (excluding Jack) and Leo and Copper were anxious all day. The older Signers hadn't heard much about the twins' parents; pretty much just that they were away a lot on business and that they weren't too fond of Satellites and people who have been to the Facility. Crow wasn't sure how they would treat him for the reasons he had been there. Akiza didn't know if the twins' parents felt the same about psychics like they did about Satellites. Jack was the least anxious, being as confident as he was (which Copper _knew_ he, unfortunately, would pass on to John and Cadie). Yusei felt pretty confident, but was anxious not knowing how the twins' parents would feel about him being like an older brother to the two. And the twins were afraid their parents weren't going to approve of their friends and forbid them to see the other Signers.

Copper was slightly less worried than the rest. She knew what would happen that night. But she was worried _because_ she knew what would happen.

She looked at the time on her laptop (to her relief and amazement, all of her technology she had brought with her still worked) and shut it off after she sent her recent update, though her friends and Zigzix had only received an update ten minutes ago in their time. Time to leave. She got up from the desk in the room she was staying in and walked out to her duel runner, telling Martha she was leaving as she passed by the closest thing she had to a grandparent on her father's side. After rescuing Luna and briefly introduced herself to some of her favorite people, she had immediately gone to Satellite and to the house her father and friends fathers had grown up in. She had somewhat nervously asked Martha if she could stay after explaining a made-up story (that had some truth in it) to fit her cover, which Martha had gladly agreed to. Copper was relieved she had been convincing—she'd never been good at lying, but so far she'd fooled everyone. She was actually the one who hinted to Martha that she should help get the former Enforcers ready for the banquet, though she didn't see them since there was still some last minute decorations and set-up at the banquet hall, so Mina had come to pick her up already dressed for the event.

Copper mounted runner slowly, as she suddenly and briefly missing her parents. She grabbed the two Signer dragons that belonged to her parents and felt a little better just holding her connection to them; she stared at them for a minute before replacing them back in her extra deck. In this time, she ever left her deck alone.

She concentrated more than she probably needed to while she rode to the Tops, temporarily forgetting about how she missed her Signer parents. She smiled as pulled into the garage and saw Leo and Luna waiting. They still looked nervous. She patiently waited for the other four Signers. Yusei, Jack, and Crow arrived a few minutes later; each (even Jack) looked determined to make a good first impression. And Akiza arrived last, but still on time, with an unreadable expression in her eyes, but she did seem to be determined too. They were all there. It was now or never.

"Ready?" Yusei asked all of them in a take charge manner.

"When am I never ready?" Jack responded cockily. Crow, Akiza, and Copper glared at him; Leo and Luna glanced at each other.

"Jack," Yusei warned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." The blonde-haired former turbo dueling champion said, slightly irritated.

"C'mon," Leo announced, a little more nervous than before, "Let's get this over with."

"Yeah, before Leo gets any _more_ nervous." His twin calmly suggested, in a slight teasing way.

The way up to the twins' apartment in the elevator was quiet and crowded. When they reached to top level, the twins' parents were patiently waiting, with stiff expressions in their eyes.

"Mom, Dad," Luna started as they walked in.

"These are our friends," Leo finished

"It's nice to meet you all," their mother said, a little tensely from probably seeing the markers on Crow and Yusei.

"It's good to meet you too." Yusei told them, bowing his head a little.

"I'm going to guess you're Yusei," their father said rather than asked and he nodded, then their father turned to Jack, "and you're Jack Atlas. Last time we were home, Leo was talking nonstop about how he was going to be just like you."

"Oh, really?" this was the first Jack was hearing of this since Leo was always saying that Yusei was the best. He turned his violet gaze to the young boy that was looking at his parents nervously.

"And you three are…?" their mother addressed Crow, Akiza, and Copper.

"Crow Hogan, ma'am." He said politely trying to make a good impression and attention away from the fact he'd been to the Facility.

"I'm Akiza Izinski." She told the twins' parents in an almost bored tone.

"Are you related to Senator Izinski?" their mother inquired.

"He's my father."

"I see," finally she turned to Copper, "and you are…?"

"Cyli-Elizabeth Hollow." She said with her stage bow. Copper thought it would be better if she gave her actual _first_ name, but her October 31st last name when she was simply referred (and slightly feared) as Halloween Hollow. She might've given away her real name, but she didn't give away her last name.

"Interesting name, Miss Elizabeth."

Copper silently groaned; she hated being called that. New substitute teachers always seemed to call her that. Except for two of them. Her favor ones: her parents. Both had teaching credentials, and occasionally subbed to earn a little extra money; her father in physics, shop, or math and her mother in art or English. And every now and then her dad would be a guest professor at one of the colleges normally for mechanics and engineering. She suddenly missed her parents again.

"If you'll just follow us to the living room." The twins' father was saying. Ultimately, they had decided just to invite the five over for a get-to-know visit. Copper followed behind the others a little slowly.

Yusei, Akiza, and Luna sat on one couch with Copper on one of the arms, and Jack, Crow, and Leo sat on the other couch; the twins' parents sat in chairs across from them. For several minutes there was an uncomfortable silence. The twins' father finally broke the silence.

"How did you all come to meet Leo and Luna?" he asked

"Leo and Luna helped me to get my memory back after I crashed my runner." Yusei said quietly. Jack and Crow stared at him, finding this out for the first time. The twins of course knew, having helped him, Copper knew because of her knowledge of the future and her father told her when he and her mother explained about what happened before and during the year where they had fought the Dark Signers. And Akiza had found out when she and Yusei had spent hours just talking when he had been in the hospital recently. Luna looked at her parents and continued the story.

"One night last year, I felt something and ran out of here down to the alley downstairs and Leo and I saw Yusei unconscious. We couldn't just leave him there, so we brought—actually more liked dragged— him back up here. And when he woke up Yusei didn't have any idea who he was."

"And Luna was apprehensive of him at first because of his marker." Leo added

"Yeah, but I talked to his duel spirits, who said he was a very good person." She said, and Yusei could see that her parents' expression read 'Not with the spirit talk again'.

"And then when he tried to leave before he got his memory back, I challenged him to a duel, which he completely destroyed me at, and then he got his memory back. But he still didn't tell us his name. And we let him stay the night, but when we got up in the morning, Yusei was gone and he had fixed our duel disks." Leo said a little fast, "And then when Dexter and I went to the street duels to challenge The Black Rose, we saw him again. But we still didn't find out his name was Yusei until The Fortune Cup. And then—"

The twins' mother interrupted, her voice like ice, "Leonard, Luna, what have you been up to in the last year?"

"Let me explain, Leo," Yusei suggested, and Leo gave him a grateful look, "I think I should start from a few weeks before I met the twins…"

Over the next hour or so each of the older Signers took turns explaining to the twins' parents about the past year. And of the past couple months. With each minute their expressions tensed.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" their father asked

"No, that's it." The twins said.

"We'll discuss that later you two;" their mother said in slightly hard tone, "for now, we'd like to ask you some questions."

"Umm…Okay." Crow said hesitantly.

"We heard why Mr. Fudo has been to the Facility, but why have _you_ been to the Facility, Mr. Hogan?"

"Uh…Mostly for stealing."

"Even when you knew it was wrong."

Crow sighed, "Sometimes you do the wrong things for the right reasons. I was only trying to help the orphans I was taking care of. I only wanted to them to have a better life and a family so they didn't have a life alone like I did until I met Yusei and Jack." He said a bit fiercely.

"What do you mean?" their father inquired

"All of us are orphans." Jack told them briskly

"Why?"

Yusei said only four words, "Because of Zero Reverse."

"What?"

"It's what split New Domino and Satellite." Copper put in.

"So you three never knew your parents." It was a statement, not a question.

"No." they all responded.

"Do you know anything about them?" the twins' mother asked, her voice now sympathetic.

Both Crow and Jack shook their heads, and Yusei remained silent.

"Do you know something about your parents Mr. Fudo?" their mother asked again.

He nodded solemnly, "All I really know is that they were the head scientists for the Enerdy Reactor, which is what spun in reverse, causing Zero Reverse."

The twins' parents turned to Copper, "What about you?"

"My parents aren't really 'around'. I guess you could say I'm an orphan, too, but only recently."

Yusei felt sad, only on a new level. He stood up, "Please excuse me for a minute." He walked outside into the darkening night air needing to be alone for a few minutes. Yusei didn't want to admit it, but he still felt the weight of Zero Reverse on his shoulders. If his father had never discovered planetary particles, the incident would have never happened. He sighed and remembered what Crow had said during his last duel against Roman, "_Think of it this way, if Zero Reverse never happened, you, me and the others might not have ever met up and become best friends. Good things lead to bad things, leading to more good things."_

At that moment though, he didn't care; Yusei just missed his parents. All he knew about them was what they did and nothing else because he had only been a baby when the machine had spun in reverse. He heard footsteps and turned to see the familiar face.

"Akiza."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing Aki—"

"Don't lie to me!" she ordered with some of her Black Rose fierceness. He didn't answer her and she gave him a hard stare, "Yusei, do you know what's frustrating?"

"What?"

"When someone you care about and love doesn't tell you what's wrong!" Akiza nearly yelled, beginning to have trouble controlling her temper. Yusei stared at her. She softened her tone a little and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Yusei, please, tell me what's wrong. And don't say that it's nothing!"

"I'm just not used to talking about my parents. I never knew anything about them until the Dark Signer incident."

"That's not why you're acting like this." She her eyes were a bit hard as she looked deeply into his, "Yusei, you know you can tell me how you feel."

He sighed; he'd been elusive enough. He knew he couldn't hide the truth from her forever, "I miss my parents, Akiza. And Zero Reverse reminds me of them and how I was too young to remember anything about them. The only thing close to a parent I've ever had is Martha. And talking about my parents, right now, is making me feel sad and alone. I just wish I could have a chance to know them."

"I'm sorry. Yusei, I might not know what's it's like to be an orphan, like you, but remember my parents _feared_ me for years; it felt like I _was_ an orphan. And I missed my parents. So I know how you feel; what it's like to grow up without real, loving parents and with another. But Yusei," she paused, her eyes full of sympathy, "you have more than Martha. You have Jack, Crow, Leo and Luna and Copper, too; _all_ your friends are your family. And," she paused again, bringing her hands up to his face, "you have me." Akiza said; she was tempted to kiss him to make him feel less sad, but didn't, remembering that they had agreed to not show their feelings tonight.

She was right. He did have all his friends and her. He shook off the feeling, finding he was feeling better from Akiza's words and touch, "Akiza, thank you." He told her, "What you just said made my night. Now I know how you felt when I comforted you before."

She nodded, "That was the point, Stardust. Took you long enough to figure out. I thought _you_ were the smart one."

Yusei smiled a little and took her hands into his, "There is a good side to Zero Reverse. If it never happened, we might not be Signers or find each other."

"Yeah. But I wish you did know your parents, though. Then you wouldn't feel like this."

He nodded again solemnly and then remembered that they were ought to be inside, "We should get back inside, before the twins' parents wonder why we're taking so long." They reluctantly took their hands out of the others and went back inside.

"That was more than a minute." Copper heard Jack mutter as Yusei and Akiza came back in from outside. When he had gotten up, Copper saw a look in his eyes that she had only seen once before a very long time ago.

_**-Flashback-**_

Copper was only seven when she learned how her father occasionally felt about his parents. It was summer. She was in the kitchen with her mother explaining excitedly about how she had beat John earlier that day.

"Sounds like you had fun today." Akiza had said when she finished.

"It was especially fun because Cadie got to see her older brother get beaten and it was the first duel she's ever seen her brother lose." Her mother laughed a little.

"I'm impressed. Two victories in one duel."

"Can I have a duel against you sometime soon, mommy?"

Akiza smiled and kissed her head, "Of course you can my little star-rose." Copper put her arms around her mother's neck as a sign of thanks and excitement.

"Will I get to see Black Rose Dragon again?"

"Maybe. If you don't pester me about it." Her mother had said lightly with another laugh.

"Do you think daddy will have a duel with me tonight?"

"I don't see why not; it'd be a good way for him to unwind and prepare for his next official duel."

"Do you think he'll use—"

"If you say Stardust Dragon, you're going to beg for mercy."

Copper knew what her mother was talking about and wriggled out of her mother's grasp, "Stardust Dragon." She said playfully and dashed out of the kitchen. Akiza chased her daughter into the living room and caught her around her small stomach. She swung Copper around a couple of times before setting her on the couch, tickling her.

"I give up!" Copper pleaded through laughs, "Mercy! Mercy!"

"I told you, you would beg for mercy." Akiza laughed, ceasing tickling her seven year-old. There was the sound of a duel runner outside as Yusei came home. Akiza picked up Copper and went into the garage to greet Copper's father. "Hi, honey," Akiza said, releasing her daughter, "I hope you had a good day."

Copper rushed over to her father as he dismounted, "Will you please have a duel with me, daddy?" she had asked excitedly looking in his eyes; something in them seemed different today.

"Not right now, Cyli." He told her, shaking his head and then patting hers, "Daddy needs time to think right now." Yusei said, leaving the garage and a very confused and disappointed Copper.

"Not again." She heard her mother say as she remembered something very important, "I forgot what today is; that's why he left so quickly this morning."

"What's wrong with daddy?" she asked looking at Akiza, her disappointment showing in her mostly blue-indigo eyes. Her mother crouched down to her height and tipped her chin slightly.

"Do you remember when your father and I told you about the Signer-Dark Signer war?" Copper nodded, "And how your dad's parents died in Zero Reverse?" she nodded again, "Today is the anniversary of when the Reactor spun in reverse."

"Oh." She said quietly.

"Your daddy just misses his parents is all. He's going to be fine. But still…" her mother let the sentence trail off and stood up. Akiza walked out of the garage with her daughter in tow to find her husband. Yusei was outside on the porch, staring absently at the setting sun. Akiza stepped outside right behind him while Copper stood silently in the doorway.

"Yusei." She said quietly as she put her arms around him from behind. "I wish there was something I could do for you."

He turned to face her and pressed her to him, "You've already so much for me, though, Akiza. I know it's been years, but I can't help it."

"It's okay, Yusei. You never knew them; you can't help but miss them. But you still have _your_ family. You still have me and Cyli-Elizabeth."

"I know." He said, breathing into her hair, "The only good thing about Zero Reverse is being a Signer and having met you." Then he whispered so she could only here, "And our little miracle."

"Stardust," she started but unable to finish because Yusei pressed his lips to hers; after a few moments Akiza said, "I love you. And I will always be here for you. Don't you _ever_ forget that."

"I love you too. And I won't forget. As long as you don't forget the same." She kissed him as her answer.

Copper had watched as her mother comforted her father and she could see just how much her parents cared for each other. She walked over to her father and silently wrapped her arms around his waist, wanting to help too. Yusei felt small arms around him and pulled away from his wife to look down at his young daughter, whose arms were securely around him. He crouched down to her height, where Copper moved her arms so they were now around his neck. She whispered something so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

"I love you, daddy."

"Copper…" he said, feeling something roll down his cheek and instinctively put his arms around her in his strong, gently way, "I love you, too." She pulled back and looked into her father's eyes; they looked like they were grateful and happy, and still a little sad. A single tear was rolling down his cheek, but she didn't know whether it was for what he had lost in his life or for what he had gained. It was the only time she ever saw her father cry.

"Don't cry, daddy." She told him

"Am I crying?" she brought her hand up to her father's face to dry the tear, like he had done with her and Akiza before.

"Don't be sad," Copper said, "you might not have had your parents as you grew up, but you can be everything you didn't have for me. You can be the best dad for the both of us."

Yusei hugged his daughter close to him and said, "I will. How did my baby girl get to be so wise?"

"I get it from you and mom." She had told him with a smile. He carried over to the porch swing and set her down on his lap, still keeping her close. Akiza sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. Copper saw a change in her father in the next few minutes. He looked at ease now. She didn't think her father had ever looked so calm or ever felt so loved.

_**-End Flashback-**_

Copper had only thought that her father's sadness was just once. Now she knew that it started twenty years ago; before she was ever born. She tuned back into the conversation after thinking about _her_ past for a few minutes. Copper snuck a sideways glance at Yusei; he looked contented and she breathed a sigh of relief. The first time didn't seem as bad she would of thought.

After another hour or so of questions, that seemed more like an interrogation, from the twins' parents, the older Signers and Copper were told that they could leave. Leo and Luna accompanied their friends downstairs, wanting to get away from their parents.

"Do you guys think that went well?" Leo asked when they were safely out of their parents hearing.

"I'm not sure." Yusei said

"You're not sure!" Leo whined, "How can you not be sure!"

"Will you relax, Leo." Luna commanded. "I don't think any of us know what to think about tonight."

_You still don't what to think about it in twenty years, _Copper thought.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." She said quickly and rode back toward Satellite.

"Why did she leave so quickly?" Crow asked, but no one answered.

"Hopefully we'll see you guys tomorrow." Luna said hopefully.

"If we do, can we have a duel Yusei? You promised." Leo asked, regaining his usual enthusiasm.

"Sure." He told them, "I did promise you."

"Thanks!" Leo exclaimed

"C'mon Leo," Luna said, pulling her twin, "Good night you guys."

"'Night Leo. 'Night Luna." Yusei responded as the almost identical twins went back up to their apartment. The tail and wings Signers mounted their runners ready to leave. Yusei stayed put.

"Crow, Jack, you go on ahead. I'll meet you back at the apartment." They both nodded. When they left, he turned to Akiza; she looked confused.

"Why are you staying?"

"I wanted to give you something. And I'd rather not have Jack and Crow around when I gave it."

"What is it?"

Yusei took a step towards Akiza and said, "Something I couldn't give you because we were outside and the twins' parents might have seen when we said we wouldn't show our feelings."

"You still haven't told me what you're supposedly giving me." Akiza said indignantly, becoming impatient. He smirked a little at her impatience and grabbed her chin, gently bringing her face up to his.

"Any idea now?" he asked, still smirking before he put his lips against hers. She moved her hands up his sides until they reached his face again and traced her fingertips along the sharp features of his cheekbones. They pulled apart after a while needing air. "That was for helping me earlier with my grief." He told her after a few silent moments.

"I wish we were able to do that earlier." Akiza replied, moving her hands down to wrap them around his neck so she could press herself close to him, "If only to catch your sorrow like you did for me in the past."

"I'm glad you're the only one for me." Yusei told her sweetly returning her embrace, "In simpler words, you're the only one I love like this."

"You're the only one I _will_ _ever_ love like this." Akiza said and then added playfully, "Maybe you should miss your parents more often."

"Why's that?"

"Because Stardust," she brought her lips to his briefly before she continued, keeping their faces only a few inches apart, "this little 'incident' has brought us closer to each other."

"I guess you're right, Black Rose." Yusei admitted with a small laugh, once again kissing her.

"As much as I hate to break you guys up, shouldn't you both be getting home?" a familiar male twin's voice came from a doorway near the elevator, startling both of them.

"Leo!" Luna scolded, "You shouldn't interrupt people like that."

"I thought you two went upstairs." Yusei said

"I _thought_ we were, but Leo was slow and when he heard only Jack and Crow leave, he wanted to spy. And I couldn't stop him." Luna told them.

"Did you see _all_ of that?" Akiza asked, her eyes widening in embarrassment before they narrowed at the young boy.

"Pretty much." Leo admitted, backing away afraid the psychic would lose control of her powers.

"Leo," Yusei chuckled a little, "I think you're _too_ curious about us."

"He is…unfortunately." Luna sighed, beginning to drag her brother again, "C'mon Leo. We _are_ going upstairs this time. Good night Yusei. Good night Akiza." Both the older Signers watched as the two went back up to their apartment. Yusei mounted his runner and put on his helmet.

"Will _I_ be seeing you tomorrow?" he asked her.

"I don't see why you wouldn't." Akiza replied, quickly kissing his cheek, "Good night, Yusei, my shooting star."

"Sweet dreams, Akiza, my beautiful rose." He told her, kissing her hand before he rode off towards the apartment.

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Not my best chapter. And I'm sorry if characters seem out of character and that there isn't very much of Copper at the moment. That is all going to change soon enough. Promise! And please review kindly.

**Page **18


	13. Chapter 12: Secrets

AnimeKiwi369: This is probably one of my favorite chapters.

Copper: Didn't you say that about chapter 7?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, but I can have more than one favorite chapter. Besides, this chapter is all about you.

Copper: About time.

AnimeKiwi369: Okay, maybe not all about you. I added Kalin and Martha in it too. But you're the main focus of this chapter. Now on to the chapter! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I only own my own characters and the storyline for this fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 12

Secrets

Copper couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened at the twins' and how Yusei had become sad for a few minute. When she returned to Martha's, she stayed on her runner for a few minutes, clinging to the memories of building it with her father's help. She couldn't remember how many nights both she and her dad spent just _designing_ it; helping her become a turbo duelist had been _their_ project. Building her duel runner had been _their_ project. Copper felt tears sting her eyes again as she dismounted and struggled to not cry, missing her friends and family, as she went back into the home her father grew up in.

She silently walked into the room she was staying in, not answering Martha when she asked how the night at the twins' had gone and not bothering to turn on the light in the room. When she had learned what Sayer had done to Yusei, she had ran into the room with angry tears running down her face, and swore she would make _him_ pay. That she would make sure his plan would fail and have him personally throw into the Facility by Trudge. Copper had struggled then to keep her voice down and had almost lost control of her powers, the only time she struggled to keep her psychic abilities in check.

Copper turned her laptop back on and immediately went to her slideshow, needing to see her friends and her parents again. The younger versions of her parents wasn't the same, wasn't enough; she wanted to see her father and mother, not just Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski. She missed all of them; she realized she was homesick. _How ironic,_ she thought, _I'm homesick when my home isn't for another twenty years! _She pulled the dragon cards back out of the extra deck, clutching them to her heart as the pictures with her parents, both with and without her, showed on the computer screen. She searched her bag for the picture she took with her almost everywhere; the one of her and her parents, each had, had a hand on her shoulder. She clutched the photograph to her heart as well. As the photos of Yusei and Akiza Fudo went from one to another, the tears she felt earlier fell. Copper wanted her parents more than anything right now. She wanted to parents to tell her not to worry, to tell her everything was all right, and wanted to hear them tell her how much they loved her. She wanted to feel her parents comforting her just by being held close to them. She watched the slideshow over and over until she fell asleep, still clutching both of the beloved Signer dragons and picture of her family. The one that didn't exist in this time.

Martha soundlessly opened the door to Copper's room. The young girl looked like she asleep and the glow illuminating her face from her laptop confirmed it, as well as the tears running down her face. She had come to her one afternoon a few months ago and asked shyly if she could stay here, having heard that the Martha took care of orphans. The young girl explained that her parents weren't 'around'. Martha had asked what she had meant, but Copper hadn't answered, so she didn't know whether the girl's parents were alive or not. All she had with her when she came to the orphanage was an over the shoulder leather bag containing some possessions and a duel runner, which she claimed to have built with her father.

She was a nice, polite young girl; she couldn't have been more than fourteen and wasn't particularly tall, but she wasn't exactly short either. But she was awfully quiet. Almost like she was hiding something. Her disposition felt familiar to Martha, like she had seen it before in someone else she had cared for. Martha had also thought her looks seemed familiar. Her eyes especially with the catlike shape and blue-indigo color, but she also recognized that there was another color throughout– a dark golden amber brown. Copper's hair color seemed familiar being black with strands of red here and there, framing her soft features of her pale skin nicely in any style. It kind of reminded her of Yusei and Akiza.

Martha noticed the young girl shaking a little and went into the room to put a blanket on her. The aging woman saw the computer showing pictures of what she guessed was her, and her friends and family. Each had excellent quality; Martha could make out almost every detail of the photos playing. She saw one picture that caught her eye; it was of four teenagers all about the same age. Copper was next to a slightly shorter girl with ginger hair and emerald eyes, who had a strikingly familiar impish grin across her face. But it wasn't the girls that had caught her attention, but the boys. Both were a good two or three inches taller than either of the girls. The one on Copper's right was blonde and the tallest of the group; his blue-gray eyes held both kindness and arrogance and had a familiar smile-smirk on his lips. Except for the obvious age difference, eye color, and still developing frame and height, he looked exactly like Jack. And the other was a little bit lanky, obviously still growing, and was the shorter of the two boys. His eyes were a simple blue, and a darker shade than his ice-blue colored hair, which was a bit long; he had a kind smile. Aside from the differences the blonde one had with Jack, this boy looked like Kalin.

She was starting to become suspicious of the unconscious girl on the bed. Martha noticed Copper had three things in her hand: two Duel Monster cards and a photograph. The picture fell a little out of her hand and Martha gently pried it out of her hand and didn't believe her eyes. It was Copper…with…Yusei and Akiza? How was that possible? Both the Signers looked older somehow and very happy. Each had a hand on Copper's shoulders. And all of them were smiling with pure joy. A thought crossed Martha's mind. _It isn't possible, but then again…_she thought. She turned the photograph over to see if it said anything on the back and sure enough it did. The back read: Fudo family (left to right): Yusei, Copper, and Akiza. Taken by: Carly Atlas; Spring. _Atlas? Carly Atlas?_

She looked at the computer screen again; the image was now a somewhat close up of Yusei and Akiza. His arms encircled her from behind and her arms were folded back so her hands rested on his. Neither one had their normal pair of gloves or jacket on, so their Marks were showing, and Martha could make out that they each had on a ring on their left hand. _Wedding rings._ Martha thought suddenly. And each were looking at the other, their faces and eyes gave away their happiness; their smiles were genuinely dazzling. Martha had never seen such joy in either the dark-haired foster son or redheaded psychic.

The image changed again; it was also somewhat close up. This time to a slightly darkened hospital room where Yusei sat in a chair, smiling softly, close to the hospital bed where Akiza lay propped up, looking a tired, but both her eyes and mouth were smiling, like nothing Martha had ever seen. They were full of excitement, pure delight, and a lot of tenderness. She was cradling a small infant close to her protectively. Yusei had the back of his hand to Akiza's cheek and Martha could see tears—joyful tears—in her brown eyes. The baby was asleep in Akiza's arms, its head resting against where the psychic's heart would be, like it was listening to her heartbeat. And she noticed that the female Signer seemed to glow and her hair was sticking to her face just slightly. The newborn, from what she could tell, had the same hair color as Copper's, which confirmed her suspicions.

Martha didn't know what to think of the pictures or of the young girl, 'Copper Hollow', as she had told everyone, other than that she wasn't who she said she was or from this time; she was related to Yusei and Akiza. And Martha was going to get the truth out of 'Copper'. As soon as she could, one way or another.

_**The Next Morning**_

Copper woke up early after a heavy, dreamless sleep, which she remembered all too well from crying into her father only a few months ago. _No_, she shook her head, _it was only a few days ago. This time difference makes it seem a few months ago. _She could still feel the soft texture of her father's shirt a little bit as she remembered clutching it with her fingers and against her head as she had cried into him. The laptop was still on; continually playing the photos either John or Carly had taken. She still felt the two cards in hand, but her picture was gone! She looked around frantically and found it right next to her and a blanket on top of her. _Martha must've been in here last night._ She thought to herself, _I hope she didn't see my picture or Stardust and Black Rose. _

Copper slowly got up and turned off her computer; she slipped the dragons back into their temporary spots in her deck before she silently took a shower, hoping she wasn't disturbing anyone. Not bothering to mess with her wet, tangled hair, after dressing in her normal attire, she walked outside into the bright Satellite morning. The sun had just barely risen, from what she could tell. She closed her eyes, enjoying the peaceful silence.

Copper didn't know how long she stood there, but she was startled enough by a duel runner she would've recognized easily if she wasn't so distracted to cause her to jump back and fall to the ground. She stared up at the ice-blue-haired turbo duelist before her. _L-Lane? _She thought for a moment, thinking about the parents and friends she missed so much, but then saw the height difference and older look of the former Dark Signer who had, had the Mark of the Giant. _No, _Copper corrected with a sigh, _just Kalin._ Back in her time, after her father, she felt like Crow was like her second father, and between Jack and Kalin for third and fourth, it was pretty close. But Kalin came in third because of Jack's temper (mostly). Plus, after Signer-Dark Signer war, Kalin had become different, in a good way; he wasn't power crazy to take over Satellite anymore (or just plain insane) and was definitely a lot nicer, though he still wasn't very patient and still had a vicious temper when he lost it. But she and her mother had severe tempers too. And he always tried to do everything himself, without anyone else's help.

"Kalin, what are doing here?" she asked him, "Especially so early?"

"I wanted to talk to Martha and I didn't know who else—wait a minute. How do you know who I am?" he asked Copper.

_Uh-oh! I forgot! He's one of the one's I haven't introduced myself to!_ She remembered.

"I-I uh just um…" Copper stammered unable to come up with a lie. Kalin stared at her through narrow eyes.

"Well?" he asked, impatient.

"Yusei pointed you out at the former Dark Signer table at the banquet." She answered hurriedly, coming up with a fake answer, which he _seemed_ to buy, though he did seem suspicious, and she quickly changed to subject, "You were saying about seeing Martha?"

"I just need to speak to her about something because I don't know who else to talk about this to." He told her still a little impatient.

"Does it have to do with Misty?" she asked, remembering that he was the only one Misty danced with at the banquet and how both had seemed really happy together. Little did those former Dark Signers know they would be husband and wife in a few years. His golden eyes narrowed again and she hastily added, "I saw both of you dancing together."

Kalin sighed and offered her his hand to help her up. He easily pulled her to her feet and easily towered over her. She had never been very tall, due to her genetic code; her parents were both about average, her father being an inch or two taller than her mother. In her time, she was just at her father's shoulder and mother's chin, but she was still growing. Though she knew she'd never be as tall as John or Lane, with John having the dominate Atlas height chromosome and Lane having two parents that were tall, meaning he would be tall either way.

"What's your name?" he asked her, still not knowing who she was.

"Copper." She said, looking away, "Copper Hollow."

Kalin stayed silent, mostly believing what she said and walked inside, leaving the young girl alone again outside. Copper followed him inside, wanting to know about what he was seeing Martha about. Martha wasn't up yet as far as either could tell.

"Why did you come so early?" she asked him again.

"It's the only time Martha has for things like this." He said, "Are you here because you're an orphan, too?"

"I guess you could say that." Copper half-lied; after all, her parents weren't her parents yet. They wouldn't even be married for another few years. Kalin stayed silent; that had been another effect after the war. He was quiet a lot more. Copper felt a little strange being in the same room as Lane's future father and walked out of the room and went to the where the old piano was. She walked around it, brushing her fingers along the edge, remembering the one back home and the lesson her father had given her until she was ten. By then, she had almost mastered everything. She felt another pang of homesickness.

"Do you play?" Kalin asked, startling her again, coming into the room.

She nodded a bit absently, "My dad used to teach me." She told him truthfully because her father _had_ taught her. "I remember when I was little, before I ever began playing, my father used to sit me on his lap while he played with my mother sitting next to him, singing." She rambled a bit, and stopped herself, "Sorry, I must be boring you."

"Not really." Kalin told her, "I can barely even remember what my parents looked like. Let alone anything I used to do with them, since I was so young."

"Oh." Copper said, even though she knew his, Jack's, Crow's, and Yusei's parents all died in Zero Reverse. Both of them heard movement, meaning Martha was up, and Kalin walked into the dining room.

"Kalin? What are you doing here?" Martha asked as he entered.

"I needed to talk to you about something."

"And what would that be?" the foster mother asked

"I'm getting a feeling I've never felt before and I felt you were the only one I could talk to about it." Kalin confessed and added before he lost his nerve, "And it's also about Misty."

"I knew it!" Copper muttered to herself, spying from the doorway where she couldn't be seen. She wondered if her father or friends' father's ever did the same when they were younger when one of them would privately speak to their foster mother and didn't tell the others what it was about. She quietly listened as Kalin told Martha what was feeling for the model and didn't know what it meant.

_It means you like her! _Copper silently told him, _And she likes you, too, Kalin Kessler. You were the only one she accepted to dance with. _

Martha said pretty much exactly what she had thought, "Kalin, you like that model. Or possibly even love for her." She said, making a small shade of red come to his pale face. Copper silently laughed at his reaction; she would have _never_ thought she would she Kalin Kessler blush! Yes, she had seen Lane blush before, but that was different, it was normal to see friends blush, but not their parents. Copper continued listening, as Kalin tried to deny.

"Fine!" he said giving into the fact that he had a crush on the world's number one ranked super model, "I like her!"

Copper giggled quietly. Unfortunately it was loud enough for _both_ Kalin and Martha to hear. _That, _she thought, _was not a very smart move. _Kalin glared at the doorway, and Copper breathed a sigh of relief that no one could see her. However, Martha came out of the kitchen and caught her. And Kalin was right behind.

"You heard all of that, didn't you." It was a statement, not a question.

She sheepishly looked down, "Yes. I'm sorry, I was just curious." _Curious about how Kalin first confessed how he felt about Misty._ She added silently.

"Don't you _dare_ tell Misty, or anyone, for that matter, Copper." Kalin warned.

"I won't." she promised, knowing he would tell Misty in time and she knew what he could do, since what had happened in the days of the Enforcers. Kalin nodded, his eyes slightly narrowed at her, and left. Martha went back into the dining and signaled for Copper to follow. The young girl obeyed her father's foster mother and sat down, feeling she was going to be scolded. But instead, Martha sat down across from her and stared directly into her eyes before she asked her,

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen." She said truthfully. She _was_ fourteen—twenty years from now, in _her_ time.

"Tell me about your parents."

"My…parents?" she repeated, turning her head, looking at Martha through the corners of her eyes and she nodded.

"My parents are…the most important thing to me." Copper told her, making a mistake in her word choice.

"'Are'? Are they still alive?"

Copper's eyes widened, "I meant were." She corrected.

"Do you know how old your parents were when they got married?"

"My parents were twenty-two when my dad proposed and a year later when they were twenty-three was when they got married." She still wasn't looking directly at Martha.

"How long were your parents married before you came along?" she asked, attempting to get the truth out her.

"They were twenty-four. I was born a few months after their first anniversary. In October. October 29th. That's one reason my name's 'Copper'."

"How long were your parents married? Before they 'weren't around' anymore?"

"Fifteen years, three weeks, and five days."

Martha thought this over for a few moment, and then decided to not put her focus off anymore, "You're _not_ who you say you are. Or from this time."

Copper's eyes widened in disbelief at how her dad's foster mother had figured out her secrets, "H-How do you know?"

"Last night I saw the photos playing on your computer last night and the picture you were clutching."

"So you saw…who my parents are? Or should I say yet to be?" She asked Martha, still looking away, "That they're Yusei? And Akiza?"

"Yes. I saw. And your friends. Why are you even here?"

"Because of _him_. It's all because _him_!" she said, her voice rising at the thought of Sayer, and a small psychic ability induced wind stirred in the dining room. Angry tears threatened her eyes and she struggled to keep her temper under control.

"Who?" though Martha was pretty sure she was speaking of.

"_Sayer_." Copper looked at Martha now, both her eyes and tone held extreme malice for the Arcadia psychic that had once fooled Akiza. She calmed herself down and stayed silent for a few minutes.

"You have Akiza's powers don't you?" Copper nodded. She quickly left the room to get her photo and computer, and returned to the dining room. She handed Martha handed the photo of her and her parents.

"This picture was taken during spring break." She started and took a deep breath before she said, "It was taken by Carly Atlas. My friends John and Cadie's mother. And Jack's wife. Although, I guess it would be future wife, here." She pulled up her slideshow and went to the picture of Raven and siblings.

Martha recognized the orange-haired girl with emerald eyes, but she was with three younger children: another ginger and two very bleach blondes.

"These are my friends Raven, Robyn, Jay, and Eagle." She said, pointing as she said their names.

"What's their last name?"

"Hogan; their last name is Hogan. They're Crow and Dove's children, and there's another one due in January, who is no doubt going to have another bird name. But they haven't decided the name yet since they don't know if it's a boy or girl yet. Both Crow and Dove frequently call their family their 'nest'." She switched the image; this time to John and Cadie.

Martha remembered the blonde boy from the other picture; in this picture, he had an arm around a much shorter girl that looked like Carly, if she was remembering the former Dark Signer Jack was with right. "Let me guess," she said, "these are Jack's kids." Copper nodded and then switched the image to Zoey and Zach. Martha saw two kids that looked almost like the twins Yusei felt brotherly love for.

"These are Zoey and Zachary, or Zach as he prefers. Zoey is Luna and Daniel's daughter and Zachary is Leo and Majorie's son. Most of us tease them about being twins, even though they're cousins, because they were born a few minutes apart on the same day. I'm not kidding on that by the way. And both their mother's have another due in a few months, my time." She again switched the picture on the screen to Lane's family. Martha saw the boy that looked like Kalin. He was with a girl, who was younger than him by a year or so apart, that looked a lot like the model Kalin liked so much; she was holding a younger boy with dark hair, blue eyes, and had pale coloring.

"And these are Lane, Mikaylan, and Gabriel." She took another deep breath and added, "Lane, Mikaylan, and Gabe Kessler; Kalin Kessler and Misty Tredwell-Kessler's kids."

"So Kalin has nothing to worry about with Misty then?"

Copper shook her head, "No, as long as Sayer doesn't get my mother back."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'll explain that a little later. I think you should know more about me and my family first; now you've discovered my secret." She looked down at the table, "What do you want to know?" She couldn't believe Martha had figured out her secret or that she was telling her everything she had kept from everyone else. She had always felt comfortable around her father's foster mother.

"Show me another picture of your family." Copper obeyed and switched the picture again. Yusei was by his duel runner in the Kaiba Dome, after a turbo duel. Akiza was right next to him holding a young Copper, clinging to her mother; Yusei had one arm around his wife and his helmet under the other.

"This was taken after the first turbo duel I ever saw my dad in. It was one of his toughest opponents he's ever fought. I was only four. This was actually a picture that was in the newspaper with an article about the duel."

"Is that it of your family? Just you, Yusei, and Akiza?"

Copper smiled softly, "Yeah, it's just me and my parents. No siblings whatsoever."

"What are Yusei and Akiza like, in your time? In the future?"

"They-they're the best people in my life. I love them more than anything, and they love me more than anything other than each other. My parents have never had a fight with me or the other or ever yelled at me or the other." Copper said quietly. "My parents love each other more than anything. Other than me, that is."

"Oh, really?" Martha inquired, wanting to know how much her dark-haired foster son cared for the psychic and how much the psychic cared for one of her foster sons. She knew they both cared for the other enough to kiss, having seen them do so on the dance floor at the banquet. And it wasn't just a little peck on the cheek, but an actual kiss on the lips.

Copper nodded, "When I was little and I woke up before my parents, I would slip into their room and wait for them to get up. And almost always, they would be holding each other close. But they would make room for me if I ever had nightmare. And," she added, "they kiss each other several times a day both on the cheek and lips."

"I take it you're very close to your parents."

"I am. Always have been. And probably always will be." She pulled up the picture Martha had seen the night before of the hospital room. "This was taken only an hour or so after I was born. So I guess you can see how happy my parents were to have me. Although they did tell me that when they first found out I was coming, that they weren't sure about how they would do as parents. Especially my mother. She was worried that, because of her past and her powers, she wouldn't be a very good mother, but," she paused, with a small smile on her lips, "my dad reminded her that she wasn't _The_ Black Rose, that she was just Akiza Fudo, _his_ sweet and caring Black Rose. That she'd be fine, and that she had my dad to be there for her.

"My mom later told me that after she finished having me, when she held me and saw me for the first time, she knew she'd be all right; and that as soon as she held and saw me, she loved me more than anything other than my father. And that she was protective of me, too. Although both my mother and I were afraid when my powers showed up, but my dad helped both of us overcome that. She also told me when she first saw me, tears came to her eyes because she was so happy I had come into her life, a life she had given, a life she had created, instead of accidently taken or hurt, and that she was holding me for the first time.

"My dad also once told me that after he held me for a few minutes and gave me back to my mother, my mother didn't let go of me very often and for several days that she would fall asleep while I was too, with me in her arms, cradled close to her heart. And he also said that when I was asleep in my sleeping mother's arms, he said we both looked relaxed and happy and that he used to see me nuzzle my head against her. At least that's what my dad says. So I'm very close to my parents; they always know how to make me feel better and what going on with me. Both he and my mom used to carry me all the time just to hold me close. In short—I love my parents." A tear gently rolled down her cheek and she quickly dried it with the back of her hand.

"What's your name? Your real name?" Martha asked her.

"My real name is Cyli-Elizabeth Fudo. I go by 'Copper' for several reasons, but mainly because after I was born and named, my parents thought it would be a cute name for me to go by and because I was born on the 29th, which happens to be the atomic number for copper. Another reason is because later I came to really like science, especially physics." She explained.

"All right, but why are you here, in the past? Your parents' past?"

"Like I said before, it's all because of _him_." Copper started, "A few days ago, in my time, my dad got a strange e-mail from the former chief of engineering for Goodwin inviting our family to his home and to explain himself and see his latest project. A few days later my family, along with Raven, Robyn, Jay, and Eagle's, John and Cadie's, Lane, Mikaylan, and Gabe's, Zoey's, and Zach's families, we went to his house and he explained everything he did for Goodwin. And he wanted to say he was sorry and that he wanted a second chance. My dad was the first to give him another chance and everyone else did too, although it took everyone staring at him to get Jack to give him a second chance, since he knew what Zigzix had done in the past." Copper paused for a minute, her eyes lifting to meet Martha's, "Later that night, after our parents had gone to bed, all of us kids stayed up, admiring our parents most prized cards and Zigzix was working on his project, which was a time machine. And then we heard a strange noise and a shout. We all ran downstairs, but I went ahead of all of them, because I knew _he_ was there. Sure enough Sayer was and he explained what he planned to do with my mom. He said he was going to take her back before she and my dad ever get together; before they ever confess how they feel." She looked away for a brief moment, "After he went through the machine, everyone else started arguing who should follow Sayer to stop him after the professor explained what would happen if he gets my mother back."

"What would happen?"

"One: Yusei and Akiza never get married and I'm never born. Two: Misty's anger towards Sayer builds up again and hates Akiza for being in Arcadia again. Three: Carly's anger builds up again and will take Misty's side, breaking her and Jack up, causing John and Cadie to never be born. Four: Kalin takes Misty's side, too, and blames Yusei for Akiza going back into the Arcadia Movement, so those two will be at ends again, and Lane, Mikaylan, and Gabe might not be born because Misty will only be interested in making _him_ pay for what he did to her brother. Five: Jack will be angry at Yusei for letting Akiza go back into Arcadia and for him and Carly not being together anymore. And those two are feuding again. Six: Sayer builds up his psychic army again. And last but not least. Seven: Another Signer-Dark Signer war ensues and the end of the world comes." Copper finished, counting the number of reasons off her fingers, "The only ones that have a chance of being born are Crow's children and Zoey and Zachary."

"That would be terrible." Martha said, "Your parents seem so happy in those photographs."

"They are, even though there have been rough times, they've always had each other to help them."

"So how did you decide you'd be the one going?"

"While everyone is arguing about who should go, I went to the room where I was staying in and gathered some of my things, got my runner, and told everyone _I_ was going. And that it wasn't their parents Sayer was trying to make sure never get together. I went through the machine and here I am." She said with a smile so small it was almost nonexistent. "And I'm positive the Sayer from my time has gotten to this time's Sayer and helped him in his two attempts to get my future mother. But each time failed because both times one parent or the other has confessed their true feelings. I just wished it had before each attempt instead of during."

"So where are your parents' prized cards if you were looking at them before Sayer showed up?"

Copper pulled out Stardust and Black Rose and showed them to the older woman across the table, "I brought them with me. They're my only link to my parents; I mean _my_ parents, not just Yusei and Akiza."

"How are your parents not worried about where you are? You've been here for months."

"They don't know. That was the one thing the professor hadn't worked out: the time bit. One day here is only one minute there. While I've been here for months, my friends have only been waiting for a couple hours."

"How did you know Sayer was there?"

"I really don't know. I just knew," she shrugged, "but over the years, from time to time, I felt someone was watching us—my family. And when Sayer showed up, he said he had been watching my family for years, and then he briefly explained his plan to take back my mother and rebuild Arcadia."

"I always had a feeling Yusei and Akiza would get together," Martha said, "but I never thought I would meet their child _before_ she's ever born. Or ever expected to come. Copper, I have a question for you."

"Yes, Martha?"

"Do I know you in the future?"

Copper smiled brightly, "All of us do. For John, Cadie, Raven, Robyn, Jay, Eagle, Lane, Mikaylan, Gabe, and I, you're like a grandmother for our father's side. And once a month, my parents invite you and my mother's parents over for the evening. That was actually how you and my biological grandparents found my mother was pregnant with me and my parents were going to _be_ parents."

Martha smiled at the young girl, who she now knew would be Yusei and Akiza's daughter, "Thank you for telling me all of that; now I much to look forward in the future."

"Martha?"

"Yes?"

"I'm already messing with the timeline by telling you everything. I can't let anyone else know while I try to make sure Sayer's plan fails. Will you please keep my secret?"

Martha smiled at Copper and gently put her hand on top of the young girl's from across the table, "Your secret is safe with me. I won't _ever_ tell a soul."

"I'm not sure I can make the same promise." Came a familiar, cool male voice, emerging from the doorway.

"K-K-Kalin!" Copper stuttered in fear, "You heard all of that?"

"Just since the part about you being from the future, and now I know your secret too."

"Kalin! Why did you listen in like that?" Martha demanded.

"I came back to ask if I could stay here again for a while, but when I heard Copper talking, I figured I'd listen in like she did."

"Of course you can stay, but you're a little old to be eavesdropping."

"Kalin please keep my secret." Copper begged.

He ignored her plea, "So I marry Misty, huh?"

"Yes. And you're very happy together, with three kids. But Kalin you _have to _keep my secret." She begged again.

He shrugged, "Since you're keeping how I feel about Misty secret, I'll keep yours about being from the future. As long as you also help me with Misty. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Nice plot twist, huh?

Copper: Actually, yeah.

Kalin: Why'd you add me in there?

Copper: Yeah, why?

AnimeKiwi369: 'Cause I wanted to add more of Kalin in. That's why. Besides, he's different now that he's not a Dark Signer.

Kalin: Whatever.

AnimeKiwi369: I'd really like to know what you think of this chapter. So please review. And please review kindly.

Copper: You're repetitive.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, I know. Please review!


	14. Chapter 13: Fun in Satellite

AnimeKiwi369: The next few chapters are basically filler chapters

Crow: Why?

AnimeKiwi369: Because I didn't want to get to the ending so soon, and I couldn't think of anything else to write. Oh, and this particular chapter focuses on you and Dove.

Crow: What? Why?

AnimeKiwi369: I wanted to add in a chapter about you two. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. Just my own characters and storyline.

* * *

Chapter 13

Fun in Satellite

"Yusei! Jack! Crow! Akiza! Copper!" Leo called, waving his hand as he ran towards them with Luna right beside him.

"Guess what?" Luna asked with some of her brother's excitement.

"What is it?" Jack asked in a non-caring tone.

"Our parents say we can continue to hang out with you! They thought you were all really great!" Luna said excitedly.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Leo, Luna, after some serious consideration," their mother had started, "we feel, that your friends are okay for you to see."

"Really?" they both shouted.

"Yes."

_**-End Flashback-**_

"I told you there was nothing to worry about!" Leo told them, "See I told you that our parents would like you!"

"You were just as nervous as the rest of us." Copper stated with her eyes closed. She had been a little more cheerful since Martha had discovered her secret because now she _didn't_ have to lie to _everyone_.

"Yeah, well, who cares!" he asked rhetorically, "We don't have to worry about our parents not approving of you guys!"

"Yusei, you owe each of us a duel." Luna said

"I do." Yusei nodded.

"Why don't you two ever want duel against me?" Jack asked, "I was 'King' long before Yusei."

"But you got that title by stealing Yusei's first duel runner and Stardust Dragon. You didn't earn it like he did." Akiza shot back at him, coming up beside the dark-haired duelist she loved and momentarily glared at the blonde as she put her hand in Yusei's.

"At least I never injured him like _you_ did, Akiza." Jack retorted and Akiza glared at him again.

"I am _not _that person anymore."

"Yeah, after Sayer put you under his control." Akiza struggled to keep calm; Jack was getting into unfair territory for arguing. Yusei lightly squeezed her hand to keep her calm; she looked at him and calmed immediately, looking into his eyes. He could have such an unfair advantage with those soul-reading eyes of his.

"That's one reason," Luna said, breaking the tension, "but another reason is you never want to duel with us."

"Yeah. Plus you're not as fun to duel with as Yusei or Crow." Leo started, "They at least give us a chance to win. You just defeat us as quickly as you can." Jack growled and narrowed his eyes the young boy.

Crow laughed, "_That_ is _very_ true." He said, and ducked from the swing Jack took at him. The two got into an argument and forgot about the others. Copper laughed at their actions, remembering all the things Raven had said to get John riled up back in her time.

"Which one of you wants to duel me first?" Yusei asked the twins, taking their attention away from the other two Signers as they walked out of the apartment.

"Me!" Leo shouted

"All right, Leo, you're first." Yusei said with a smile.

"Then I'm next, right?" Luna asked. Her older brother figure nodded, ruffling her light hair. Yusei and Leo stood several feet from each other.

"Good luck, even though I know you don't need it." Akiza said to Yusei and kissed his cheek before joining Luna and Copper on a nearby bench. Copper had her eyes closed and was smiling. Luna sat calmly staring as Yusei and her brother dueled. She turned to Akiza as she sat down.

"You seem to be a lot happier now that you and Yusei are together." Luna stated. The older Signer smiled softly.

"I am."

They three girls watched as the two dueled for the next twenty minutes, but in the end Yusei won—naturally.

"Man!" Leo exclaimed disappointedly.

"Leo, don't worry about it." Yusei reassured, "You're really improving your skills." Leo smiled widely at the statement his idol had just said. Yusei turned towards the female twin, "You're up Luna." Their duel last a little longer than the previous one, since they were both Signers, but Yusei won again.

"That was fun Yusei," Luna said after the duel was finished, "We should duel more."

"Can I please have another duel?" Leo begged.

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Do you promise, Yusei?"

He grinned at the young boy, "Promise."

"Yes! But this time you're goin' down." Leo exclaimed like he had when he had said he would beat him in The Fortune Cup the previous year when Leo had seen the invite he had gotten to it.

"That's what you always say." Akiza commented lightly, putting her hand back into Yusei's.

"Bye guys. We told Dexter we'd go see him after you guys and we don't to meet him too late." Luna told them, beginning to drag her brother again.

"Bye!" Leo said waving. The other three smiled back as the almost identical twins left.

Copper looked around, "Uh…where did Jack and Crow go?"

"Knowing them, they're probably still inside arguing." Yusei commented, remembering when they were younger and all the arguments they had gotten into. Although the fighting temporarily stopped during their Enforcer days and after they grew apart, however the fighting was worse now that they were older.

Copper laughed at her younger father's comment, "Probably!" She was still laughing when a very light bleach blonde girl came up to them; she recognized the blonde only because in her time she was like a second mother to her.

"Hello." Copper greeted.

"Hi," she returned shyly, "Is Crow around?"

"We _think_ so." Akiza said to her, sensing she had experienced some of what she had experienced.

"We really can never tell." Yusei continued off of the psychic he loved, "Both he and Jack are gone a lot."

Just then they heard a crash come from inside the apartment.

"What the!" They all exclaimed and ran inside. Both Jack and Crow were on the floor. Jack had the orange-haired duelist in what looked like a headlock and Crow was trying to get out of it. A lamp was knocked over on the ground, which explained the crashing noise a few seconds ago.

"Dove." Crow choked, sounding surprised, from the headlock Jack had him in, "What are you doing here?"

"I, um, wanted to see you." She told him shyly, "Can we talk?"

"I would, if Jack would let me go!"

"Jack let him go," Yusei said, "you two fight enough already. And I don't want to call Martha over here." Jack immediately let Crow out of the headlock, not wanting his foster mother over there and scolding both him and Crow like they were little kids again.

Crow stiffly got off the floor rubbing the back of his neck as he turned towards Dove, "Follow me." She followed him outside where Yusei had just dueled the twins. He found it incredibly easy to talk to Dove than nearly every other girl he knew.

"So your coach let you have the day off?" he asked casually trying to start a conversation.

"Not exactly." She told him with a slight grin on her face.

"You're skipping?" he guessed

"Pretty much." Dove's grin spread across her face, which he noticed had a splash of a few freckles. Crow thought that was incredibly cute on her.

"Won't you get in trouble?"

She nodded sheepishly, "Yeah," she started, "but you're more fun, Crow! My parents and sister have taken all the fun out of the sport I love! It seems the only highlights of my days are seeing my brother…and you."

Crow's face felt a little warm. No one had ever told him that and he stepped closer to her, "That was a nice thing to say. You want to know what the highlights of my days are?" she nodded numbly as he took her hands. He had seen Yusei do it with Akiza and was hoping he was doing this right, "Thinking about you."

Dove felt her face grow very warm and Crow chuckled, "You know what? You _are really_ cute when you blush!" She started laughing too.

"So are you!" she managed to tell him through her laughter, "And when you laugh."

"Same goes for you!" Crow said, still laughing. Both of them hadn't felt like this in a long time. After their laughter subsided, both stared at each other, not saying anything. Crow pushed a stray lock of Dove's hair back into place and out of her jewel eyes. He did something unexpected and brought the hand that was in his other up to his lips and kissed it before entwining their fingers. Both his actions made her blush again.

"Do you always blush this much?" he asked her playfully, and she playfully hit him in the arm. "Ow. You're pretty strong for a girl." That earned another punch in the arm.

"Don't you forget it." She warned him with a light tone, but it didn't last, "I don't think I've ever laughed so much. But then again, I haven't really ever had fun."

He looked incredulously at her, "Then I'm going to have to change that. The Satellite way." He said a little cryptically and pulled her into the garage, taking note that Copper's runner wasn't there anymore; she must've taken off while they weren't paying attention. Her runner was pretty quiet after all. As was she.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're going to see what us Satellites do for fun." He tossed her a spare helmet for his duel runner and put on his own; he climbed onto his runner, leaving a little space behind him. "Climb on."

"I'm not sure about this."

"If you're worried about my riding, don't be. Just ask Yusei or Jack."

"He really is a good rider." Yusei commented as he and Akiza entered the garage, holding hands. "I've only seen him crash a few times."

"And you two are in here why?" Crow asked.

"Akiza wants me to take her home on my runner. Although we could spend more time together if we walked."

"True. But then I couldn't get as close to you as I do when we take your runner." She said. Akiza turned towards Dove, "Riding behind isn't really all that bad; just a little nerve racking at first. Just trust your driver. He won't let you fall." She said, clinging to Yusei's arm.

"You know I wouldn't hurt you. I love you too much to do that." Yusei told her, "Besides if I did on accident, you, Martha, and your parents would probably _murder_ _me_."

"You know me _too_ well, Yusei. I love you too much to _murder_ you; the worst I could ever do to you is a few stitches, a broken leg, or maybe another concussion. Possibly another eleven and a half hour surgery." She responded playfully, brushing her eyelashes on his cheek and turned back towards the blonde, "Trust your rider."

Dove wasn't sure how to respond. She barely knew Crow, but she felt attached to him. Akiza leaned in towards Dove, and repeated, "Trust Crow. He won't let you fall. He couldn't live with himself if he did; he _really_ likes you."

Dove felt her face blush again, which made Akiza giggle a little bit, as she remembered when she felt the same way about Yusei, but neither hadn't admitted it yet; Dove carefully mounted Crow's duel runner and, feeling awkward, wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Ready?" he asked and she nervously nodded. Crow took off, slowly at first, getting used to the extra weight on his runner, but once he got used to it, he sped off towards the Daedelus Bridge and Satellite.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Satellite was a big place, and Dove didn't know what part her driver would take her to.

"First stop is Martha's." he said.

"Why there?"

"Some of the orphans I used to take care of live there, and they _definitely_ know how to have fun with simple things."

"Oh." Dove said quietly and stayed silent for the rest of the drive. They pulled into a small park, where an old building stood.

"Well," Crow said, pulling off his helmet, "this is it. My old home; one of them anyway." He saw a now familiar red duel runner and a blue one parked near the house. "And look who else is here."

Crow got off the runner first and helped Dove, who stumbled a bit getting off. "First time riding a duel runner?" she nodded after pulling off the spare helmet she'd been given. "Thought so. You get used to it after a while." He took her hand as he led her inside.

They heard laughter coming from the dining room; a somewhat deep male's, a somewhat deep female, and a light, girlish one. Crow and Dove walked into the room and found Copper, Martha, and Kalin sitting at the table looking at a laptop. When Copper saw them, she hastily closed the computer, like she didn't want them to see what was on it. She was such a strange girl sometimes.

"Crow. What a pleasant surprise. Who's your little friend?" Martha asked him pleasantly.

"Yeah, Crow. Who's the girl?" Kalin asked, though it seemed like he and Martha somehow knew. They probably saw them together at the banquet.

"Martha, Kalin, this is Dove. Dove this is Kalin, the former leader of the Enforcers and Dark Signer, like I told you. And this is my foster mother Martha, and I think you've already met Copper. Are the kids that made up my nest around?"

"They're out back. It was _very_ nice to meet you Dove." Martha told them.

"Likewise." She responded before Crow dragged her outside again. As they stepped out, they saw five little kids and one of them, a cute little redheaded girl, noticed the two.

"Crow's back!" she yelled getting the other's attention and they all ran up to him.

"Hey you guys!" Crow told them as they all formed a semicircle around him, "You've been staying out of trouble, right?" each of them nodded; he seemed so at ease with these kids he once called his family, "All right. Nest, I have a new friend I'd like you to meet. This is Dove." He said, gesturing to her.

"She must be his girlfriend." one of the boys said to another, bringing the blush back to their faces.

"Anyway," Crow began, ignoring the young boy's comment, "Dove here hasn't had true fun in her life, so I brought her here to see what us Satellites do for fun. And you're gonna help."

"Okay!" they shouted in unison. The small redheaded girl turned towards Dove.

"Do you want to duel?"

"Sure, but I don't have my duel disk on me."

"You can use mine." Crow said, getting his duel disk of his runner and handing it to Dove. The two girls dueled with the others watched with interest, but Dove was a fairly good duelist besides tennis player and beat the young girl after only six rounds.

"I'm impressed, Dove." The orange-haired Signer commented after she gave him back the black duel disk.

"Thanks," she said, "Now what?" one of the younger boys came up and tapped her and yelled, "You're it!" and they all scattered.

Dove was a little confused, after all she had never played or been allowed to play games when she was little; it just tennis day and night.

Crow chuckled a little bit, "What? Never played tag before?"

"No." she muttered.

"Wow! Your parents really are that tough." He said; she nodded, "All right. Just try to catch one of us and when you tag them, run." Crow explained before he too ran off. She did as he explained and ran after one of the orphan boys and tagged him and ran off. She stopped after a few minutes to catch her breath, thinking she was safe for moment from the young children.

"Gotcha!" Crow shouted as he caught her by encircling his arms around her and lifted her a little off the ground.

"Crow!" Dove yelled, beginning to laugh again, "Put me down!" he obeyed her, also laughing. She looked around and didn't see any of the orphans, "Where did all the orphans go?"

"I told them to go inside so we could do something. Just the two of us."

"What would that be?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Ask me when we get to my old hideout." He responded, pulling her back to his runner. They rode in silence to the hideout Crow had been in the previous year before the war. It was deserted now.

"All right. Why did you bring me here?" she demanded, getting off of the black duel runner.

Crow looked at Dove straight in her emerald eyes and extended his hand. When she took it, he pulled her swiftly to him and snaked his other arm around her waist. "I didn't tell you before, because my nest would have teased us if they saw this through the window. Same goes for Martha, Kalin, and maybe Copper."

"You want to dance again." She stated, instead of asked, placing her other hand on his shoulder.

"You're quick." He noted, bringing their hands up slightly. As they danced, they talked, unlike the first time they did. They talked so much, that neither one of them realized the sun begin to set. Crow and Dove reluctantly pulled away from each other, so they could get back to New Domino.

"Want me to take you home?" Crow asked and she eagerly nodded, wanting to spend as much time with his as possible. Dove directed him to her house, but was unwilling to get off his runner.

"Crow, I had a really nice time with you today." She said quietly, feeling a little sad, "I wish it didn't have to end."

"Yeah, me too." He responded just as quietly, helping her off his runner for the last time that day. After she got off his runner, she didn't move.

"Can I see you again?"

Crow grinned a little bit, "You know it."

Dove couldn't help but grin a little back and took a small step towards him; she leaned up slightly and pecked his cheek, right on one of his markers. Crow touched his cheek as she took her lips away. She still didn't make a move for the door and instead stared into Crow's gray eyes as he stared into hers. He unconsciously began leaning down; they both knew what was coming and she leaned up to meet him halfway. After several long moments, their lips found each other and lasted there for several very long seconds, neither wanting to break apart. When they finally, with reluctance, pulled away, they kept their faces close. Both couldn't help but grin as they continued to stare into each other's eyes. Dove had somehow managed to bury her hands into his unkempt orange hair and Crow had managed to somehow wrap his arms around her and press her to him.

"That was reckless kissing like that in front of my house and rushing things like this," she stated with a grin, "I don't care."

"Reckless," he repeated with his own grin, "that's the best part about me. Might as well get used to it."

She laughed lightly and pressed her cheek to his.

"I should skip practice _every_ day."

"Maybe you should. We could see each other more often."

Dove pulled away with a bright smile on her face, "I think I can take the punishment my parents are going to give me now." She walked up the steps.

"I'm really glad I got to see you again, Dove. I hope I can see you again."

"Me too." She hesitated again, "I guess fun in Satellite is more fun than the city."

"Fun in Satellite." He said, kissing her hand again, "It can have multiple effects."

"I guess so." Dove said one last time, still with a genuine smile on her face, "Good night Crow."

"Good night Dove," Crow told her, "I hope everything goes okay."

"Me too." She slowly turned the door handle and walked in; unable to stop smiling. He knew, he wasn't sure how, but he knew he'd see Dove again and was looking forward to it very much. Crow made his way back to his runner and made his way back to the apartment, his reckless grin never faltering; he had never felt so happy in his life.

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Okay, not my best chapter, but I couldn't resist doing a chapter that focused on Crow.

Crow: I can't believe you wrote that we kiss.

Dove: I know I liked this chapter.

Crow: So did I. I'm just shocked.

AnimeKiwi369: Like I said, I couldn't resist doing a chapter about Crow and Dove. Please review. I really appreciate getting them. I have a goal of at least 40 for my first fanfiction. And I'm almost there. So please review and please be kind.


	15. Chapter 14: Change

AnimeKiwi369: Once again, a filler chapter.

Copper: Why?

AnimeKiwi369: Couldn't think of anything else and I didn't want to get to the ending chapters so soon.

Copper: Whatever.

Luna: Who does this chapter focus on?

AnimeKiwi369: I tried to not focus on any one couple. Although, I did focus a little bit on Yusei and Akiza again. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or the characters that are in it. I just own the story and my own characters.

* * *

Chapter 14

Change

"What's with Crow?" Jack asked, "He hasn't stopped smiling since he got back over an hour ago. And it's beginning to get on my nerves."

"I don't know." Yusei responded, though he thought he might have an idea.

"This," Crow stated from his position on the couch, "is the best day of my life!"

"What are you talking about?" Jack demanded with a glare in his eyes.

"Oh, nothing," He responded in an almost sarcastic tone, "Just that I've found the best person in my life."

"Are you talking about that girl you were with earlier?" Yusei asked, becoming aware of how his friend felt.

"Dove." Crow nodded with a dramatic sigh and left the room. The dark-haired Signer chuckled a little bit.

"I think Crow has more than just a crush on Dove." Yusei stated a little cryptically.

"Now what are _you_ talking about?"

"Nothing you can't figure out. 'Night Jack." He said cryptically again before turning in for the night.

Jack let out an annoyed sigh, "I will _never_ understand those two."

_**A Few Days Later**_

Akiza walked silently towards the apartment Yusei, Jack, and Crow shared, with a neutral expression on her face, although she was anticipating seeing her friends again. Especially Yusei; but she always looked forward to seeing him.

"Hey! Black Rose!" a female voice with an almost familiar ring called out and Akiza stopped in her tracks, growing tense. She turned around and saw the blonde Crow had been with the other day running up to her.

"What do you want?" she asked her more icily than she should have.

"You're going to Crow's right?"

"Actually it's Yusei, Jack, _and_ Crow's apartment. And, yes, that's where I'm headed."

"Can I come with?" Akiza was taken by surprise by her enthusiasm.

"Um, sure." She said, unsure of the blonde she'd been telling the other day to trust Crow. They walked in silence for a few minutes, before the blonde broke it.

"Sorry I called you Black Rose before, but I forgot your real name." she apologized, "And I didn't know what else to call you to get your attention."

"It's okay, I guess." Akiza said quietly and the blonde gave her a quizzical look so she continued, "Right now the only person I'm used to calling me 'Black Rose' is Yusei and it's only as a little nickname between us. And it's not the same 'Black Rose' everyone is used to, it refers to my dragon."

"Then what do you call him?"

"Stardust because that's his dragon."

"That's really cool!" The blonde exclaimed, surprising her, "Sorry. I can get overly excited."

"Then you're perfect for Crow. What's your name? I think Crow said it, but only once."

"My real name is Delila, but I really can't stand that name, so I go by 'Dove'."

"Crow and Dove. You really _are_ perfect for him." Akiza commented, almost smiling.

"What's your real name, so I don't have to call you 'Black Rose'?"

"Akiza; my real name is Akiza. How come you don't seem afraid of me when everyone else is?"

"Because you don't seem very frightening. I think you're just misunderstood." Once again, Dove took Akiza by surprise.

"You're very different from any normal person I've ever met."

"Thanks…I think." Dove said with a laugh. She looked up at the redheaded psychic, "Do you think we could maybe be friends?"

The female Signer was startled by the question, "No one has ever asked me that who wasn't a Signer."

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"Yes. I guess we can try to be friends."

"You're the first girl friend I'm gonna have." This time Akiza gave a quizzical look, "No one ever wants to be around me because I'm always practicing for tennis, so I everyone always assumes all I want to do is play when in reality I just want to have fun. But my parents and sister make me practice, like, 24/7." She explained.

"That sounds rough. I guess we have some things in common."

"Yeah, it has been, but not like your life."

"My life has been rough, but now I have my friends."

"And Yusei, right?" Dove asked

"Yeah, and I have Yusei." Akiza nodded with a faint smile.

By now the two girls reached the apartment. There was a small explosion from the garage. Both girls exchanged glances and ran into the garage that was a mess, with metal and cards scattered on the floor.

"Is everyone okay?" Yusei asked from the floor of the garage, covered in smoke.

"I want to know if _you're _okay." Akiza said, coming over to him, "What happened?"

"Oh, hey Akiza. What happened was Jack, Crow, and I were working on the new engine and, well, you can see the results."

"It overheated…_again_." Copper said, moving a piece of metal off of her and Luna; she had the goggles she normally wore around her neck on her face, "It's times like these, I'm glad I have goggles." The red in her hair was completely covered in black smoke and her hair had come out of its braid.

"Let's do that again." Leo said with a laugh.

"Let's not." Jack said in an annoyed voice.

"For once I agree with Jack." Came Crow's voice as he stumbled out of an empty refrigerator.

"Why exactly did you hide in a refrigerator?" Luna asked

He shrugged, "Force of habit, I guess."

"Does this happen often?" Dove inquired to Akiza, coming beside her.

"Not as often as it used to." She responded. Yusei looked around the garage and sighed.

"We have a lot of work ahead just cleaning up." He commented, standing up and brushing off the smoke that was clinging to his clothes. All of them except Crow, Akiza, and Dove were covered in smoke. Crow noticed Dove for the first time since she came in with Akiza and walked over to her.

"Dove," he said with a reckless grin, "skipping practice again to little ol' me?"

"You know it." She told him with her own reckless grin.

"Now I know why he was grinning like an idiot the other night." Jack scoffed, and both of them glared at him. Copper chuckled to herself silently.

"Yusei, I found Stardust." Luna said bringing him his favorite card.

"I got the other cards." Leo followed his sister with the rest of Yusei's deck.

"Thanks guys." He said taking his deck and Signer dragon from the twins.

"Are you three ever going to get that engine program perfected, so you guys don't keep getting covered in smoke?" Copper inquired, although she already knew it would be two more years before the engine worked properly.

"Ask Yusei." Jack told in an annoyed tone, "He's the brains behind the duel runners and two scientist's son."

"And the fact that his parents were scientist is important because…?" Akiza asked with a small glare.

"It's important because being the son of two scientists basically means he's the smartest one of all of us." Jack shot back.

"I think that was established when we were eight and Yusei was already doing algebra and physics, while we were still doing multiplication." Crow commented in a matter-of-fact tone. Copper giggled at Crow's statement, remembering that Raven had said something similar in sixth grade.

They got to work getting the garage back to normal, which didn't take very long since they were used to this.

"Well, I'm gonna get going," Copper told them, when the garage was cleaned up, "I don't want to get caught in another explosion; my hair is dark enough already. And I have my own work to do."

"We'll see you later then." Leo said.

Akiza came up by Yusei and interlocked their hands. She brushed what was left of the smoke off of his face with her free hand.

"Wow," Luna commented, "You two _have_ changed a lot since you got together."

Both of them smiled, "Love changes people." Yusei simply responded before he kissed Akiza's cheek.

"Would you two stop doing that!" Jack asked in an irritated voice.

"No." they responded simultaneous.

"Jack, don't you also have a girlfriend?" Crow shot at the blonde Signer.

"Yes, but I don't show my affections around other people."

"I don't know what Carly sees in him." Luna said to her brother.

"Yeah, neither do I." he told her back. Jack glared at the young boy and left the garage.

"Does that always happen?" Dove asked.

"No. Normally I'm the one to get Jack riled up. But whenever I rile Jack, we normally end up in a scuffle." Crow responded, and changed the subject, "Wanna go do something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I thought you'd come up with that." He told her with his reckless grin.

"Actually, I just want to get to know you better."

Crow took her hand and pulled her out of the garage. "C'mon then. Let's go somewhere and talk."

Now the only ones left in the garage were the twins, Yusei, and Akiza.

"Are your parents still in the city?" Yusei asked.

"Only for tonight. They leave for another business trip tomorrow." Leo answered.

"So you two are going to be alone again." Akiza stated instead of asked.

"Yeah, but we're used to it." Luna said.

"Do you want me to stay with you guys tomorrow?" Yusei asked

"Of course we want you to!" Leo exclaimed.

The dark-haired Signer chuckled at the young boy's enthusiasm, "Okay, I'll stay with you tomorrow night."

_**At Martha's **_

"Kalin, stop pacing. You're making _me_ dizzy." Copper said, not looking up from her laptop.

"Can I help it if I'm nervous?" he shot back.

"What happened to the fierce leader of the Enforcers? Besides, you already know you're going to marry Misty in four years, eleven months, two weeks, six days, five hours, fifty-one minutes, and—" she looked at the clock on the dining room wall, "—twelve seconds."

"You do know it's kind of disturbing on how much you know?" he asked rhetorically, "How do you know the exact the exact date and time?"

"You and Misty told me and Lane on your anniversary."

"Why did we tell you two?"

"We asked." She said simply and he sighed.

"Are you very close to Lane?" Martha asked, turning away from her work.

"We're just friends…and dance partners." Copper told them, a slight blush forming on her face. Lately when she had been missing home, she found she was missing her parents and Lane most, finding she was getting more than friend feelings for Kalin's oldest child. Well…she and Lane had always been pretty close and understood each other better than the others did.

Martha chuckled at Copper's small blush, "I think you mean otherwise."

"I'm only fourteen. I'm not interested in anyone." She insisted, nervously twisting a piece of her dark hair.

"Don't you have red in your hair too?" Kalin asked abruptly.

"Yeah, there is, but there was a small accident at the garage and I forgot to brush the smoke out." She answered, rubbing the back of her head, getting some of the residue out of her hair and onto her arm. "Why did you even bring it up?"

"I just noticed something was different about you." He shrugged.

"Kalin, weren't you going to go see Misty today?" Martha asked

"He is, but he's too nervous that she won't be at her apartment because of her modeling career." Copper explained

"What are you working on?" Martha inquired

"I'm trying to see if there's been anything has been seen going on in the Arcadia Building, but so far…nothing."

"Why?" Kalin inquired.

"Have you not been listening?" She almost yelled, "I need to find the Sayer from _my_ time. I'm sure he's found the Sayer from _this_ time and that's why Sayer's already attacked my parents twice."

"Just go to the Arcadia Building and confront him, like I did with security."

"I don't want to face _that_ sadistic psychopath by myself…yet." She said looking down, "He's done so much harm, and already tried to get Akiza twice and hurt Yusei enough to put him in an eleven and a half hour surgery. If I go alone, he could _kill_ me. And if I'm gone, there's no one that would be able to stop the Sayer from my time or get him back to my time. I need time to think about how I'm going to face him. I don't even know if I can face him." Copper let a few tears trickle down her cheeks and put her head on the table. She really missed home right now.

Martha walked over and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You'll be fine. I know you'll defeat Sayer and make sure he doesn't get your mother back into Arcadia. After all you're Yusei and Akiza's daughter."

Copper looked up and gave a small smile, "Thank you Martha. How can you give such reassuring words that you can change how someone feels?"

"You're welcome. Even support from one person can change a person's confidence."

_**With Yusei and Akiza**_

"It's a nice day today." Akiza commented, watching a small breeze blow Yusei's hair across his face.

"Yeah." He said shortly.

"Is something on your mind, Yusei?"

"Just this." He told her grabbing the back of her neck, pulling her into a kiss.

"Is that all, Stardust?" she asked when they pulled away.

"No. There's something I've been meaning to give you."

"What, Yusei?"

"Let's sit down." He suggested. She nodded and they sat down on the nearest bench in the park. After everyone else had left, Yusei had suggested that he and Akiza take his runner to the park and take a walk.

"What did you want to give me? Another kiss like at the twins'?"

"Not this time. Turn around and close your eyes." He commanded

"Okay, I'll play along." She told him, facing away from him and closing your eyes, "But if you try anything, you'll pay."

"I know that." He told her. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small box. Yusei opened it and took out its contents.

Akiza felt something cold, like metal, being laid against her skin. After the cold object was securely around her neck, she heard Yusei whisper in her ear.

"Open your eyes."

She did as he told and looked down at the cold object on her chest. It was a heart-shaped locket; she lifted it. It was beautiful. It was gold and had a rose carved into the front of it with red painted in the crevices of the design. There was a small diamond in the middle. No one had ever given her something so wonderful…except him. Akiza turned back towards Yusei.

"Yusei, it's beautiful." She said, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I thought you'd like it."

"Yusei, I love it. How did you ever find something so wonderful?"

"I didn't." she gave him a quizzical look; "I found the parts for it and built it."

"Yusei," she started but was cut off by his lips. She opened the locket and saw his picture on one side, "There's a picture of you in it."

"Yeah. I put that in there so if you ever felt alone or lost, you could look in it and know I'm always with you…in here." He told her, pointing to his heart.

"In my heart?" he nodded, and she looked at the other side. There was an inscription: 'Akiza, You are my rose. I love you and I always will. I promise I will never leave or hurt you in anyway. That's a promise I will always keep. –your star, Yusei' She read over a couple times, tears welling in her eyes. She closed her locket and hugged him tightly, "It's perfect, Stardust. I'll never take it off Yusei. Why did you get this for me anyway?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, "Maybe I just wanted to give you something, like a day late present, say,…for your birthday." He concluded, slyly.

"How did find out?" Akiza asked him, narrowing her eyes, forgetting her tears of joy. Her birthdays had never been exactly ones to remember since her powers showed up. She hadn't told anyone her birthday was the previous day, she almost forgot about it herself, since she hadn't celebrated in so long. The only person she had told it was her birthday in the past several years was Sayer; she hadn't told anyone else. Not even Yusei and she told him pretty much everything.

"Last week, when I came to get you and you weren't ready, your mother told me." she sighed as he told her, "What's wrong?"

"My birthday hasn't exactly been something I look forward to since my powers showed up when I was younger. I just tend to ignore my birthday now. Like I did yesterday."

"You shouldn't feel like that anymore, Akiza. You have your friends now."

"I know that." she said in a slightly irritated voice, "But it's hard to break old habits."

"Trust me; I know it's hard to break old habits. But maybe this one could be different."

Akiza looked at the sky, "Maybe, but only because I have you."

Yusei smiled softly, "You'll always have me. And if you ever doubt it, just look at that inscription."

"I know." she responded, kissing his cheek. "Right now, I'm actually glad I have these powers."

"Why's that?"

"Because of them, I met you. I love you, Yusei. You've changed me so much and I will always be thankful for that."

"I love you, too, Akiza. Now let's say we get you home." He said, standing up, taking Akiza with him.

They walked in a pleasant silence back to his runner and on the way back to her house. He pulled into the driveway, where her father was working on his car and it didn't seem to be going too well.

"Having car trouble, dad?"

"Yes. And I can't seem find the problem."

"Let me take a look at it, Senator." Yusei suggested, getting off his runner and helping Akiza off.

"All right, Yusei."

Yusei took off his gloves and jacket, hanging them on his runner, and took a look at the Senator's car. He studied it for a few minutes before he adjusted a couple of things and closed the hood of the car.

"That should do it." He said, "Try it out." Akiza's father turned on his car; it sounded like a purring kitten.

"Thank you, Yusei." Akiza's father said. "If you don't mind my asking, how did you learn so much about mechanics?"

"I taught myself, actually. When you grow up in Satellite, you have to teach yourself a lot."

"I'm impressed." The Senator told him.

"Thanks."

"Yusei, how is it you can fix my dad's car no problem, but you can't get the new engine to work?" Akiza asked.

"I honestly don't know. Probably because I haven't perfected the program for building the engine; the one's already built." He responded with a short laugh. He started to move towards his runner, "I guess I better get going. I'll see you later, Akiza."

"Wait, Yusei." Akiza's father said.

"Yes, Senator?"

"Why don't you stay for dinner?"

Yusei looked from the Senator to Akiza and back to Senator Izinski and nodded, "I'd like that."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Definitely not my best chapter.

Kalin: You can say that again.

AnimeKiwi369: Hey! I couldn't think of anything else to write!

Copper: Maybe you shouldn't have put Kalin in there.

AnimeKiwi369: Forget it. That bit with the locket is important, so that should be paid attention to. Anyway, please review. And please review kindly.

Jack: Do you always have to say that?

AnimeKiwi369: I like nice reviews. Negative ones don't do anything for the writer except make them feel bad. Authors need positive reviews to inspire us. So please review and with positivity please!


	16. Chapter 15: Trip to the Reactor

AnimeKiwi369: Another filler chapter.

Copper: And this one has to do with...?

AnimeKiwi369: You. Although, I added a teeny bit of Martha and Kalin. But it is minuscule.

Copper: I'm honored.

AnimeKiwi369: Is that sarcasm?

Copper: Maybe.

AnimeKiwi369: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, though I do own the story and my own characters.

* * *

Chapter 15

Trip to the Reactor

A few months passed and Sayer hadn't made another appearance and things settled back to normal. Copper sat, annoyed, on her bed. It had been several months since she arrived in the past and she still hadn't found the Sayer from her time. She was really just wanted to go home and be with her friends and family.

She was working on update number…she couldn't remember what update this would make. She sent so many in the past few months, only hours in her time. She reread her e-mail:

"Dear Everyone,

Nothing new has happened. No attempts from Sayer. Nothing. The only things that have been going on have been our parents have been continuing to date.

—C. E."

It wasn't a very good e-mail, but there was nothing exciting like the one she sent when Sayer attacked Yusei.

Copper sent it and let out on annoyed sigh as she lied down. She looked at the clock: 11:09.

"Lately I can't even tell the time's goin' by." She muttered to herself. She was nowhere near tired, but got ready for bed anyway. Copper lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. After a while she gave up on sleep and put on her shoes and jacket and quietly walked outside. She stared at the sky for a while, her thoughts drifting back to her parents. She always stared at the sky when she couldn't fall asleep; Copper found staring at it helped make drowsy. Sometimes one or both her parents would find her outside in the garden back home and come up beside her to stare at the sky too. She shivered in her jacket.

The sound of a familiar duel runner came as it pulled up very slowly, like it was trying to sneak in unseen. She quietly walked over to see no other than Kalin pulling into Martha's. He had a small smile plastered on his face; the same smile that Lane would inherit. He was wearing the same tux he had worn for the banquet, minus the jacket, but his tie was undone. As was the top button of his shirt.

"And where were you at this late hour? And in a tuxedo?" Copper demanded.

"Did I forget to tell you or did you just _forget_? Misty had a formal event she had to go to that _required_ a date, so she asked me to be hers."

"Long event." she muttered under her breath.

"And why are _you_ out here?"

"Can't sleep."

"Well, whatever." he responded heading for the door, the small smile still on his lips. "Have a nice rest of October 28th."

"Yeah, whatever—wait! What did you just say the date was?"

"Are you even listening to me? For a few more minutes it's October 28th. Now good night."

"Oh. Good night, Kalin." She said quietly he didn't even hear her.

_It's October. Almost November. Have I really been here since early April, this time? October 29__th__. My birthday. Well…technically not, since I'm not born for a few more years. _She thought.

"I miss home." she said to the stars. She twisted a piece of her hair unconsciously, her thoughts drifting to home. Copper closed her eyes, remembering the sights and sounds she was so used to hearing every day. She could imagine everything perfectly. From the sight of seeing her parents smiling at her to the sound of John and Lane's cockiness and how it would fade whenever she beat them. She could feel the warm embrace of her parents and the way her dad would ruffle her hair. The way she and her friends would always compare duel skills and other skills with each other.

She chuckled to herself when she thought about the Halloween contest that would go on between her school and their rival school. That was the year she had require the nicknames Halloween Hollow and The Halloween Queen. And all because her own arch rival from that school had crossed the line by messing with her friends. She had scared her rival so bad with making their school the best haunted house she could create, using her powers just a little, before her rival could sabotage it. Although her mother was a little unsure of her motives, Copper had reassured it was just friendly sport. It had been a very fun several hours. Especially when the rival school's principal had declared her school the winner of the annual contest and when she had been given a black tiara with pretend spider webs, bats, and onyx as one of the annual gifts to whoever had done the best job of getting the other school to surrender. The rewards were either a crown for a boy or a tiara for a girl.

Copper's thoughts began to drift to her school and the classes. North New Domino Private Middle School was like a normal school and Duel Academy thrown into one. All the academics, P.E., plus a several electives, clubs, and sports options, and, of course, a dueling class was required. That was favorite class. The next school she and her friends were going to would be just like it.

Copper didn't know how long she stood there, but the next thing she knew was that there was the bright of the full moon was covered by clouds and that she was freezing and soaking wet. It had started raining. She walked back to the door of the orphanage, wringing water out of her somewhat thin hair and clothes. As she walked, a sudden wave of tiredness hit her and she fought her tiredness back to her room. She eventually made it and lay back down on the bed; she was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

She didn't dream at first, but then she was surrounded by piercingly bright and colorful light. It took her a moment before she realized she'd heard of this light before. The Enerdy Reactor's light. She'd heard about it when her parents had told her about the Signer-Dark Signer war. Her father had mentioned that during his second duel against Roman, that was held over the Reactor's light, the Dark Signer had explained that he had known and worked with Yusei's father, who would be her grandfather, and how he had blown up the bridge they'd been dueling on, causing her father to fall into the Reactor's light. Copper remembered how her father told her that he actually got to meet the spirit of his father.

A tall figure stood in front of her. It looked almost familiar and she slowly approached it. When she realized who the figure was, she almost fell backwards. The same spiky black hair, minus the blonde highlights, and blue eyes, although those eyes weren't so much blue-indigo as blue-green. But the lab coat gave him away. She had seen a picture of him before, there was one on a small table by the front door that held several family photos; it was her grandfather, or, at least, would be her grandfather if not for Zero Reverse.

"Professor Fudo?" she asked in disbelief. _I've got to be dreaming._ She thought. _It's the only logical explanation. _"Grandfather?"

The figure of her father's father looked directly at her; her father looked so much like his.

"If you want to find out more about your history and the Reactor, all your answers are in the lab." He said, cryptically.

"What do you mean?"

Before he answered, the dream began to fade. She tried to call out, but her voice didn't make a sound, and she woke up with a start and sat up.

"That was weird." She said to the empty room and looked at the clock: 7:15. The only other one that would be awake would be Martha and maybe Kalin. She was still soaking wet. Copper thought about that dream. What did the spirit of her grandfather mean? She did have questions, like her father. "At the lab?" she asked and then it donned on her. The lab for the reactor. She dressed in dry clothes and looked outside; it was still raining. _Martha will never let me go out in this weather. But I need to find out answers. Even if I sneak out, my duel runner being gone is a dead giveaway. I guess I won't take my runner then._ She decided.

Copper locked the door to the room and grabbed a flashlight and her duel disk; she had taken it off a few days ago to make a few adjustments. She inserted her deck; just in case. She walked to the window, opened it, and climbed out of it; she closed and locked it using her powers. She had been to the Reactor a few times from Martha's and had the path by heart. She ran to the reactor as fast and as carefully as she could in the rain. It took her probably at least half an hour, though it normally took her about half that time, but that was with her runner. And not in the rain.

In the rain, the stairs down to the Reactor looked menacing, but she walked down them anyway. Copper stumbled a few time, due to the rain. She continued down and the rain eventually became a light drizzle as she went deeper and deeper. What little light the sky had died out as she descended the stairs into the darkness. She had to take her flashlight when she was only forty steps down.

As she reached the bottom, a familiar bright glow illuminated the room and before she knew it, Copper was standing in front of the broken bridge of the Enerdy Reactor. The light was mesmerizing.

"It's hard to believe something so beautiful is the result of something so devastating." She said to no one. She looked around to see what else was there and saw a doorway. _It has to lead to where I'm looking for._ Copper walked through it and down several more corridors looking at and in each door it possessed; it was very cold down there. After a while, she leaned against a wall, frustrated.

"I'm getting nowhere." Copper sighed, looking down. When she looked up a band of bright color amongst the dreary walls caught her attention; she walked over to it. It looked like a nameplate. It was dusty and she brushed it off; her eyes widened in disbelief. "Pro-Professor Fudo?" she stuttered. "This has to be where he wanted me to look in that dream. Copper tried the door; it wouldn't budge. She drew the top card and summoned her monster Rose Mistress.

"Rose Mistress, I need you open that door." She commanded. Her monster nodded and attacked the door. She tried the door again and it swung open easily. She took the monster from the panel on the duel disk and inserted it back in her deck. "Thanks." She said. "There are times when I love having my powers."

Copper walked in to a torn apart office. There was desk in the center of it and she approached it. Nothing was on it, but a drawer was opened slightly. She hesitantly opened it, expecting something to crawl out. Nothing did, but there was what looked like a logbook or journal or something. She took it out and opened it to the cover where something fell out.

She bent down to pick up what fell out and recognized it immediately. It was a picture of her father and his parents that had been taken before Roman had betrayed Professor Fudo. There was the exact same picture in her home. Copper tucked it back into the book and looked at the first page. It was a record of what happened form day to day at the lab and scientific equations and explained about Enerdy and the Reactor and all that sort of stuff. At the end, it even talked about her father's family. She had a little trouble reading the handwriting of her grandfather at first, but as she continued reading it got easier.

Copper read for hours, losing track of the time again. When she finally got through the book, she replaced back in the drawer.

"When I get back to my time, I'll bring dad down here and he can see this for himself." she said to herself again and walked out of Professor Fudo's former office, pulling the door back into place. She began to make her way out from the Reactor. It was a little harder coming back up the stairs because it had started raining even harder and a wind had started up. She had to put her goggle on her face just to see. Copper slipped several times walking back up, getting more soaking wet, and the near darkness didn't help either. She shivered and wished she had brought another jacket with her. Half way back to Martha's she began to have to fight a wave of tiredness.

It took her twice as long to get back to the top of the stairs and back to Martha's. The window was still locked. _Good. No one noticed I was gone. _She thought as she opened the window with her powers. She crawled back into the room and closed the window again. She changed into dry clothing again and laid down on the bed. She easily fell asleep.

When Copper woke up, she couldn't stay awake for very long and was still freezing. She felt very weak. She knew what that meant. She had gotten sick from being soaked to the bone and being in a freezing environment all the previous day. All day she went through the tiring routine of waking up, and being barely awake for a few minutes before tiredness took over her senses; and by midday, she had developed a harsh cough. She pulled the blankets around her shoulders, trying to get warm, but was unsuccessful.

"Mom, dad" she whispered as she began falling back into unconsciousness, letting hot tears run down her face, "I wish you were here."

By two o'clock Martha had become increasingly worried. She hadn't seen Copper all day or the day before. She walked to Copper's room and knocked on her door. There was no answer, so she tried the door. Locked. Martha unlocked it using the master key that opened all the doors in the orphanage. She opened the room; nothing out of place. It looked fine. She looked over at the bed. Copper was buried under the covers, shivering. Martha walked over to the young girl. She was paler than usual and her face was flushed. She started coughing a little violently. And tears ran from her eyes. Martha reached out a hand and touched her forehead and was startled by how warm she was. She also noticed that Copper was soaking wet.

Martha left the room and went back to the kitchen. She got a bowl of water and washcloth and made a cup of tea mixed with some medicine mixed into the hot liquid before returning to Copper's room. She was still shivering under the mass of covers. The young girl stirred and struggled to open her catlike shaped eyes; her mostly blue-indigo colored eyes were dull. Her eyes didn't widen in surprise when she saw her father's foster mother like they normally would.

"Martha?" she asked in a quiet, shaky voice.

"Yes. What happened to you?" Martha asked in a soft tone. "Where have you been?"

"The old Reactor. In the rain. Got soaking wet. Never got dry." Copper responded in fragments through shaky breaths. "I'm sorry, Martha, but I needed to find out some things."

"It's all right, Copper. Right now, what's important is getting you well again, so you can find and take down Sayer." Martha said quietly in a soothing tone. The older woman offered her the hot tea, but she didn't take it, too weak to lift her hand. "It's either this tea or cough syrup."

Her eyes widened a little, "Anything but that!" she exclaimed in a hoarse voice, sitting up too quickly and getting dizzy, and cringed away a little as another round of coughing came. Even though she hardly ever got sick, when she did, she hated taking that kind of medicine.

Martha chuckled a little bit and held the tea out to Yusei and Akiza's future daughter, "You're just liked your father. He never liked taking that either."

Copper lifted her shaking hand out to the offered teacup and took it. She lifted the cup to her lips and took a sip of the hot liquid. It felt good to have something warm her, even if it was just slightly. She set it down as she felt another wave of tiredness came over her. Copper laid her head back on the pillow. Another stream of tears came from her eyes as she wished her parents were there again. She felt something cold being laid on her head, causing her to shiver a little more.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Copper?" Martha asked.

"No." she said weakly, before closing her eyes again.

"You know where to find me if you do." The young girl nodded as best she could before she lost all of her senses to unconsciousness.

Martha left the room quietly, closing the door and went back into the kitchen, returning to her work.

"Martha," Kalin addressed, walking into the kitchen, "do you know where Copper is? I need to ask her something about me and Misty."

"Yes. But your question is going to have to wait."

"Why?"

"Copper isn't feeling well. So you'll just have to wait."

"Whatever," he said, starting to leave the kitchen, "My question isn't really all that important anyway."

It wasn't until a couple hours later that Martha went to check up on Copper again. She was just as she had left her; asleep. A little more of the tea was gone, but other than that, nothing new since she had last been in there. Copper began to cough again, but it ceased quickly. She took the washcloth off of Copper's forehead and soaked it back in the bowl of water, before replacing it. Martha left the room again, remembering when her future father had been like that once when he was younger. All of those boys had been; all of them had hated when they were stuck in bed all day or for a few days. Although Crow was pretty good at acting like he wasn't sick and Jack and Kalin had always tried to ignore it. Yusei had been the only one to ever not act like he wasn't sick.

Martha checked on Copper one last time before it she went to bed herself. Copper was awake this time, but it like when she was awake last time. She started coughing again and grabbed her throat. Martha walked back into the room for the third time that day. She picked up the teacup and offered it to her, but Copper didn't take it, her eyes closing again.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do for you?" she asked Copper.

"Yes." She responded weakly again, her voice barely audible. Martha nodded worriedly, even though Copper couldn't see, and left the room again.

Copper didn't sleep well that night, continuing to go through the routine of barely being awake and falling back into unconsciousness every couple hours. Her coughing wasn't that bad after she finished the tea Martha had made for her, though. Each time she almost fell back asleep, the more and more she wanted her parents with her.

The next day, Copper felt worse. She was more tired and felt weaker. Before she started working in the kitchen, Martha checked on Yusei and Akiza's future daughter. She was still shivering, and still a bit damp. Her fever felt the same, and her cough sounded the same. She made another cup of tea with medicine for her, and refilled the bowl of water to bring her fever down; Martha also made her some soup to help her get her strength back.

For the next few days, Copper went through the same routine, but her fever was coming down and her cough was diminishing slowly. She was able to stay awake a little longer. And had finally gotten dry. But she still felt very weak. Every time she tried to walk, she had to steady herself on the wall. Martha checked on her every few hours to see how she was doing.

By the fourth day, Copper was able to stay awake for the entire day, and her cough and shivering had stopped, but she still had a small fever and still felt a little weak and woke up a few times during the night. And Martha had insisted that she stay in bed.

After a week, Copper felt better than ever; she had been able to sleep through night, her fever and cough were gone, she wasn't freezing anymore, she felt strong, and wide awake. She took a shower and dressed quietly before she went into the kitchen where Martha and Kalin were.

"I see someone's feeling better." Martha commented as Copper walked into the kitchen.

"I am." She responded with a smile. "I am definitely feeling _much_ better."

"Why would you willingly go into the rain and get yourself soaking wet?" Kalin inquired with no real interest.

"I needed to find out some answers." She shrugged.

"Would you like anything?" Martha asked her. She felt another pang of homesickness struck her as she remembered a few days ago, her time, her mother had asked the same thing.

"I'd appreciate that," she responded in a low tone, "Thank you Martha. For everything."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Not my best chapter, but not my worst. I think...

Copper: You wrote this chapter because...?

AnimeKiwi369: I ran out of ideas for filler chapters and I didn't want to get to the end so soon. And I thought it might be cool if there was a chapter where you went to the Reactor and found something.

Copper: Okay...?

AnimeKiwi369: I may not update for up to a week because I want to put the last several chapters up at the same time. And, just to clear things up, my main character, Copper, is a girl and has the nickname of the 29th periodic element, Cu, or copper. Just to clear a few things up.

Copper: Are you going to be repetitive today?...Again?

AnimeKiwi369: Yep. And I pretty much always will be. Please review, and please be kind in reviews.


	17. Chapter 16: Weapon

AnimeKiwi369: I am finally back!

Copper: About time!

Akiza: Where have you been?

AnimeKiwi369: Nowhere, I just wanted to finish the story and do a mass update with the last nine, ten chapters.

Copper: All right?

AnimeKiwi369: This chapter focuses on Akiza mostly. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or the characters. I just own my own characters and the story.

* * *

Chapter 16

Weapon

In the depths of the now restored Arcadia Building, Sayer walked to his office where his future self stood in front of the window, with his back to him, looking out at the city below. He stalked over to the desk and hit his fist on it.

"I'm tired of this waiting!" he told his other self in a cold tone, "I thought you came back here to get Akiza. And it's been ten months since the last time we tried to her back."

"I did come back to get Akiza." He responded in an even tone, "And our next attempt begins today. Akiza's relationship with Fudo has grown to a point where she would do anything to make sure he doesn't get hurt."

"I suppose so, but how does that help us?"

"If her powers run wild, she'll be afraid to hurt her beloved Yusei. And then she'll return to us." Sayer's future self laughed darkly and he understood what the plan was.

_**At Yusei, Jack, and Crow's apartment**_

Akiza watched as Yusei worked on his duel runner. Jack was out with Carly again and Crow was with Dove. They had gotten really close in the past several months. Dove was taking off in the middle of practice nearly every day now. The twins were over at their own friends' houses. Copper had become slightly more social since that week they hadn't her; she had also been a little elusive and more secretive. Everyone just assumed she was just missing her friends and family and her past; that it hurt it hurt for her to talk about them. The three male Signers and Akiza knew how that felt so they didn't ask about it. They had seen Kalin a few times, but he had always been in a hurry to go see Misty when she had a break from her modeling career.

Yusei revved his engine, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Sounds good." She commented.

"Yeah. My improvements are really working well. Maybe you're my good luck charm." He responded, coming over and kissing her cheek.

"I wouldn't be so sure." She said.

"I know," he told her, "but I like that excuse best."

Akiza blushed a little in spite of herself, "I like that excuse best too. I should get going."

"Do you want me to take you home?" Yusei had become quite accustomed to taking Akiza home and liked when she rode behind him on his runner, her arms wrapped around him. Or when he walked her back to her house and he'd have his arm around her shoulders.

"You've already taken me home the rest of this week, Stardust. I _can_ walk home by myself, you know." She said a little annoyed.

"Yeah, I know. I guess I'll see you later then, Akiza."

"Of course you will." She told him, lightly kissing his lips before leaving the garage. Akiza walked smiling silently back to her house. Halfway back she stopped to take a break at a park. She leaned against the base of a tree when she felt a wind stir up. But it didn't feel right. It felt like…it felt like…it took her a minute then she realized what it felt like. A psychic wind.

_There has to be another psychic around, but where? _She wondered.

She felt someone grab her from behind and cover her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Akiza was dragged several yards away into an alley way before her captor released her. She tried to run, but her attacker grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him.

"Say-Sayer?" she exclaimed. He hadn't shown up for a few months, so she had assumed he had given up on trying to get her back into the Movement. Akiza's rage began to build up, remembering what he had done to Yusei. "What do _you_ want?" she asked with malice and the psychic wind began to blow harder. Sayer smirked.

"Careful there, Akiza." He warned, "You could hurt someone with your power."

"I have complete control of my powers Sayer!" she yelled; the wind had now turned into a gale, "Now let me go!"

"No, you haven't." he told her tightening his grip on her wrist. "Don't you see? This is your power."

"What?" she exclaimed, "No! It's not!" the wind grew even stronger, her hair and clothes whipped around her.

"It is," he stated, "every time you get angry, your power increases, causing the wind to grow."

Akiza realized that he was saying was true; each time she yelled the wind _did_ increase.

"If you come back to Arcadia, you can learn to control your powers, so you don't hurt anyone." Sayer offered, "Like, say, your precious Yusei Fudo."

She let out a small gasp. _I could hurt Yusei? I couldn't live with myself if I did. He means too much to me. _She thought.

"He does mean something to you, doesn't he? You don't want to hurt him, do you? If you don't control your powers, you _will_ end up hurting him eventually." Sayer told her, letting go of her wrist, and walking away, "If you don't want to hurt him, you'll come back to the Movement. You'll always have the movement; whereas you won't always have your precious Yusei. Eventually, every one of your so-called friends will turn on you."

Sayer left her in the alleyway, shocked and confused.

Akiza felt weak. Her powers were going wild again? How was that possible? She had, had her powers under control for over a year. Why would they begin acting up now? She struggled to make her way back home. Her mother was home, but Akiza ignored her as she went up the stairs to her room and locked the door to it.

She sank down on the floor thinking what Sayer had said. Every question about her powers flooded through her head. Another small wind stirred in her room before she realized it.

"My powers _are_ out of control." She whispered. _Sayer's right._ She thought, _I'm going to end up hurting my friends. _

Akiza thought about it for over an hour before she came to the only conclusion she could come up with. _There's only one solution. If I don't want to hurt Yusei or my friends, I have no other choice._ She decided, choking back tears, _It's the only way._

_**At Acadia**_

"Well?" Sayer's future self asked as he walked back into the office.

"She'll be here." He said confidently, "Akiza believed every word of what I said. You should've seen her face when I mentioned that she'd end up hurting Fudo. She's grown soft and would do anything to make sure he doesn't get hurt."

"Perfect." His older self responded, "Akiza is just naïve enough to believe us that her powers are out of her control. Her feelings for Yusei Fudo are the perfect weapon to use against her."

_**The Next Day**_

Akiza walked in a daze to the guys' apartment, dreading what she was about to do. As the building came in sight, she took a deep breath and felt another psychic wind stir; she put on a neutral, slightly determined expression, even though she was tearing up inside.

She stayed a ways away, trying to ready herself. Yusei and Jack were dueling, with the twins, Crow, Carly, Dove, Kalin, Misty, and Copper were on the sidelines. _Great._ She thought, _It's going to hard enough with Yusei. Now I have to do it with an audience. _

Her eyes met with Misty's for a brief moment; the model whispered something to Kalin. Copper seemed uneasy when Misty whispered to Kalin. The duel ended—Yusei winning, of course—before Akiza was ready for it to. The dark-haired Signer turned towards her and her breath caught in her throat when he smiled that breathtaking smile at her.

As he walked over to her, she looked away. _Don't look at me like that, Stardust. Don't make this harder than it already is. _She thought. Akiza forced herself to put a hard expression on her face. She looked up, putting a hard glint in her eyes; Yusei's smile faded as he saw her expression and she almost choked when she looked into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She took a deep breath and readied for what she was about to do.

"It's over." Akiza said in a hard tone, struggling to keep her voice even. Yusei looked at her quizzically.

"What?"

"I said 'It's over.' We're done." She told him coldly, hating every second of what she was doing.

"You can't be serious." He said incredulous, "Black Rose..."

"Don't you ever call me that!" she yelled with false malice, another psychic wind stirring, "I never want to see you again."

"But Akiza—"

"'But Akiza' nothing! Just accept it Yusei! We're over. I'm going back to Arcadia. At least people there care about me."

"Akiza, I _do_ care about you." He told her, "I love you."

"No, you don't; you would turn on me eventually. But you won't always be here; Arcadia will be. My powers are beyond control. And your comprehension. They'll help me with my powers; you never could. You don't understand me like they do. And just to let you know, I never loved you; it was all just an act."Akiza added in an evil laugh she used when she had been The Black Rose, hating having to hurt Yusei with her words; but she'd rather hurt him with words than her powers, "And you fell for it." She turned on her heel to leave. But Yusei grabbed her wrist in his firm, yet gentle, grip.

"I know that's not true, Akiza. Just yesterday you said—"

"Yes, it is. It has never been truer that I can't stand you. It goes for all of you!" she shouted, the wind continuing to stir. "Now let me go, Fudo!" he loosened his grip and she easily slid her wrist away.

"Leave if you must," he said quietly; he sounded like he was struggling to control _his_ voice, "but answer me this: what made you want to leave now?"

"Let's just say, Sayer gave me an offer I couldn't refuse."_ If I don't want to hurt you, I couldn't' refuse, that is._ She thought.

"Remember this before you leave, I love you and I always will. No matter what you think."

_I know that Yusei and I love you_, she thought to herself and was glad he couldn't see her face or else he'd see the bitter tears in her eyes; _that's why this is so hard to do to you. _Akiza ran off, out of Yusei's gaze; she could feel her heart breaking into a million pieces. She ran all the way to Arcadia.

"I'm sorry, Yusei. Everyone." She whispered to herself, letting the bitter tears fall and she hastily wiped them away, "But I can't risk hurting you."

Akiza walked into the restored building; Sayer was waiting for her. She put on another hard expression; she used the expression she used when she was The Black Rose.

"I see you made the right choice." He greeted, "Welcome back."

"It's good to be back. You were right. My powers are out of control and I'll always have Arcadia. I wouldn't always have Yusei." She lied, thinking, _I hope I am making the right choice by returning so I don't hurt the only people I care about. I just don't want to hurt anyone. I'm sorry._

_**Back at the Apartment**_

Yusei walked into the apartment as calmly as he could, leaving the others to stare after him outside. When he walked into his room, he hit his fist against the wall.

"Akiza, what did I do to make you feel like that? What did I do wrong?" he asked himself, almost losing control of his voice.

"You didn't stop her. You let her go. That's what you did." A feminine voice came from the doorway. Yusei turned towards the voice: Copper. She had a strange spark in her eyes. It looked like a cross between fear and anger. "Why didn't you go after her?" she demanded.

"I don't want to force her into anything." He sighed, "And if she doesn't want to be with me, then I won't force her."

Copper walked up to him and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down towards her. "Are you dense? You just made the biggest mistake of your life, Yusei Fudo! And because of it there are going to be six very unlucky individuals that are going to pay the price! Especially a certain psychic!" she let go of him and he saw tears in her eyes and she ran out. Yusei heard the sound of a duel runner rev up and speed away; the sound getting fainter and fainter.

He gave a sigh, _Copper's right, but I'm not sure I can get Akiza back now. _Yusei thought despaired; he hit the wall again. And then a something Copper said replayed and didn't sound quite right, _What did she mean a six individuals would pay the price? And what did she mean by 'a certain psychic'? How can she possibly know the future? _

_**With Copper**_

Copper sped back to Martha's as fast as she could, anger, frustrated tears almost blurring her vision. She almost failed to stop her runner in front of Martha's and nearly crashed because of it. She ran inside, slamming the door to her room, catching Martha's attention, and turned her computer on. She typed through blurred sight and sent it quickly. Copper grabbed a pillow and buried her head in it, wanting to scream. Her future father had let her future mother go back to Arcadia? Why? And what had changed Akiza's mind? She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Martha asked her.

"I've failed!" she cried, "He has her! Sayer has my mother!"

"What?" Martha asked incredulous, "I thought Yusei and Akiza were happy together."

"So did I. So did everyone." She told the older woman. Copper thought back to what Akiza had looked like before she had gotten angry and left Yusei and all of them. She almost looked upset and scared. Back at the apartment, Copper had felt something eerily familiar, but she hadn't been able to place it. She claimed her powers were out of control and that she was returning to Arcadia. And when Akiza had been yelling at Yusei, a psychic wind had been blowing. Only it hadn't felt right; it didn't feel like Akiza. It didn't feel like the pure, innocent, and a little confused, psychic wind that Copper would recognize anywhere, her own powers felt like that. This wind had felt malicious and full of anger. Full of…_revenge_. But she hadn't thought much about it.

Then it hit Copper.

"I am such an idiot!" she exclaimed, startling Martha.

"What?"

"Sayer!" she said, "This is all _his_ fault!"

"What do you mean?"

"He's the one who's convinced my mother back into Arcadia and leave my father! He's manipulating my mom's feelings for my dad. Sayer's using his power to make it seem like her powers are out of control." Copper struggled to keep her voice down, and hurriedly typed in another e-mail, sending it as fast as she had typed it.

"What are you doing?" Martha inquired.

"Letting the others know what I just realized." She stated coolly. "Sayer has one flaw in his plan."

"And what would that be?"

Copper smirked. "Akiza and Yusei have a special bond. If her powers aren't out of control, there's nothing Sayer can do from stopping my parents caring about each other." She gave a pause, "What Sayer doesn't know and will never know is that love conquers all. And the greatest counter weapon."

_**Back in the Future—Zigzix Time Lab**_

"This is boring!" Eagle exclaimed, and his oldest sister shushed him.

"Do you want our parents to hear?" Raven asked rhetorically.

"Eagle has a point, though." John said, "We've been waiting for about four hours." There was the sound of an incoming message on the computer.

"It hasn't been ten minutes, I don't think." Mikaylan commented.

"It hasn't." Lane responded as they crowded around John's laptop.

"'_He_ has her!'" Cadie read aloud, "Sayer has my mother! –C.E."

Lane backed away first and began leaving the room, "I'm going."

"What do you mean?" Robyn asked.

"I'm going back into the past and going to help Copper."

"No, you're not." Raven stated, coming beside him, "Not without me that is."

"Or me." John added, "Copper Fudo is our best friend and we're going to help her at all costs."

Zigzix thought this over for a few moments, and then nodded, "Very well. I'll get this ready to send you through. Miss Fudo has been there quite a while."

Another incoming message sounded. This one read:

'He's manipulating my mom's feelings for my dad. Sayer got her back into Arcadia by making her believe her powers are out of control, and think she'll hurt my dad if she doesn't come back. But he has the ultimate flaw in his plan.

—C. E.

P.S.—Sayer will never know the true power of love.'

"'True power of love'?" Zoey repeated.

"That sounds kina sissy." Zach commented.

"I think it's romantic." She retorted.

Lane, Raven, and John left the room and went to get their runners, and decks; John also grabbed his camera and laptop, securely placing them in his camera bag. They quietly pushed their runners into the garage-like room, unaware on who was downstairs.

"Where are _you_ three going?" a familiar deep voice came, startling all three of them and they turned towards the voice: Officer Trudge, "And with your duel runners."

"Officer Trudge, what are you doing up?" Raven asked in a very innocent voice.

"I know what you're pulling Miss Hogan." He responded, "Now where are you three going?"

"No where _you_ need to know." John retorted.

"Actually," Lane started, "we could use your help."

Both John and Raven yanked him back by his longish hair.

"What are _you_ doing, Kessler?" John demanded in a hushed whisper

"Yeah, Atlas' got a point." Raven followed.

"Think about it, if we have Trudge waiting in the lab when we get Sayer back to this time, he can arrest that psychopath here and send him off to the Facility." Lane stated, "That is what Copper said she'd want. To have Sayer personally thrown into the Facility by Trudge."

"Point taken." Raven commented.

"And it's a good point too." John told him.

"Yeah…Hey!" Lane quietly exclaimed.

"Well?" Trudge asked, impatient.

"Well, we're actually getting ready to go back into the past." John explained.

"To help Copper stop Sayer." Lane put in.

"And get both of them—Copper and that psychopath, Sayer—out of the past and back in this time." Raven finished.

"Can you help us?" Lane asked

"By waiting for us with Zigzix and the others?" Raven inquired.

"And arresting Sayer when we get back?" John demanded rather than asked.

"I get up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water and I end up with a job from three teenagers." Trudge muttered.

"Well…?" John ordered with the impatience he had gotten from his dad.

"Fine. I'll help you three."

"Are you ready?" Zigzix asked as they got their runners in. They nodded and put their helmets on. The professor handed each of them a small device, similar to the one he had give Copper a few hours ago. He started up the time machine.

"Good luck you guys!" Jay wished.

"Thanks." Raven said, ruffling her younger brother's hair.

"We'll be back before you know it." John said confidently.

"Yeah." Lane announced, "Now let's go help Copper." The other two nodded. They revved their runners and sped off into the light, like Copper had only a couple hours ago, not knowing they had a little stowaway in John's camera bag.

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Mystery. Pay attention. That stoweaway is important.

Akiza: Why did you write this chapter?

AnimeKiwi369: Because it's my story. This is why I'm doing a mass update. Please review and please be kind in reviews.


	18. Chapter 17: The Plan

AnimeKiwi369: Well...here's the next chapter.

Copper: Right now, glad you're doing a mass update.

AnimeKiwi369: This chapter focuses on Copper, Akiza, and Yusei.

Copper: That's basically who every chapter focuses on.

AnimeKiwi369: That's because this is my story. And I have a few chapters that focused on other people. On to the story! I don't own anything about Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, just my own characters and the story.

* * *

Chapter 17

The Plan

A week passed. Nothing. And by now, Copper was frustrated. She paced back and forth in her room, feeling angrier than she'd ever been. Angrier than she'd been when Sayer had attempted to get Akiza back or when he'd hurt Yusei. But now Sayer had her mother. And she couldn't think of a way to get her back.

Copper let out a frustrated sigh, "What can I do to get mom out of Arcadia and back to dad? I thought Yusei would've gotten her by now. I thought he would've realized that it wasn't her powers that were blowing yesterday. If he doesn't get Akiza back soon, I'm never…" she let the sentence trail off, not wanting to finish. Her anger turned to sadness and she stopped pacing. Copper went over to the window and sat on its ledge, staring at the sky again.

_I have to make sure dad gets mom back._ She thought fiercely, unconsciously fighting tears again. _I am going to make him pay for messing with my family!_

_**At Arcadia**_

Sayer watched as Akiza tried to control what she thought was her power as she dueled a duel bot. But she couldn't. He laughed inwardly. She was so naïve, but that was what had gotten her back, so he wasn't complaining. The redheaded psychic looked frustrated.

"Why won't it stop?" Akiza asked herself. She was fully aware of Sayer watching her. The wind was strong, whipping her hair and clothes around her again. She still couldn't figure out what she was doing wrong; or why her powers were acting up again.

Each day she had been back at Arcadia, she tried in vain to not think what she had done, but she couldn't stop thinking about it. She felt the wind grow stronger as she thought about it. She finished the duel, but the wind didn't finish. She knew it wouldn't; she'd been going through this routine for the past week. It was the only reason she had to break both hers and Yusei's heart. She didn't want to hurt them. The psychic wind finally died down and she left the room.

"That was an impressive duel, Akiza." Sayer commented in a taunting way as he approached her.

She shook her head, distracted, "That was nowhere near impressive."

"You're quite correct." He told her, his voice turning hard, "Why were you so distracted?"

"I was trying to stop that wretched power of mine that wouldn't listen to me." She shot back.

"I don't think that's all of it. You need to forget about Yusei and everything you had."

"I already have." She lied with an equally hard tone, beginning to walk back to the room she had in Arcadia. "I told you, you were right. Those so-called friends would've turned on me eventually; I know you wouldn't. I just need to rest."

Akiza walked back to her room and locked it. _All of it is a lie._ She thought, _All just a lie. I just don't want to hurt Yusei and the others. But forget about Yusei? How can I? Can I forget how to breathe? Once you learn, you can't forget. And it's impossible to forget about him. With those perfect soul-reading eyes and voice._ She thought, closing her eyes and imagining Yusei. She walked over to her bed and laid down, grabbing the stack of sketches she's done in the past week; she had developed a talent for sketching in the past few months. She came to the drawing she had done of Yusei and Stardust. _Despite what you might think, Yusei, I still love you. You still have my heart. I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you. You don't know how much it hurts for me to think I could hurt you with my powers. You don't know how much it broke my heart when I yelled at you saying those awful things to you. I'm sorry. I miss you. _Akiza opened up the locket she had forgotten to leave behind at home; she had left everything else except some clothes at home, including the bracelet Yusei had given her. She looked at his picture._ At least I have you in my heart. _

_**With Yusei**_

Yusei stared at the ceiling from his bed with a million thoughts running through his head. _What happened, Akiza? Why did you go back to Sayer after everything he's done to you? _He wondered; he hadn't been able to get what had happened out of his head. Or been able to stop thinking about Akiza. His door swung wide open and Jack entered.

"Yusei." He started, "I can't stand how you're acting! So what if Akiza's gone? Move on and forget about her." He told him, before storming out of the room.

_Forget about Akiza?_ he repeated in his head, and he shook his head, _I can't, Jack. Can I forget how to breathe? Once you learn, you can't stop. And I can't forget about Akiza. Or her eyes and voice. I don't believed what she says. I'm positive that she didn't mean any of what she said last week. _Yusei thought, _I need to talk to Martha. She's always been able to help us with problems like these._

Yusei got up and went to his runner.

"Goin' somewhere, Yusei?" Crow asked as he dismounted his own runner.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I'm going to go see Martha."

"You're going to talk to her about Akiza?" Crow guessed; Yusei nodded, and the orange-haired duelist began to leave the garage, "About time ya did."

Yusei mounted his duel runner and rode towards Satellite. He stopped his runner in front of his childhood home and entered the house. When he entered he heard the old piano being played but he didn't know who was playing it.

"Yusei." Martha greeted as he came into the dining room. "What are you here for?" she asked

"I need your advice." He said looking down.

"With what?"

"Akiza."

"Sit." She commanded and he obeyed. Martha sat down across from him. "Why did you let Sayer get her?"

Yusei was lost for words. "How did you know that Akiza left?"

"Copper told me."

"This is where she stays?"

"Yes, but why did you let Akiza go?"

"She said she didn't want to be with me anymore. And I don't want to force her into anything." He told her quietly. "And she said that she didn't love me. It was an act. But after all we've been through I just can't accept that after all those months together, she'd just suddenly hate me. I just can't."

Martha stayed silent for a few moments; she knew what had really happened from what Copper had discovered.

"Yusei," Martha started, "I've seen the way that girl looks at you. Her eyes say everything but hatred. Akiza would do anything to protect you. Even in it meant hurting you. If she wasn't afraid for you, she would've never broken your heart. Yusei, that girl loves you more than you could imagine. You need to help her. You need to make her see that she won't hurt you and that she has nothing to be afraid of."

"How?"

"Simple," a new voice came and they both turned towards Copper, she had a determined glint in her eyes. Yusei noted the sound from the old piano had stopped, "infiltrated that wretched Arcadia Movement and show Akiza she has nothing to worry about."

_**With John, Raven, and Lane**_

They were momentarily blinded by light and roughly landed in a patch of grass, off their duel runners. The sky was dim shade of blue. It was night when they went through the time machine, wasn't it?

"Are you guys okay?" John asked.

"I think so," Raven responded, "I'm not the only one seeing daylight, am I?"

"No, you're not the only one." Lane said, "I see daylight, too."

"Then I'm okay." Raven announced.

"And I'm okay." John told them as he got up and looked at his surroundings, "Anyone recognize this place?" The other two looked around.

"I think I might know." Raven said. "Isn't this where Copper goes when she needs to clear her head? And the same place where Yusei proposed?"

"Yeah," Lane confirmed, "That's definitely where this is."

"Now where do go from here?" Raven asked.

"Arcadia." Lane told them.

"Then let's get going." John commanded rather than suggested after he checked to make sure his camera and laptop were okay.

The three picked up their runners and headed towards where they knew the Arcadia Movement building lay. They stood outside the massive building.

"Is it just me, or does the building seem taller than it really is?" Raven asked in an almost awed voice after they had parked their runners and placed their helmets on them, but they took their duel disks off of them and put them on their arms, inserting their decks.

"No, Ray, it's not just you." John agreed.

"Now what?" Lane asked.

"Don't know." John admitted.

"Normally Copper comes up with that." Raven said, "I guess we just sneak in and get Akiza back ourselves."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Lane countered.

"You're right that it's not a good idea." A new, menacing voice came from behind. They each felt someone bind their arms and tie them together so their backs were against one another. John's camera bag was pressed tightly against his side. As did each of their duel disks. They were forced to come face-to-face with Sayer. They barely recognized him since they had only seen him in those few fleeting minutes in the professor's lab. He looked older than he should've been and they realized they were facing the Sayer from their time. "Well, well, well." He said.

"What do you want with us?" John demanded.

"Temper, temper Mister Atlas. You made a grave mistake in coming here." Sayer scolded, "But now, you're the perfect bait to lure Miss Fudo. And once she's gone, I will be unstoppable." He laughed evilly and began dragging them inside and into an elevator. They went up several floors before they stopped and were forced down a few corridors. Sayer stopped them in front of a door and opened it. It was a plain white room with nothing in it.

"Here's where you'll 'staying' until Fudo gets here."

"'Until'?" Raven repeated.

"Yes, Miss Hogan. Until."

"You're vile. I see why my mom hates you and always will." Lane snapped.

"You have that very true, Mister Kessler." Sayer taunted.

"How do you know who we are?" John demanded of him.

"You know Fudo, so I know you, Atlas, Hogan, Kessler." He responded, addressing each by their last names as he looked at each of them. "Now whatever you have to say to each other, say it now. You won't have long." He told them as she left the room and locked it.

John, Raven, and Lane exchanged glances. This was not going to end very well if they didn't get out of there. And fast.

_**At the Tops**_

"Why are we here?" Jack demanded as soon as everyone had gathered around. After Yusei had finished talking to Martha, Copper had proposed an idea to get Akiza back; so both of them had contacted the others and told them to meet at the twins'.

"All right, Jack." Copper said, "I'll tell you. You're all here because we're going to get Akiza back."

"How?" Leo asked.

"We infiltrate Arcadia." Yusei repeated the words Copper had told him back at the orphanage.

"You're not serious, are you?" Crow asked, incredulous.

"I'm dead serious, Crow." Yusei told him.

"But how do get into it?" Dove inquired; they had contacted her because over the past few months, she and Akiza had become very good friends.

"Excellent question." Copper told her and quickly left the room to get a schematic of the Arcadia building. "Here," she pointed to a spot on the schematic, "This is a blind spot for the Arcadia security cameras. This is where we sneak into the building. But once we get in, that's where things may get tricky."

"Why?" Luna asked.

"Arcadia is pretty well guarded on each floor, so their secrets are kept secrets. Or at least it used to be, but we have no idea now, because we don't know what _Sayer_ has been up to these past few months." Copper explained, clearly showing her hatred of the Arcadia leader.

"How do you know all this?" Carly asked; she had been a tag along with Jack.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She told her cryptically. "Anyway, the plan is to sneak in, find Akiza, convince her to come back, and get her out of there. And all without getting caught."

"Why are going to get her back?" Leo asked, "She said she couldn't stand us. It's just like before."

"She didn't mean it." Yusei told him, "If she wasn't afraid for us, she wouldn't have left."

"Why would she be afraid?" Luna inquired.

"I don't know, but Martha told me that she was afraid for me, so I can only assume she's afraid her power will hurt us and me in particular."

"It makes sense." Luna said quietly.

"So," Copper started, "are we clear on the plan?" they nodded, "Then when do we start the plan?"

"I'd like to leave as soon as possible." Yusei told her.

"Then we begin the plan in an hour." Copper announced, "We're getting Akiza back today."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Well?

Copper: 'Well'? What?

AnimeKiwi369: Well what did you think?

Copper: You have my friends back in it, and a plan to get back Akiza, soooo...I guess it was good.

AnimeKiwi369: I'd love to know what you thought of the chapter.

Copper: I just told you.

AnimeKiwi369: I mean my readers. Please, please review and be kind in reviews.


	19. Chapter 18: Powers

AnimeKiwi369: Another chapter. I'm running out of things to say.

Akiza: Then just get on with the chapter.

AnimeKiwi369: You're in a mood.

Yusei: Can you blame her?

AnimeKiwi369: This is why I'm doing a mass update. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I do own the story and my own characters. And, once again, this chapter has to do with Yusei and Akiza.

* * *

Chapter 18

Powers

Akiza walked down the hall quickly. She just wanted to be alone. And she didn't want Sayer to know. She didn't want to face him now that she realized she had made a mistake. That she didn't want Arcadia anymore. She missed Yusei and her friends too much. If she hurt Yusei, she knew he would forgive her. He had before after all. But it was herself that she couldn't forgive if she hurt him. He would be able to help her with her powers. But she didn't think she could face Yusei or the others. Not after what she did to them the previous week. She stopped and opened the locket again, needing to see Yusei again.

"And where are you going?" Sayer's voice asked, startling her and she snapped the locket shut.

"Nowhere." She lied.

"Well now you're going somewhere." He told her, "You need more practice with your powers."

"Fine." She responded and began to walk towards the training room. When she was in front of the door, she fingered her locket.

"What are you waiting for?" he demanded and then noticed her touching her necklace. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he asked and leaned in to look at her locket.

"It's just a necklace!" she said backing away slightly. But she didn't back away quick enough. Sayer grabbed her necklace and tore it from her neck. He opened it, looked at Yusei's picture, and threw on the ground.

"I thought I told you to forget about Yusei Fudo?" he yelled.

"I can't! I won't! I _don't want_ to forget Yusei!" she yelled back.

"Well then," he started, his voice becoming unusually calm, "I'll make you forget your feelings for him."

"You can't take away my memories." She shot back.

"Yes," he admitted, "but I can take away your control." Akiza's eyes widened; she knew what that meant.

"Sayer, don't." Akiza tried but it didn't help. Sayer was already set to say the phrase.

"The entrance to the Netherworld lay on the witch's island."

Akiza felt the dormant power inside of her erupt from her. But it felt different somehow. The energy stabilizer was gone from her hair again. She felt powerful; she was The Black Rose.

_**With the Others**_

"Why can't we just use the front entrance?" Leo asked, "That's what we did last time we were here."

"Don't you remember what happened when we came here?" Luna retorted. "We were trapped here."

"That and we need to be sneaky." Copper told him in a hushed voice as they made their way to the blind spot from where they had parked the runners. Yusei was leading the way towards it, with Copper close behind. She saw something glint in the sunlight that caught her eye and stopped to see what it was. The others walked past her as she studied three duel runners. One was black with streaks of purple on it and had a similar shape as Crow's. Another was white with a little bit of a light bluish-silvery color tinted in it like Jack's. And the last was a dark blue with a little bit of orange and white. _I've got to be dreaming._ She thought, _That's got to be it. I'm so homesick I'm seeing my best friends' duel runners. That has to be. But…_

"Copper?" Yusei's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, coming." She said, turning away from the duel runners and going back to the blind spot on the building. She entered through the door that held the blind spot. Just like she thought it would feel like… creepy. But (and she hated to admit it) that psychopath leader of Arcadia did have good taste.

"Now where?" Leo asked.

_That's a good question. I don't know. _Copper thought.

"This way." Yusei said, feeling like something was pulling him.

"How do you know where to go?" Misty asked. Each of the people who had witnessed Akiza leave were going to get her back.

"I don't know how," he responded, "I just have a feeling that we need to go this way."

Copper felt it too. It _had to be_ the bond that Yusei and Akiza had and the bond Copper and Akiza were going to have. The group walked quietly quickly, following Yusei and Copper. After a few minutes, they saw someone walking their way, bent over a clipboard and had to hide in a nearby off-hall corridor until he passed.

After several dodges from other psychic and several more minutes, they stopped.

"We're not getting anywhere." Jack announced.

He was right. No one knew where they were going. They were just following a feeling that Yusei had. Yusei sighed, about to give up and try again in a couple days, and saw something glimmer in the light. Two things actually. He bent down to see what they were, recognizing them immediately.

_These are Akiza's energy stabilizer and the locket I gave her. _He realized. He picked them up. _She never takes these off. She even said she'd never take the locket off._

"Akiza," he said, "she's nearby."

"How can you tell?" Kalin asked.

He showed them what he found, "These are Akiza's. And I know her well enough to know that she'd never take these off willingly." He put them in his pockets.

There was a sudden sound of something hitting the wall from inside a nearby room.

"What was…that?" Leo asked, his eyes were wide with fear.

"I don't know, Leo." Yusei responded, "But whatever it was I think we're going to find Akiza there."

Yusei ran towards the door where the sound of something hitting a wall came from.

"She's gotta be in here." He told himself.

"Yusei wait up!" Copper commanded. The others were behind her. "Are you ready to get Akiza back?"

"I'm more than ready." He responded with determination in his eyes and went into the room.

A psychic gale was blowing inside. Yusei looked at the only person in the room: Akiza. Only she was different. Her eyes were distant and had a malicious glint in them. The room was torn apart and covered in debris.

"Well, well, well," Akiza said, "look who's showed up."

"Akiza," Yusei responded, "I'm here to take you back. You don't belong in Arcadia."

"Yes, I do." She told him, glaring, "You're the ones who don't belong here!"

"Akiza, what's wrong?" he asked.

"There is no Akiza here." She responded. "I'm _The_ Black Rose."

"Yusei!" Misty called, "Akiza's back in the same trance Sayer put her in during our last duel."

"You have to get through to her." Copper followed, more nervous and scared than she'd ever been. She had never seen her future mother in The Black Rose state. She'd only heard about that. It scared her. The psychic gale was powerful and didn't feel like Akiza.

"You can't get through to Akiza." The Black Rose snarled. "She's gone."

"No, she's not." Yusei responded as the others watched silently, "Akiza, I know you're still in there."

"Stop talking, Yusei." She told him, "You can't save Akiza this time."

"I can and I will." He refused.

"You can't get her back, Fudo." A familiar voice said from an above speaker. Sayer was in a viewing box and speaking through a microphone.

Copper glared up at him with daggers for eyes. "This is entirely all your fault!" she yelled. The others gave her confused and quizzical looks, but she didn't pay any attention to them. "I'll make you pay!"

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Miss _Hollow_." He responded, with a dark laugh.

"Just give up, Yusei." The Black Rose told him.

"I'll never give up on my friends, and I'll never give up on you, _Akiza_."

She stumbled back slightly hearing those words again.

"Yusei!" Crow shouted, "I think you're getting through to her."

"No, you're not!" she repeated again, but she didn't sound so sure.

"Akiza, I will save you again." Yusei told her again, "No matter what happens, I'll always save you. I love you."

She stumbled back again, shocked at hearing her favorite words. They saw her eyes return to normal. He still had feelings for her? Akiza's thoughts returned to what he told her before she had returned to Arcadia:_ I love you and I always will. No matter what you think._

"Please, Akiza." he said softly, "Come back with us."

"I can't." she refused, shaking her head; the psychic gale didn't let up, "I'm too dangerous."

"No, you're not!" he refused again, "How many times do I have to tell you, you're not dangerous. Just come back with us and I'll show you."

"I can't go back with you." Akiza argued, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt us." Yusei countered.

"Just give up, Fudo. Akiza's mine." Sayer repeated.

"I'm not your anything!" She shouted up at him, "I only came back so I didn't hurt the people that mean the most to me."

"That's why you came back?" Dove inquired.

"Yes." She responded, looking down, "I couldn't live with myself if I hurt any of you. You guys mean too much, especially you, Yusei. If I don't want to hurt you, I have to stay and learn to control my powers."

"You already have control." Yusei argued again.

"Yusei, look around!" she shouted, "My powers are out of my control. Just leave before I hurt you!"

_How can I show you that you're wrong?_ He wondered.

"Akiza. I know you wouldn't have left if not for that reason, but you're wrong. You're powers aren't out of control." Yusei told her, but the psychic gale contradicted his words, "The only reason your powers are like this is because you think they're out of control, so they are."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" she yelled back, looking away.

"Yusei," Copper told him from behind, "stop for a minute and take in what these powers feel like and compare it to before." She knew what Sayer had done, but she couldn't tell the others forthright if she wanted her secrets to remain secret. However, she could make them see it wasn't Akiza's power for themselves.

Yusei did as Copper told him and stayed silent for a minute, feeling the power that filled the room. It was strong but some of it felt stronger than it should've been. The weaker part of the powers weren't completely untrained, but they didn't feel violent, like other parts did. They felt pure and scared. Those were what Akiza's powers felt like. But the parts of the psychic abilities that felt stronger didn't feel like that. They felt violent, malicious, and full of anger; like it wanted…revenge. Yusei's head snapped up and he looked at the viewing box where Sayer stood with a smirk on his face. He realized what Copper already knew.

"Akiza!" he said, "Not all of this is your own power."

She looked at him, "What?"

"Sayer he's controlling what little of your power is here. The rest of it is his!" he told her, "He's using his power to make it seem like it's yours and convince you it's out of control. And he knows you're afraid of your power getting out of control. He's using your fear against you."

Akiza looked at Sayer, who glared back at her.

"Very good, Mr. Fudo. But I'm afraid you've figured that out too late." Sayer told him and flicked his hand one way. A large piece of debris was picked up by the psychic wind and headed straight for Yusei. He tried to move, but the wind was too fast.

"Yusei!" the group called from behind. He braced himself for what was coming. He looked at Akiza. Their eyes locked for a brief moment and, for Akiza, time stood still.

"No! Yusei!" she cried and reached out her hand closing it to stop the debris like she had in the hospital last year when her own powers _were_ out of control and headed for her father during her duel against Yusei.

They felt and saw everything, the psychic gale, the debris headed for Yusei, stop. The debris stopped only a few inches short from Yusei. They all looked at Akiza; she looked stunned. Her hand was outstretched and closed, her palm facing down. She had stopped the powers

From up in the viewing box, Sayer watched as Akiza reached her hand out and stopped her powers. But what surprised him was that his own powers, that he had been using to make it seem like all of it was Akiza's powers, were forcibly stopped. But he hadn't stopped them; Akiza had.

"How did she manage to stop my powers?" Sayer asked himself.

"Hmmm." His older self said from behind and out of sight from the teenagers below. "She's more powerful than I thought."

Sayer began leaving the room, "None of them are going to leave."

"What are you—I mean we—going to do about them?"

"We're going to separate and trap them."

"Don't use room 12-D. That's where my—our—'guests' from my time are 'staying'. At least until I deal with that wretched Fudo girl. And put Miss Fudo alone in the W room. There's something she must hear."

"I'll do that. I don't want her with those others." He said before he left the viewing box.

The future Sayer laughed darkly, "Once I'm finished with you, Cyli-Elizabeth Sori Fudo, you'll regret following me back twenty years!"

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Cliffhanger!

Jack: Whatever.

Copper: You're just mad you don't get to be a co-host often.

AnimeKiwi369: Please be kind and please review.


	20. Chapter 19: Trapped in Arcadia

AnimeKiwi369: This chapter focuses on Copper the most.

Copper: Again?

AnimeKiwi369: Yes, Copper, again. You _are _my main character after all.

Crow: Again with the italics?

AnimeKiwi369: Hey! Look who's back. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, just my own characters and the storyline.

* * *

Chapter 19

Trapped in Arcadia

Akiza was surprised more than she's ever been. She had just stopped her powers and Sayer's powers; she had saved Yusei from Sayer's power.

"Akiza?" Yusei asked gently. No one was paying attention to the viewing box anymore, just what was happening in the room. He slowly approached her; she didn't back away from him. Yusei was only a couple steps away. Akiza took a step towards him, still a little shocked. He reached out a hand and gently stroked her cheek once, snapping her out of her initial shock.

"I'm sorry, you guys." She apologized.

"I know you are." Yusei responded. Akiza looked into Yusei's eyes and felt a wave a relief. His eyes were soft. "I forgive you. You just wanted to protect us."

She took a step back. "How can you forgive me? After everything I've put you through?" Akiza demanded. Why would he just forgive so suddenly? If she were him, she wouldn't forgive her so easily.

"We're your friends. Of course we can forgive you, right guys?" Yusei asked turning slightly towards the others. They nodded.

"Akiza, you're the best friend I've ever had." Dove told her, "If I didn't forgive you, I wouldn't have a best friend anymore."

"And I can forgive you because," Yusei started, taking a step towards her, "I love you."

Akiza didn't know what to feel. All she knew was that she lucky to have such great friends. She looked at Yusei again and felt her heart skip a beat. She took a couple steps towards Yusei, so that she was face-to-face with him and looked into his eyes. They seemed to say was she felt for the past week: I missed you.

She took another step towards him and gently put her arms around him; Yusei reciprocated. "I missed you." She whispered. "I missed you so much."

He pulled her back and put a finger to her lips, "I know, but let's talk once we get out of here, okay?" Akiza nodded and pulled away. They turned back towards the others, "Let's get out here."

"Yeah, this place gives me the creeps." Leo said. Copper felt a wave of relief. Akiza was back. Sayer had failed…again.

They were about to leave when they heard an icy voice ask, "And where are you going?"

"Sayer," Akiza told him coldly, not turning around, "I'm leaving Arcadia and never coming back."

"I won't let you." He said just as coldly. He flicked his hand again; Akiza was thrown back against a wall and huddled on the ground. Yusei rushed over to her and helped her up.

"I hate you!" she yelled at Sayer before her vision went black and she fell limp in Yusei's arms. He glared at Sayer before he stood up with Akiza in his grasp.

The both doors opened and Arcadia psychics entered the room, surrounding the group.

"If you don't want to end up like Akiza, you'll go to your holding cells quietly." Sayer told them, "If not, you might just end up like Toby."

"How dare you!" Misty shouted, "You'll pay for what you did to my brother."

"You've already tried that once, Tredwell." He shot back. "Now go with these psychics if you don't want to get hurt. Except you, Fudo. You and Akiza are coming with me."

They had no choice, the only ones who had their duel disks were Akiza because she'd practicing and Copper because she wanted to be prepared. At least that's what she told them. They followed the psychics guarding them dismally out.

"Wait." Sayer said, stopping them and pointed at Copper, "Not you, Miss Secrets. You're coming with me too."

"I thought her last name was Hollow?" Carly asked.

"It isn't." Sayer said, "Nearly everything she's told you is a lie."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Kalin defended, knowing her secrets and that she was lying mostly.

Copper looked down. She couldn't look at any of them. Silently, she obeyed Sayer's command.

"Take them to any five holding cells. As long as they aren't near the others cells. Two to each cell," Sayer commanded. The remaining group was led out and split up in five separate groups. "If they are together they could easily break away, but tear you apart into different groups, so does their strength." He said

Sayer led Yusei, carrying Akiza's unconscious form, and Copper, who couldn't find the courage to look at her future father, with a psychic behind them to make sure neither tried to escape. He led them down several corridors in the opposite direction of the others.

"Is it true what he said?" Yusei whispered, "About you lying?"

"Mostly." She whispered back.

"It's either 'yes' or 'no'."

"Well yes and no."

"Which is it?"

"I've lied about some things, but most of what I've to you is true."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you." She told him, looking away.

"Why?" he repeated.

"I just can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"You know you can trust us." He whispered.

"I know, but I have my reasons. You'll know in time." She responded cryptically.

"Yes, you will, Fudo." Sayer told him, stopping abruptly. He opened a door and glared at Yusei. "In." The psychic that was guarding them pushed Yusei inside. The room was small and had a small area that had a bed, but it was across a sheet of glass. Sayer placed his hand on what looked like a scanner and the glass sheet slid up. Sayer pushed Yusei in that small area and closed the glass. He left without another word.

"Now I'll deal with you." He snarled, turning towards Copper. "Bind her." He commanded. The other psychic pulled out a rope and bound her wrists. "I'll escort her myself; there's someone that is expecting you, Miss _Hollow_."

Copper glared at him, "I hate you." She told him as coldly as she could.

"You have a temper." He commented, "Just like Akiza."

She stayed silent as he led her down several more corridors and up a few levels.

"Why are you leading me so far away from the others?" she asked; she did want to know that.

"Because you're going to be held away from others and I don't want them finding you." He answered. Sayer stopped again and opened another door. He put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her in the room. It was very tall, plain white. The door had no gaps in it. She thought she would go blind with all this white. She noticed a small drain in the middle of the floor, but from what she could tell, it was plugged.

The door closed, but she didn't hear it lock. Copper heard a dark laugh and she turned to see Sayer again, but it wasn't the one that had brought her to this place. He looked older and slightly more evil and insane. It was the Sayer from her time.

"We meet again, Miss Fudo."

"What do you want with me?" she demanded, wanting to hurt him.

"You have your mother's temper."

"Don't you dare talk about my mother!" she yelled.

"You have more of a temper than that Atlas boy."

"What do you know about John? What do you know about me!"

"You're as curious as that Hogan girl, too."

"Raven," she whispered. She hadn't been imagining her friends' duel runners; they were actually there in the past, "What have you done to them?"

"Nothing. Yet."

"You're vile!" she yelled, not knowing she had repeated what Lane had told Sayer.

"You've repeated what that Kessler boy told me earlier."

"Stop taunting me!" she yelled again, feeling tears sting her eyes. Her friends were here. They were trapped like she was. "Let them go."

"No." Sayer told her coldly.

"I hate you!" Sayer came up to her and slapped her. Her cheek stung. He backed off away from her.

"You're just like your parents."

"Don't talk about my parents." She said; she wanted to shout at him, but her voice came out as barely a whisper.

"I don't think I will." Sayer taunted again.

"What do you know about me?" Copper demanded again, but with much less anger than she wanted. Sayer took several steps towards her again and grabbed her chin, pulling her up slightly.

"I know everything about you, Cyli-Elizabeth Fudo." Sayer snarled, pushing her back away from him. She fell on the ground and she struggled to get back up. "I know everything from your name to your blood type to you date of birth. And I know you'd never use your powers to harm anyone because of your promise. I even know your deepest fears, Miss Fudo."

"Why have you been watching us?" she felt tears run down her face. Why did Sayer have to watch them? Why couldn't he just leave Akiza and her family alone? "Why, Sayer? Why can't you just leave me and my family alone? Why have you watched us?"

"I'd answer you, Miss Fudo, but I'm afraid you won't be around for much longer to remember it." He told her, leaving the room.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Copper shouted, her tears had become angry tears.

"And you have your father's stubbornness." Sayer commented as he left the room, "Good-bye Miss Fudo."

Copper felt herself sink to the ground and her head hit the floor. The door closed and she heard the click of it being locked. She heard something slide and she looked up to see a panel sliding off each side of the wall and water began to rush out of the openings. Water pooled around her rapidly. She sat up as best she could and looked around at the water that was filling the room at a fast pace.

_How do I get out of this?_

_

* * *

_

Yusei: Do you enjoy cliffhangers?

AnimeKiwi369: Maybe.

Akiza: Are you trying to torture us?

AnimeKiwi369: Maybe.

Leo: Is that all you're going to say?

AnimeKiwi369: Maybe.

Copper: Just ignore Anime-

AnimeKiwi369: Hey! I don't ignore you, do I, _Copper_?

Luna: Before the others tear each other apart, please review and be kind in the reviews.

AnimeKiwi369: Thank you, Luna. What she said, please review and be kind in reviewing.


	21. Chapter 20: Escape

Copper: Who does this chapter focus on?

AnimeKiwi369: Someone's impatient.

Copper: Who does this chapter focus on?

AnimeKiwi369: Everyone, really. A little of Jack and Carly, a little of Kalin and Misty, a little bit of Leo and Luna, a little bit of Crow and Dove, a little on Yusei and Akiza, a little on Copper, and a little bit of John, Raven, and Lane.

Copper: Okay.(?) Aren't you going to do a disclaimer?

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, yeah. I don't own any bit of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or the characters. I only own the story and my own characters.

* * *

Chapter 20

Escape

The twins dismally followed the psychic in front of them. They would've tried to get away, but each of the pairs that they had been split into had some psychic behind them to make sure they didn't try to escape. They stopped at a door and the psychic opened it. Both were forced inside as the psychic closed and locked the door. The room was the same they had been held in last year.

"How are we going to get out of this, this time?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, Leo." Luna responded, "But I hope we're rescued soon."

"Yusei will save us." He said confidently, "I know he will."

"I hope you're right, Leo."

_**With Jack and Carly**_

"They can't just hold us here!" Carly exclaimed from inside the room she and Jack were being held in.

"They can and will, Carly." Jack said in surprisingly not annoyed tone. "Sayer isn't going to let us out of here. At least not without a fight."

"Then how are we going to get out?"

"I don't know."

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life here!"

"I don't either." Jack responded, "We are going to get out of here. I just don't know how. Just be patient." He told her, leaning down and pecking her cheek. "Just be patient."

_**With Kalin and Misty**_

Misty stormed around the room she was being held in with Kalin.

"That man is vile!" she shouted, "First Toby, now this."

Kalin vaguely knew what happened to Misty's brother; every time he asked, she would start to explain before she would get choked up and couldn't explain what exactly happened to him. All Kalin really knew was that Sayer had been responsible for whatever happened to him. Copper hadn't told him either because she wasn't exactly sure either. No one was.

"If I ever get my hands on Sayer I'll…" she trailed off, still angry, storming around the room.

Kalin grabbed her wrist, "Misty, you need calm down." He told her quietly.

"How can I?" She demanded, "After what he did to Toby?" She felt her eyes begin to mist over.

Kalin wasn't sure how to react. He kept a hold on her wrist and pulled her closer to him. They stayed silent for several minutes. He pulled Misty back and looked in her blue eyes; the same blue eyes he knew both their sons would get, thanks to Copper information about the future.

Her eyes locked with his. Kalin leaned forward and planted his lips on hers and for a few peaceful seconds they stayed there. When he pulled away, Misty gave a small smile.

"At least I have you."

_**With Crow and Dove**_

"Do you have any idea had on how to get out of here?" Dove asked.

Crow looked at the door with a keyhole, "Do you have a hairpin?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Let me use. It might be our ticket outta this room." Dove removed the pin and handed it to Crow. He bent down to the lock's height and stuck it in. But before he had a chance to unlock it, the door shocked him. "Ouch. Looks like the only way out of here is if the door opened on the outside."

"In other words, we're stuck."

Crow sighed, "Basically."

Dove felt suddenly cold and shivered.

"What's wrong?" Crow asked.

"I think the temperature just dropped."

_**With Yusei and Akiza**_

Yusei gently tapped the glass that kept them away from the door in the other half of the room, looking for a weak spot. Akiza stirred a little and opened her eyes; she slowly sat up, finding herself on a bed.

"Yusei?" she asked and he turned around.

"You're awake." He said as he walked over to her and sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry." She told him, before she could stop herself, looking into his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry I hurt you by saying all those terrible things. I—" she started but was cut off by Yusei pulling her tightly into his chest. "I didn't mean any of it. You don't know how much it broke my heart to yell at you."

"I know." He said, "I knew you didn't mean any of that. I'm sorry I didn't try to stop you."

"I missed you. You don't know how much I missed you. It felt like I was half-dead."

"I missed you too. I felt the same way. It was like I lost a part of myself."

"Sayer tried to get me to forget you, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. I didn't want to. Once I loved you, I just couldn't forget. It was like—"

"Breathing? Once you learn, you can't forget?" he guessed and she looked quizzically at him, "Jack told me to forget about you, but I felt the same way you did. I wasn't going to come after you because I felt lost without you and didn't have the confidence to face you. And after everything we've been through, I couldn't just believe you'd hate me, but I couldn't bring myself to come here. Martha was the one who talked me into believing that I was right. That you still felt how I felt. But it was Copper's idea to sneak in."

"I couldn't forget anything about you, Yusei. I couldn't forget about your eyes, the sound of your voice, your embrace, the way it felt it be around you, the taste of…the taste of your kiss."

"Neither could I, Akiza. Nothing. I couldn't forget about your eyes, the sound of your voice, your embrace, the way it felt it be around you, the taste of your kiss." He said, repeating everything she listed.

"I love you." She told him. "I've been longing to tell you that since I had to break both of us."

Yusei smiled a little, "I love you, too." He leaned down a little and placed his lips on hers. She kissed a little back and they broke apart after a few seconds.

"How did we get in here?"

"Sayer forced all of us into different holding rooms."

"How do we get out?"

"While you were unconscious, I looked over the glass keeping us from the door and I think I found a weak spot that can shatter the glass."

"How do we break it?"

Yusei took a deep breath, "I think the only way it would shatter is if we took a chance with your powers and materialize a monster to break it."

Akiza got her normal look back in her eyes, "If it's the only way, let's do it, but you'll be by my side, right?" He nodded. They got off the bed and Akiza stood in a ready position. Yusei showed her the spot before he went and stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. She leaned back into his chest and drew a card. She materialized Violet Witch and had it attack the spot Yusei had pointed to. As he predicted, the glass began to shatter and she turned into him as it broke in all directions.

"Good job…_Black Rose_." He told her as she pulled away from him.

She put her card back into her deck, "Thank you, Stardust." She responded, "I also missed hearing you call me that."

"You're welcome." He said and carefully stepped through the shards of glass towards the door. He tried opening it, but it was locked, "I think we'll need your powers again."

"Anything to get out of this horrible place." She responded as she drew and materialized another monster. It attacked when Yusei was safely out of the way and it took several shots before the door was opened. She replaced her monster again and began to move out of the room.

"Wait a second." Yusei told her.

"What is it?" she asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

He took out the energy stabilizer and locket. "I believe these are yours."

"You found them." She said slowly, taking the energy stabilizer from him and fixing it by rolling her bangs in it. As she did this, Yusei brought the locket around her neck and secured it. "Thank you." She repeated.

"Anything for you." He told her and she smiled a little at him. "I'll lead us to where Sayer split the group up and then you can lead the way to where you think the others were taken. You know this place better than I do." She nodded.

They walked out of the room and began to make their way to their friends.

_**With John, Raven, and Lane**_

"How long have we been here?" Raven asked.

"Does it look like either of us have a watch or can even look at a watch?" John snapped.

There was a strange sound coming from below. It sounded almost like something being broken down by extreme force.

"What was that?" Raven asked.

"I don't know." The other two responded.

They heard the door open and Sayer came in.

"Looks like neither you three or Fudo are going to be leaving." He said before he left and locked the door. They heard something shift, but they didn't know what. Then they heard something start moving and they looked at the walls.

"Uh-oh!" they exclaimed at the same time. The walls were slowly moving in on them.

"Anyone have an idea how to get out of this?" John asked.

"Not unless we can get out of this rope." Lane said.

Raven saw something in John's bag wriggle. "John, what's in your camera bag?"

"Duh. What do you think, Raven?" he asked rhetorically, "It's a camera bag. It has a camera in it. And my laptop." He added.

"Then which one is moving in it?" she asked, trying to cringe from it, not knowing what else was in it.

"'Moving'?" Lane and John both repeated. Whatever was in the bag wriggled out and jumped on the ground. It was furry and a light tan color with some dark brown rings of fur mixed in it. And it was small. The ball of fur looked at them and they recognized the familiar creature.

"Fairwin!" They exclaimed, seeing Copper's well-trained pet.

"You don't know how glad we are to see you!" Lane told the ferret.

"Fairwin, can you untie the rope?" Raven asked. The animal seemed to understand and scampered up the ginger-haired girl and she laughed a little. "That tickles!" The ferret gnawed at the rope that held them tied together for a couple minutes while the walls slowly closed in on them. The rope fell to the floor and the Fairwin crawled onto Raven's shoulder.

"Now untie the rope around our arms." John commanded. The ferret seemed to understand again and it began to chew through the rope around Raven. He chewed for a minute before it was loose enough to fall off of her arms. As soon as she could move, she untied the two boys next to her. The walls were still closing slowly.

"Now what?" Lane asked, "The door is still locked."

John looked up I frustration and saw something. "Hey, what's that?"

"Is it not a ceiling?" Lane asked.

"I know it's a ceiling, Lane." He retorted, "I mean that little spot up there." He said, pointing. The other two looked at the spot that he pointed at.

"It looks like a button or switch or something." Raven said and then a thought came to mind as the walls were less than a foot away, but they were moving slowly. "Guys, give me a boost. I might be able to reach it if I use the skills I have from gymnastics."

The boys nodded and laced their hands together, bending down slightly, standing across from each other. Raven placed a hand on each of their shoulders and lifted herself onto their hands and jumped. She quickly placed one hand and foot on each wall and began to make her way up.

"Raven!" John called as he and Lane pushed against the wall in vain to stop it from moving.

"Hurry up!" Lane shouted.

Raven hurried up the closing walls. She reached the top, the walls less than six inches away and she was practically squished. She looked at the thing on the ceiling. It was a switch. By it, it read: MOVE IN/MOVE OUT. And a small trap door that must be what Sayer and the other psychics used to switch the walls from one to the other, so they could get rid of evidence.

Raven flicked the switch to MOVE OUT and the walls stopped moving forward and began to move back into their original spots. They each let out a sigh of relief, forgetting that Raven was feet above them.

"Uh-oh!" she said quietly as the walls moved away from her and began falling towards the ground. Lane and John quickly realized what was happening and both reached out their arms and Raven fell safely into them. But the momentum from her fall was enough to cause the two boys to jerk slightly down.

"Thanks." She told them when they let her down.

"No problem." John and Lane said simultaneously

"Although," the blonde started, "I don't want to do that again."

"That's what I said the first time Copper and I did a toss lift for a routine." Lane told them, "You get used to it after a while."

"Instead of standing around, let's get out of here and get Copper." Raven declared as she picked up Fairwin and put him back in the front pocket of John's camera bag.

"Why does Fairwin have to go in my bag?"

"You're the only one that has a bag, Jonathan Atlas." Lane told him in an annoyed tone and went over to the door. "Now how do we get this open?"

"Let me at it." John commanded. He took out his laptop and looked for a control panel on the wall. When he found one, he took a wire from the circuits in the wall and plugged it in the computer. "I might not be as good with this stuff as Copper is, but I come pretty close. He typed in something and they heard a click of something being unlocked. "Try the door." He commanded as he put his computer back in the bag. Lane tried to turn the knob on the door. It turned.

"Nice job. There is a smart person under that blonde hair." Raven commented.

"Thanks," he said, before he realized what she had just said. "Hey!"

"Don't start arguing." Lane commanded, "Let's go find Copper."

The other two nodded.

_**With Leo and Luna**_

Luna sat quietly as Leo paced back and forth in the room.

"Yusei'll save us." He declared. "I know he will."

"That's the twelfth time you've said that."

"Only because it's true." He retorted. As he said this, there was pounding sound against the door.

"What was that?" they both exclaimed at the same time and Leo went and sat on the bed with Luna; both afraid of what was coming next. There was another pounding at the locked door and the door came off its hinges and flew to the other side of the room. Two familiar heads looked into the room.

"Leo! Luna!" Yusei said as he came into the room, "Are you guys all right?"

Both the twins hugged him tightly.

"We are now." Luna told him.

"You came, just like I predicted." Leo responded.

"How'd you guys find us?" Luna asked.

"This was just a guess that Akiza had, since you've been held in here before." Yusei informed as he stood up.

"Come on, we have to get the others."

_**With Crow and Dove**_

Every few minutes the temperature had dropped and now it was absolutely freezing.

"Dove?" Crow asked.

"Yeah?" she asked back, looking up at him. They were sitting on the ground, sitting close to each other for warmth.

"If we don't get through this," he started, being unusually morbid, "I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked, moving a little closer to him as the temperature dropped again.

"We've been spending a lot of time together these past few months," he started; they could see their breath as they breathed. "and you know that we've sort of gotten close to each other."

"What is it, Crow?"

"Dove," he said slowly, bringing his face close to hers, "I love you."

"Crow," she responded slowly like he had and bringing her face closer to his, "I love you, too." They brought their faces closer, again, until their lips touched. It was a brief kiss because as their lips touched there was a pounding that came from outside the door. Crow held Dove a little closer as the pounding continued for a few more seconds. The door fell to the ground and in the door way was Akiza with her duel disk raised.

"Akiza." Dove said. Three more people appeared: Yusei and the twins.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Leo asked, feeling the cold air begin to seep out of the room.

"Sayer." Akiza answered.

"You two okay?" Yusei asked the pair on the floor. Crow and Dove exchanged looks.

"We think so." Dove responded.

"We'll be fine when we get warm." Crow followed, standing up and taking Dove with him.

"Did you use your powers to open the door, Akiza?" Dove asked her friend as she and Crow walked out into the hall. The red-head nodded. "You're powerful."

"Thanks." She responded and looked around for other psychics. "We should find the others." The others nodded.

"Yeah," Yusei responded, "before Sayer finds out we've gotten out of his grasp." h

_**With Kalin and Misty**_

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" Kalin asked.

"Knowing what kind of man Sayer is…no." Misty responded, "Not unless the others found a way out."

As if on cue, a pounding came from outside the door and several seconds later it fell on the floor. Everyone, but Jack, Carly, and Copper, were there.

Kalin looked at her, "You really can tell the future."

_**With Jack and Carly**_

Jack leaned against the wall, like nothing was wrong with Carly next to him. A while ago, she had calmed down. Neither one had said anything for a while either. There was a sound on the door that sounded like something pounding on it. Both looked at the door. It fell to the floor and they saw the rest of the group. Everyone except the younger psychic.

"'Bout time." Jack told them as he and Carly walked out of the room.

"Where's that other girl, Copper?" Carly asked.

"We need to find her." Yusei said, "Then we can get out of here. And get some answers."

_**With Copper**_

The water was so high that Copper couldn't touch the floor and she was almost to the ceiling. She couldn't use her arms since they were bound behind her. She coughed as she accidently inhaled water. Copper tried to keep her head above water, but it was getting to be more and more difficult with the passing seconds. Soon her head hit the ceiling and the water enveloped all of her and only a little bit of the room still had air.

_He's won._ Copper thought dismally, _This is the end for me. _

She felt herself begin sinking to the floor and closed her eyes, images of her friends and family playing in her mind once again. As she thought of her parents, she found determination begin to fill her.

_I can't give up like this, _she thought, gathering more determination, _I'm a Fudo. And I won't give up without a fight. _

Copper felt herself touch the ground and she used her legs to push off of it to get to the top, where a little air still was. She took in a small breath of air and began to concentrate her power on untying the rope that bound her wrists. She managed to loosen it enough to slip it off her wrists. She took another breath of air and began to swim back down to the bottom. She tried to unplug the drain but it wouldn't budge. She tried to knock the door down, but she got the same result. Copper was running out of air and she swam back up and took another breath as the small amount of air was replaced by a final amount of water.

She swam back down to the door. She tried over and over to break the door down, but each time she failed. And time was running out. Finally, she stared at the door and concentrated all of her strength on using her powers to break the door down. While she concentrated, her oxygen ran out, and she was surprised she was able to keep concentrating. After what seemed like an eternity, the door began to move slightly and soon it was gone. The water flowed out of the room into the hall along with Copper. She had managed to get out of the room Sayer had intended to kill her in.

_**With John, Raven, and Lane**_

Water dripped from the ceiling a little above John, Raven, and Lane as they tried searching for Copper. The exchanged looks that said: we've found her. They began to running to the next floor to get to their friend.

_**With the **__**Others**_

They carefully searched the floor where they had been held, only to find Copper not in any room.

"What if we can't find her?" Leo asked.

"She could be on any floor." Luna commented.

"We're not going to leave without her." Yusei told them, "We can't."

"And I'm not going to leave her here in this terrible place." Akiza said, "No one should be left here."

_**With Copper**_

She sat on the drenched floor, coughing, trying to get water out of her system and catch her breath. Copper was completely soaked. She sat with her knees under her with her braid hanging over her left shoulder. She finally caught her breath and took several shaky deep breaths, composing her thoughts at the same time and after a couple minutes, she stood up.

Copper heard muffled footsteps behind her. She felt someone's hands on her shoulder and, thinking it was a psychic, she grabbed the person's wrists with both her hands and shifted her weight and threw the person over her shoulder and onto the soaked ground on their back.

"Ow." The person said with a familiar voice and she looked at who it was. Slightly long ice-blue hair. At first she thought it was Kalin, but she took a closer look and saw blue eyes. "Your parents definitely don't have to worry about you. You're lethal with and without those powers."

It took her a moment to register the easy voice before she finally remembered who she had just thrown on the floor, "Lane?" she asked. "Lane."

"I think you've become paranoid." He responded as he sat up and faced her, "To not recognize one of your best friends."

"Lane, I'm so sorry!" she told him frantically, "I didn't realize—oh, Lane!" she dropped to her knees and threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. "I've missed you." Joyful tears ran down her face, getting herself even more wet. He put his own arms around her.

"Hey! What about us?" Copper heard another familiar voice and she pulled away from Lane and turned around to see her other two best friends, John and Raven.

"Don't we get a hug, too?" Raven asked holding out her arms. Copper stood up and hugged John.

"Ah, you're getting me wet, Cyli!" John exclaimed.

"You're no fun." She said as she went and hugged Raven. She let go and looked at each of them, "You guys don't know how glad I am to see you. I thought Sayer had gotten you."

"He did." John told her.

"We would've been flattened if it weren't for our stowaway." Raven commented.

"'Stowaway'?" she asked.

"Yep. And you'll never guess who it is." Lane told her.

"Who?" Copper asked. John pulled something out of his camera bag, which she just noticed, and she noticed for the first time, that each had their duel disk on. John's hands emerged with a small ball of fur curled in them. The ball of fur uncurled to a familiar furry face that often slept.

"Fairwin!" she exclaimed, taking him from her friends. He crawled up from her hands and up to her shoulder, making her laugh a little bit as he did so.

"Yeah, he snuck into John's bag when we weren't looking." Lane informed.

"He chewed through the ropes that bound us together." Raven said, "And in the nick of time. Sayer put us in a room that had walls closing in, like in the movies. Then I had to climb up the walls to stop them. But it looks like that deranged psychopath gave you somethin' worse."

"Yeah," John agreed, "You look like a drowned fish."

Copper glared at him and tried to wring out water from her hair. "For your information, _Jonathan Atlas_, Sayer did almost did turn me into a drowned fish. Thank goodness for psychic powers. Why are you guys here anyway?"

"We're here to help one of our best friends, of course." Lane answered

"How did you get to Arcadia?" John asked

"We came to get my future mother back." She responded.

"'We'?" they repeated simultaneously.

"Me and our future parents, plus Leo and Luna."

"Our future parents are here?"John exclaimed, Copper nodded, "Where are they?"

"A few floors down. Sayer separated me from them. I don't know if they're okay or not."

"I'm sure they're okay." Lane said. "Besides, we heard something a floor down from where we were. I think our future parents have gotten away from Sayer. By using your mother's powers."

"C'mon, let's get outta here." Raven suggested.

"Yeah, before that psychopath finds out we've escaped." Lane agreed. Copper's three friends began walking away.

"No." she told them bluntly, "Not yet."

John, Raven, and Lane looked at her incredulously.

"Did you also lose your common sense?" the blonde asked.

"No. But I'm tired of hiding, while _he_ plots. I'm going to make him pay for messing with my family, my friends, and me. Here and now." Copper told them, "I'm going to send him back to our time…_today_. Are you in or are you out?"

Her friends looked at her and then at each other.

"I'm in." Raven told her.

"So am I." Lane said.

"Count me in." John announced.

"Good." Copper said with small sigh of relief, "Now I don't have to be alone when I face him. Now, let's go send Sayer back to our time and go home."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: A reunion of the kids! And everyone has escaped their imprisonment.

Copper: Just barely. But thanks for the reunion.

AnimeKiwi369: You're welcome!

Copper: Now, what's going to happen next?

AnimeKiwi369: Wait and see.

Copper: Fine.

AnimeKiwi369: Please review and please be kind in-

Copper: Reviewing.

AnimeKiwi369: Would you not do that?

Copper: Let me think, no.

AnimeKiwi369: Sigh. Please review and please be kind.


	22. Chapter 21: Settling a Score

AnimeKiwi369: I put another duel in!

Copper: That's a good thing, right?

AnimeKiwi369: Depends.

Yusei: Are you always this cryptic?

AnimeKiwi369: Not always. This chapter focuses on Copper mostly. And this goes back and forth between the duel and the others and Copper's friends. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters.

Copper: But AnimeKiwi369 does own the storyline and the characters she made up, like me.

AnimeKiwi369: Um...Thanks, Copper.

Copper: You're welcome. On with the story.

AnimeKiwi369: If any card is bolded, it means that I made it up.

* * *

Chapter 21

Settling a Score

Copper, John, Raven, and Lane quickly made their way up to Sayer's office after John had pulled up a schematic of the building to find out what floor it was on. They stood in front of the door, staring at it.

"You ready for this, Copper?" John asked.

"Yes." She responded with a determined glint in her mostly blue-indigo eyes. Copper pushed ahead of them and open the door. Sayer stood with his back to them, looking outside the window. His office was dark. Sayer turned around and glared at the four.

"So you're the offspring of the others." He said. It was then they realized that this wasn't the Sayer from their time. It was the one from this time.

"And what if we are!" John shouted; why, oh, why did he have to get Jack's temper?

"How did you escape?" Came an older sounding identical voice from the dark corner of the office; the Sayer from their time. His gaze was hard. "I made sure none of you could escape."

"Luck." Lane responded.

"And a ferret." Raven added.

"And computer skills." John put in.

"What about _you?_" Sayer asked Copper, clearly showing his own hatred for the young psychic. "You're supposed to be dead. No one's survived the W room."

"I'm more powerful than you think." She told him coldly, "And I'm a _Fudo_. We don't give up or are gotten rid of easily." The two psychics glared at each other both with pure hatred in their eyes for several minutes with the younger Sayer and the other three teenagers watching. "_Sayer_." Copper finally broke the silence, "I challenge you to a duel."

"I accept, Miss Fudo." He responded and grabbed his duel disk, "Follow me." Sayer swept past them, out of his office. Copper followed with her friends behind; the Sayer from this time stayed behind.

They followed the older psychic down a few floors and several corridors. Copper put Fairwin back in John's bag, for safe measure. Finally, they came to a door that automatically opened to a duel arena. Sayer and Copper entered, but as the dark-haired girl entered, the doors closed automatically, sealing itself shut, locking itself. Copper turned around, shocked and ran back of the door. She pounded on the door.

"Hey!" she shouted, "You guys!" she turned back to Sayer. "Let them in."

"No." he responded icily. "You're going to suffer alone." Sayer walked across to the other side of the field and activated his duel disk. "Let's begin, Miss Fudo."

Copper walked to her side of the field readied her duel disk, "You're going to pay for this." She told him coldly.

"Let's DUEL!" they both shouted.

_**On the Other Side of the Door**_

The three other duelists pounded on the stainless steel door.

"Copper!" they yelled.

John turned to the other two. "Let's go up a floor, I think I saw viewing platform in there."

The other two nodded and they ran off and up to the next floor. There was a door at about the same spot as the floor below. They went through it and, as John had thought, it was a long viewing platform. John took out his laptop, avoiding Copper's pet, to record what was about to take place. They got there just in time to hear the two psychics shout,

"Let's DUEL!"

_**Back at the Duel with Copper**_

Copper: 4000; Sayer: 4000

"I'll be going first." Sayer told her, drawing a card, "I summon Psychic Commander." The green commander appeared on his field. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

Psychic Commander: Lv. 3. 1400 ATK

Copper: 4000; Sayer: 4000

"It's my move, then." Copper said as she drew. "I summon Cobalt Wolf in attack mode." A blue colored wolf made out of minerals appeared on her field, baring its teeth.

**Cobalt Wolf: Lv. 3. 1200 ATK/300 DEF**

"Now Cobalt Wolf attack." The wolf began to sprint forward, "When my wolf attacks, its special ability kicks in and gains attack points equal to its defense points."

**Cobalt Wolf: Lv. 3. 1500 ATK/300 DEF**

"Not so fast, I activate my commander's ability and sacrifice 200 life points to lower your monster's attack points by 200."

**Cobalt Wolf: 1300 ATK**; Psychic Commander: 1400 ATK

Copper's monster was destroyed while Sayer's monster stayed on the field; her life points took a hit. She felt an amount of Sayer's powers hit her.

"I end my turn with two face downs." She said, feeling a little shaken.

Copper: 3900; Sayer: 3800

"My draw and summon Krebons." The clown appeared on his field.

Krebons: Lv. 2. 1200 ATK/800 DEF

"Now I play the spell card Emergency Teleport and special summon any monster from my hand or deck. And I Summon Mind Protector in defense mode." The monster materialized on his field.

Mind Protector: Lv. 3. 2200 DEF/0 ATK

"Now I tune Krebons with Mind Protector to synchro summon Magical Android." The clown turned into two green rings and the other turned into three stars as the rings surrounded it.

Magical Android: Lv. 5. 2400 ATK/1700 DEF

"Now I tune Psychic Commander with Magical Android to synchro summon Thought Ruler Archfiend." The android turned into five stars and the commander, which had become three rings, encircled the stars and the menacing creature took its place on the field.

_This is not good._ Copper thought.

Thought Ruler Archfiend: Lv. 8. 2700 ATK/2300 DEF

"Now I play the spell card Premature Burial and sacrifice 800 life points to bring back Magical Android." Sayer told her. The other monster reappeared on his field.

Magical Android: Lv. 5. 2400 ATK/1700 DEF

Copper: 3900; Sayer: 3000

"Magical Android, attack Miss Fudo directly."

His monster aimed its staff at Copper and attacked her. The force was so powerful that she was knocked onto the ground.

Copper: 1500; Sayer: 3000

"Thought Ruler Archfiend, attack." Sayer commanded, "Good-bye Miss Fudo." His monster began to attack.

"Not so fast. I activate my trap, **Negative Reaction**, which stops your attack and hits you for 200 points of damage for every monster on your field." Sayer's monster stopped its attack and returned to its field; his life points took a small hit.

Copper: 1500; Sayer: 2600

"I end my turn." He said bitterly, showing his hatred in his eyes. "But not before my android's ability gives me 600 more life points for every monster on my field."

Copper: 1500; Sayer: 3800

_**With the Others**_

They continued searching for Copper, but without luck. She just couldn't be found. They had searched the entire floor, but each room was empty.

"What if she's…?" Leo trailed off in a fearful voice.

"Don't go there, Leo." Luna told him, thinking the same thing.

"I'm sure she isn't. Copper's too tough." Yusei said.

_You have no idea. _Kalin thought.

"She just isn't on this floor." Yusei went on.

"Maybe we should split up?" Dove suggested, though it came out as a question. "And search several different parts of the same floor?"

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Crow disagreed, "We might get captured again."

"But if we might be able to find Copper sooner though." Kalin argued. He didn't want to think about what would happen if they couldn't find Copper. She needed to get back to her own time, and if they couldn't find her, what would happen?

"You don't want to get caught by the psychics around here." Akiza told them, "Let's stay together."

Hearing the redhead speak of that, the argument was settled: they would stay together.

"Let's check the next floor up." Yusei said. The others nodded.

_**Back at the Duel**_

Copper: 1500; Sayer: 3800

"My draw." Copper announced. "From my hand I summon my Rose Defender in defense mode." A female knight, covered in vines and roses, holding a shield with the insignia of a red and black rose appeared on her field.

**Rose Defender: Lv. 2. 1000 DEF/700 ATK**

"And thanks to her special ability, I can draw one card in my deck. And if it's a monster card, I can special summon it, but if not, it just stays in my hand." She drew a card and looked at it. "Nice." She said. "I special summon Star Knight in defense mode." Another knight, clad in star white, holding a sword with a star pattern along the blade and on its shield appeared next Rose Defender.

**Star Knight: Lv. 3. 1200 DEF/800 ATK**

"I place a card face down and end my turn."

Copper: 1500; Sayer: 3800

_**With the Others**_

"Still nothing." Jack announced as they finished searching the floor they were currently on.

"We're not leaving until we find her." Yusei told them. "At least, I'm not."

"Neither am I." Akiza agreed.

"Why?" Jack asked, "For all we know, she's…"

"Don't continue." Akiza told him in a somewhat cold tone. "I'm not leaving another psychic duelist here."

"And I won't leave a friend behind."

_If only they knew._ Kalin thought. Water dripped from the ceiling.

"Follow me." Kalin told them. They did as he led them up to the next floor; where water was dripping.

_**Back at the Duel**_

Copper: 1500; Sayer: 3800

"It's my turn. I draw." Sayer announced, "I summon Psychic Snail." The snail appeared on his field.

Psychic Snail: Lv. 4. 1900 ATK/1200 DEF

"Now, Thought Ruler Archfiend, attack."

"I activate my trap, Scrubbed Raid." Copper said, "Now by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can end this turn's battle phase."

_**Up with John, Raven, and Lane**_

"Thank goodness, Yusei got her that card when we were eight." Raven commented.

"Yeah." Lane agreed.

"Definitely." John said, "Or else she'd be done for."

_**Back at the Duel**_

"I end my turn." Sayer announced, glaring at the dark-haired girl, "And during the end phase, I gain 600 more life points for each monster I have on my—"

"Field." Copper finished for him, annoyed. "I know its ability."

Copper: 1500; Sayer: 5600

"I draw." Copper announced. "I summon Rose Witch." A little witch in red, holding a staff with a rose at the end appeared.

**Rose Witch: Lv. 3. 1100 ATK/1100 DEF**

"Now, I activate the special ability of my Star Synchron in my graveyard. So when I have it in my graveyard, I can special summon it to my field as long as I have at least one other monster on my field." A sparkling white, machine-like monster appeared.

**Star Synchron: Lv. 3. 1650 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Now I play **Double Tuning**. This card allows me to synchro summon two synchros at the same time. So now tune my Rose Witch with my Rose Defender and my Star Synchron with my Star Knight to double synchro summon Star Angel and Rose Magician!" The machine-like monster and witch both turned into three rings, while the monster covered in roses turned into two stars and the knight turned into three rings as each were encircled by the other two. There was a flash of light and two new monsters appeared on Copper's field. One was an angel-like creature with wings like Stardust Dragon came in a glitter of stardust. It had short blonde hair and was wearing a short white glittering dress.

**Star Angel: Lv. 6. 1900 ATK/2400 DEF**

The other monster was clad in rose red with a rose petal cape and dress with medium black vines, covered in thorns, for hair and had a scepter made of a green stem with a rose on top.

**Rose Magician: Lv. 5. 2200 ATK/1800 DEF**

"Now I use the special ability of my magician and select as many spell cards from my deck as monsters on my field and add them to my hand." Two cards in the middle of her deck slid out a little and she grabbed them. _I can use this later_. She thought. "Now, Rose Magician, attack his snail."

**Rose Magician: 2200 ATK**; Psychic Snail: 1900 ATK

Sayer's monster was destroyed and his life points took a small hit.

"Now I activate my angel's ability. So by sending the top card to the graveyard, I gain 500 life points. I place three cards facedown and end my turn."

Copper: 2000; Sayer: 5300

_**With the Others**_

The group came to the next floor; where the water was dripping. The carpet of the floor was soaked with water and they saw a door that was lying on the floor.

"This must be where Sayer trapped Copper." Leo said.

"Yeah." Yusei agreed, "Now if only we knew where she went."

"She probably left the building and is waiting outside." Jack told them.

"Maybe." Yusei said in a low tone. Jack was probably right, but he had a feeling that she was still in the building. And he didn't want to leave her behind. Yusei and Copper had developed a bond that was hard to explain. It wasn't like the bond he had with the twins and it definitely wasn't the kind of bond he had with Akiza. He just couldn't place the type of bond.

"I guess Jack's right." Akiza said, uneasily. She was sure she was still in the building. She had also developed a special bond that couldn't be named.

"Let's make our way out of this place and maybe we'll find Copper on the way out." Crow suggested.

The other's nodded and began to make their way out of Arcadia.

_**Back at the Duel**_

Copper: 2000; Sayer: 5300

"It's my turn." Sayer announced, "From my hand, I summon Telekinetic Shocker in attack mode."

Telekinetic Shocker: Lv. 4. 1700 ATK/700 DEF

"Now I play the spell card Psychokinesis. So by sacrificing 1000 life points, I can destroy any one of your cards." Sayer told her.

Copper: 2000; Sayer: 4300

"I think I'll destroy your trap card, Scrubbed Raid." He said and her Scrubbed Raid was destroyed.

_No!_ Copper thought and gave a frustrated sound.

"Thought Ruler Archfiend, attack Miss Fudo's Rose Magician."

Thought Ruler Archfiend: 2700 ATK; **Rose Magician: 2200 ATK**

His monster ascended and destroyed Copper's monster; she took a hit in her life points. The force knocked her on the ground again. Copper got back up, fearing Sayer's next move.

Copper: 1500; Sayer: 4300

"Now, I think I'll have Magical Android attack your angel."

Magical Android: 2400 ATK; **Star Angel: 1900 ATK**

Again Copper's monster was destroyed, but this time, she braced herself for the attack, though it was in vain. This attack wasn't as powerful, but Sayer's powers did manage to slice a little bit off the end of her hair, taking about two inches and the hair-tie that held the braid. Copper's long, still wet hair fell around her. The attack also sent her back onto the floor and she rolled a few time, landing on her right wrist as she stopped. A sharp, unwavering pain formed in her wrist where she landed on it and cried out in pain. She got back up and went back to the field, holding her wrist.

Copper: 1000; Sayer: 4300

"Telekinetic Shocker, end this. You're finished, Miss Fudo." Sayer told her.

Telekinetic Shocker: 1700 ATK

"Not yet." She shot back, though not a confidently as she would've liked, "I play my trap, Ground Capture." _I'm so glad mom got that for me._ She thought, "So now I only take half the amount of damage."

Copper: 150; Sayer: 4300

Even though she managed to escape some major damage, she still took a hit. The force from Sayer's powers was enough to throw her back into the wall and thought she heard something or _some things_ crack. A few seconds later, she felt a sharp, impossibly unbearable, pain in her ribcage. She resisted crying out in pain again.

"Copper!" she heard familiar voices yell. She slumped on the floor, her hair pooling around her. She did not want to continue to face this…this…_this_ _psychopath _of a psychic_._ She couldn't do this; she didn't want to do this. She was afraid. Copper had never been afraid in a duel, like her father had before he faced Kalin as a Dark Signer. This was only a small amount of his power, not all of it.

"I play another Emergency Teleport and bring out another Psychic Commander.

Psychic Commander: Lv. 3. 1400 ATK

"I end my turn and gain 2400 more life points from my android's ability."

Copper: 150; Sayer: 6700

Copper stayed silent for a few minutes and didn't get back up.

"Thinking of giving up, _Fudo_?" Sayer asked without care, "You should. Next round you're finished. And with you out of the way, well…you know what happens."

"You win." She said. "And I die."

* * *

Copper: You really like toying with me.

AnimeKiwi369: Possibly.

Copper: Don't start that again.

AnimeKiwi369: Okay. I don't like toying with you, but this is my story and I wanted to put in a close duel agaisnt you and Sayer.

Copper: Um...Okay, I think.

AnimeKiwi369: Please review and review kindly.


	23. Chapter 22: Explanations

AnimeKiwi369: Mass updates are fun.

Copper: Yeah, that way I don't have to wait to see what happens to me.

AnimeKiwi369: This chapter focuses on mainly Copper again. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or the characters, just the storyline and my own characters. Like Copper. And remember, if any card is bolded...

Copper: You made it up.

AnimeKiwi369: Exactly. Now stop doing that! Onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 22

Explanations

Yusei, Akiza, and the others were on the seventh floor when they heard a sound like something was being thrown against a wall, _hard_, coming from the floor above. Both Yusei and Akiza didn't need to think twice on what it was. It was Copper. They knew it. They didn't know how, but they just knew it. Both started running, making their way up to the next floor.

_**Back at the Duel**_

"Just give up," Sayer told her. "You can't win. You're weak. Just like your parents."

Anger flared up inside Copper, "How dare you call my parents weak!" she shouted as she got and made her way back up to the field.

"You're as stubborn as your father." He sneered.

"Don't you dare talk about my father!" she snapped.

"Temper, temper." He scolded, and then looked at her with cold eyes. "Why do you suppose I want to get Akiza, your mother, back before you're born? In the past."

"Why?" She asked with narrowed eyes. "Why do you want to ruin my family?"

"I might as well tell you, Miss Fudo." Sayer told her, "I want to make sure you're never born."

"Why?" her eyes had gone from angry and cold to curious.

"To get Akiza back." He answered, "If not for you, she'd be mine. You, _Miss Fudo_, are the only thing keeping Akiza from returning to Arcadia."

"How?" Copper felt tears begin to sting her eyes.

"Because, you're her and Yusei's daughter." He explained, "If you weren't around, I'd be able to convince Akiza that Yusei and her friends would turn on her. But then _you_ came along. And because of that, she'd never leave you or your father."

"But I don't see how…" she trailed off.

"Didn't Akiza once tell you she felt protective of you?"

"But how did you…?"

"Ever since the day your parents got married, I watched them, plotting to get your mother back before she got too attached to being married." He explained, "And, then, just as I was getting ready to get her back, I see a picture of Yusei and Akiza in the paper. And do you know what I saw, that day?" Copper shook her head, "I saw a photograph of your father after a duel with your mother."

"You just said that."

"You didn't let me finish." He scolded, "The headline that day read: 'Duel King and Former Black Rose to be Parents.' That picture of your mother was of when she was pregnant. She was with you for nine months before you came along and in those months, she became attached to you; was protective of you. And because of that, she would _never_ leave you or your father. All because you came along and she became your mother. You're the reason I can't get back Akiza. So I came back in time to get her before your parents get together. If they don't get together, they can't have you. And you won't be keeping me from getting her back. You're the reason she's changed."

"She changed because she decided to change. And I'm not what's keeping her. She doesn't want to come back."

"Yes. Now. But she didn't feel that way before."

"She's felt that way ever since you used her in her duel against Misty."

"And how do you know so much, you insolent child?" Sayer's voice was beginning to rise.

Copper smirked a little, "I'm her and Yusei's daughter."

"You still can't win." He said as he flicked his hand and sent her back against the wall again, causing her to hear and feel another painful crack(s) in her ribcage. She repressed another cry of pain.

_What if he's right? _She wondered, _What if I can't win?_

_**Up with John, Raven, and Lane**_

The three watched as Copper was thrown back against the wall again. She looked about to give up.

"What if she can't win?" John asked.

"I don't know." Lane responded.

Raven looked at both boys incredulously. "Are you guys out of your minds?" she asked, "This is Copper Fudo were talking about. She never gives up on us. John, remember last year when you were having trouble math and were needed to bring your grade up or else you'd be kicked off the basketball team?"

"How could I forget?" he responded, "Copper tutored me every day for five hours until I got what we were learning. She helped me stay on the team. She even used some of my dad's cards to help me understand some of the concepts."

"Lane, don't you remember when you had trouble with that one lift for that one routine?"

Lane nodded, "Yeah, have no idea how many times I accidently dropped her trying to do that lift. But she never gave up on me. And by the time the routine came, we had mastered that lift."

"And I remember when Copper helped me with our overheard serves for volleyball." Raven told them, "And don't you guys remember last summer? When she had that appendectomy?" they both nodded, "Normally it would take a few weeks to recover, but she recovered in just a few days. She never gives up on us, so we shouldn't give up on her."

"You're right." Lane agreed.

John nodded. "Definitely."

_**Back at the Duel**_

"Copper!" she heard a familiar voice yelled and she looked up to see her friends on a viewing platform. Raven was shouting down at her in a positive tone. "Don't give up!"

"Yeah!" John yelled down, "Don't back down, Copper!"

"Sayer doesn't know what he's talking about!" Lane told her, "You can beat him, Copper. Then we can get home."

_They're right. _Copper thought and got up. She slowly made her way back to the field, clutching her side a little bit; it hurt much more than her wrist, even though her wrist was in immense pain.

"You're still fighting?" Sayer asked without interest again, "You're definitely a Fudo."

"You got that right!" Copper shouted, "I won't back down. And it's my move!" she told him, drawing a card.

Copper: 150; Sayer: 6700

"I activate my trap, **Recall!** This card allows me to bring back up to five monsters in my graveyard. So I bring back my Rose Magician, Star Angel, Rose Witch, Star Synchron, and the Star-Rose Archress Lv. 4 I sent to the graveyard a couple rounds ago to gain life points from my angel's ability."

"That's not possible." Sayer exclaimed in disbelief. "You can't do that."

"I can and I will!" Copper responded defiantly. Each of her monsters appeared back on her field, so now no spaces were left for summoning.

**Rose Magician: Lv. 5. 2200 ATK/1800 DEF**

**Star Angel: Lv. 6. 1900 ATK/2400 DEF**

**Rose Witch: Lv. 3. 1100 ATK/1100 DEF**

**Star Synchron: Lv. 3. 1650 ATK/1200 DEF**

**Star-Rose Archress LV. 4: Lv. 4. 1400 ATK / 1500 DEF **

"Now use my magician's ability and draw as many spell cards from my deck as I have monsters on my field. Since I have five monsters, I can draw five spell cards." Five cards slid a little bit out of her deck and she grabbed them. _Just what I wanted._ She said to herself, ignoring the pain in her wrist.

"I activate my other trap card, **Tuner Re-Leveling**; now each tuner monster on my field has its level reduced by one."

**Rose Witch: Lv. 2. 1100 ATK/1100 DEF**

**Star Synchron: Lv. 2. 1650 ATK/1200 DEF**

Copper took a deep breath before she continued, "Now I tune Rose Witch with Rose Magician to synchro summon…" she let the sentence trail off as the tuner became two rings and the other monster became five stars. There was a flash of light and one of the magnificent rose petal-winged and black vine bodied Signer dragon appeared. "Black Rose Dragon." She finished.

Black Rose Dragon: Lv. 7. 2400 ATK/1800 DEF

"I'm not done yet." Copper told the man across from her. "I tune Star Synchron with Star Angel to synchro summon…" she trailed off again as the other tuner became two stars and the other monster became six stars. There was another flash of light before the other magnificent silvery-white Signer dragon appeared next to the other. "Stardust Dragon."

Stardust Dragon: Lv. 8. 2500 ATK/2000 DEF

A sharp pain came to her right arm and she grabbed it, wincing in pain, but not from her wrist. She looked at her arm and saw a bright red glow. "It can't be."

_**Up with John, Raven, and Lane**_

"You guys what's wrong?" Lane asked, as John and Raven gripped their right arms tightly. They looked at their arms, seeing a bright crimson glow. Right there on their arms were the Marks that each of their fathers had.

_**Back in the Future—Zigzix Lab**_

"Zoey, what's happening?" Zachary asked his cousin, who was clutching her right arm. She removed her hand and saw her mother's Signer Mark.

"I don't know." She responded, "But I think it has to do with Cyli."

_**Back in the Past—Duel Arena**_

Copper looked at her right arm in awe. Her mother's Dragon Claw Mark was on her arm and so was her father's Dragon Head Mark. Her parents' Marks were overlapping each other on her arm! The sharp pain in her arm began subsiding. But the sharp pain in her wrist and ribcage continued.

"Does this mean…?" she trailed off. _Does this mean I've become a Signer?_

"It's still your turn, Fudo." Sayer told her. "Unless you're finished?"

"If you think I'm finished, you're insane. Well, more insane anyway." She added. Sayer glared at her.

"Are you questioning my sanity?"

"No," Copper told him truthfully, while trying to sound innocent, "I'm _stating_ your sanity."

Sayer continued to glare at her, "Either continue your move or end it."

Copper: 150; Sayer: 6700

"Fine!" she responded, "Since I haven't normal summoned this turn, I think I'll summon my Star-Rose Synchron." A little red and white dragon appeared.

**Star-Rose Synchron: Lv. 2. 1000 ATK/100 DEF**

"Now I use the ability of my archress and summon a level four or below monster from my hand or deck in defense mode, so I summon Star-Rose Archress Lv. 2." A smaller version of the archress appeared on her field.

**Star Rose Archress Lv. 2: Lv. 2. 800 DEF/600 ATK**

"Now for my final summon," She said, mostly to herself, "I tune my Star-Rose Synchron with both my Star-Rose Archress Lv. 4 and Star-Rose Archress Lv. 2 to synchro summon Star-Rose Dragon!" The small dragon turned into two green rings, while the other two monsters turned into six bright stars. There was a final flash of light and a dragon with red rose petals for wings that were also were threaded with a glittering silvery-white color that had the same shape as Stardust's. It had a body like Black Rose Dragon's only Stardust Dragon's color with thorns a black and red color. And it had a tail like Stardust's, only Black Rose's color. Its wings were spiraled by black and red and slivery-white thorn and stardust covered vines.

**Star-Rose Dragon: Lv. 8. 2600 ATK/1800 DEF**

Copper marveled at her dragon, and remembered when her parents had given it to her. She could almost hear their voices.

_**-Flashback-**_

Copper looked at the card she'd just opened. She didn't know why she got this but when her parents had picked her up, they had a gift for her. It wasn't like it was her birthday or anything. And she'd only been dueling for about three months. She wasn't that good yet. The card looked like a combination of Stardust and Black Rose.

"Star-Rose Dragon." She breathed. Copper looked at her parents, who were smiling down at her. She went over to them and hugged each tightly as she could around their legs (she was still very small). "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Her father replied crouching down so he could hug her back, "We passed by the store window and something just drew us to that card. It reminded us of you."

"Star-Rose Dragon." Her mother said, picking her up, as she hugged her back too, "The perfect gift for our little star-rose."

_**-End Flashback-**_

_**Up with John, Raven, and Lane**_

"Amazing." Lane breathed, seeing his friends' dragon. "Nice move, Element!" The dark-haired looked up at her friends and gave a smile.

Raven rested her arms on the edge of the rail. "It's been a while since Copper brought out Star-Rose." She commented. "Sweet move, C!" she shouted down.

"And I thought my dad was good." John said, "But controlling three dragons at once is practically professional. Way to go 29!"

"John," Lane said. "Quickly send an e-mail to Zigzix with the coordinates of Sayer, so he can fire up the time machine and have Trudge go through it and arrest Sayer and take him back to our time."

"Yeah," the blonde agreed, "good idea."

_**With the Others**_

As soon as Yusei and Akiza took off, the others had followed them up to the next floor. They had broken down every door and there was only one left. A duel arena. Yusei and Akiza stood in front of it and looked at each other.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded, and they tried the door, but it was locked, "There's a viewing platform for this arena on the next floor." She informed.

"Then let's go." Yusei said.

_**Back at the Duel**_

Copper: 150; Sayer: 6700

"Three dragons." Sayer commented, "Impressive."

"Thanks, but I'm not finished. Now I play—" she started, but as she was about to continue the doors to the platform opened and Yusei, Akiza, and the others came in.

"No!" she exclaimed quietly, "Not here. Not now."

_**With the Others on the Viewing Platform**_

As they came in, they saw three other kids on the viewing platform. Two boys and a girl. They were watching the downstairs area where a duel was going on, but when they walked in, the threes' attention turned towards them.

The girl had the exact same hair color as Crow and eye color as Dove. One of the boys looked exactly like Jack and the other looked exactly like Kalin. The girl and the Jack lookalike's right arms were glowing bright red. And they had…_Signer Marks? _The girl had Crow's Mark and the blonde had Jack's.

Yusei and Akiza turned their eyes to the duel downstairs and couldn't believe their eyes. They saw Copper dueling Sayer. Her hair was out the usual braid and it looked a little shorter. They looked closer and saw a little bit of her dark hair on the ground. They noticed her right arm was glowing crimson too; only there were _both _Yusei and Akiza's Marks on her arm. The Marks were overlapping each other. Their attention turned towards Sayer. Only Sayer looked older somehow. On Copper's field were three dragons; they didn't recognize one, but the others were…_Black Rose Dragon and Stardust Dragon? _

"How does she have your guys' dragons?" Crow asked.

"I don't know." Yusei responded, taking out the dragon from his deck and Akiza did the same.

"How does she have Black Rose and Stardust if you guys still have them?" Luna inquired.

"I don't know." Yusei repeated.

_It's not possible, _Akiza thought, _it just isn't possible._

_**Back at the Duel**_

Copper stared up at her future parents and the others.

"Well, well, well." Sayer said, "It looks like we have a family reunion of the Atlas, Hogan, and Kessler families with each of their eldest children. And of the Fudo family. Wouldn't you say, Miss Fudo?" Sayer laughed darkly. Copper tensed up.

"Miss…" Yusei started.

"Fudo?" Akiza finished.

"Yes, Yusei. Yes, Akiza." Sayer responded. "Almost everything Copper told you is a lie. Like her name for example. Her name isn't Copper Hollow; that's just a nickname she required after she created a haunted house that won her school's annual competition with their rival. Her real name is Cyli-Elizabeth Fudo. And your future daughter."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Another cliffhanger.

Copper: They found out?

AnimeKiwi369: Yep.

Copper: And I have my parents' Marks.

AnimeKiwi369: Yep!

Copper: You enjoy putting in twists and cliffhangers and...

AnimeKiwi369: I get it. I get it. Please review and be kind in reviewing, please.

Copper: You're repetitive.

AnimeKiwi369: And you're repetitive by saying I'm repetitive. Please review!


	24. Chapter 23: The Truth

AnimeKiwi369: I'm just going to get right into it.

Copper: Thank you. I wanna know how the duel ends already. I need to know if I win or not.

AnimeKiwi369: You'll find out soon enough. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I do, however, own my own characters and the-

Copper: Storyline.

AnimeKiwi369: You're like your-

Copper: No time. Get on with the story, please.

AnimeKiwi369: All right. Remember if any card's in bold face, I made it-

Copper: Up. Now on with the story.

AnimeKiwi369: Sigh. What she said.

* * *

Chapter 23

The Truth

"How could you?" Copper yelled. Sayer had just exposed her to Yusei, Akiza, and the others. Not only that, but her had also exposed John, Raven, and Lane too."

"Simple, Miss Fudo. I can't stand you."

"I hate you!" She repeated. Tears stung her eyes.

"How did she even get back here to the past?" Leo asked.

"A time machine. Just like those three up there, and myself." Sayer told them, pointing to John, Raven, and Lane. "I came back to get you back, Akiza, before you and Yusei ever got together, but I failed at that…twice. And then, I almost had you when I convinced you your powers were out of control, but then they showed up." He said as he looked at Yusei and the others.

"But it was Copper's idea to come back and get her." Misty commented.

"And why do you think that is, _Tredwell_?" Sayer asked, almost rhetorically. "Because she wants Yusei and Akiza to get together to make sure Akiza doesn't come back here, countering what I'm trying to accomplish. And to make sure she's born along with her little friends." He continued, pointing back at John, Raven, and Lane. Sayer turned back towards Copper, "Now if there are no more interruptions, continue your move, Miss Fudo."

"Fine!" she shouted; by now she was trembling and had angry tears streaming down her face.

"C'mon Copper." Raven encouraged, leaning over the railing almost dangerously. She definitely was Crow's daughter.

"Just finish this duel." John commanded in a Jack-like tone.

"Then we can get outta here." Lane said.

"Yeah." She responded.

Copper: 150; Sayer: 6700

"It's still my turn and I equip the spell card **Rose Wind** to Black Rose Dragon. This card raises Black Rose's attack by 1000 and negates any and all ability of your monsters for as long as it's equipped with this card."

Black Rose Dragon: Lv. 7. 3400 ATK/1800 DEF

"Now I equip Stardust with **Star Light. **So now Stardust gains 1000 attack points and reduces each of your monsters' attack points by 1000."

Stardust Dragon: Lv. 8. 3500 ATK/2000 DEF

Thought Ruler Archfiend: Lv. 8. 1700 ATK/2300 DEF

Magical Android: Lv. 5. 1400 ATK/1700 DEF

"Finally, I equip **Family Ties** to Star-Rose Dragon, so now my dragon gains 200 attack points equal to the number of other monsters I have on my field other than it. So it gains 400."

**Star-Rose Dragon: Lv. 8. 3000 ATK/1800 DEF**

"You still can't win." Sayer told her.

"Don't listen to him, Copper!" Raven shouted.

"Sayer doesn't know what he's talking about." Lane told her

"I wish this guy would shut up." John quickly muttered before e encouraged with the trait he got from Carly. "Yeah, you, me, Ray, and Lane all know you can beat this guy."

"Besides," they all shouted simultaneously, "you're a _Fudo_!"

"You should watch what you three say, _Mister_ _Atlas, Miss Hogan, Mister Kessler_." Sayer threatened in a menacing tone.

"You don't scare me!" he retorted, "There's only a select few that can scare me."

"Yeah," Copper said, looking up at her blonde friend, "And one of them is standing only a few feet away from you, Johnny boy." Copper said using the name Martha sometimes called him and repressed a laugh as she saw her friend sneak a glance at Jack. She looked back at Sayer, "And another one is right in front of you." She said icily. "Sayer. I'm tired of listening to you, of hearing you say I can't win. And listening to you saying that I'm weak, and listening to your insults towards my family. But now, you're finished.

"Stardust Dragon, attack his Thought Ruler Archfiend!" she commanded, taking a quick glance at Yusei and Akiza. Everyone one in the group had no real expressions on, even Kalin so he didn't give anything away.

Stardust Dragon: 3500 ATK; Thought Ruler Archfiend: 1700 ATK

The mighty dragon reared its head as it began its attack. Stardust attacked and destroyed one of Sayer's monsters. His life points took a hit.

Copper: 150; Sayer: 4900

"My attacks aren't done yet. Black Rose Dragon, attack his other monster, Magical Android!"

Black Rose Dragon: 3400 ATK; Magical Android: 1400 ATK

Black Rose Dragon grabbed Sayer's monster with its long, black tendrils, before destroying it and Sayer's life points took another hit.

Copper: 150; Sayer: 2900

"And now for my last attack," Copper started, "Star-Rose Dragon, attack Sayer's Psychic Commander!" Copper's dragon stretched out its wings and a storm of glittering petals attacked Sayer's monster.

Copper: 150; Sayer: 1300

"As long as I still have life points, I still have a chance to beat you. You've failed." He told her.

Copper smirked a little, "Actually. You're the one who's failed." She looked at John and gave a slight, brief nod to tell him what to do. She saw him press a button on his laptop. "Your little revenge plan didn't work, Sayer."

"I still have—"

"I wasn't finished." Copper scolded icily, giving Sayer a taste of his own medicine. "I activate one of my Star-Rose Dragon's abilities. After my dragon attacks, whether a direct attack or an attack to either a defense or attack mode monster, it can then hit you again for five hundred more points of damage for each time I attacked with any and all monsters. And last I checked, you've only got 1300 life points and I attacked three times you get slammed for 1500 points of direct damage from my dragon." Copper explained, "This is the end of your revenge plan, Sayer. Star-Rose Dragon, end this now!"

Her dragon spread its wings again and another storm of glittering roses appeared, wiping out the last of Sayer's life points.

Copper: 150; Sayer: 0

Sayer glared at her, "I don't believe it." He said, more to himself, than anyone, "A child beat me."

"I'm not just any child." Copper told him. "I'm the future child of two of the best duelists of all time."

"Not for long." He responded darkly and looked at her, his eyes full of hatred and longing for revenge. Sayer began to reach for something when a large portal shaped hole appeared behind him and out stepped the older version of Office Trudge stepped through, with a somewhat sour look on his face.

"Trudge?" the Signers, former Dark Signers, Leo, and Dove (she'd been with them long enough to know who Trudge was) exclaimed in unison.

Officer Trudge ignored them, and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He stepped behind Sayer and handcuffed the hand that was reaching for something, followed by handcuffing the other.

"You've avoided the law for too long, Sayer." Trudge said, "But not anymore." He turned to Copper, "You owe me, Miss Fudo." He told her as he went back through the portal, dragging Sayer by the chain on the handcuffs.

_I never thought I'd be glad to see Trudge._ Copper thought. Before she realized it, the portal was gone. _Looks like I'll be here for awhile more._ She sighed and turned on her heel to get out of that duel arena. Once she was out of there, she leaned against a wall, breathing a bit hard. She closed her eyes and let a few tears fall as the glow in her right arm faded. _He told them. All of them know who I really am. _

She stood in silence for several minutes before she heard someone running up to her.

"Copper!" She heard three familiar voices exclaim. She didn't respond or open her eyes.

"Are you all right?" she heard Lane's voice ask.

"No." she responded, "I'm not. He exposed me. Yusei and Akiza and the others know my secrets."

"But you did finish what you started. You got Sayer back." John commented.

"Technically, Trudge is the one that took _him_ back, _after_ he revealed my true identity. And John's the one who sent the e-mail to get the time machine up and running to send Trudge through to arrest Sayer. All I did was duel him."

"Yes. You dueled him and won." Raven told her. "How many people can truthfully say that?"

"Yusei." She responded, still not opening her eyes. Copper felt someone put their hands on her shoulders and shake her slightly.

"And you!" Raven exclaimed, "You just beat Sayer using both yours and your parents' dragons! You controlled three dragons at once!"

"My dad's never even done that." John pointed out.

Copper opened her eyes and looked at her friends, "I guess you're right."

"You _know_ I'm right." John responded.

She smacked his arm with her uninjured hand, "That's supposed to be my line!"

"Aww…that's the Copper we know." Lane commented, which earned a smack on the arm from her with her bad hand, immediately and grabbed her wrist.

"Where are the others?" Copper asked them.

"We sort of just left them standing on the viewing platform." Raven explained briefly.

"Each of them looked like they weren't sure of what to think." John said.

"The only one that didn't have that look was my dad." Lane commented.

Copper rubbed the back of her head a little with her left hand, "About that…" she started. She heard footsteps again, "Can we continue this somewhere else?"

The others nodded and quickly left the building before the others caught up to them.

Copper led them outside and turned to them, "Get on your runners and I'll meet you at Martha's."

"But she'll find out." Lane said.

"She already did." Copper told him, and her friends gave her and incredulous look, "I'll explain later. Just go."

Her friends obeyed and mounted their runners before they rode off towards Satellite. She slowly went to her own runner and was about to take off when she heard a familiar voice say,

"You're going to have to tell them."

"Shouldn't you be with the others?"

"They went back to the twins' already. I said I'd meet up with them." He responded, "You're going to have to tell the others." He repeated.

Copper sighed, "I know."

"When?"

"I don't know." She responded. Before Kalin could speak to her again, she rode off towards Satellite. She arrived at Martha's not as quickly as she would've liked. When she got to the orphanage, she went into the kitchen where Martha was.

"I'm glad they got Akiza back." Martha commented and Copper looked at her incredulously, "Your friends told me just a few minutes ago."

"Oh, right. I sent them here after we got out of Arcadia." She said quietly. "Where are they, anyway?"

"In your room. I didn't want the younger ones to start asking questions."

Copper nodded and went to the room she'd been staying in for the past several months. Raven sat on the bed, John was sitting on the window sill, and Lane sat in the chair by the desk. She went and sat down next to Raven. Copper pulled back her long black glove and examined the overlapping Marks.

"I'm going to guess that Martha isn't the only one that knew your secrets before Sayer exposed you." John guessed after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes." She responded.

"And I'm going to guess the other one is Lane's dad." Raven stated.

"Yeah," she responded again, "But he eavesdropped when I was speaking to Martha."

"My dad doesn't eavesdrop anymore." Lane commented.

"It was probably just that once." Copper said.

John took out Fairwin and handed him to Copper, "Here's your ferret. When are we leaving?" he asked.

"I want a chance to explain to our future parents before we leave."

"And you're going to do that when?" Lane inquired.

"I'll do it tomorrow."

_**At the Tops**_

"I still can't believe it!" Leo exclaimed. No one could. To believe that Copper was Yusei and Akiza's future daughter…it was a lot to swallow. Except for Kalin; he had known for months.

But what Sayer—a future Sayer—said did explain a lot, like Copper's secrecy. Yusei kept looking at Akiza when she wasn't paying attention and vice versa. Same went for the other couples in the room.

"Maybe he was lying." Leo suggested.

"I have a feeling that Sayer wasn't lying." Yusei told him.

"He wasn't." Kalin confirmed and the others looked at him curiously. "When I went to Martha's a several months ago to see if I could stay there awhile, I overheard Copper and Martha talking and Copper did say she wasn't from this time."

"Then what time?" Jack asked impatiently.

"Twenty years from now when I heard it, but it might be more like nineteen now."

The others were silent for a few minutes.

"Are you sure Sayer isn't lying?" Leo asked him.

"Copper has photographs on her laptop. I've seen them; Sayer isn't lying."

"It makes sense." Yusei said quietly, "Why she would lie to us, I mean. So the timeline wouldn't get messed up."

"But Sayer caused it instead." Akiza added.

"Weren't Jack's, Crow's, and Kalin's kids there too?" Luna asked and everyone looked at the former Dark Signer again.

"Yeah," he responded, beginning to get annoyed, "like I said, I've seen pictures of them, but those aren't the only ones. I'm not explaining any further if you want answers, ask Copper."

The others nodded and questions quickly ceased. The older duelist left the Tops and headed for their homes. Yusei walked Akiza back to her home, wanting to catch up on some lost time, but most of the time was spent in silence.

"Yusei?" Akiza finally asked. He looked at her with his piercingly beautiful eyes.

"Yes?"

"I really am sorry for what I put you through." She repeated from earlier. Yusei reached his hand out and took hers, lacing their fingers.

"I know." He repeated, "I know."

"Do you think Copper's going to talk to us at all about…you know?" she asked, changing the subject and looking away from Yusei.

"I don't know." He responded, "But I hope she does."

_**The Next Day**_

Copper took a deep breath and entered Yusei, Jack, and Crow's garage. She had Fairwin around her shoulders and he nuzzled her reassuringly, like he knew of nervousness. Her pet wasn't noticeable at first glance because her dark hair covered him; she had left her hair down since what happened with Sayer.

Jack and Crow weren't there, but Yusei and Akiza were. They didn't seem to notice her at first, but as she continued to enter the garage, they looked at her with unreadable expressions on their faces. She sat down on the concrete floor and looked down, folding her hands in her lap. She ignored the pain in her ribcage as she sat down.

There were several uncomfortable minutes of silence as her future parents looked at her.

"So…" she tried starting, but couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Kalin told us that what Sayer said during the end of the duel was true." Yusei commented.

Copper continued to look at the floor. "And you two found out my secret." She added, still not looking at them. She began to trace circles on the concrete absently with the hand that didn't have an injured wrist, keeping the other close to her body. She hadn't told Martha about her injuries and they were unbearably painful. But Copper decided to ignore it until she got back to her own time. At least she was good at ignoring and hiding pain she felt.

"We're really going to be your parents." Akiza said.

"Yeah." Copper responded quietly.

"Copper, please look at me." Yusei commanded softly and she did so; she stared into her future father's eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I couldn't."

Yusei and Akiza stayed silent for a few more minutes.

"We're really going to still be with each other for another twenty years?" Akiza asked. Copper nodded.

"And probably for the rest of your lives." She said. "Trust me on that. I'm always seeing how you two look at each other." The corners of her mouth twitched, almost curving into a smile. "And I love the way you guys look at each other."

"That's why you were so determined to stop Sayer." Akiza commented.

Copper nodded again, "I don't even want to think about what would happen if _he_ had succeeded. I can't even imagine you two without each other."

"I don't either." Yusei told her and Akiza nodded in agreement.

"And you also wanted to make sure you and your friends were born, too, right?" Akiza asked, "Like Sayer said back at the duel?"

"Yeah." She repeated, "The only ones that would have a chance of being born if Sayer had gotten you, would be Crow and Dove's and Leo and Luna's kids."

"So those three that were up on the viewing platform were…" Akiza trailed off.

"Jack, Kalin, and Crow's oldest kids." Copper told her.

"The blonde was Jack's, the other boy was Kalin's, and the girl was Crow's?" Yusei guessed.

"Yeah; John Atlas, Lane Kessler, and Raven Hogan." Copper said, "There are others, too. Jack and Carly also have a daughter. Kalin and Misty have two other kids, Mikaylan and Gabe. And Crow and Dove have another daughter and two sons and going on five children. Or six if they end up having twins."

"Didn't you say Leo and Luna have kids, too?" Akiza inquired.

"Zoey is Luna and Daniel's daughter and Zachary is Leo and Majorie's son; they're both seven. But their mother's both going on two kids."

"Those are the ones they danced with at the banquet all those months ago." Yusei commented.

"Is there anyone else in your—our family?" Akiza asked, feeling strange asking it.

"No." Copper responded, with another almost smile, "Just us three. But there could end up being another one."

"Aren't you messing with the timeline by telling us this?" Yusei asked.

"Sayer already messed with it by telling you I'm your guys' daughter." Copper sighed. "I should be back in my time now, but I felt like I needed to tell you what I've been hiding before I left."

"I'm glad you did." Yusei told her with a small smile.

"Me too." Akiza added, also with a small smile.

"I really am sorry." Copper repeated, "Can you guys forgive me for lying to you this past year?"

"I can."Akiza responded.

"So can I." Yusei said

"You've been away from your time for a long while." Akiza commented.

"I have and I really miss my home and parents."

"So you miss us from your time?" Yusei inquired.

"Yeah. Sure I've seen you two a lot, but it's different since here you aren't parents."

"We understand." Akiza told her. For the first time in several minutes, Copper smiled. She stood up.

"I should get going. My friends are waiting to go outside."

"Wait." Akiza said, "I have a question."

"What is it?" Copper inquired, cocking her head to one side.

"Are we a close family?"

Copper smiled again, "We are very close family."

She began to move towards the door again.

"Wait." Yusei said and she faced him, cocking her head to the side again. "Before you go, why don't we have a duel?"

The dark-haired girl grinned slightly, "I'd like that."

* * *

Copper: I won! It was close, but you had me win!

AnimeKiwi369: Yep! Why would I have you lose against that psychopath?

Copper: Point taken. And now, I get to duel Yusei next chapter. Do I win that one, too?

AnimeKiwi369: I can't tell you that. Read and find out.

Copper: Fine.

AnimeKiwi369: Please be kind and review.


	25. Chapter 24: FatherDaughter Duel

AnimeKiwi369: This will be the last duel in this story.

Copper: Why?

AnimeKiwi369: Because I'm almost done with the story.

Copper: Oh. I'm just excited.

AnimeKiwi369: I know. The chapter is basically the entire duel, so it focuses on Yusei and Copper the most. Althought at the end, I do have it focus on Copper, Raven, John, and Lane. But only a little bit. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or the characters, only the storyline and my own characters.

Copper: And if any of my cards are bolded, AnimeKiwi369 made them up.

AnimeKiwi369: Thanks, that saved me two seconds. What Copper said, any bolded card is one I made up.

* * *

Chapter 24

Father-Daughter Duel

Yusei grabbed his duel disk and the three duelists walked outside, where Copper's friends were along with their own future parents.

"Are you ready _now_, 29?" John asked.

"Not yet. Before we leave I'm going to duel against Yusei." She said as she got her duel disk.

Her blonde friend let out a sigh and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hurry up then." He commanded irritably.

"All right." Copper told him. She sighed, "I wish you could be patient sometimes."

"Remember, Copper," Raven said, "He's an Atlas."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyes at Crow's future daughter.

"Uh…nothing!" she responded hastily. Crow laughed a little bit, which earned a glare from Jack.

"Ready to duel?" Yusei asked, drawing Copper's attention away from the others.

"Yeah." She responded and the others fixed themselves on the sidelines. Copper and Yusei stood several feet away from each other and readied their duel disks. "I warn you, Yusei, I won't go easy just because you're going to be my dad."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He responded, "And I won't go easy on you."

"Let's DUEL!" they both shouted.

Yusei: 4000; Copper: 4000

"Ladies first." Yusei said as he motioned for her to take the first turn.

"All right. Then it's my draw." Copper announced, ignoring the pain again. "I summon Ionic Gryphon in defense mode." A gryphon made of what looked like small crystals appeared on her field.

**Ionic Gryphon: Lv. 3. 1300 DEF/500 ATK**

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn." Copper announced, "Your move, Yusei."

Yusei: 4000; Copper: 4000

"I draw." He said. "I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode." The machine looking monster appeared on his field,

Speed Warrior: Lv. 2. 900 ATK/400 DEF

"Now attack her gryphon." He ordered, and his monster began to advance on her monster. "On the turn my warrior's summoned, its attack points double. But you probably knew that, didn't you?"

"Yep." Copper answered, "I've seen this move pretty much my whole life."

Speed Warrior: 1800 ATK; **Ionic Gryphon: 1300 DEF**

Yusei's monster destroyed the gryphon in a shower of crystals.

"I end my turn." Yusei announced.

Yusei: 4000; Copper: 4000

"My turn then," Copper said, "I summon Star-Rose Archress Lv. 4 in attack mode." The archress appeared on her field.

**Star-Rose Archress LV. 4: Lv. 4. 1400 ATK / 1500 DEF**

"Next I activate my archress' ability and special summon a level four or below monster in defense, so I summon Star-Rose Tiger." A small silver-white tiger with vines and roses encircling it appeared next to her other monster.

**Star-Rose Tiger: Lv. 1. 200 DEF/0 ATK**

"Now Star-Rose Archress, attack Speed Warrior." Copper commanded.

**Star-Rose Archress Lv. 4: 1400 ATK**; Speed Warrior: 900 ATK

Copper's monster destroyed Yusei's and his life points took a hit.

"Now the other ability of my archress kicks in; after it attacks it switches itself into defense mode."

**Star-Rose Archress LV. 4: Lv. 4. 1500 DEF/1400 ATK**

"I think I'll end my turn now." She told him.

Yusei: 3500; Copper: 4000

"My draw." Yusei announced, "I summon Junk Synchron." The orange machine appeared on his field.

Junk Synchron: Lv.3. 1300 ATK/500 DEF

"I use his ability to bring Speed Warrior back from the graveyard in defense mode." The monster reappeared on his field.

Speed Warrior: Lv. 2. 400 DEF/900 ATK

"I activate the spell Card Rotator, so by—"

"By sending a card in your hand to the graveyard, you can change the battle mode of all the monsters on my field." Copper interrupted, "Sorry for interrupting, but I've seen that move about five dozen times."

"It's fine." He responded as her monsters changed battle modes.

**Star-Rose Archress LV. 4: Lv. 4. 1400 ATK / 1500 DEF**

**Star-Rose Tiger: Lv. 1. 0 ATK / 200 DEF**

"I use the ability of my Quillbolt Hedgehog that I sent to the graveyard to activate that spell card. So now, since I have a tuner monster on my field, my hedgehog can come to my field." The orange hedgehog with bolts on it appeared on Yusei's field.

Quillbolt Hedgehog: Lv. 2. 800 ATK/800 DEF

"Now I tune Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior to synchro summon Junk Warrior!" He told her. The orange monster turned into three green rings while the other monster turned into two bright stars. There was a flash of light and the purple machine-looking monster appeared on Yusei's field replacing the other two monsters.

Junk Warrior: Lv. 5. ATK 2300/1300 DEF

"Next my warrior's ability to absorb attack points equal of my Quillbolt Hedgehog."

Junk Warrior: Lv. 5. ATK 3100/1300 DEF

"I equip Junk Warrior with Junk Barrage. Now attack Copper's Star-Rose Archress Lv. 4."

Junk Warrior: 3100 ATK; **Star-Rose Archress Lv. 4: 1400 ATK**

Yusei's monster destroyed Copper's archress and her life points dropped.

Yusei: 3500; Copper: 2300

"The effect of my Junk Barrage activates. Once I destroy a monster in battle, you take damage equal—"

"To my monster's attack points." Copper finished for him. Junk Warrior took aim at her and fired, dropping her life points again.

"I place a card facedown and end my turn."

Yusei: 3500; Copper: 900

"I draw." Copper said, "I activate the spell **Blooming Rose**. This card allows me to special summon a level five or six monster from my deck, ignoring the summoning rules, as long as the card I choose has 'Rose' in its name, but I can't summon again until my next turn." she explained, "So I choose Rose Oracle." A woman in a long blood red petal dress with a hood covering the emerald green vines that were supposed to be hair appeared on Copper's field.

**Rose Oracle: Lv. 6. 2300 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Rose Oracle, attack Quillbolt Hedgehog."

**Rose Oracle: 2300 ATK**; Quillbolt Hedgehog: 800 ATK

Copper's monster began to aim an attack at the little orange creature.

"Not so fast," Yusei told her, "I play my trap Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. Now I can block your attack."

Copper smirked a little bit, "That's what I was hoping for. I play my trap, **Black Nova**. This card negates the activation of a trap card that stops an attack, destroys that card, _and_ allows me to attack you directly."

"What?" everyone, but John, Raven, and Lane, exclaimed.

"That's classic Copper for ya." Lane commented.

"That move almost always beats us." Raven said.

"And one of her favorite traps, but she can rarely use it." John added.

"She can beat all of you?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Lane responded, "She's the best duelist out of all of us."

Copper's attack continued and directly hit Yusei.

"I switch Star-Rose Tiger back into defense mode. Now I play the spell **Reborn Star** and gain 500 life points for every monster on my field." She said, "I end my turn now."

**Star-Rose Tiger: Lv. 1. 200 DEF/0 ATK **

Yusei: 1200; Copper: 1900

"Not bad, Copper." Yusei complimented, "I draw and I summon Turbo Synchron in attack mode." A green machine-looking monster appeared on his field next to his warrior.

Turbo Synchron: Lv. 1. 100 ATK/ 500 DEF

"I tune my level five Junk Warrior and level two Quillbolt Hedgehog with my level one Turbo Synchron to synchro summon Stardust Dragon!" The green monster turned into a single green ring and encircled the seven stars that had been the other two monsters. There was another flash of light before Yusei's magnificent silver-white Signer appeared above him.

Stardust Dragon: Lv. 8. 2500 ATK/ 2000 DEF

"Stardust Dragon, attack Rose Oracle. Go cosmic flare!" he commanded.

Stardust Dragon: 2500 ATK; **Rose Oracle: 2300 ATK**

His dragon reared its head and attacked her monster. Copper's monster was destroyed, leaving her with her tiger on the field.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Yusei: 1200; Copper: 1700

"My move." Copper said, "I summon Star Guardian Tirran." A monster that had wings like Stardust dragon and translucent stardust for hair appeared on her field. Its colors were the same as Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon.

**Star Guardian Tirran: Lv. 4. 1700 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

"Next I activate the spell card Double Summon and I know you know that this card allows me to normal summon for a second time this turn. And I choose Star-Rose Synchron." The small dragon appeared on Copper's field.

**Star-Rose Synchron: Lv. 2. 1000 ATK/100 DEF**

"I activate my tiger's ability, which is similar to Tuning Supporter's. So when I have a tuner monster on my field, my tiger can mirror the tuner's level."

**Star-Rose Tiger: Lv. 2. 200 DEF/0 ATK **

"Now I tune Star-Rose Synchron with Star Guardian Tirran and Star-Rose Tiger to synchro summon Star-Rose Dragon." The dragon became two green rings while the other monsters became six stars. The two rings encircled the stars and there was another flash of light as Copper's ace monster appeared on her field.

**Star-Rose Dragon: Lv. 8. 2600 ATK/1800 DEF**

Copper felt a quick sharp pain in her right arm and she looked to see her Marks glowing. She looked across at Yusei, who had his own Mark glowing; she turned her attention to the sidelines. The other Signers and Raven and John had their Marks glowing too.

She ignored the fading pain from the Marks and turned her attention back to the duel, "Star-Rose Dragon, attack Stardust Dragon using Rose Stardust Storm!" she ordered.

**Star-Rose Dragon: 2600 ATK**; Stardust Dragon: 2500 ATK

Copper's monster destroyed Yusei's ace.

Yusei: 1100; Copper: 1700

Despite having had his favorite monster destroyed, Yusei was smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Copper asked curiously.

"You'll see in about two seconds." Yusei told her, "I activate my card, Cosmic Blast." He saw Copper's eyes widen. "Now since Stardust Dragon left the field, you lose life points equal to Stardust's attack points." A ghostly image of his dragon appeared and shattered into pieces, like before when he had dueled Akiza in The Fortune Cup. The last of Copper's life points were reduced to zero.

Yusei: 1100; Copper: 0

The monsters on the field disappeared. Copper rubbed the back of her head with her left arm and laughed a little bit.

"I should've seen that move coming." She admitted, "That move always beats me. If only I got to my Doppelganger trap. Then I could've made this a tie. "

"I take it that we duel often in your time." Yusei guessed as he walked over to her.

"Yeah." She responded. "We do."

John sauntered up to them with Raven and Lane and the others behind.

"Are you ready now?" he asked rather impatiently.

"Yes, _Jonathan_." She replied a little irritably, "I'm ready to leave."

"I'm really glad we got to meet you." Akiza told her.

"I'm glad too." The dark-haired girl responded. Copper, Raven, John, and Lane went to their runners. Before she mounted, Copper impulsively went and hugged each of the Signers, former Dark Signers, Leo, and Dove; each of them (even Jack) returned the gesture. Copper lingered in her future parents' grasps for a minute.

"Do me a favor." She said to Yusei and Akiza.

"What is it?" they asked simultaneously.

"Don't forget about having me."

"I don't think we could forget." Yusei responded.

"Me either." Akiza agreed, "We're not going to forget about you." Copper smiled at both of them.

"Copper!" Lane reminded from his runner, "Johnny's getting impatient again."

"Johnny's always impatient." Raven said. Copper pulled away from Yusei and Akiza and mounted her runner, wincing slightly as she grasped the handle. She slung her bag over her shoulders.

"You okay?" Lane asked.

"I'll let you know when I know what Sayer did to me." She responded in a low voice. "Are you guys ready?" she asked her friends as she attached her duel disk to her runner.

"I've been ready." John scoffed.

"John," Raven sighed, "why do you have to be so much like your dad?" she asked followed by responding to Copper's question, "I'm ready."

"I'm ready to go too." Lane answered.

"Then let's go." Copper said. The four waved to their future parents as they drove away. They followed Copper for a few minutes before someone broke the silence.

"Umm…where are we going, C?" Raven asked.

"Back to the place where I first landed into this time." She responded.

"Where your dad proposed to your mom?" Lane guessed.

"Yeah. Let me guess, that's where you guys landed too, isn't it?"

"Yeah." John replied. They rode in silence until they reached their destination. The four dismounted their runners for a moment and sat down in the grass.

"John, e-mail Zigzix to tell him to set the coordinates at the original location." Copper commanded her friend as she looked at her arm again, flinching as her hand brushed over her wrist again. The blonde did as he was told.

"It's so weird to see you guys with your dad's Marks." Lane commented.

"And my mom's." Copper added, "Do you think Zoey got Luna's Mark?"

"Probably." Raven said.

"The e-mail's sent." John told them. "Lane's left out. He doesn't have a Mark."

"I really don't care." The ice-blue haired teen replied. "All of you got your dad's Marks. I don't want my dad's Dark Signer Mark."

"You're still left out." John teased.

"Will you two stop it." Copper told, rather than asked, them irritably. She really didn't want them fighting now when she wasn't up to stopping one of their fights.

"What's wrong with you, Copper?" Raven inquired.

"I just don't feel like putting up with those two, right now." She replied, clutching her sides a little bit.

"Do you know what Sayer did to you?" Lane asked, "I mean it sounded like you were thrown pretty hard."

"No." she replied honestly; she didn't know what injuries she had sustained. "All I know is that my wrist and ribcage are killing me. But I can bare it until we get back home."

"All right then." Raven responded.

"If you say so." Lane added.

Copper got up and remounted her runner, ready to be home. Her friends followed what she was doing.

"You've been here too long, 29." John commented.

"I have and that's why I want to go home." She responded.

After a few minutes, a hole opened up, like it had the day before.

"Ready?" Copper asked again and the others nodded again. They revved their engines and sped into the circular opening.

* * *

Copper: Man! I lost.

AnimeKiwi369: No one can beat Yusei.

Copper: Yeah, he _is _the best.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. Please review and please submit kind reviews.


	26. Chapter 25: Returning Home

AnimeKiwi369: Almost finished.

Copper: Are we back in my time?

AnimeKiwi369: I told you before, read and find out. This chapter focuses on Copper, Yusei, and Akiza again and is kinda a recap chapter.

Copper: And what's that supposed to mean.

AnimeKiwi369: Read and find out. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I only own the storyline and my own characters. And sorry if any characters seem out of character.

* * *

Chapter 25

Returning Home

Their duel runners went through and they were, this time, momentarily blinded by darkness. The four's duel runners stopped as their vision adjusted to the darkness.

"You're back!" a voice called. The other's siblings rushed over to them as Raven, Lane, and John dismounted. Copper stayed on hers for another minute before she dismounted herself and it took her another minute to realize that she had several of the other's siblings surrounding her.

"What happened in the past?" Jay asked.

"Was it scary?" Gabe inquired.

"What were our parents like?" Cadie asked.

Copper couldn't keep the questions straight because she was getting so many of them.

"Back off, would you?" Lane demanded, "She's been gone for a while, give Copper a little space."

Copper turned to Zigzix and handed him the device he had given her, "Where did Trudge go?"

"He took Sayer out into the car he drove out here. He decided to take Sayer back to New Domino this evening and is coming back as soon as Sayer is in the Facility."

"Cyli, did you get a Mark on your arm, too?" Zoey asked, rolling up her sleeve and showing her the Dragon Claw Mark that belonged to Luna. The dark-haired girl rolled her glove down and showed the others the overlapping Marks on her right arm briefly before pulling the glove back into place.

"How did you get that?" Mikaylan wondered.

Copper began to push her duel runner out of Zigzix's lab, "I'll explain everything that happened in the morning." She looked at a clock: 3:28 A.M. "Later, this morning." She left the garage-like room without saying anything else and thought she heard Zigzix tell everyone to go to bed and for Raven, John, and Lane to move their runners back to where they were parked before.

When she finished moving her runner back where it belonged, she grabbed her duel disk, and went back to the room she, Raven, and Mikaylan were sharing. She dropped off her bag and duel disk and replaced Fairwin, who had fallen asleep again, back in his cage; she removed her riding boots so she would make less sound as she moved about. She grabbed her parents' dragons out of her extra deck. Copper slipped down the hall to the bedroom where her parents were. She quietly opened the door, ignoring the pain in her wrist again, and looked inside. Both her parents were sitting up on the bed, without the lights on.

"Mom? Dad?" she whispered in an inaudible voice. Both her parents noticed the door open.

"Copper?" her mother asked, "Is that you?" she quietly nodded as her mom's question.

"Come here." Her father commanded in a soft tone. She did as she was told and walked into their temporary bedroom, closing the door shut behind her. She stood at the end of the bed silently. "Is something wrong, baby?" he asked her.

Copper felt tears run down her cheeks; she had missed hearing her father call her that. How long had it been since she remembered hearing her father call her that? A year? _No, _she corrected, _it was just a few days ago. But I was in the past for a year that time. So I really haven't heard it for a year._

"Cyli…?" her father trailed off.

"Honey, what's the matter?" her mother asked gently. Akiza got out of the bed and went over to her daughter, putting her arms around Copper.

"Mom, dad." She whispered, "I missed you."

"We saw you just a few hours ago." Her father commented as he also got of bed and put his arms around his daughter as well.

"I haven't." Copper mumbled as she let more and more tears flow down her face.

"What are you talking about, sweetheart?" Her father asked in a caring tone, gently stroking her hair. Copper didn't want to wait to tell her parents. She had spent almost an entire year without them being her parents in only a few hours. She didn't want to leave them; Copper had missed them too much. She closed her eyes and stayed silent for a few minutes, enjoying the feel and warmth of her parents' embrace. It hurt because of the damage she had taken to her ribcage, but she loved having her parents hold her, so the pain was bearable. Copper felt her father's warm, slightly rough, hand brush against her cheek, drying it of tears, and felt her mother's slender hand do the same. She sat down cross legged on the edge of the bed and her parents sat on either side of her.

"I haven't seen you two for a while." She told them. "Almost a whole year, actually." Both her parents looked at her curiously. "Well, you know how us kids were still up looking at your cards?" she handed both of them their card that she had been looking at.

"Yeah." Her parents nodded.

"Well…" she started, "We were looking at your cards around eleven when we heard something downstairs, and earlier I felt like someone was watching us again. So we went downstairs to investigate after we heard Zigzix shout. I went ahead of the others after grabbing my duel disk. And when I got into Zigzix's lab I saw someone who all of us believed to be gone and the one I felt watching us." Copper explained.

"Sayer." Yusei said quietly. Akiza gave a small gasp.

"He really _is_ back?"

Copper nodded, "And on his way to the Facility."

"So what happened?" her dad asked.

"He said he was going to use Zigzix's time machine to go back and get mom back into Arcadia before you two ever get together. I told him that he couldn't get you back, mom, as long you loved her, dad, and I wanted to lash out at him with my powers, but I couldn't break my promise. Sayer knew about the promise I made you, mom. He told me was that he had been watching us. He went through the Zigzix's machine to twenty years ago." She shuddered a little bit and she felt her father put his arms back around her.

"That's about the time your father and I started dating." Her mother commented.

"The other's started arguing about who should go after him, but after getting some of my things, and my runner, I told them I was the only one that should be going. So I went through. And I was there for…for almost a year." Her voice faded as she said the last four words.

"But how were you gone for almost a year in just a few hours?" her mother asked her.

"Do you remember earlier when Zigzix said he needed help with his time machine?" her parents nodded, "Well what he needed help with was the 'time' bit, as he put it. One day in the past or whatever time you go to, is only one minute in our time."

"What happened?" her father inquired.

"In that time I was in the past, I met your younger selves after I saved Luna. I experienced a duel against the past's Sayer, when he tried to get you back, but I beat him on my first turn." She looked at her mother as she said this. She turned to her father, "And he was about to get her, but I saw mom follow Sayer and told you about her following and you stopped her by admitting your feelings for her."

"Do you mean when I first told her I loved her?" Copper nodded and felt her mother shudder a little bit, "I remember that. Only it was Trudge who tipped me off. I was almost too late."

"What else happened?" Akiza asked her daughter.

"I suggested to your younger self to make the energy stabilizer bracelet, dad. I also went to the first banquet." Copper continued, "And saw your first kiss during that dance. Then about a week later I heard about the duel you had against Sayer, dad, during that duel."

"Not a pleasant experience." He commented, and looked at his wife, "But one good thing came out of it."

"During that duel was the first time I said 'I love you' to you." Akiza responded to her husband's comment.

"You stayed with me that entire night." Yusei said.

"You were in that surgery for a long time, I heard." Copper commented.

"He was." Her mother told her, "I've never been so worried in my life." Akiza chuckled a little bit, "If you think about it, Stardust that was technically the first night we slept together."

Copper gave her parents a confused look.

"Your mother fell asleep with her head on my chest when she stayed with me after that surgery that night." Her dad explained. "What else did you experience?"

"And I saw the night you guys met Leo and Luna's parents. I also saw how you began missing your parents that night." She told her father. "I know that mom's always been there to help you."

"Where were you staying all that time?" her father asked.

"Martha's." she answered shortly, "And she ended up finding out I was your guys' daughter." She began to tap her index fingers together a bit nervously. "Kalin did, too."

"Is that everyone who found out?" her mother inquired.

"I'm going to get to that," Copper answered, "After several months after the duel between you—" she looked at her father, "—and Sayer, _he_ made another attempt and succeeded." She stopped tapping her fingers and gently held her injured wrist.

"How?" her parents asked in unison.

"Sayer convinced you that your powers were out of control and that you'd end up hurting the ones you cared about, mom."

"I was always afraid of that," her mother said. "At least until your father talked some sense into me." Akiza put her hand on Yusei's.

"What happened after that?" her father asked.

"Well after Sayer convinced you, you kinda yelled at dad and said you didn't love him anymore and never did and left. Then a week went by without any sign of mom. Then you went to Martha's and you told her you just couldn't believe what mom said, dad. I couldn't either. As you were talking, I came up with a plan to get mom back."

"What was it?" her mother asked.

"To infiltrate the Arcadia Movement. We contacted the others, the other Signers, former Dark Signers, and Leo, and Dove, and executed the plan that day. When we found what floor you were on, mom, you were how you were when you fought Misty. Sayer had put you in your Black Rose state." Her mother looked away.

"I never wanted you to see that part of me." She told her quietly.

"When you were like that, mom, it scared me." Copper admitted, looking down, "I've never seen you so…so…" she trailed off, unable to find the right word. She felt more tears fall from her eyes remembering her mother like that. Her father moved a little closer to her and rocked Copper slightly, like when she was younger and had, had a nightmare.

"Don't worry, sweetie." Yusei reassured his only child, as he stroked Copper's cheek again, "That was the past. Your mom isn't that person anymore."

"I know that, dad." Copper responded, "But still…"

"I know what you mean, honey." Her mother told her softly. "What happened after you found me in the Movement?"

"The room was torn apart, too, and psychic powers were going crazy, but not all of the powers were caused by you, mom. Dad was trying to get through to you, but Sayer was up in the viewing box and said that he couldn't get through. Even you said that 'Akiza' wasn't there anymore and that you were just 'The Black Rose'. But dad didn't stop trying and eventually he was able to get through."

"What did I say?" her father asked.

"That you weren't going to give up on her, that you loved her." Copper told them quietly. "And that broke her trance, but she still wouldn't come, believing her powers were out of control. But after she left, the previous week, I figured out that Sayer was manipulating his power to make mom believe her powers were out of control. She said the only reason she went back to Arcadia was to protect the people most important to her. Only a small amount of your powers was in that room and the rest was Sayer's. And when dad was trying to tell you, mom, that you weren't dangerous, he figured out what Sayer was doing and when he did, Sayer tried to kill dad."

"What?" her parents exclaimed.

"But then you stopped both yours and Sayer's powers." Copper explained looking at her mother, "The rest of us stopped paying attention to the viewing box and watched as you forgave mom, dad. She didn't believe it at first, but after a little bit of convincing, you finally came around, mom." She paused to take a breath.

"Is that all, Copper?" her dad asked.

She shook her head, "As we were about to leave, Sayer came into the room and said that he wasn't going to let us leave and threw mom against wall. Then other psychics from Arcadia came and surrounded and split us up. So we couldn't fight back. The other psychics took the others through one door and Sayer took us three out the other. Sayer took you two to an enclosed room and then led me to and empty room.

"At least I thought it was empty. When I was locked in that room, the Sayer from our time was there. He taunted me with what he knew about us. It was there I found out John, Raven, and Lane were in the past, too, and that they were trapped there." Copper looked down again. "When he said he wasn't going to let them go, I told him I hated him." She touched her cheek, "Then he slapped me. He—"

"He did what? If I ever get my hands on him…" he trailed off; Copper had never seen her father angry. Her father's voice had risen as he spoke. "Is my little girl all right?" She nodded numbly as Yusei looked at his daughter's face, looking it over for any injuries. He gently stroked her cheek again.

"As I was saying, Sayer wouldn't stop taunting me; he knew basically everything about me. I would've hurt him if I could, but I was tied up. And because of my promise I told him I wouldn't let get away with his plan. And when he left and locked me in, the water began to fill with water." Copper shuddered again, remembering her near-death experience. Her mother put her arms back around her and pulled her closer, which agonized her ribcage a little. She bit her lip to resist crying out in pain.

"I managed to get untied using my powers and knocked the door down, using my powers. When I was getting ready to leave and go find the others, someone came up behind me and, since I didn't who it was, I threw them over my shoulder. But I didn't have to worry, because when I looked at who it was, it was Lane. He and the others had escaped Sayer's trap for them. And after briefly catching up, the others decided to get out of there, not worry about the others because they had heard something that sounded like someone using their powers and figured it was you, mom." Copper explained.

"What happened after that?" Yusei asked her.

"I said I wasn't going to leave yet; that I was going to send Sayer back to our time. So we made our way to his office, and I challenged him to a duel. He accepted, and so we dueled. But it was like nothing I've ever felt before. I was scared in that duel. I was terrified, just like you were scared when Kalin brought out his Earthbound Immortal in your first duel against him in the Signer-Dark Signer war, dad."

"What happened during that duel, sweetheart?" Akiza wondered.

"Sayer showed me the true power of a psychic duel. I didn't think I could win and Sayer kept saying I couldn't, too. He had 6700 life points, plus four monsters on his field and I only had 150 life points left and three facedowns. I really thought I couldn't win. But my friends kept telling me otherwise; I got my confidence back. And during the duel, Sayer explained why he wanted to get mom back. He said that I was what was keeping you from coming back to Arcadia. That it was all my fault he couldn't get you back." Tears fell from her eyes again and she felt her father stroke her hair again.

"It's not you that's keeping me," her mother said softly, "I don't want to go back."

"I told him that and when he asked how I knew so much, I just said that it was because I was your guys' daughter. But after I said that, Sayer just flicked his hand and sent me back against a wall for a second time. But when my next turn came, I managed to summon my dragon and Stardust, and Black Rose." Copper pulled her glove back and showed her parents the two overlapping, crimson patterns.

"Our…" her mother started.

"Marks…"

"This happened after I summoned Stardust which I summoned after Black Rose. And apparently John, Raven and Zoey got ones, too." Copper explained. "Then I summoned Star-Rose and as I was about to equip them, your younger selves came in. They were confused on how I had Stardust and Black Rose, but then _Sayer_ told them my secret. And you guys found out. I finished the duel by equipping each of the dragons with three of my best cards. I won the duel, but just barely. And not without damage. And I'm not just talking about your past selves finding out I wasn't from that time." She looked down at the floor.

"_He_ hurt you." Her dad said rather than asked. Copper nodded numbly again. "How bad?"

"Don't know." She mumbled.

"Where are you hurt?" her mother asked in a worried tone.

"Wrist. Ribcage." She responded shortly. "We can look over me when I'm finished." Her parents hesitated, but eventually nodded, "After the duel, a portal opened and Trudge came through and arrested Sayer. Then he dragged Sayer back here and is currently taking _him_ to the Facility."

"Good." Her father muttered. "If I ever see him…" her father trailed off again, "He'll pay for hurting my baby girl."

"That goes double for me." Her mother added. "If he ever hurts you again, I'll make him pay for hurting our little star-rose." Copper smiled a little bit at hearing the old pet name her parents used to use when she had been little.

"Well," Copper went on, "after that, I left the duel arena and just stood for a little bit until John, Raven, and Lane found me. We left the building and I told them to leave and go to Martha's before me. When I got to my runner, Kalin was there and told me what I already knew. That I would have to tell the others about me. I went back to Martha's and John, Raven, Lane, and I decided we'd leave after I explained myself. So the next day, I went to explain myself and the others weren't there, just you two." She looked down again.

"And you explained yourself?" her mother guessed.

Copper nodded again, "And afterwards, I had a duel against dad. We left after that to where we first landed in the past."

"Where was that?" Yusei asked. His daughter grinned a little bit.

"Your guys' special place. Where you proposed, dad." She responded, "Then we came back. I put my things back and here I am explaining what I've been through."

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Akiza inquired.

"The only thing I can think of is that I had this strange dream about you father, dad. Then I went to the old Reactor and found his office; I found a journal in there that I think you should see…if it's still there. And I got sick at the end of October. And you know how I get when I get sick." Copper told them quietly, "And I've been really homesick. I've really missed you." She had tears streaming down her face again.

Her mother brought her arms up and held Copper's head, gently rubbing her daughter's head with her thumb. Her father put his arms around her and rocked her again.

"I missed you." She repeated, still with tears streaming from her eyes, "I missed you so much."

"Shhh." He dad told her tenderly, "It's okay."

"We're here now, Copper." Her mother said.

"Mommy. Daddy." She told them, like she was four years old, "I love you."

"We love you too, Cyli." Her dad responded.

"You don't know how much we love you." Her mom added as she continued to comfort her child.

Copper looked up at her parents as the tears stopped. "I know."

Yusei pulled away a little bit and looked at his daughter, "Now what were you saying about your injuries?"

"I hurt my wrist and ribcage." She responded, "I don't know how bad, but I think it might be pretty bad."

"Let me see your wrist." He commanded in a soft tone. She did as she was told and showed her father her injured wrist. He held her wrist, making her whimper slightly from the pain. Yusei turned Copper's wrist a little in each direction as gently as he could, examining it. Copper had to bite her lip again as her dad examined her wrist. "I think you might've broken it." He told her when he finished looking at it, "Or at least sprained it really bad. As for your ribcage, we'll have to wait and see on that. Just take it easy for a while."

"All right, dad." Copper replied, growing a bit drowsy. She wanted to sleep, but she didn't want to be away from her parents. She leaned out of her mother's grasp and laid her head in her mother's lap, closing her eyes. "Can I please sleep here tonight, mom? Dad?" she asked, sleepily.

Yusei and Akiza looked at their daughter with sympathy and love and both responded as they stroked Copper's hair tenderly, "Of course you can."

The last thing Copper remembered before she fell asleep was feeling her parents kiss her head and whisper, "We love you," in her ear.

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Gotta love family moments.

Copper: Yeah...

AnimeKiwi369: Please review and reveiw kindly.


	27. Epilogue

AnimeKiwi369: Well...This is the last chapter in this story. Please enjoy.

* * *

Epilogue

When the later morning came, Copper told the others what she had told her parents the very early morning. A few days passed before Trudge came back after taking Sayer to the Facility and before Yusei and the others helped Zigzix finish his time machine. A couple weeks passed before the six families, Mina, and Officer Trudge went back to New Domino to resume their everyday lives, saying that they would try to keep in touch with the former chief of engineering as best they could.

After they got, Yusei and Akiza took Copper to the hospital to see what Sayer had done to her during that duel. Copper had gotten a severely sprained wrist; so severe that it was almost broken and had received several cracked and broken ribs. But both were healing very quickly. The Fudoes had Akiza's parents and Martha over a few days after they got back and told them what had happened as well.

Copper and Yusei went to the Satellite sector and to the old Enerdy Reactor, where the old journal was still hidden in the desk. And after her father had read it himself, Yusei believed that the information shouldn't be kept a secret in his father's former desk.

Everyone's lives went pretty much back to normal. As normal as it could be with having the parents they all had. And Copper and her parents, Yusei and Akiza, had become closer than ever.

* * *

AnimeKiwi369:And with that...My first fanfiction is complete. Please review and review kindly, please. And thank you to all of you who read and/or reviewed my first story. Lookout for other stories I'm going to post. There will be two or three stories off of this one, but a couple are still in the process. Once again...THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
